La Courbe de tes Yeux
by Shlikah-Sparriah
Summary: Hermione a été pourvue d'une mission. Déguisée en homme, elle doit infiltrer les Serpentards et surveiller les mangemorts en puissance. Mais c'était compter sans Malefoy et son sadisme naturel. Pour la jeune fille, c'est le début du cauchemar.
1. Chapitre 1

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les Mensonges d'un visage_

_Titre :_ La Courbe de tes yeux ou les mensonges d'un visage.

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.K Rowling, blablabla.

_Couple :_ Qu'est ce que j'aimerai vous laisser la surprise… Mais bon, c'est tellement évident : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger.

_Note : _C'est la fin des fictions drôles et/ou relativement légères, celle-ci est plus sérieuse, plus compliquée à écrire aussi. J'espère que l'idée et que l'histoire vous plairont.

_Résumé :_ La guerre ne fait que commencer, Voldemort est au sommet de son art, et menace les honnêtes citoyens. Alors qu'Harry et Ron partent à la recherche des Horcruxes, Hermione doit retourner à Poudlard sous une autre identité, déguisée en homme pour infiltrer la maison des Serpentards, et surveiller les Mangemorts en puissance. Mais Malefoy est très vite intrigué par cet étrange garçon aux allures de junkie, qui ne peut s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il s'approche trop près. Le Serpentard ne doute pas que cette nouvelle année sera très amusante. Pour Hermione ? C'est le calvaire qui commence pour protéger son identité.

_Bonne lecture :)_

**Chapitre 1**

L'air était terriblement froid, froid comme la fin de l'été, froid comme la pluie glacée s'écrasant sur son visage, froid comme la mort de son innocence, froid comme la guerre. Ses yeux chocolats se perdaient dans le vague, tout comme ses pensées se perdaient dans les méandres de son esprit. Le vent venait jouer avec ses cheveux auburns qui fouettaient son visage laiteux. Sa vie d'étudiante heureuse avait pris fin au moment même où elle était entrée dans le Poudlard Express en cette fin de sixième année. A la prochaine rentrée, rien ne serait pareil.

Voldemort était presque au sommet de son règne. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à renverser le pouvoir en place. Mais le ministère, grâce à l'aide de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phénix tenait bon. Pour combien de temps encore ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses idées extrémistes s'infiltraient partout. Il était partout. Les Mangemorts se trouvaient dans les endroits les plus improbables. La terreur était reine en cette fin d'été pluvieuse. Les gens disparaissaient. Des moldus mouraient dans des circonstances étranges. Des sorciers se volatilisaient du jour au lendemain. La prison d'Azkaban s'était vidée de ses détenus. Les assassins couraient les rues.

Un vent de panique et de trouble soufflait sur Londres.

Elle sentait la mélancolie s'insinuer en elle, alors que la pluie redoublait. Le vent criait dans ses cheveux et le temps reflétait ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de son cœur. Une averse féroce faisait rage dans son âme. Elle lui en voulait à ce monstre qui détruisait sa vie à petits feux. Il voulait tuer Harry. Son meilleur ami risquait de mourir à chaque seconde que la vie faisait. Et il était de plus en plus menaçant, de plus en plus dangereux. La mort se rapprochait inexorablement de ses amis et d'elle aussi.

Au loin, une voix résonna. Quelqu'un criait son prénom. Elle resta stoïque à regarder les feuilles déjà rougies des cerisiers, s'envoler et mourir. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Cela sentait la boue, la pluie orageuse, l'écorce mouillée, et l'herbe détrempée. L'odeur de l'automne remplissait ses narines. Plus rien n'avait de goût dans sa vie, depuis qu'il était revenu. Tout semblait fade. Mais ses amis étaient là. Et ensemble, ils étaient capables de tout surmonter. Seulement à la rentrée, Harry et Ron quittaient Poudlard pour se lancer en quête des Horcruxes. Ces maudits objets qui protégeaient les morceaux de l'âme de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Elle ne partait pas avec eux. Une autre mission lui avait été confiée. Une mission toute aussi importante et toute aussi dangereuse.

Dumbledore avait besoin d'elle pour surveiller les Serpentards. En effet, Rogue, pour jouer au mieux son rôle d'espion de l'Ordre avait quitté Poudlard pour rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts et le Directeur n'avait plus personne pour espionner ce nid de Mangemorts en puissance. Une liste lui avait été donnée. Il s'agissait de cinq personnes, potentiellement dangereuses et vouées à être marquées qu'elle devait surveiller en priorité. Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson et bien entendu, Draco Malefoy.

Dumbledore avait tout prévu. Le but était de travestir Hermione. On lui avait coupé ses longs cheveux ébouriffés au début de l'été pour qu'elle s'y habitue. Désormais une immense mèche lui mangeait la moitié du visage, cachant bien souvent ses yeux à la vue de tous. Tout le monde s'était alors aperçu, y compris elle, à quel point elle avait un visage androgyne. On lui avait interdit d'épiler ses sourcils qui étaient maintenant épais et tout aussi broussailleux que sa chevelure auparavant. Sa poitrine déjà peu volumineuse était écrasée par un bandage qui faisait le tour de sa poitrine. Des vêtements d'homme achevaient la transformation. Hermione était méconnaissable. Grâce à un sortilège puissant, Flitwick avait même modifié sa voix.

Beaucoup aurait pensé que la métamorphose aurait été une solution plus simple, McGonagall la première, et d'une plus grande sécurité. Car malgré ces modifications, Hermione restait Hermione, elle était toujours une fille. Mais selon Dumbledore, une telle transformation aurait eu des résultats néfastes sur son psychisme. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Rien que ces petits changements troublaient la jeune fille au plus haut point. Elle, qui avait mis tant de temps à s'approprier son corps et à s'accepter comme elle l'était, voilà, qu'on lui volait son identité. Elle se reconnaissait à peine lorsqu'elle se voyait dans la glace le matin. Et les grands cernes qui lui déformaient la moitié du visage y étaient également pour quelque chose. Hermione suivait un entrainement acharné depuis le début des vacances dans le but de pouvoir remplir sa mission au mieux. Magie, défense, entrainement sportif afin de rendre sa silhouette encore plus masculine, cours de maintient pour qu'elle puisse acquérir des habitudes, des manières d'homme, ainsi que leur démarche. En cette veille de rentrée, le subterfuge était quasiment parfait. Peu importait les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir psychologiquement, tout le monde était ravi et persuadé que la jeune fille mènerait cette mission à bien. Tout le monde sauf elle.

Elle s'assit sous la pluie, les fesses dans la boue se moquant bien de tomber malade. Elle attrapa le paquet de cigarettes détrempé qui se trouvait dans la poche arrière de son jean trop grand, l'apporta à ses lèvres tremblantes, attrapa l'une d'entre elle entre ses dents et l'alluma malgré le vent qui cherchait à éteindre la petite flamme brûlante. Voilà, à quoi elle était réduite pour se sentir bien. Désormais il n'y avait plus d'amis, plus d'épaules accueillantes sur lesquels s'appuyer. Il ne lui restait plus que cette petite feuille de papier blanche et orangée, et ce tabac qui lui encrassait les poumons. De toute façon, elle allait mourir tôt ou tard, non ? Et puis cette clope allait si bien avec son allure de camée. Oui, c'était cela qu'elle voyait dans son miroir lorsqu'elle détaillait cette silhouette de jeune androgyne torturé. Un junkie. Elle avait une tronche de junkie. Il ne lui manquait plus que les yeux bleus, et on aurait pu la prendre pour Jared Leto dans Requiem for a Dream.

-Hermione ? La mère de Ron me dit de te dire que tu allais attraper la mort si tu restais dehors plus longtemps. En plus ta cigarette est trempée.

Seul le bruit de la pluie s'écrasant sur le sol lui répondit. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione brisa le silence.

-Harry ?

-Oui.

-Tu m'enverras du courrier. Tu ne m'oublieras pas hein ? Et tu feras attention à toi ? Et à Ron.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on ne t'oubliera pas. Et toi aussi. Je t'ordonne de m'envoyer un hibou à chaque fois que tu coinces Malefoy en train de faire une connerie qui pourra l'envoyer à Azkaban. Tu n'auras qu'à signer Sniffle pour moi et Corni pour Ron.

-Tu sais quoi signer pour moi…

-Gabriel…ça te va plutôt bien ce prénom tu sais.

-Super, commenta Hermione d'une voix maussade.

-Allez, viens, on rentre se mettre au chaud.

-Promets-moi que tu ne te laisseras pas mourir bêtement.

-Je te le promets, je détruirais tous ces Horcruxes et je mettrais une raclé à Voldemort.

Le temps des séparations se rapprochait à une vitesse infernale. Hermione l'appréhendait. Alors, qu'Harry déposait une serviette bien chaude sur ses épaules, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de le détailler du regard, comme pour encrer dans sa mémoire ce visage, cette démarche, ce sourire si éblouissant. Elle essaya aussi de s'imprégner de la bonne humeur générale qui régnait chez les Weasley, de cette ambiance si chaleureuse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge magique, qui indiquait que chacun était à la maison, en parfaite santé et en vie. Pour combien de temps encore ?

Ron et Harry partaient le lendemain, et il ne lui restait plus que deux jours avant la rentrée. La seule chose qui la rassurait était que Ginny serait aussi à Poudlard. Qu'elles pourraient essayées de se voir en cachette et qu'elle pourrait l'appuyer pendant sa mission. Le dîner fut très animé, presque festif. C'était en effet la dernière fois qu'ils étaient tous réunis avant très longtemps. Il manquait juste Percy, mais personne ne se faisait de soucis pour lui. Fred et George s'amusèrent à trouver les aspects positifs de la transformation d'Hermione dans le but de faire rire cette dernière. La mission fut pleinement réussie.

-Tu vas pouvoir draguer Ginny.

-Je suis sûre que ses copines vont être folles de jalousie.

Hermione se fit plaisir une dernière fois en chambrant Ron sur sa façon de manger. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre d'un air grognon, tout cela sous le rire moqueur de l'assemblée.

Puis il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Harry et Ron se glissèrent comme un seul homme sous leurs draps

-Parce que vous pensez peut-être qu'on va passer notre dernière nuit ensemble chacun dans notre coin ?

-Parce que tu pensais la passer comment.

-Levez-vous bande de paresseux, dit Hermione en tirant d'un coup sec sur leurs couvertures.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous, Mione ?

-Lève-toi Ron ! Allez !

Les deux garçons avaient légèrement l'air imbécile, debout et immobile dans leurs pyjamas trop petits pour eux. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione fit voler leur deux matelas qu'elle plaça côte à côte sur le parquet, puis elle ajouta le sien à l'ensemble, construisant ainsi, un lit immense. Elle ajouta à cela leurs draps, puis se tourna vers eux, la mine triomphante.

-Et voilà !

La jeune fille s'allongea de tout son long, sans attendre les deux garçons sur l'énorme matelas.

Harry s'empressa de la rejoindre devant la mine blasée de Ron qui aurait sans doute préféré dormir seul et avoir toute la couverture pour lui.

-C'est quoi le plan ? Un truc à trois ? demanda t-il en s'allongeant à côté d'Hermione.

La jeune fille rit aux éclats. Un rire cristallin qui avait le don de détendre Harry et de charmer Ron.

-On m'a toujours dit de ne jamais faire un plan à trois avec deux garçons qui se connaissaient… Il faut toujours qu'il y est un inconnu.

Hermione crut que les yeux de Ron allaient lui sortir de la tête.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Tu croyais quoi Ron ? Hermione a une vie sexuelle très active en dehors des cours… dans la bibliothèque, avec Mrs Pince…

-Aaaah arrête, c'est dégoutant ! dit Hermione en le frappant sur l'épaule

-Non, mais sérieusement, qui t'as dit ça ? Krum ?

-Mais non ! Lavande.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas non plus.

Le rire de la jeune fille se répercuta une fois de plus sur les murs. Ron aimait bien Hermione. Même davantage d'ailleurs. Elle avait ce caractère si exécrable qui faisait tout son charme. Certes depuis quelques temps, elle ressemblait plus à un garçon qu'à une fille. Mais elle restait Hermione Granger, sa Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Et surtout elle avait toujours ses yeux. Ces magnifiques yeux aux couleurs chocolatés, qui pétillaient de malice en cet instant magique. Il appréciait tout particulièrement la courbe unique de ses yeux. Deux grands yeux en amande. Il aurait pu les reconnaitre parmi tant d'autres. Il y voyait l'innocence, il y lisait sa pureté. Et tout ce que Voldemort avait sali… Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'exécrer ce monstre. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : Partir avec Harry pour le détruite. Ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout, c'était protéger sa famille, et la protéger elle.

Il était à peine six heures du matin, lorsque Mrs Weasley les tira du sommeil. C'était bien trop tôt à leur goût. Alors qu'elle formula sans pitié un _« lumos »,_ Ron se mit à grogner, se retourna et plongea sa tête dans son oreiller. Harry attrapa la main d'Hermione et se la plaqua sur les yeux, pendant que la jeune fille repoussait de son autre main ses cheveux en arrière. Le jour de la Grande Séparation, comme ils l'appelaient, était arrivé. Pour leur plus grand désarroi.

Dumbledore était installé à la table du petit déjeuner, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Il salua les trois adulescents lorsqu'ils descendirent pour manger. Il attendit patiemment dans le silence et le calme que chacun ait bu son bol de café, et soit bien réveiller, avant de leur remémorer leur mission. Puis, quand il eut décidé qu'il était temps d'y aller, il fit signe à Harry et à Ron de le suivre. Leurs bagages les attendaient déjà au pas de la porte. Sans prévenir, le nez d'Hermione se mit à la picoter méchamment, comme à chaque fois qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Déjà ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Elle serra très fort Harry contre elle en lui souhaitant bon courage, et en déblatérant tous les conseils de dernière minute qui lui venait à l'esprit. Puis se fut au tour de Ron et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

-Hé, Mione, si tu pouvais éviter de baver sur mon pull tout neuf !

Vraiment, ce type était tout sauf délicat.

Hermione sourit bêtement et s'écarta en s'excusant. Elle porta ses mains à ses yeux et essuya rapidement les gouttes qui mouillaient ses joues.

-A bientôt Mione, on te le promet…

-Ah ça ! Vous avez bien intérêt !

-A bientôt Miss Granger.

Et ils transplanèrent, disparaissant de la vue de tous.

Ni tenant plus, la jeune fille se précipita à l'étage, et se laissa tomber sur le lit de Ron. Serrant son oreiller contre sa poitrine, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Timidement, Ginny, la sœur de Ron, toqua à la porte. Hermione ne dit rien. Elle ne lui lança même pas un regard. Mais Ginny la connaissait plutôt bien. Elle entra sans prononcer le moindre mot, et s'assit à ses côtés. Tendrement, elle enlaça son amie. Hermione posa sa tête ébouriffée sur son épaule bienfaitrice.

Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Ils allaient évidemment se revoir…Mais pourquoi n'y croyait-elle plus ?

* * *

_Et paf, une nouvelle fiction. Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre ? Est-ce qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite ? Je sais, il est légèrement déprimant. J'ai écrit ce chapitre juste après avoir (re)visionné le film __Requiem for a Dream__ qui a des effets très particuliers sur mon psychisme. _

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer, il n'y a rien de mieux pour encourager un lecteur à continuer à écrire. On a beau voir que l'on a 600 lecteurs, si personne ne nous donne son avis, comment peut-on savoir ce qui vous plait, ce qui ne vous plait pas ? Nous ne lisons pas encore dans vos têtes. Alors un peu de courage et de bonne volonté, et … A vos claviers !_

_PS : Le titre est inspiré du titre du poème __La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur__, de Paul Eluard_


	2. Chapitre 2

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les mensonges d'un visage._

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **_

_Droupy : Wouaah ma première review pour cette fiction ! Je suis contente que tu aies reviewé même si tu n'aimes pas ça, merci beaucoup de ton effort. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous_

_Alyse : Je suis une petite chanceuse alors, j'espère que cette suite te donnera l'envie de continuer à me suivre :)_

_Vera Bennett : Eh ben, là voici :)_

_Yuuki-Nana : Haha ! Et bien tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre : Bonne lecture._

_Madame BOUUUUH : jeu fée dé fote d'aurtoprafe si jeu veut et jeu t'enmerdde :p_

_Emma : Merci, merci je suis flattée :)_

* * *

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 2**

_Londres, le 1__er__ septembre. Lieu ? Quai 9 ¾_

Le moteur de la vieille voiture moldue que les Weasley avait louée vrombissait. Alors qu'elle filait à une allure douteuse sur les routes de campagne en direction de la capitale, Hermione observait le paysage défiler. Il était bien sûr hors de question qu'elle arrive sur le quai 9 ¾ avec les Weasley. Sa couverture risquant de tomber aussitôt. A l'origine, elle était sensée arriver à la gare aux moyens d'un Portoloin, et se débrouiller par ses propres moyens. Mais Hermione avait lancé un regard noir à l'opportun qui avait proposé cette solution. On lui avait accordé un peu de répit. Et elle avait gagné quelques heures en compagnie des gens qu'elle aimait. La voiture devait la déposer près du Chaudron Baveur. Elle marcherait jusqu'à la gare.

Le trajet passa bien trop vite à son goût. Bientôt ils arrivèrent à Londres. Au moment de descendre de la voiture et après une dernière embrassade, Mr Weasley lui adressa ses dernières recommandations et :

-Bon courage Hermione… euh pardon, Gabriel, désormais.

La jeune fille saisit sa valise et regarda la voiture s'éloigner. Tout avait changé. Sa valise n'était pas sa valise, ses affaires n'étaient pas ses affaires. Même sa baguette n'était plus la même, elle avait subi un nouveau design afin de la rendre méconnaissable. Puis, d'un pas décidé, et particulièrement masculin, elle se rendit à la gare. Elle vérifia qu'aucun moldu ne regardait dans sa direction avant d'entrer sur le quai 9 ¾. L'ambiance était toujours la même depuis sa première année en ce jour de rentrée. Joie et Tristesse. Il y avait ceux qui se tombaient dans les bras. Les premières années perdues, qui n'osaient pas quitter leurs parents. Les cris de retrouvaille. Et les ragots déjà, sur ceux que l'on n'aimait pas. Hermione, alors qu'elle passait à côté de Lavande, entendit cette dernière souffler ceci à l'oreille de Parvati.

-Regarde un peu Parkinson. Elle a pris au moins dix kilos, non mais regarde-moi ce cul ! Il est énorme. Il parait qu'elle est enceinte, et que son mariage avec Malefoy est prévu pendant les vacances de Noël.

Sans se retourner, la jeune fille entra dans le train. Elle bouscula sans vergogne quelques élèves qui la gênaient dans son déplacement. Il fallait bien qu'elle rentre dans la peau de son personnage : Un très sympathique Serpentard insociable. Elle s'engouffra dans le premier compartiment vide qu'elle trouva et en referma la porte aussitôt. Un peu de calme, que c'était jouissif. Cela lui permit surtout de souffler un grand coup et de se remettre les idées en place. Personne ne s'était retourné sur son passage en hurlant : « Hermione te voilà ! » et personne non plus ne l'avait dévisagé la mine troublée et interrogative. C'était plutôt bon signe.

Mais le calme fut de courte durée, avant l'arrivée de la tornade de premières années surexcitées qui s'infiltrèrent dans son compartiment. Le premier élève s'arrêta net, en voyant le regard noir que lui lança le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Timide, il n'osa pas entrer, mais les gamines qui le suivaient, le poussèrent en lui soufflant que « de toutes façons, il n'y a plus de places nul part ». Hermione se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Elle aurait volontiers offert de la place aux arrivants. Mais dans le but de passer pour un parfait connard, elle préféra leur adresser un regard qui voulait dire : « N'essaye même pas de t'assoir sur ma banquette ».

En temps normal, elle aurait sorti un gros bouquin et aurait fait abstraction du monde qui l'entourait. Mais un bon Serpentard ne sortait pas de pavé littéraire pour se divertir. Faisant mine d'être agacée par la présence de ces petits cafards de nouveaux, Hermione se leva, et quitta le compartiment. Et maintenant ? Où était-elle censée aller ?

Elle déambula sans but dans le train, étudiant la réaction des autres élèves. La plupart des gens l'ignorait. Certains, les plus vieux, levaient un sourcil interrogateur en la voyant, se demandant probablement qui était ce nouveau qui devait avoir leur âge. Quelques filles gloussèrent sur son passage. Elle était apparemment à leur goût. Et soudain, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, comme en ces jours terribles d'examen. Malefoy venait de sortir de son propre compartiment et se dirigeait droit vers elle. Hermione resta de marbre et continua d'avancer, les mains dans les poches. Comment allait-il réagir ? Allait-il la reconnaître ?  
Cachée derrière sa mèche de cheveux, elle le fixa du regard. Elle vit le Serpentard accoster une jeune fille, la détailler du regard, la dépasser et se retourner pour mater son cul. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre du wagon, et enfin il la vit. Ou plutôt il le vit. Comme tous les autres septièmes années qu'elle avait croisé jusqu'à maintenant, il leva un sourcil étonné, détailla rapidement son visage, passa à côté d'elle et … continua son chemin sans se retourner. Ouf… Il n'avait rien remarqué. Il en restait quatre à convaincre. Mais Hermione pensa que si Malefoy y croyait, les autres y croiraient aussi. Elle croisa Ginny près des toilettes, qui l'air de rien lui pinça les fesses en guise d'encouragement. La jeune fille sourit. Au moins, il y avait quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider.

Le train commençait déjà à ralentir, signe qu'ils étaient proches de Poudlard. Hermione retourna dans son compartiment et entreprit de se changer. La mine des élèves se défit un peu plus lorsqu'ils virent la jeune fille nouer sa cravate aux couleurs verte et argent. C'était ça être Serpentard ? Voir la crainte et/ou le dégout se dessiner sur le visage des autres ?

Une fois son nœud bien mit, elle s'assit et attendit que le train s'arrête complètement. Elle fut la dernière à descendre du train afin d'éviter les bousculades. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée. Derrière elle se tenait la bande de Malefoy ou ses cinq petits futurs Mangemorts préférés. Pansy Parkinson était pendue au bras de Blaise Zabini. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses fesses. Après tout, n'était-elle pas sensée se comporter comme un homme ? Elle était d'accord avec Lavande, Pansy avait grossi.

-Tiens, un petit nouveau ! Minauda la jeune fille.

Malefoy sourit (pardon, eut un rictus malsain) et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il lui tendit la main en se présentant.

-Bonjour, je suis Draco Malefoy, le préfet des Serpentards. Voici Pansy Parkinson mon binôme. Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Nous sommes ravis de t'accueillir parmi nous.

-Hruum, merci. Je m'appelle Gabriel McFear, je viens de l'école de Durmstrang. Je rentre, bien entendu, en septième année.

Le sourire de Malefoy s'élargit un peu plus.

-Parfait, Blaise te fera visiter l'école à ta guise. Nous t'accueillerons bien volontiers dans notre dortoir. Il reste un lit inoccupé.

-D'accord… Huum, merci.

Le petit groupe la dépassa, et Hermione ne put ignorer le regard lubrique et aguicheur que lui lança Pansy Parkinson.

Ça, ça sentait déjà mauvais.

Légèrement à l'écart des autres Serpentards, la jeune fille suivit le groupe en faisant mine de s'intéresser aux lieux. Plusieurs fois Draco Malefoy se retourna pour la dévisager. Le petit groupe disparut dans l'un de ces carrosses tirés par des sombrals. Hermione monta à bord du dernier en compagnie de quelques Poufsouffles. L'espace de quelques minutes toute la pression qu'elle avait en elle se relâcha. Certes, ses compagnons de voyage la regardaient d'un mauvais œil, mais Hermione s'en contrefichait. Elle était loin des Serpentards, donc hors de danger. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas les regards que Malefoy lui adressait, et encore moins ceux de Parkinson.

Le trajet fut bien trop court à son goût. Déjà, elle pénétrait dans la Grande Salle. Elle resta debout avec les premières années pendant le discours du célèbre Choixpeau Magique. Les regards intrigués et curieux des autres sorciers lui brûlaient le dos. Elle eut tellement peur à ce moment-là, qu'un des milliers d'étudiants la reconnaisse. Puis, avant de commencer la Répartition, Dumbledore lui fit signe de monter sur l'estrade. Hermione s'exécuta.

-Elèves de Poudlard, bonjour, entama le professeur Dumbledore. Avant de commencer la répartition des premières années, j'aimerai vous présenter un nouvel élève. Voici Gabriel McFear, ancien élève à l'école de sorcellerie de Durmstrang. Mr McFear entrera directement en septième année et fera, comme vous l'avez surement déjà remarqué, parti de la maison des Serpentards. J'espère que vous lui ferez un bon accueil. Je charge les Préfets de sa maison de lui faire découvrir notre magnifique école.

Dumbledore lui adressa un grand sourire encourageant. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il l'épaulerait dans sa mission.

La jeune fille ne fit aucun signe sympathique envers la foule de curieux qui l'observait, elle se dirigea directement, la tête légèrement baissée vers la grande tablée des Vert et Argent. A son grand bonheur, les élèves à côté desquels elle s'était installée ne cherchèrent pas à entamer la conversation. Ils la regardèrent juste un peu bizarrement, et retournèrent à leurs assiettes sans ajouter le moindre mot.

L'ambiance était vraiment étrange à cette table. Il manquait sans nul doute la convivialité si particulière et si agréable qui régnait à la table des Gryffondors. Ici, tout semblait plus sérieux, plus grave, plus intéressé aussi. Tout était si froid. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, Hermione se serait levée, et se serait cloitrée dans sa chambre d'internat. Mais elle n'était pas sensée savoir où se trouvait la Salle Commune des Serpentards, et devait donc attendre que quelqu'un daigne le lui montrer. Alors qu'elle picorait dans son assiette, elle se remémora ce jour, où elle aurait du visiter la Maison des Serpents. C'était en deuxième d'année, il y avait la Chambre des Secrets, le Polynectar, et ce poil de chat dans sa potion. Un vrai cauchemar. Enfin, plutôt une rigolade comparé à ce qui l'attendait désormais. Soudain, sans prévenir, Zabini quitta la table. Hermione lui emboita le pas.

-Excuse-moi, tu pourrais me montrer où se trouve notre salle commune ?

Zabini jeta un coup d'œil vers Malefoy avant de lui répondre à l'affirmative. Hermione et Blaise évoluaient dans le château avec la même démarche nonchalante, mais dans le silence le plus total. Inévitablement, ils descendirent les escaliers en pierre menant aux cachots. L'air humide et froid frappa Hermione de plein fouet. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Zabini ne retint pas son sourire.

-Nous autres Serpentards, avons trouvé plusieurs moyens pour nous réchauffer dans ces cachots.

-Vraiment ?

-L'alcool, le sexe, et les blagues de mauvais goût aident beaucoup.

Hermione était déjà blasée par le comportement de ses nouveaux camarades. Voilà à quoi rimait leur vie… A la débauche malsaine. Et elle savait au fond d'elle, qu'elle devrait s'abaisser à leur niveau pour y être accepté et cela lui foutait les jetons. Une cigarette… Il lui fallait une cigarette.

Zabini s'arrêta devant un mur. Ou plutôt devant une porte de pierre dissimulée dans la paroi. Doucement, il prononça le mot de passe, et la porte se déboita, s'ouvrant sur un petit couloir dont les murs étaient ornés de grands tapis verts. Celui-ci débouchait sur la salle commune. Le plafond était bas et fait exclusivement de pierres tout comme les murs. D'énormes lampes rondes étaient suspendues au plafond, et diffusaient une lumière verdâtre. Sur la gauche en entrant dans la pièce se tenait une monumentale cheminée sculptée dans laquelle brûlait un grand feu. La salle était agrémentée de nombreux canapés et fauteuils aux couleurs de la Maison qui semblaient tout aussi confortables que ceux des Gryffondors.

Le Serpentard lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'emmena au fond de la salle commune, et lui indiqua un escalier qui menait sans doute aux dortoirs.

-Notre dortoir se trouve au deuxième étage, première porte à droite. Je te laisse t'y installer.

-Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Zabini fronça les sourcils, et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « ce n'est pas tes oignons »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, signe qu'en réalité elle s'en contrefichait. Mais en tant qu'espionne, elle se doutait que ce garçon avait déjà des choses à cacher. Elle gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Suivant les indications de Zabini, elle pivota à droite en arrivant sur le bon palier, et poussa la porte. Ses bagages l'attendaient déjà devant un des lits. La chambre circulaire, ressemblait étrangement à celle des Gryffondors, à ceci près, que le vert y dominait, et que les draps et les rideaux semblaient davantage être en soie qu'en coton comme chez les Rouge et Or. Comme si quelqu'un avait donné des fonds pour que les Serpentards dorment et baisent dans le luxe. Et les lits semblaient également plus larges. On aurait pu facilement y caser trois personnes. Profitant de cet instant de solitude, Hermione se décontracta et rangea avec beaucoup de soin ses effets personnels, avant de protéger le tout grâce à un cadenas magique. Il était or de question que Malefoy ou Zabini puissent fouiller dans ses affaires et découvrent un tas de bandages douteux et autres tampons et serviettes hygiéniques. Oui, parce qu'évidemment, Hermione avait beau avoir le physique d'un jeune homme, elle continuait à avoir ses règles. La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son énorme lit. Puis soulevant ses hanches, elle chercha à atteindre de sa main gauche la poche de son jean. Philip Morris mon ami. Hermione tira une cigarette de son paquet et la porta à sa bouche. Elle resta allongée plusieurs minutes, sa clope éteinte serrée entre ses lèvres, respirant juste avec calme l'odeur du tabac qui parvenait à son nez. Elle aimait bien cette odeur. Elle avait des vertus calmantes. Puis, d'un coup de baguette, elle l'alluma. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il y avait de fortes probabilités pour qu'elle n'ait pas le droit de fumer dans cette chambre, et pour que l'odeur gêne les autres occupants. Mais elle s'en fichait, pour la simple et bonne raison que les autres occupants étaient ses ennemis de toujours. Etrangement, alors qu'une épaisse fumée s'échappait de ses narines, Hermione se sentait respirer.

Elle n'avait cessé de penser tout au long de ces vacances, qu'elle aurait du se faire poser un implant contraceptif dans le bras, afin d'annuler ses règles. Mais Ginny, lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas nécessairement une bonne idée. L'implant, s'il était bien mis, ne se voyait pas, mais on pouvait le sentir. Il était donc possible qu'un des cinq Serpentards ou même que quiconque dans cette école le découvre, simplement en lui attrapant le bras. La fumée lui brûla la trachée alors qu'elle tirait une taffe sur sa clope. Quelle merde cette mission.

La jeune fille se mit sur le ventre, et attrapa un petit miroir qui avait été oublié au fond de son sac. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle s'y observa. Et comme d'habitude, ne s'y reconnaissait pas. Qui était ce jeune homme au si mauvais teint, à la si mauvaise mine ? Hermione écarta sa mèche. La seule chose qu'elle reconnaissait, c'était ses yeux. Et plus exactement, la courbe de ses yeux.

* * *

_Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Vous aimez toujours? Malefoy n'est pas encore bien présent… Mais la vie d'Hermione chez les serpentards commence dès le chapitre 3, je ne vous en dit pas plus, mais je pense que cela plaira à certaine (Je suis sûre que vous avez toujours rêver de voir Malefoy se déshabiller avant d'aller se coucher :p ) La suite mercredi, si j'arrive à avoir une connexion internet dans mon studio._


	3. Chapitre 3

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les Mensonges d'un Visage_

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

_Alysee : Tes désirs sont des ordres, j'espère que ce petit chapitre te plaira ^^_

_Naham : Mais non tu n'écris pas pour rien, j'adore recevoir tes reviews, et je suis ravie que tu m'ais laissé ton avis, merci beaucoup _

_Vera Bennett : Tu me diras si après ce chapitre, tu souhaites toujours être à la place d'Hermione_

_Lisou : Merci beaucoup de ta review très construite et encourageante, voilà la suite._

* * *

_Comme promis, voili, voilou, le petit chapitre_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 3**

Le calme fut de courte durée. Hermione le regretta bien vite. Elle ne bougea pas quand les Serpentards entrèrent dans la pièce. C'est à peine si elle leur jeta un regard. D'abord les deux gros lourdauds de Crabbe et Goyle, puis Malefoy et Zabini. Elle était désormais plongée jusqu'au cou dans la fosse aux serpentards et ne put empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade.

Pendant que les deux gorilles étaient partis ranger leurs affaires, (Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça ranger) Malefoy et Zabini se mettaient plutôt à l'aise. Tout le monde l'ignorait parfaitement, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le jeune black s'affala dans son lit, tandis que le blond dénouait sa cravate et déboutonnait sa chemise afin de se mettre à l'aise, puis il s'allongea aux côtés de son camarade. Hermione continua à fixer de ses yeux marrons le rideau de son lit baldaquin, mais ses oreilles étaient, elles, très attentives à ce que ce disait les deux jeunes hommes. Mais leur conversation était bien futile. Après avoir ordonné aux deux abrutis qui leur servaient d'amis de défaire leurs valises, ils firent la liste des filles de Poudlard avec lesquelles ils avaient bien envie de copuler cette année. Une terrible nausée la prit, au moment où elle comprit qu'ils espéraient tous deux mettre Parvati dans leur lit avant la fin du premier semestre. Ils la dégoutaient. Cette façon de considérer ces filles comme des jouets ne leur permettant que d'assouvir leur appétit sexuel la dégoutait. Elle détestait déjà leurs rires gras à la limite du pervers. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle se serait levée, et serait sorti en claquant la porte. Mais cela aurait paru trop suspect. Il fallait pour le bien de sa mission qu'elle tienne son rôle au mieux.

-Et toi ? Le nouveau, t'as repéré quelqu'un qui te plaisait ? L'apostropha Zabini.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'Hermione réalise qu'il s'adressait à elle. Avec paresse, elle se redressa sur ses coudes, et adressa à Zabini un regard blasé souligné d'un sourcil arqué.

-Je m'appelle Gabriel McFear … pas le nouveau.

Sur ces mots, elle se rallongea.

Un silence lourd et palpable enveloppa les protagonistes.

Les deux serpentards échangèrent un regard surpris.

-C'est pas la réponse à ma question.

-Non, dit simplement Hermione.

-Non quoi ?

-Non, je n'ai repéré personne à baiser incessamment sous peu. C'était bien ça ta question non ?

Une fois de plus, cette réponse cloua le bec à Zabini.

Ce fut au tour de Malefoy de lever son sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Alors que la jeune fille avait toujours ses yeux rivés sur ses rideaux, elle entendit les ressorts du lit en face du sien grincer avec lourdeur, signe que l'un de ses deux compagnons de dortoir se mettait debout. Hermione risqua un coup d'œil dans cette direction. Devant elle se dressait Malefoy, les mains dans les poches et l'air dangereux. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se redresser, et de se mettre en position de défense, le Serpentard au sourire vicieux se laissa tomber avec lourdeur sur le lit. Elle sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser. Cette soudaine proximité l'emplit d'anxiété. Elle espéra juste qu'il n'entendrait pas son cœur battre avec force dans sa poitrine.

-Sache, Gabriel, qu'ici c'est nous qui faisons la loi.

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains, et avec provocation, elle demanda.

-Et alors ?

Malefoy tourna son visage vers elle. Un visage qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu d'aussi prêt. Si elle n'avait pas lu autant de mépris dans ses yeux gris, elle aurait pu penser que ces traits fins étaient ceux d'un ange. Mais à cette heure-ci, dans cette chambre, l'ange avait l'air du diable et le goût de l'enfer.

-Et alors ? Si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème, tu ferais mieux de la fermer.

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard aussi noir que les ténèbres. Pendant quelques secondes, ils s'affrontèrent ainsi, en silence. Puis Hermione détourna ses yeux, et répondit :

-Si tu crois que je vais m'abaisser à te lécher les pieds comme les deux gorilles qui te servent d'amis, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil, et profondément même. Je viens de Durmstrang, je te le rappelle. Je connais des sortilèges qui feraient même pleurer ton père. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me laisser marcher sur les pieds, alors n'essaye pas de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi.

Hermione espérait avoir utilisé le ton juste. Juste suffisant pour tenir Malefoy en respect. En même temps, elle se demandait ce qui lui avait pris. La pression dans sa poitrine redoubla. La réaction du Serpentard se faisait attendre. Deux choix : Soit il la menaçait en retour, soit il abandonnait… A son grand soulagement, le blond se leva sans mot dire et retourna avec son ami. Mais ce que la jeune fille avait oublié… c'est que la vengeance pouvait aussi de déguster bien froide.

Notre amie resta allongée encore quelques temps sur son lit, tendant l'oreille aux conversations, mais rien d'intéressant ne la heurta. Mais au bout d'une bonne heure, Malefoy et Zabini se redressèrent, remirent leurs habits en place et quittèrent le dortoir. Hermione attrapa son réveil afin d'y regarder l'heure : 22h00. Etrange. Il était plutôt l'heure d'aller se coucher, plutôt que de quitter la chambrée. Le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Elle fut tenter de les suivre, mais se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas de cape d'invisibilité pour se cacher à leurs yeux. Après leur incartade, il était peut-être trop dangereux pour elle de les suivre. Elle préféra alors prendre possession de la petite salle de bain commune. D'un coup de baguette, elle s'enferma à l'intérieur. Elle retira ses vêtements trop grands avec une délectation qu'elle ne cacha pas. Le plus jouissif fut d'enfin retirer cet immonde bandage qui lui compressait les seins. Nue, elle renaissait enfin, dans son corps de femme. Cette douche tant attendue promettait d'être le meilleur moment de ses journées. Elle aurait adoré s'enivrer de parfums apaisants, de vanille et de fleur d'oranger. Mais évidemment, elle ne le pouvait pas. L'odeur de son gel douche sentait l'homme. Définitivement en dehors de ses seins trop petits et de son sexe, il n'y avait plus rien de féminin en elle.

Les deux andouilles de Goyle et Crabbe n'osèrent même pas frapper à la porte pour lui demander de se dépêcher. Elle resta près d'une demi-heure sous l'eau brûlante. Puis, une fois que la peau de ses doigts fut suffisamment fripée, elle coupa l'eau et s'essuya. Elle remit alors son bandage et enfila son pyjama. Un pantalon en coton ayant appartenu à Ron et un t-shirt gris difforme avec lequel dormait Harry. Puis éreintée par le stress, elle se glissa dans son lit. Avant de tirer les rideaux du baldaquin, elle observa les lits des deux Serpentards. Deux lits vides. Où pouvaient-ils bien être ?

Une porte qui grince, des bruits de pas à peine amorties, des rires étouffés. Tirée de son sommeil sensible, Hermione ouvrit un œil. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remémorer l'endroit où elle se trouvait : Poudlard, dortoir des Serpentards. Et non, ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve.

Apparemment, Malefoy et Zabini rentraient se coucher. Doucement, elle saisit son réveil. 2h35…ça commençait bien. Du bout des doigts, elle écarta le rideau. Légèrement décoiffés, franchement débraillés et visiblement éméchés, les deux serpentards semblaient avoir fait la fête. La question était : Où et avec qui ?

Ils se murmuraient des choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir. Probablement des souvenirs de la soirée, tout en se déshabillant. Hermione se sentit malgré elle rougir lorsqu'elle les vit se mettre en caleçon. Zabini s'étira de toute sa longueur dévoilant son corps musclé et pour ainsi dire parfait de sportif noir. Will Smith, vous voyez ? Imaginez un peu son corps dénudé… La peau de Malefoy, elle, jurait à côté de celle de son camarade. Une peau d'albâtre. Et un corps tout aussi bien foutu de joueur de Quidditch. Hermione comprit soudain pourquoi ces deux garçons étaient les chouchous de ses dames. Elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à leurs avant-bras…immaculés. Ils n'étaient, pour le moment, toujours pas marqués. Mais cela n'était pas nécessairement rassurant : Un corps peut mentir : Le sien en était la preuve.

7h15. Réveil difficile. Hermione émergeait doucement. Elle vérifia que son bandage était bien mis, et qu'aucun de ses seins ne la trahiraient, avant de tirer le rideau. Zabini avait toujours la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, tandis que Goyle et Crabbe tentaient maladroitement de s'habiller. Malefoy quand à lui, avait tout simplement disparu. Hermione avança d'une démarche trainante, jusqu'à la salle de bain, tout en passant sa main devant ses yeux. Elle pénétra dans la pièce. Le miroir embué ne lui mit pas tout de suite la puce à l'oreille.

C'est alors qu'elle passait sa main sous son t-shirt pour le retirer, qu'elle se retrouva face à un Malefoy pas très habillé qui se frottait la tête avec sa serviette.

Hermione crut qu'elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Le blond semblait tout aussi surpris, mais reprit plus vite qu'elle ses esprits.

-On t'a jamais dit de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer ? l'incendia Malefoy

- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il y avait un verrou pour empêcher les gens d'entrer ? répondit Hermione.

Soudain Hermione se rendit compte de la situation notamment du fait que Malefoy était à poil devant elle. Aussitôt elle piqua un fard, et dut se retenir comme jamais pour ne pas baisser les yeux.

-Oooh, mon impudeur te met mal à l'aise, murmura Malefoy d'une voix faussement attendri.

-Habille-toi et dépêche toi de sortir de là, cingla Hermione.

Le regard moqueur du Serpentard se fit noir, tout en nouant sa serviette autour de ses hanches, il s'avança vers la jeune fille, qui instinctivement fit un pas en arrière. Elle faisait bien une taille de moins que lui, et sa baguette était restée sur sa table de chevet. Et soudain, plus moyen de reculer. Derrière elle se dressait le mur. Menaçant, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle sentait son haleine alcoolisé de la veille picoter sa joue.

-Sache, le nouveau, que tu as beau venir de Durmstrang, mais qu'ici le chef c'est moi. Alors tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre, et tout se passera bien entre nous.

Brusquement, il s'écarta et quitta la salle de bain. Relâchant toute la pression qu'elle avait ressentie, Hermione se mit soudain à trembler violemment. Une clope, bordel, il lui fallait une clope.

_« Reprends tes esprits ! Reprends tes esprits »_

Après tout ce n'était que Malefoy … à poil. Quoi de plus gênant comme situation ? La jeune fille s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide avant d'enfiler ses vêtements. Puis aussi vite qu'il lui fut possible, elle claqua la porte de la salle de bain, attrapa son sac, sa baguette, et sortit du dortoir, sans jeter un regard aux autres Serpentards, et notamment à Blaise Zabini qui se badigeonné le torse d'une huile étrange.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se frapper le front de la main droite. Quelle idiote, elle venait de fuir. De fuir devant Malefoy, et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était tombée sur lui alors qu'il prenait sa douche. Quel genre de garçon pouvait être gêné devant un autre garçon ? Maintenant, elle allait passer pour un homosexuel. La jeune fille monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au hall. Puis, elle se précipita dehors. Le vent y était frais, beaucoup trop pour le début du mois de septembre. Elle s'installa sur les marches devant la Grande Porte et sortit son paquet de cigarettes. Alors qu'elle se détendait doucement, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la scène et de se dire, qu'il fallait qu'elle soit plus forte que cela, et qu'elle agisse véritablement comme un homme. Pour sa propre sécurité. Elle ne préférait même pas imaginer ce qu'il lui arriverait si on la démasquait. Elle écrasa son mégot sur la pierre des marches, et l'abandonna à son triste sort. Son estomac commençait à sérieusement gargouiller.

A son grand soulagement, aucun des quatre garçons n'étaient présents dans la Grande Salle, néanmoins il y avait Pansy Parkinson. Et une place de libre : Juste en face d'elle. Hermione s'y installa, la mine sombre et insociable. Tête baissée, elle dégusta son café noir. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Parkinson lui lança un grand sourire. Cette fille avait vraiment un problème.

-Alors, bien dormi ?

Hermione lui répondit par un grognement.

-Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé tout seul avec Crabbe et Goyle hier ?

Ah ! Là, ça devenait intéressant. Elle allait peut-être savoir ce qu'avait fabriqué Malefoy et Zabini la veille au soir.

-Si, un peu… il y avait une fête c'est ça.

-Si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

-Pourquoi, qu'est ce que c'était ?

Parkinson fit la moue avant d'ajouter :

-Top secret.

Merlin, que cette fille ne servait à rien.

-Par contre, continua t'elle, si un soir tu t'ennuies, mon dortoir, c'est le n°4.

Hermione redressa la tête, surprise. Elle rêvait ou Parkinson lui faisait des avances ? La Serpentarde lui faisait de l'œil. Elle avait même ouvert son chemisier afin de mieux la charmer.

_« Si tu savais ma pauvre fille qui je suis en réalité, ça te calmerai aussitôt »_

Arborant une mine dégoutée, Hermione attrapa un croissant et une pomme, puis quitta la table.

La jeune fille s'était trouvé un coin tranquille à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur dans un coin du parc. Inconsciemment, elle avait décidé la plus grande partie de son temps. Un peu de calme loin de l'agitation poudlardienne. Loin de ces timbrés de Serpentards surtout. Les cours se passèrent plutôt bien. Elle s'installa aux côtés de Théodore Nott pour les potions et la défense contre les forces du mal. La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit une nouvelle fois. 15h00. Elle avait enfin fini sa journée. Alors, qu'elle rassemblait ses cours pour les ranger dans son sac, et qu'elle farfouillait dans celui-ci pour retrouver son paquet de Philip Morris, quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière elle. Merlin, mais pourquoi ces gens ne pouvaient pas être civilisé et simplement dire : « pardon » ou « excuse-moi » pour suggérer leur présence et obtenir son intérêt. Hermione se retourna, l'air fermé. Evidemment Malefoy et toute sa clique se tenaient devant elle.

-Oui ? demanda t-elle.

-Tu sais jouer au Quidditch ?

-Pourquoi une telle question ?

-Il nous manque un joueur remplaçant dans l'équipe de Serpentard, je m'étais dit que ça t'intéresserait peut-être.

Elle rêvait, ou Malefoy essayait d'effacer leur accrochage en lui offrant un poste dans l'équipe. Mais, elle ne savait pas jouer au Quidditch. Enfin, Harry avait passé une bonne partie de l'été à lui apprendre à voler sur un balai avec prestance. Mais cela ne serait probablement pas suffisant. En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Cela lui faisait une occasion en or pour se rapprocher des Serpentards et notamment, savoir ce qui se passait dans les vestiaires. Peut-être que les futurs Mangemorts se laissaient aller aux confidences lorsqu'ils prenaient leur douche.

-Si ça peut te rendre service, je suis okay !

Malefoy eut alors un sourire de contentement.

-Entrainement demain soir à partir de 18h, soit à l'heure.

Voilà, elle venait d'ajouter une nouvelle pression à toutes les autres. Elle augmentait ses chances d'être démasquée. Finalement, l'entrainement intensif qu'elle avait suivi cet été était bidon. Il ne lui permettait pas de bien réagir à de nombreuses situations : Elle ne savait pas jouer au Quidditch, elle ne savait pas contrôler ses hormones, et encore moins draguer une fille afin de la mettre dans sa poche et de la baratiner à souhaits. Et pourtant tout cela lui aurait été bien utile.

Les Serpentards tournèrent les talons. Elle retourna à ses occupations. Trouvant enfin ses cigarettes, elle en glissa une entre ses lèvres et se dirigea vers le parc. En descendant l'escalier principal menant au hall, elle croisa Ginny, qui lui fit un grand sourire. Ni tenant plus, Hermione l'attrapa par le bras. Surprise Ginny la dévisagea ne sachant comme réagir.

-Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié ma baguette, tu n'aurais pas du feu ?

-Euuh, si. Attends, je t'accompagne dehors, je reviens, dit elle à Luna.

Sur le pas de la grande porte, Ginny alluma la cigarette d'Hermione.

-T'en veux une ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire de séducteur.

Ginny rit, et accepta. Apparemment son amie avait quelque chose à lui demander. Elle suivit Gabriel jusque sous le saule pleureur. Assise contre l'arbre, Hermione fuma quelques instants sans lui adresser la parole.

-Je vais devoir jouer au Quidditch dans l'équipe des Serpentards, murmura t'elle.

-Tu sais très bien qu'on ne doit pas nous voir ensemble.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

-J'ai failli me faire démasquer ce matin. Dans la salle de bain, j'allais me déshabiller, je n'avais pas remarqué que Malefoy était déjà là… Merde Ginny, ce n'est que la première matinée, tu pourrais me soutenir quand même.

La rouquine rougit violemment avant de s'excuser.

-Comment je fais pour le Quidditch ?

-Prends contact avec Mrs Bibine.

-Pas con.

-Je vais y aller Hermione.

-Lâcheuse.

-Je sais… on se voit prochainement dans la Salle-sur-Demande ?

-Yep.

Hermione regarda son amie s'éloigner. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule. Elle tira encore quelques taffes sur sa cigarette, débordant légèrement sur le filtre. Puis, elle laissa le mégot tomber au sol. Il était temps qu'elle se remette dans la peau de Gabriel, et qu'elle retourne observer ses amis Serpentards. Plus tard, quand tout ce bordel, quand cette foutue guerre serait terminé, elle écrirait un livre sur la vie des Serpentards dans leur milieu naturel. Ça ferait fureur, elle en était sûre.

* * *

_Note : Il n'y a absolument rien de péjoratif dans le terme "black", ce terme, en tant que mot anglais, évoque pour moi des hommes noirs splendides et canons comme Will Smith, je trouve donc ce mot très classe.  
Pour "copuler", on ne parle pas ici de faire l'amour : Draco et Blaise cherchent juste à baiser... c'est très animal, très bestial, et "copuler" convient parfaitement, c'est plus original que le verbe "baiser" et autres vulgarités, et puis personnellement j'emploie souvent ce mot dans mon vocabulaire tout comme forniquer... Ne vous étonnez pas de les voir souvent apparaître dans mes textes, je les aime bien. Voilà. _

_Est-ce que cela vous a plu ? La suite tombera dans une semaine très probablement. Pour ce qu'il en est des Métamorphoses, j'ai avancé le scénario, il faut maintenant que je rédige mes article, je n'ai pour le moment pas trop de temps, parce que c'est la rentrée, tout ça, mais demain soir je suis en weekend, et donc j'aurai du temps pour écrire :)_

_Et comme toujours, une petite __**reviews **__?_

_PS : Pour ceux qui n'arrivent pas à se visualiser Hermione en Gabriel, Jeff-La-Bleue a réalisé un magnifique dessin d'Hermione, c'est exactement comme cela que je l'imaginais moi-même : Le lien : .com/#/d33ighc_


	4. Chapitre 4

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les Mensonges d'un Visage_

_

* * *

__**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **_

_Lisou : Sans nul doute le plus canon est Draco ( ou Zab ) Mais ce n'est que mon avis personnel ^^_

_Naham : Et encore plein de Draco tout nu à venir :)_

_Joy : Le scénario des Métamorphoses est en route, il faut que je me remette à réécrire, mais comme j'ai repris les cours, j'ai un peu moins de temps, mais t'inquiète pas la suite devrait arriver_

_Crayoline : Ooooh merci :) Continue de reviewer ça me fait très plaisir _

_Vera Bennett : J'espère que ce chapitre va encore t'allécher :p_

* * *

_Finalement comme vous pouvez le voir, je poste déjà. Vous avez de la chance, c'est parce que j'ai vraiment pas envie de travailler et de faire mon explication linéaire sur les liaisons dangereuses (A mort Valmont et son hypocrisie rhétorique) Il faut que la motivation revienne à moi… J'aurai du cuber en fait -" En plus ce soir, y a Matt Damon à la TV alors c'est pas ça qui va me motiver…_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

**Chapitre 4 **

Le pas trainant, la tête baissée, et les mains dans les poches. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione retourna à la salle commune des Serpentards. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un sweat et une capuche, et elle aurait parfaitement eu l'allure d'un camé pommé et mal dans sa peau, qui part à la recherche de sa dose.

La salle commune était vide, tout comme son dortoir. Son sac tomba lourdement sur le lit. Elle apprécia quelques secondes le silence, puis une idée dangereuse lui sauta à l'esprit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte. Elle était bel et bien seule. Elle s'approcha et lança dans le couloir un sort de détection sensée la prévenir lorsque quelqu'un entrerait en ce lieu. Elle retroussa les manches de sa chemise et retira sa cravate. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait pour faire cela. Il fallait donc qu'elle se dépêche. Hermione ouvrit l'armoire de Malefoy qui a son grand étonnement n'était protégée d'aucun sort. Elle fouilla dans les moindres recoins, mais à part quelques objets compromettant (une paire de menottes, et des bouteilles d'alcool), il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Elle s'approcha de son bureau, ouvrit les tiroirs à la volée. Rien à l'intérieur. Elle farfouilla dans sa table de chevet, et ne trouva rien de plus qu'une boite de capotes. Elle souleva le matelas, les draps, l'oreiller, regarda sous le lit. Rien d'intéressant. Alors, elle s'attaqua aux affaires de Zabini.

...

Malefoy déambulait dans les couloirs, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres. C'était définitivement trop simple. Trop simple d'embobiner les gens dans cette école. La petite Gryffondor lui était tombée dans les bras sans qu'il n'ait eu à claquer des doigts. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenir ses promesses. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une promesse. Avec la paire de seins qu'elle avait, il allait s'exécuter avec plaisir. En attendant, il devait récupérer la boite de préservatifs qu'il avait ramené.

...

Hermione se dirigea vers les affaires de Crabbe. Comme pour les deux autres, son armoire n'était pas protégée. Elle en ouvrit les portes en grand.

...

Le Serpentard pénétra dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour saluer quelques filles avec qui il avait passé la soirée de la veille. Après deux-trois mots d'échangés, il reprit le chemin de son dortoir.

...

La jeune fille repoussa les draps du Serpentard. Tiens, une peluche, étrange venant de la part de cette armoire à glace. Soudain, un bruit strident retentit. Hermione releva la tête en direction de la porte.

_« Merde ! Quelqu'un vient par ici ! » _

Malefoy pénétra dans la chambre à la quatrième vitesse. Gabriel était déjà là. Installé sur son lit, et visiblement très occupé. Un paquet de cigarettes moldues, du papier à roulé, un sachet avec des feuilles bizarres dedans, et un petit tas de tabac étaient disposés devant lui. Le blond leva un sourcil intrigué, mais continua son chemin jusqu'à sa table de chevet, attrapa le paquet qui s'y trouvait, et fit demi-tour. Avant qu'il ne referme la porte du dortoir, il entendit un vague « amuse-toi bien » auquel il répondit par un « toi-aussi »

La porte claqua, et Hermione souffla. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit cesser toute cette mascarade. Ainsi tabac, feuilles OCB, et autre Marijuana redevinrent feuilles de cours, parchemin, et pelures de crayon à papier. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était douée en métamorphose. S'allongeant sur son lit, elle se demanda avec qui Malefoy avait rendez-vous et espéra de tout cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Parvati.

ooo

Enfermée dans le cocon que formaient les rideaux autour de son lit, Hermione révisait ses potions. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'elle était en train de travailler. Faire une pause ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit. Dans ces instants où elle s'abandonnait corps et âme à son travail, elle oubliait tout : le monde, sa vie, sa mission pourrie.

Mais soudain la porte du dortoir heurta avec violence le mur, faisant ainsi sursauter la jeune fille, et la tirant de sa concentration. Des rires et des gloussements provenaient de l'entrée. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Etait-ce Malefoy qui revenait avec sa pouffiasse ?

Elle tira le rideau, et découvrit Zabini et une Poufsouffle en plein exercice de langue contre le mur.

Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge pour leur manifester sa présence. Zabini interrompit son baiser pour se tourner dans sa direction.

-Oh ! Désolé, je te dérange ? demanda le grand black.

-Plutôt, oui !

Le Serpentard eut un rictus malicieux, et plutôt que de sortir du dortoir et d'aller dans un autre endroit pour forniquer avec sa conquête, il l'attira sur son lit. Hermione était blasée. Elle attrapa ses livres de cours, et sortit sans plus attendre de la chambre. Qu'est ce que ce mec pouvait l'horripiler !

Enfin vers 20h après avoir diner en vitesse dans la Grande Salle et sous l'œil intéressée de Parkinson, elle put se rendre de nouveau dans son dortoir. Etonnamment, Malefoy et Zabini, qui devaient sans doute être trop fatigués par leurs ébats de l'après-midi, la rejoignirent rapidement.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans leur chambre, ils virent Gabriel, assis en tailleur sur son bureau, rédigeant ce qui semblait être une lettre. Alors que Zabini s'affalait comme à son habitude sur le lit de son camarade blond, Malefoy eut soudain l'envie de retirer sa chemise. Instinctivement, Hermione leva un œil, eut un hoquet de surprise, et le rouge au joue, se dépêcha de se replonger dans sa lettre. Elle sentit le regard de Malefoy sur elle pendant quelques secondes, puis enfin, il retourna à ses occupations (c'est-à-dire se déshabiller)

-Au fait, Draco, la première P, on la fait quand ?

Seul le silence lui répondit pendant un premier temps. L'étrangeté de ce nom résonna à l'oreille de la jeune fille, qui leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle arrêta d'écrire et porta toute son attention sur la conversation qui allait se dérouler.

-Bientôt… J'inviterai tout le monde en temps voulu… T'as un problème McFear ?

Pour une fois, Hermione réussit à ne pas rougir.

-Non… Vous allez faire une soirée ? Je pensais que ça serait sympa si je pouvais venir, histoire de m'intégrer un peu.

Malefoy eut un sourire malsain.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de soirée où l'on fait connaissance…C'est une soirée privée, donc tu peux oublier.

-Merci pour votre convivialité, ajouta Hermione avant de se reconcentrer sur la lettre qu'elle écrivait à Harry et à Ron.

Aucune information claire ne devait transparaître. Ce qu'elle y racontait lui paraissait bien futile. Mais elle n'avait plus les idées suffisamment claires pour écrire. Cette histoire de soirée privée la dérangeait. S'agissait-il d'une réunion pro-mangemort ? Elle le soupçonnait bien. Elle savait qu'elle devrait ouvrir l'œil et se tenir informée afin de savoir quand se déroulerait cette réunion. Il lui suffirait alors de voir qui des Serpentards n'était pas dans son dortoir.

-Hé, Gabriel, un petit coup ?

Hermione releva la tête. Zabini tenait à bout de bras une bouteille de Whisky pur-feu, dont Malefoy était déjà en train de déguster un verre.

- Volontiers, dit-elle avec une esquisse de sourire que ressemblait davantage à une grimace.

Zabini fit apparaître un verre qu'il remplit abondamment. La jeune fille retint un nouveau rictus. Elle détestait cet alcool qui brûlait l'œsophage, et n'étant pas bien grosse, elle ne supportait pas vraiment les effets d'une telle boisson. Il fallait qu'elle soit prudente, ou ça allait mal tourner. Alors qu'elle prenait le verre entre ses mains, Malefoy la regarda avec un air de défi auquel Hermione répondit en levant son verre. Elle ne devait pas faire sa chochotte, et avala le contenu cul-sec sous le sourire suffisant des deux garçons.

Le lit bougeait beaucoup trop, il vacillait, tanguait, tournait sur lui-même, lui secouant l'estomac. Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le crâne. Merlin, qu'elle se sentait mal. La lumière de la lune éclairait faiblement la pièce. Il était deux heures dix du matin et le dortoir était vide. Elle se leva et tituba jusqu'aux toilettes. Elle avait vraiment trop mal au ventre. Elle enfonça alors deux doigts dans le fond de sa gorge, dans le but de faire ressortir cet immonde alcool qui lui retournait l'estomac. Puis, se sentant mieux, elle se traina jusqu'à son lit, et essaya de recouvrer ses esprits. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

Elle se rappelait avoir bu un verre ou deux… et puis plus rien. Avec lenteur, de sa main tremblante, elle attrapa son verre. Elle en fixa le fond pendant plusieurs minutes. Soudain, elle eut un doute. Se relevant, elle alla chercher dans son armoire son chaudron en fonte, et commença à préparer une potion quelconque. Une fois la concoction achevée, elle y mélangea le peu de l'alcool qui restait dans son verre. Aussitôt, la préparation devint verte pomme. Hermione se frappa le front de la main droite. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? Ces abrutis avaient du se douter de quelque chose, et ils l'avaient droguée pour pouvoir aller elle ne savait où. Des somnifères avaient apparemment été ajoutés au Whisky. La fatigue lui monta à la tête subitement, sans prévenir. Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle retomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla de nouveau, il faisait jour. Malefoy et toute sa clique était de retour. Elle lança un terrible regard noir au Blond, alors qu'il la regardait se réveiller avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Si jamais je suis mauvais pendant l'entrainement de cet après-midi, il ne faut pas que tu te demandes pourquoi, maugréa-t-elle.

D'un côté, cela l'arrangeait bien. Puis la bouche pâteuse et l'œil terne, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, dans le but de prendre une douche revigorante.

Elle ferma la porte à double tours, et se débarrassa de ces vêtements qui ne lui allaient pas. Elle pénétra dans la cabine de douche, et mit la température au plus froid. Elle retint un cri quand l'eau glacée ruissela sur son corps. Au moins maintenant, elle était de nouveau en possession de ses pensées.

Après quelques minutes, elle retourna dans le dortoir, où elle croisa un Blaise Zabini uniquement vêtu d'une serviette. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mal à l'aise face à de telles situations. Et alors, qu'elle détachait ses yeux du parquet grinçant, elle croisa le regard de Malefoy qui avait très bien perçu son embarras. Une fois de plus ce petit sourire qu'elle détestait tant se dessina sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Elle eut envie de le frapper, de lui dire d'arrêter de sourire de la sorte, qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle rougissait !

Mais au lieu de ça, elle attrapa son sac de cours, et quitta le dortoir. Alors que la porte claquait derrière elle, elle entendit vaguement Malefoy lui rappeler qu'elle devait être à l'heure pour l'entrainement de l'après-midi.

La journée de cours se déroula tout à fait normalement. Comme à son habitude, Hermione ressentait beaucoup de plaisir à étudier. Elle en oubliait momentanément sa condition. Et puis, au fur et à mesure que la journée se déroulait, l'angoisse et la peur montaient en elle. L'entrainement de Quidditch approchait. Et malgré l'entrainement qu'elle avait suivi pendant les grandes vacances, elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise sur un balai. Elle pourrait toujours suggérer un mal de crâne fulgurant pour ne pas avoir à jouer. Mais il faudrait bien un moment ou un autre qu'elle s'entraîne.

L'heure fatidique arriva, pour son plus grand malheur. Elle rejoint ses autres camarades dans les vestiaires des Serpentards d'un pas lourd et paresseux. L'ambiance y était agitée. Les membres de l'équipe avaient des conversations animées et se chambraient mutuellement sur leur condition physique. Tout le monde se déshabillait devant tout le monde, sans aucune pudeur. Hermione se défila. Sans se faire remarquer, elle attrapa une tenue de Quidditch qui semblait à peu près à sa taille, et se glissa dans les toilettes pour se changer. Elle en profita pour resserrer le bandage qui lui compressait la poitrine. Puis, quand elle fut enfin prête, elle rejoint les autres.

-Tiens, Gabriel ? Tu étais là ? On ne t'avait pas encore vu ! constata Nott.

-Ah, oui ? Pourtant je suis là depuis un petit bout de temps.

Nott haussa les épaules et retourna à ses occupations (C'est-à-dire : Plier ses chaussettes).

Hermione croisa une fois de plus le regard de Malefoy. Il ne semblait pas autant indifférent que Théodore. Au contraire son sourcil droit était étrangement relevé, indiquant qu'il était suspicieux. Puis, en tant que Capitaine de l'équipe, il lança ses ordres d'une voix claquante. Aussitôt la bonne humeur retomba pour laisser place à beaucoup plus de sérieux et de discipline. Les joueurs, balai en main, se mirent côte à côte, droits comme des « i », la mâchoire serrée. Un silence respectueux régnait dans la pièce, alors que Malefoy expliquait les exercices qu'ils allaient faire en ce premier entrainement. Le cœur d'Hermione martelait sa poitrine avec force. Elle avait incroyablement chaud et pourtant, elle était persuadée que son visage devait être bien pâle. En réalité, elle était morte de trouille. Heureusement, qu'elle n'était que remplaçant. Ils sortirent en rang du vestiaire. Et au signal du blond, ils décollèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation. Seule Hermione fut à la traine, ce qui lui valu d'emblée un regard noir de son entraineur. La jeune fille, perchée sur son balai, prit tout le courage qu'elle trouva en elle pour ne pas regarder en bas. Elle se contenta de fixer avec attention les yeux gris de Malefoy. Mais ses mains tremblaient fortement. Alors que l'échauffement avait commencé, elle eut beaucoup de mal à diriger convenablement son balai. Ce qui ne fut pas du tout au goût de Malefoy, qui la rejoint bien vite. D'une voix cinglante, il lui ordonna de se concentrer et de faire les exercices correctement sinon elle aurait à faire à lui. Bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Sa piètre performance eut un effet considérable sur l'humeur du Capitaine, qui à la fin de l'entraînement, la retint alors que tous les autres allaient prendre leur douche.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu volais comme une fillette quand je t'ai proposé d'entrer dans l'équipe.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé voler, ce sport n'est bon que pour les gros lourdauds qui ne savent rien faire d'autre.

Malefoy ne tiqua même pas.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté ?

-Parce que j'avais le choix peut-être ?

-Non, en effet, tu n'avais pas le choix. Les Serpentards doivent se donner corps et âme pour leur maison et leur famille, tâche de faire de même ! Si tes aptitudes ne s'arrangent pas d'ici la prochaine séance, je vais être obligé de sévir.

-Et pourquoi tu ne prends pas quelqu'un d'autre tout simplement ?

-Est-ce que tu es en train de discuter mes décisions ?

-Non… je suis juste perplexe.

-Tous les Serpentards ont des rôles ici, tu étais le seul qui n'apportait rien pour la maison. Il fallait bien te trouver quelques choses à faire. Alors rends-toi utile.

Et soudain, sans crier gare, Malefoy rapprocha dangereusement son visage.

-Et sache que si tu ridiculises cette maison, je deviendrais ton pire cauchemar.

Sur ces mots, laissant Hermione seule, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires. La jeune fille resta quelques minutes dehors afin de reprendre ses esprits. L'air frais lui permit de se calmer. Et une fois que sa respiration reprit un rythme normal, elle retourna à son tour dans le vestiaire.

Un brouillard de buée chaude et humide flottait dans la pièce. Celle-ci était vide, tous les autres joueurs étaient en train de prendre leur douche. A pas de loup, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où prévenait la vapeur d'eau, afin de voir la configuration des douches. Une paroi en bois se dressait devant elle. Elle la contourna et jeta un œil, avant de se cacher avec précipitation. Des douches communes. Et merde ! Il était évidemment hors de question qu'elle se lave avec les autres. Avec empressement, elle attrapa ses vêtements de rechange et s'engouffra dans les toilettes où elle se changea rapidement. Les rires gras des garçons lui firent comprendre qu'ils étaient toujours en train de se laver. Une fois rhabillée, elle se dépêcha de ranger son équipement, ouvrant son casier à la volée.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'enfuis comme un voleur ? Cingla une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna, confuse. Face à elle, une fois de plus se trouvait Malefoy. Cela commençait à sentir vraiment mauvais. Il se rendait compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Gabriel.

-Je me dépêche, il fait froid et j'ai envie de prendre une douche.

-Et bien, la douche se trouve derrière toi.

-Vous n'avez peut-être aucune pudeur, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

-En plus d'être une fillette, on fait sa chochotte.

-Je t'emmerde Malefoy.

Un silence lourd les enveloppa. Au loin les rires des Serpentards s'évanouirent. Hermione se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait fait une très grosse erreur. Malefoy ne dit rien, il resta tout d'abord impassible. Puis, il fit un pas en avant. Derrière elle, aucune issue de secours, seulement des casiers en fer.

-Tu me quoi ? demanda le blond d'une voix dangereuse.

-Fous-moi la paix !

Alors qu'Hermione s'avançait dans le but de le contourner, Malefoy l'attrapa par les épaules et la plaqua avec violence contre les casiers.

-Encore un mot McFear, et je te fous mon poing dans la gueule, c'est compris ?

Il était temps de laisser un peu son égo de côté. Lentement, elle hocha la tête. Malefoy la lâcha aussitôt, et se dirigea vers les douches. La jeune fille se massa les épaules, puis, ne voulant pas rester une minute de plus dans ce vestiaire, elle attrapa ses affaires et se rendit dans son dortoir et surtout, dans sa douche !

* * *

_C'était la petite surprise du weekend, donc du coup, c'est pas du tout sûr que je poste le chapitre 5 mercredi… Peut-être jeudi ou vendredi. _

_En tout cas j'aimerai dire un truc qui n'a rien avoir, mais on nous a menti : La Fac c'est pas du tout les vacances et en plus c'est d'la merde…_

_Limite, j'ai envie de retourner en prépa, c'est pour dire !_

_Et sinon, vous avez aimé ? _

_**REVIEWS**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les Mensonges d'un Visage_

_

* * *

_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **_

_Lisou : Ah oui, la fac et ses emplois du temps, que du bonheur ! Et oui, évidemment qu'il y aura un rapprochement entre Hermione et Draco… La fic est classée en romance, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite._

_Tagada : Raah, mais si elle se jetait un sort d'illusion ça serait trop simple non ? _

_Vera Bennett : Je confirme, Hermione a du soucis à se faire._

_Kisa : Que d'éloges ! Merci, merci, je suis flattée ^^ _

_Naham : Arf, désolée, j'ai du mal à écrire plus de 5 pages word par chapitre, et pour le moment, ceux de cette fic, en font 7 pages, une belle amélioration pour ma part. En tout cas, je suis ravie que ça te plaise._

_Manon : Méchante moi ? Non, mais si tu me tentes, je pourrais le devenir :)_

_Babou : Ouii, moi aussi Draconichou est mon personnage préféré, avec Snape évidemment ! Et tu as raison d'avoir peur pour Hermione, elle va souffrir mouhahaha !_

_Joy : Et ben, tu as de la chance, je poste déjà :D_

_Crayoline : Dieu que vous êtes exigent vous autres lecteurs ! POV Draconichou… Huum je ne sais pas… A voir. En tout je te dis aussi merci pour cette fanfiction qui flatte mon égo (démesuré)_

_

* * *

_

_Oulala ! Mais c'est que je suis motivée aujourd'hui, en tout cas je suis plus motivée pour écrire que pour travailler, mais bon après tout, j'ai encore toute la soirée pour bosser, ça devrait le faire :). Chapitre plus court que les autres, mais bon, vous verrez le chapitre 6 sera encore plus mouvementé !_

**Chapitre 5 **

Réveil matin : 6h, Hermione se réveilla doucement. Bien décidée à ne croiser aucun des Serpentards à son réveil, elle se faufila sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle profita du calme qui régnait en cette heure matinale, et de cette douche relaxante pour penser à sa mission. Pour le moment, plusieurs choses l'avaient intriguée. Il y avait les disparitions de Malefoy, Zabini, Goyle et Crabbe en plein milieu de la nuit. Cette soirée privée nommée « P » à laquelle elle ne pouvait participer. Le fait, que chaque Serpentard avait un rôle à jouer dans la maison. Et surtout que Malefoy semblait à la tête de cette organisation. Il lui faudrait approfondir tout ça, puisque pour le moment, c'était bien trop vague pour tenir la route auprès de l'Ordre. Hermione coupa l'eau, et s'emmitoufla dans sa serviette. Elle se brossa les dents, et replaça ses cheveux courts. Puis observa pendant quelques minutes l'inconnu qui la regardait dans le miroir. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse attention. Elle intriguait Malefoy de plus en plus. Et cela pouvait être mauvais pour sa couverture. Très mauvais.

Enfin, elle enfila un pantalon, et une chemise, et sortit de la salle d'eau. Avant de stopper net. Non, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette manie de tomber sans cesse nez à nez avec Malefoy. Il le faisait exprès, ce n'était pas possible. Et évidemment, comme à son habitude, cet abruti de Serpentard était à moitié à poil. Les yeux d'Hermione par instinct suivirent les lignes et les courbes qui dessinaient le torse du blondinet. Et inévitablement, devant une telle situation, elle ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues. Un sourire profondément malsain se dessina sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Il s'approcha d'elle, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'éloigner. Elle sentit le visage du blond lui effleurer les cheveux, et son souffle lui caresser l'oreille. Sensuellement, il murmura :

-Tu as un problème petit Gabriel ?

Les lèvres d'Hermione se mirent à trembler alors que son corps fut parcouru d'une vague de chaleur inattendue. Ses joues s'enflammèrent. Alors, se faisant violence, elle repoussa avec force le jeune homme, créant ainsi une échappatoire. Ignorant Malefoy qui continuait de l'observer, elle attrapa ses affaires de cours et se précipita dans la salle commune. Il était très exactement 6h45.

ooo

Chacun desjours de la fin de semaine se déroula de la même manière. Hermione se levait tôt, évitait Malefoy le plus possible, et se couchait avec les poules afin de ne pas avoir à se confronter à lui. Il commençait à se poser trop de question, et à être beaucoup trop collant. Le vendredi, la jeune fille écrit une lettre anonyme à l'attention de Dumbledore, détaillant sa mission. Et alors, qu'elle ne trouvait rien à raconter de bien précis, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était absolument inefficace. Ce n'était pas en évitant les Serpentards de sa chambrée qu'elle pourrait découvrir quelque chose.

Le samedi suivant, elle décida de s'installer dans un recoin de la salle commune des Serpentards afin de tous les observer, et de découvrir si possible, les relations qu'ils entretenaient les uns avec les autres. La capuche de son gros sweat recouvrant sa tête et son visage, elle prenait des notes à base de codes indéchiffrables pour toute autre personne qu'elle-même. La plupart des étudiants était relativement calme, certain lisant, d'autres flirtant. Quelques uns communiquaient à voix basse. Enfin Malefoy entra en scène, il s'approcha d'un groupe de garçons de 5eme année. Alors qu'il s'abaissait pour chuchoter on ne savait quoi à l'oreille de l'un d'eux, il glissa un morceau de papier dans la main de son voisin. Un geste à peine perceptible pour quelqu'un qui n'observait pas la scène avec attention.

Hermione griffonna quelques chiffres sur son parchemin. Une voix se fit entendre tout prêt d'elle. Surprise, elle sursauta et fit un grand trait noir sur sa feuille. Puis avec mécontentement, elle leva les yeux vers l'opportun. Ou plutôt l'opportune.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul dans ton coin Gabriel ? Minauda Parkinson.

-Pas grand-chose, je griffonne.

-Tu veux que je te trouve une occupation ? murmura-t-elle le regard plein de sous-entendus.

Hermione se rendit compte que la jeune fille avait volontairement relevé sa jupe lorsqu'elle s'était assise sur l'accoudoir, et qu'elle avait sans nul doute retiré un ou deux boutons de sa chemisette laissant ainsi deviner son soutien-gorge. La jeune fille voulut lever les yeux aux ciels, mais n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle marcha dans le jeu de Parkinson.

-Qu'est ce que tu me proposes ?

-Huuum, un peu d'exercice physique… dit-elle en remuant les fesses sur le canapé.

Lentement, elle se laissa glisser sur les genoux d'Hermione, dévoilant par la même occasion sa culotte en dentelle à tout l'auditoire.

Un peu plus loin, Malefoy, qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans son dortoir s'était arrêté, et observait la scène.

Mais Hermione, malgré ce qu'elle voulait laisser transparaître, n'était pas du tout à l'aise face à cette nouvelle situation. Lentement, elle se pencha vers l'oreille de Parkinson. Alors que Malefoy disparaissant enfin, elle murmura avec insistance :

-Je ne suis pas intéressé Parkinson !

La jeune fille eut un hoquet de surprise. D'un geste de la main, Hermione lui fit signe de partir. Frustrée et vexée, la brune se leva, tira fermement sur sa jupe et quitta la pièce en se dodinant. Hermione put alors revenir à la surveillance de la pièce et de ses occupants.

ooo

Enfin le soir arriva. Hermione se donna corps et âme dans son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, avant de plier son rouleau de parchemin, et de le glisser dans le tiroir de son bureau. Etant seule dans la chambre, elle en profita pour se changer en vitesse. Elle enleva tout d'abord sa chemise, et dénoua le bandage qui cachait ses petites formes de jeune femme. Elle en attrapa un nouveau et le serra fort autour de sa poitrine. Du revers de la main, elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte de son armoire qui possédait un miroir intérieur afin de voir jeter un coup d'œil à ses cheveux.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se souleva violemment dans sa poitrine lorsqu'une silhouette apparut derrière son reflet dans le miroir. Hermione attrapa à la va-vite un t-shirt dans son armoire et l'enfila, une peur terrible l'envahit. Depuis combien de temps Malefoy était-il là à l'observer sur le pas de la porte ? L'avait-il vu torse nu, avait-il vu ses seins, qui dévoilaient sans doute possible la vérité à propos de son sexe. La jeune fille se retourna, tiraillée par la peur et la colère.

-Tu es bien maigre, McFear.

Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter.

-Qu'est ce que tu as au torse ?

-J'ai eu un accident pendant les vacances.

-Et la médecine sorcière n'a pas réussi à te soigner ?

-C'est bien plus grave que tu ne peux le penser.

Malefoy acquiesça lentement.

-Alors comment ça se passe avec Pansy ? Demanda t-il l'air légèrement ironique.

Hermione haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos.

Réponse qui ne sembla pas plaire au jeune homme.

-Sérieusement tu comptes la sauter quand ?

-Jamais.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce qu'elle n'est pas mon genre.

-Et c'est quoi ton genre ?

Hermione haussa une fois de plus des épaules.

Malefoy se rapprocha d'elle. Son torse effleurait légèrement le dos de Gabriel. Hermione le fixait de ses yeux marrons dans le miroir. Elle vit le reflet de Malefoy se pencher sur son cou, et elle sentit les lèvres de celui-ci lui frôler l'oreille.

- Je vais te dire moi, ce qu'est ton genre… Cheveux courts, pas de poitrine et une paire de couilles.

Hermione se retourna sur le champ. Son instinct de fille lui disait de lui coller une baffe monumentale, mais au lieu de cela, elle planta ses yeux dans le regard du blond, et grinça :

-T'es vraiment un pauvre type.

Puis la jeune fille le bouscula avec force avant d'aller se vautrer sur son lit et d'en tirer les rideaux.

Rien de mieux qu'une bonne nuit afin d'oublier la médiocrité de sa vie actuelle.

Cependant le sommeil ne vint pas aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait espéré, et la tranquillité ne fut que de courte durée.

Il devait être aux alentours de minuit lorsqu'elle entendit du mouvement dans les lits de Malefoy et Zabini. En effet, depuis qu'elle logeait chez les Serpentards, elle avait le sommeil très très léger. Les mouvements, et les bruits de draps, ainsi que les chuchotements la tirèrent de son repos. La jeune fille tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se disait. Elle put affirmer que Crabbe et Goyle, à l'autre bout de la pièce, dormaient toujours.

-…et on va faire quoi à propos des nouveaux Initiés ?

-Chut Blaise, ne parle pas de ça ici.

-On s'en fout tout le monde dort…enfin… McFear dort.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être qu'il ne dort pas du tout !

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence. Hermione ferma les yeux, faisant ainsi semblant de dormir. Néanmoins il lui était beaucoup plus difficile de contrôler sa respiration.

Et soudain, la phrase fatidique surgit des lèvres de Zabini.

-Et si on vérifiait ?

Elle entendit le bruit des draps qu'on repousse, et le pas des deux garçons sur le parquet grinçant. Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre la chamade et sa respiration à s'accélérer.

_« Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! Respire calmement, et doucement ! »_

On tira son rideau. Hermione ne cilla pas, restant immobile, les yeux fermés, respirant lentement, et le plus naturellement possible. Les deux garçons restèrent ce qui lui sembla une éternité à la regarder « dormir ».

-Hé ! Si on en profitait pour …

Son cœur rata un battement. Pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ?

-A ton avis, il en a une grosse ?

Une grosse quoi ! Non, non pas ça… Hermione eut soudain l'envie de serrer fort les yeux, comme pour sortir de ce cauchemar. Non, il fallait qu'elle reste calme, il ne fallait pas qu'ils voient qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir, et qu'elle écoutait bel et bien leur conversation.

-Et bien, on va regarder… murmura Malefoy.

Les oreilles d'Hermione entendirent les vêtements du blond bouger, signe qu'il se penchait sur elle. Sa main lui effleura l'épaule, alors qu'il attrapait le bord de la couverture verte. Hermione ne bougea pas, elle continua de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Lentement, Malefoy fit glisser le drap jusqu'à son bassin.

Contrôler ses nerfs voilà ce qu'elle devait faire. Penser à un souvenir heureux, oublier le monde qui l'entourait, et les deux connards qui s'apprêtaient à la déshabiller.

Et soudain, sans prévenir, Malefoy stoppa tous mouvements.

-C'est bon, il dort.

Elle entendit les deux garçons s'éloigner, et eut soudain l'envie de fondre en larmes… Mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Le meilleur était à venir : Malefoy et Zabini s'apprêtaient à avoir une conversation privée et l'espionne qu'elle était devait se réjouir à l'idée de l'entendre.

-Bon alors ? Les choses sérieuses maintenant, murmura Zabini.

-Je propose qu'on leur fasse passer quelques rites de passages… Quelques missions sommaires pour voir ce dont ils sont capables, et surtout s'ils seront invisibles, efficaces et fidèles.

-Et puis, il faut leurs faire signer le contrat, comme tous les autres. Comme ça, s'il y a des traitres parmi nous, on le saura…

On entendit un peu le bruit reposant de la nuit, puis Malefoy interrompit cette quiétude.

-Tu as bien demandé à Nott d'aller chercher le livre à la réserve ?

-Ouep, il m'a dit qu'il ferait ça ce soir. On devrait l'avoir en notre possession demain matin… ça va être difficile à mettre en place, tu ne penses pas ? Il va nous falloir beaucoup de bons sorciers…

-Huuum… Il faut qu'on en parle aux Initiés… Je vais mettre place une Soirée Privée…

-Ah ! C'est pas trop tôt ! … Et McFear ?

-Quoi McFear ?

-On essaye de voir s'il peut rentrer dans le Cercle.

-Je ne le sens pas ce type. Et puis, c'est un étranger. Sa famille n'a jamais eu à faire au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mon père me l'a garanti… Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque.

-Tu penses que c'est un espion ?

-Peut-être… Peut-être pas. Mais en tout cas, il nous cache quelque chose.

-Et évidemment tu vas aller mettre ton nez là-dedans.

-… Evidemment.

Vraiment… Tout cela sentait très mauvais. Autant pour elle que pour Poudlard. Ces Serpentards semblaient bel et bien de mise avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et si Malefoy décidait réellement de s'occuper d'elle, elle avait du soucis à se faire.

* * *

_**Note** : Alors, si Draco s'interrompt brusquement dans sa tentative de déshabiller Hermione, c'est parce que lui et Blaise, n'avaient en réalité pas vraiment l'intention de le faire. Le fait de dire ce qu'ils allaient faire bien haut, et de commencer à le faire, aurait du être totalement déstabillisant pour une personne normale qui aurait du réagir aussitôt. Et donc comme Hermione ne réagit pas, pour eux c'est qu'elle dort...enfin que Gabriel dort. Ils n'ont plus 15 ans quand même, ils en ont 17, sont dans leur 18eme année, et ont des responsabilités... Donc les comportements de gamins c'est fini, à vrai dire, ce sont juste deux horribles manipulateurs._

_Alors, cela vous a plu ? Vous avez toujours envie de lire la suite ? Je ne sais pas trop quand elle arrivera. Peut-être mercredi prochain, peut-être avant… Surprise, surprise ! _

_En attendant : __**Reviews**__, mes très chers lecteurs que j'aime tant (Eblouissez-moi ^^)_


	6. Chapitre 6

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les Mensonges d'un Visage_

_

* * *

__Bon, je mets quand même un petit __**avertissement**__ : Ce chapitre ne plaira pas aux homophobes qui feraient donc mieux de vaquer à d'autres occupations. _

___

* * *

__**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **_

_Samsam : comme tu peux le voir, tu n'auras pas à attendre jusqu'à mercredi ^^_

_Naham : Alors, j'ai eu ma magnifique cravate à mon anniversaire, je pense que tu peux les trouver sur internet. _

_Manon : et ben finalement, tu as eu raison d'être optimiste :)Le chapitre est déjà là. _

_TAGADA : Probablement parce que le chapitre commence pareil que la chanson que j'adore cela dit-en passant. Dans ce chapitre, on n'apprend rien sur ce que mijote Malefoy, mais bon, on voit que leur relation se complexifie._

_Merci à Joy, à Vera Bennett, et à ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWCYZ pour leurs reviews qui me motivent à écrire et à ne pas travailler ^^_

_

* * *

__Ach, mes chapitres sont de plus en plus courts, promis, je me rattrape sur le prochain, mais il faudra avouer que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, allez savoir pourquoi. _

_Bonne lecture quand même _

**Chapitre 6**

Le temps était une fois de plus gris et maussade. Il reflétait bien l'humeur d'Hermione. Depuis la veille, elle se méfiait de Malefoy comme de la peste. Celui-ci passait son temps à lui faire d'horribles sourires presque sadiques que la jeune fille abhorrait. S'ajoutait à cela l'entrainement de Quidditch qui devait avoir lieu en fin d'après midi. Le vent se leva subitement, alors qu'elle flânait dans le parc. Les feuilles des arbres voletaient autour d'elle. Elle dirigea vers le saule pleureur de la dernière fois, et elle s'assit contre son tronc.

D'un geste lent et lassé, elle sortit une cigarette de son paquet, et la porta à ses lèvres. Pourquoi bordel de bordel, c'était elle qu'on avait choisi pour cette mission ? Pourquoi pas Ron ? Ou n'importe quel autre garçon de l'Ordre. Elle aurait très bien pu accompagner Harry dans sa chasse aux Horcruxes. Ce n'était pas possible, Dumbledore devait vouloir sa mort ! En tout cas, une chose était sûre, Malefoy, lui voulait sa perte. D'ailleurs, elle commençait franchement à se demander si elle irait à l'entrainement de Quidditch…

Finalement, l'heure arriva, et Hermione écrasa sa quatrième cigarette de la journée contre le mur extérieur des vestiaires. Elle était en avance. Elle souhaitait en effet se changer en toute tranquillité. Lorsqu'elle fut fin prête, les autres membres de l'équipe arrivaient dans le vestiaire, elle alla s'assoir en leur compagnie pendant qu'ils se changeaient.

Alors que tous les autres sortaient sur le terrain, Malefoy dépassa Hermione et lui chuchota :

-J'espère que tu t'es entrainé McFear.

La jeune fille grommela et le blond n'y fit même pas attention.

Evidemment, l'entrainement fut un carnage. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, Hermione n'arrivait à faire correctement aucun des exercices demandés. Elle se révélait incapable de frapper correctement le cognard, et faillit blesser Goyle en lui envoyant la balle en pleine tête. Et elle était tout aussi déplorable en poursuiveur. Cela mit le Capitaine de l'équipe dans une humeur massacrante. Après la dixième insulte lancée par celui-ci en la direction d'Hermione, celle-ci atterrit, et quitta le terrain en plein milieu de l'entrainement. Après tout elle était humaine, et elle emmerdait profondément Malefoy et l'Ordre du Phénix.

De rage, elle fracassa le vieux balai qu'elle utilisait contre le mur en pierre du vestiaire, attrapa ses vêtements, et sortit par la porte de derrière. Elle se précipita dans son dortoir, bouscula Parkinson à l'entrée de la salle commune, balança ses vêtements sales en vrac sur son lit, et se précipita sous la douche.

Endroit béni ! Si seulement, elle pouvait s'y noyer. Cette mission n'aboutirait à rien. Elle avait un caractère bien trop trempé, et Malefoy se méfiait déjà beaucoup trop d'elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait ami-ami avec eux dès le début en adoptant leurs comportements puérils ? Justement parce qu'ils étaient puérils, qu'ils la dégoutaient et qu'elle n'avait rien en commun avec eux. De rage, elle frappa la paroi en verre de la douche. Une douleur aigue prit alors possession de sa main. Et merde !

Elle resta longtemps sous l'eau brûlante. Laissant couler les pensées en elle. Puis, quand sa peau fut suffisamment rouge, elle attrapa sa serviette et s'essuya vigoureusement. Elle renoua son bandage, et enfila les vêtements de rechange qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Enfin, elle quitta la salle de bain. Une fois de plus, elle crut qu'elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce en dehors de Malefoy, qui était sagement assis sur le lit de la jeune fille. Entre ses mains reposait un paquet enveloppé dans du papier-journal. Son paquet mensuel et menstruel.

Elle se précipita sur Malefoy, qui eut le temps d'esquiver l'attaque en se levant et en dressant le colis au-dessus de sa tête. Et Hermione était bien trop petite pour l'attraper.

-Visiblement, il s'agit de quelque chose d'important ! s'exclama Malefoy, fier de son petit effet.

-Rends-moi ça, ce n'est pas tes oignons !

-Mais ton niveau déplorable en Quidditch et ton insolence, ça c'est mes oignons. A mon avis, tu mérites une petite punition. Je me demande bien ce qu'il y a dedans…

Hermione sentit le stress monter en elle de manière fulgurante. Si Malefoy ouvrait ce paquet, il n'aurait plus aucun doute sur son identité, et sa couverture tomberait dans le même instant. Réfléchir et trouver une solution. Brusquement, elle se jeta sur son lit, y attrapa sa baguette et lança le sort _Expelliarmus_. La surprise se lut sur le visage du blond qui s'écrasa contre le mur derrière lui avec lourdeur, alors que le petit paquet atterrissait dans les mains de la jeune fille.

Elle envoya le paquet dans son armoire qu'elle referma à clé à l'aide d'un sort. Puis, elle se tourna vers le blond, qui se redressait enfin, l'air mauvais.

Alors qui s'approchait d'elle, le regard noir, Hermione fit deux pas en avant, la tête haute, et l'air sur d'elle. Elle le menaça de sa baguette. Aussitôt Malefoy cessa d'avancer.

-Je suis peut-être plus petit que toi Malefoy, je suis peut-être différent de toi, et nul en Quidditch, mais ne crois surtout pas que je me laisserai faire sous prétexte que tout le monde te vénère chez les Serpentards. Tu n'es qu'un homme, un humain ni plus ni moins, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir peur de toi. Je ne peux peut-être pas te cogner, mais rappelle-toi, je sais me servir d'une baguette…Alors, apprends à respecter les autres.

Malefoy sembla laisser tomber, sa mâchoire se décrispa et ses muscles se relâchèrent. Hermione en profita alors pour le dépasser et quitter la pièce. Elle avait gagné cette bataille, mais malheureusement, Malefoy était prêt à tout pour que ce crétin de McFear ne gagne pas la guerre. Et pour se faire, il avait déjà quelques bonnes idées en tête.

Le Serpentard se dirigea vers son armoire. A vrai dire, il était encore plus qu'énervé par le comportement de ce nouveau qui ne voulait pas lui obéir, et qui osait se confronter à lui. Et puis, quoi de mieux que l'alcool pour estomper cette colère ? Il attrapa la bouteille de Whisky-pur feu qui était cachée derrière sa malle de voyage. Puis s'affalant sur son lit, il ne prit même pas la peine de sortir un verre.

Alors, qu'il buvait au goulot ce délicieux breuvage, il laissa son esprit vagabonder. Etrangement, ce McFear commençait à prendre beaucoup trop de place dans son esprit. Il semblait même devenir une priorité, alors qu'il devait davantage s'intéresser aux Initiés et à sa mission. Mais ce petit con était bien trop mystérieux et étrange à son goût. Il semblait à la fois si faible, et si fort. Définitivement, il était trop bizarre. Quel genre de garçon était pudique, refusait de se laver avec les autres et rougissait devant d'autres garçons ? Malefoy sourit… En fait, cela paraissait assez évident.

Gabriel McFear était indéniablement homosexuel. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il ne semblait pas du tout indifférent aux autres garçons et en plus, il avait un comportement légèrement efféminé. Mais, en réalité ce qui dérangeait le Serpentard, ce n'était pas les préférences sexuelles de son camarade de chambre. Non. Ce qui le gênait, c'était le mystère qui l'entourait, lui et sa famille.

Après moultes recherches, il n'avait rien découvert sur les origines du jeune homme. Il y avait certes des traces de son inscription à Durmstrang, des bulletins scolaires et quelques diplômes mais c'était tout. Qui était ce type ? D'où sortait-il ? Une famille de sang-mêlé ? Des sangs purs ? Des ennemis ? Des amis ? Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance et c'était probablement ce qui le frustrait le plus. Mais en attendant, il ne supportait pas qu'on lui résiste et encore moins qu'on le menace. Gabriel McFear allait prendre cher, Malefoy avait trouvé une façon très subtile de le faire chanter.

Tout le monde était réuni dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Le dimanche soir était presque un jour de fête. Hermione pour une fois faisait l'effort de se mêler aux autres Serpentards, et discutait vivement avec son voisin de droite, un jeune homme de cinquième, qui semblait très intelligent. Alors qu'ils entamaient une conversation très intéressante sur les différentes écoles de sorcelleries dans le monde, la jeune fille sentit un pied nu entrer en contact avec sa jambe. Surprise, elle releva la tête, et vit Pansy Parkinson, les seins posés sur la table, lui faisant de l'œil. La Serpentarde fit glisser son pied sous le pantalon d'Hermione, qui retira sa jambe d'un geste brusque, donnant de ce fait un coup à son voisin de gauche, qui n'était autre que Draco Malefoy. Celui-ci tourna la tête dans sa direction, et alors que la jeune fille se préparait déjà à parer ses insultes, il se contenta de lui faire un sourire aguicheur. Ne comprenant pas ce changement d'attitude assez inattendu, elle se mit une fois de plus à rougir, mal à l'aise.

Le blond recommença à manger et elle se tourna de nouveau vers son voisin pour continuer la conversation qu'ils avaient commencé. Soudain, un nouveau pied, chaussé cette fois-ci, commença à lui caresser la jambe. Hermione regarda Malefoy qui semblait totalement impassible et tout à fait concentré sur de quelconques pensées. Discrètement, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la table. Pas de doute… La personne qui lui faisait du pied était bien cet abruti de Serpentard. Elle lui lança un regard noir, et l'accosta :

-On peut savoir ce que tu fous Malefoy ?

-Pardon ?

-Depuis quand tu fais du pied à des garçons ? ajouta-t-elle bien fort, de façon à ce que tout le monde entende.

-Oh, je croyais que c'était le pied de Pansy.

-Oui, tout à fait…

-Tu aurais peut-être préféré que ça te sois adressé McFear ? Susurra Malefoy.

-Je préfèrerai cent fois embrasser un Scroutt à Pétard que d'être toucher par ta personne, Malefoy.

Le Serpentard sourit une fois de plus et interrompit la confrontation verbale avec un regard qui semblait dire : _« j'aimerai bien voir ça »_ ou encore _« Avoue McFear que tu es fou de moi »_. Avant de se détourner à son tour, elle ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer ses doigts dans sa gorge, montrant au Serpentard qu'il lui donnait envie de vomir.

Hermione resta tard à table ce soir-là. La Grande Salle était quasiment vide, lorsqu'elle décida de rentrer à son tour dans sa maison en compagnie de James Dawkkins, le jeune homme avait qui elle avait conversé pendant le repas. Ils se tinrent compagnie encore une bonne heure après leur retour chez les Serpentards, confortablement callés dans les fauteuils verts placés devant l'immense cheminée de la salle commune.

La fatigue prit possession d'elle subitement. Elle commençait à somnoler dans son fauteuil, quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était tant d'aller se mettre au lit. Elle salua Dawkkins d'un geste de la main et d'un grognement primitif et digne de tous bons serpentards virils et hétéro, et se traina jusqu'à son dortoir.

Elle fut finalement très contente d'être restée bavarder aussi longtemps, lorsqu'elle découvrit une fille visiblement peu vêtue dormant sur le torse d'un Zabini pas plus habillé. Heureusement, le drap était miraculeusement placé de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas voir leurs parties intimes.

En dehors de ce couple d'un soir, le dortoir était vide et mort. Hermione se glissa dans la salle de bain, et regarda la douche avec un air de dépit. Au diable une hygiène irréprochable, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour se laver, et puis après tout, n'était-elle pas sensée être un homme ?

Néanmoins, pour se donner bonne conscience sans doute, elle attrapa sa brosse à dents, et l'enduit de pate à dentifrice. Et alors, qu'elle l'enfonçait dans les ténèbres de sa bouche, la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Sans un mot, Malefoy posa sa serviette sur la poignée de la douche. La jeune fille, légèrement perplexe, l'observait à travers le miroir. Elle voyait le reflet du garçon se déshabiller d'un geste rapide. D'abord la cravate, puis sa chemise, et enfin il enleva la ceinture de son pantalon. Hermione devait avoir les yeux exorbités, elle avait cessé de se brosser les dents, quoique la brosse fût toujours dans sa bouche. Malefoy releva la tête et croisa son regard dans le miroir. Il eut un rictus, avant de se redresser, désormais en caleçon, étirant son corps d'athlète :

- ça ne te dérange pas, si je me lave pendant que tu es là ? De toute façon on est entre mecs.

Et sur cette phrase, tout en continuant de regarder Hermione dans les yeux, il retira la dernière barrière de tissu qui cachait sa nudité. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent encore. Puis, se forçant à reprendre ses esprits, elle rompit le contact visuel, et frotta ses dents avec énergie, en regardant le fond de l'évier. Puis elle grommela :

-Ouais, c'est ça, fais ce que tu veux, j'm'en fous.

-Vraiment ?

Mais que faisait cet abruti ? Pourquoi il s'approchait d'elle comme ça ? Hermione était pétrifiée, incapable de tous mouvements. Bientôt, elle sentit le corps chaud et nu de Malefoy contre son dos.

-ça aussi tu t'en fous ? Murmura t-il à son oreille, alors que du bout de ses longs doigts, il se mit à lui caresser la nuque.

Malefoy eut un sourire satisfait, quand il sentit le jeune homme frissonner sous l'action de ses doigts.

Le cœur de la jeune fille eut soudain l'envie de s'échapper de sa poitrine en frappant de plus en plus fort. Mais, elle était une Gryffondor, nom de nom, et un Malefoy, même nu comme un ver ne devait pas lui faire peur.

-Tu me juges parce que selon toi je suis gay, mais tu n'es pas mieux, Malefoy. A ce que je peux voir, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi.

Et d'un coup d'épaule, elle repoussa la main du Serpentard, avant de claquer la porte, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

* * *

_Et oui, c'est déjà fini. J'essaye de faire plus long et surtout plus beau pour le prochain chapitre, en attendant, lecteurs exigeants, laissez-moi bosser un peu, parce que je suis grave dans la bouse de dragon pour lundi T.T_

_Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas laisser de __**reviews**__ :p_


	7. Chapitre 7

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les Mensonges d'un Visage_

_

* * *

_

_Bon, je mets quand même un petit __**avertissement**__ : Ce chapitre ne plaira pas aux homophobes qui feraient donc mieux de vaquer à d'autres occupations. _

_

* * *

__**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **_

_Samsam : Je dirais même plus : à écrire des fics je vais aussi louper mes études ^^_

_Mary000 : Oui, j'aime bien arrêter mes chapitres d'une façon assez brutale… Le suspens, ça ne fait jamais de mal :p_

_TAGADA : Ahah ! Et tu ne le sauras pas vraiment dans ce chapitre, où Malefoy est pour une fois, plutôt absent … :)_

_Vera Bennett : Peut-être, peut-être, n'oublions pas que Malefoy est blond (donc forcément un tout petit peu con)_

_Sam : Et bien, désolée de te décevoir, mais c'est bien le hasard qui fait mal les choses, puisque je n'ai jamais lu de ma vie de Hermione/Sirius, cette fanfiction et sa trame provient du plus profond de mon cerveau, et voire même et fortement inspirée des films que je me faisais l'année dernière en cours d'Anglais quand je me faisais chier… Par contre, j'aimerai bien que tu me donnes le nom de la fiction en question, je la lirai peut-être le jour où j'aurai fini cette fanfiction. _

_Crayoline : Dr House précise bien que vos symptômes ne sont pas graves du tout, bien au contraire, voici même une petite dose quotidienne pour votre bien :p_

_Joy : Mais non Malefoy n'est pas attiré par Gabriel, il fait juste cela parce qu'il sait que ça le déstabilise et il aime bien torturer les gens … C'est un petit sadique :p_

_

* * *

__Enfin, je vous publie le chapitre 7, je n'ai pas du tout trouvé de temps cette semaine pour écrire, je commence à vraiment avoir du travail, donc je pense que c'est fini les chapitres postés le mercredi et le dimanche. Maintenant, je ne posterai plus qu'un chapitre par semaine et de préférence le weekend, voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture à tous :)_

**Chapitre 7 : **

A vrai dire, Malefoy lui faisait franchement peur. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer dans cette salle de bain. Prostrée, au fond de son lit, les rideaux tirés, elle eut soudain réellement peur que le Blond, sous prétexte d'une quelconque vengeance, vienne la tripoter pendant son sommeil. Sans difficulté alors, il comprendrait que sa morphologie n'était pas celle d'un jeune homme. Il fallait qu'elle tire les sonnettes d'alarme. Sous l'emprise de la crainte, elle écrivit un appel au secours à Dumbledore. Il devait l'aider, après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait mis dans cette merde. Tout était de sa faute.

Elle avait beau être exténuée, la peur prenait de dessus, et lui donnait presque des ailes. Une fois sa lettre rédigée, elle se glissa hors du dortoir. Et pied nu, elle marcha dans les couloirs humides et froids des cachots de Poudlard. Elle savait qu'elle ne craignait rien si elle croisait un professeur. Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre qu'elle dût envoyer une missive au directeur à une heure aussi tardive. Tous les professeurs étaient en effet au courant de sa mission. Néanmoins, il serait moins facile de s'en sortir si elle croisait un Préfet-en-Chef. Mais, au pire, elle se ferait coller, faisant perdre par la même occasion quelques points à Serpentard, ce qui n'était en réalité, pas un problème. Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour arriver jusqu'à la Volière. Elle attacha son parchemin à la patte d'un hibou Grand Duc, qui s'envola sur le champ.

Comme elle n'était pas pressée de retrouver son lit, la faute à ces ignobles Serpentards qui partageaient sa chambre avec elle, elle flâna dans les couloirs. Elle se laissa conduire par les escaliers, et au bout d'un certain temps se retrouva face à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Une force intérieure lui pinça méchamment le cœur. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors que les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit. En réalité, elle avait beau être intelligente et maligne, elle n'était rien sans ses amis. Si elle avait eu Harry ou Ron à ses côtés, dans cette mission, elle aurait sans nul doute réussi davantage, puisant sa force dans leur amitié. Mais, elle était désespérément seule, et loin de ses proches.

Derrière ce portrait somnolant, Ginny, bien au chaud dans son lit devait dormir, insouciante. Puis, Hermione réalisa, qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de ses amis masculins, qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se déroulait leur mission. Elle espéra au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'ils allaient bien, et qu'eux au moins, arrivaient à faire quelque chose, tandis qu'elle-même n'était qu'une incapable terrorisée par cette andouille de Malefoy. Mais Merlin, où était son caractère de gagnante ? Avait-il disparu en même temps que son corps de femme et ses longs cheveux ?

Elle tourna le dos au portrait, et d'un pas décidé, elle retourna dans la fosse aux Serpents.

ooo

Parkinson était une jeune fille brune(1) à la coupe au carré et à la frange imposante. Elle avait un nez petit et légèrement en pointe, qui lui donnait un air suffisant et dur, et de petites lèvres, qui faisaient régulièrement la moue. Parkinson avait pris l'habitude depuis sa quatrième année, de raccourcir de façon assez conséquente les jupes de son uniforme, afin de mieux dévoiler aux regards masculins et assoiffés de chair, la peau nue et laiteuse de ses jambes. De la même manière, elle ouvrait toujours un bouton de trop à son chemisier afin de montrer à tous un décolleté provoquant. Régulièrement, elle choisissait de mettre de la lingerie foncée sous ses vêtements blancs afin d'attirer encore davantage l'attention sur elle.

On aurait pu dire que Pansy Parkinson était légèrement nymphomane aux nombres de conquêtes d'un soir qu'elle avait eu. Et lorsqu'elle jetait son dévolu sur un garçon, elle ne lâchait pas prise facilement. Malheureusement, depuis la rentrée, elle avait décidé qu'elle se ferait Gabriel McFear, le nouveau si mystérieux, qu'elle avait bien envie de pervertir un peu. Certes, il l'avait déjà envoyé sur les roses. Mais quel était l'intérêt de la séduction s'il n'y avait pas un minimum de difficultés ? Parkinson aimait jouer avec les garçons. Et, à cette heure matinale, son nouveau joujou se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Dans son cerveau, elle était en train de mettre en place, un plan machiavélique à base de café bien noir.

Hermione avait pris la mauvaise habitude de petit-déjeuner sur le pouce, afin de rester le moins possible en compagnie des Serpentards. Surtout alors que le seul élève avec qui elle s'entendait à peu près, ne prenait jamais le temps de boire un bon bol de chocolat chaud avec tout le monde. Ce matin-là, comme tous les autres matins, elle avala rapidement un morceau de pain et un café bien corsé, avant de se diriger vers un endroit plus calme où elle avait l'intention de souffler un bon coup. Mais, en ce nouveau jour, tout ne se passa pas exactement, comme elle l'aurait désirée.

Elle sortit de la Grande Salle, et tourna immédiatement sur sa gauche. Le tournant était sans nul doute un peu serré, mais jamais, elle ne se serait attendue à ce que quelqu'un s'y trouve en train de boire un café. Inévitablement, elle entra de plein fouet dans la personne immobile qui était accolée au mur, et renversa tout le café qu'il y avait dans la tasse. La personne cria de surprise, et Hermione ne put retenir un grognement de mécontentement. A vrai dire, étrangement sa chemise n'avait pas reçu une goûte du liquide. Néanmoins la chemisette de l'autre était imbibée de café. Pansy Parkinson jeta un regard noir à Gabriel, avant de se mettre à geindre à propos de son vêtement tout neuf qui avait coûté une fortune.

Maladroite, Hermione commença à s'excuser, et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour éponger la chemise de Parkinson. Alors, qu'elle était occupée à réparer les dégâts, elle ne s'aperçut pas du rictus qui tordait les lèvres de la Serpentarde.

-ça ne partira pas comme ça, il faut qu'on utilise de l'eau et du savon en plus de la magie, constata Hermione.

-Les toilettes sont par là, maugréa Parkinson.

Hermione suivit la jeune fille faisant mine de ne pas connaitre le chemin des toilettes des filles.

Parkinson avança jusqu'à l'évier, et commença à frotter sa chemise avec de l'eau. Devant le geste inefficace de la jeune fille, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Retire ta chemise Parkinson, ça sera plus pratique.

La brune s'exécuta alors qu'Hermione ouvrait les robinets d'eau chaude, et remplissait l'évier de savon. Notre héroïne ne put donc pas voir le sourire gourmant et vicieux de Pansy. Celle-ci maintenant en soutien-gorge, tendit la chemise à Hermione. Celle-ci mit le vêtement à tremper.

-Encore quelques secondes et on pourra jeter un sort totalement efficace, et la tache ne paraitra plus du tout, ta chemise sera comme neuve.

Alors, Hermione, adossée contre le rebord en faïence de l'évier se retourna, et vit enfin le regard prédateur de Parkinson, qui était en fait, bien plus prêt qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée.

-Tu l'as fait exprès, Gabriel hein ?

-Exprès de quoi ?

-De me bousculer…

-Pas du tout, je ne savais même pas que tu étais là, d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu foutais à cet…

Et, sans prévenir, Parkinson colla sa poitrine contre le torse d'Hermione qui se raidit instantanément. Tout mouvement de recul était impossible. Ça sentait mauvais, mauvais, mauvais, surtout si la jeune fille décidait de parcourir de ses doigts le corps de Gabriel… Elle se rendrait compte qu'il n'avait pas un corps de garçon.

Et avant que Parkinson n'ait eu le temps de poser ses mains sur les « pectoraux » d'Hermione, cette dernière les saisit, et les passa autour de son cou, avant d'attirer la jeune fille à elle, en empoignant fermement ses fesses rebondies. L'ancienne Gryffondor espérait jouer sur l'effet de surprise, afin que Pansy, trop éberluée par ce virement de situation ne se rende compte de rien. Alors, elle prit violemment et sauvagement possession des lèvres de la Serpentarde. Hermione essaya d'y mettre toute la force animale qu'elle trouva en elle, et sa langue attaqua plus qu'elle ne caressa celle de Parkinson. Cela dura à peine quelques secondes.

Une nouvelle fois, sans prévenir, notre héroïne interrompit tout contact, repoussa Parkinson, et marcha jusqu'à la porte, tel un salaud qui a enfin obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait. Et, avant de sortir des toilettes des filles, elle ajouta en lançant un regard lubrique en direction de la poitrine de la Serpentarde :

-Joli sous-vêtement.

ooo

Le choc de cet acte ne percuta son esprit que plusieurs minutes après qu'elle ait fermé la porte. Elle se dirigeait avec une certaine fierté vers la salle des potions, et avait croisé d'ailleurs quelques Serpentards, interrogatifs devant cette mine réjouit, si rare venant de Gabriel, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait embrassé une fille, pardon, qu'elle avait roulé une pelle magistrale à Pansy Parkinson ! Elle qui n'avait eu en tout et pour tout, qu'une histoire dans sa vie, en quatrième année. Sa bouche devint instantanément pâteuse… Merlin quel horreur ! Et maintenant ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir éviter Parkinson ?

Hermione s'engouffra dans la salle de classe un peu avant que la Serpentarde n'arrive en cours. Elle s'installa à côté de Nott, étant de ce fait, sûre de ne pas se retrouver avec Pansy.

La jeune fille arriva le pas légèrement sautillant, avec sur le visage, le sourire de celle qui avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'installa à côté de Malefoy et s'empressa de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Aussitôt le blond dirigea ses yeux vers Gabriel, un rictus aux lèvres. Et re-merde !

La jeune fille lui tourna le dos, bien décidée à l'ignorer. Elle fixa toute son attention sur le cours qui se déroulait.

Au bout de deux très longues heures, la sonnerie raisonna dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Hermione attrapa ses affaires, et sortit le plus rapidement possible de la salle de classe, sous le regard narquois de Malefoy. Elle avait bien l'intention de disparaître pendant plusieurs heures, et de ne réapparaître qu'en soirée.

Elle profita de ce temps libre pour s'enfermer au plus profond de la bibliothèque et faire toutes sortes de recherches. Elle feuilleta des ouvrages scolaires, se renseigna sur la Magie Noire, et découvrit des livres dont les sujets portaient sur les communautés et les conspirations. Elle se plongea aussitôt dans leur lecture, et en oublia le temps.

Ce fut la voix de Mrs Pince qui la ramena à la réalité. La bibliothèque allait en effet fermer. Hermione se dépêcha de ranger chaque manuscrit à sa place. La bibliothécaire lui adressa un regard noir lorsqu'elle passa devant elle, signe qu'elle lui faisait perdre son temps.

Mais Hermione n'était pas pressée de rentrer dans son dortoir, elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre les sarcasmes de Malefoy à propos de sa prétendue homosexualité ou de ce qui s'était passé avec Parkinson. Elle était fatiguée de se battre avec lui. Alors nécessairement, elle marcha au ralenti dans les couloirs désormais vides de Poudlard. L'heure du couvre-feu était sans nul doute passée, mais elle préférait presque passer la soirée en tête-à-tête avec Rusard que de retrouver les Serpentards. Malheureusement, elle ne croisa pas Miss Teigne sur son chemin, et arriva à la salle commune sans encombre.

Le silence qui régnait dans la salle commune l'intrigua. A cette heure de la soirée, la salle était étonnamment vide. Seules quelques cinquièmes années révisaient auprès du feu. Hermione poussa la porte de la chambrée avec suspicion. Evidemment, ce fut la pénombre et le calme qui l'accueillirent. Aussitôt les mots « Initiés » et « Soirée Privée » lui traversèrent l'esprit.

Par Merlin, elle avait laissé passer une telle occasion de les espionner et de savoir ce qu'ils mijotaient. Elle n'avait tout bonnement aucune idée d'où ils pouvaient tous se trouver. Si elle avait la Carte de Maraudeurs ! Mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas pensé à la demander à Harry pendant les vacances. Vraiment, elle faisait une bien piètre espionne. Elle laissa tomber son sac sur son lit, et devant le silence et le vide qui s'imposaient à elle, elle eut la soudaine envie de fouiller de nouveau la chambre. A 10h00 du soir, leur soirée pro-mangemort était probablement loin d'être terminée, elle avait donc un peu de temps devant elle.

Inexorablement, elle commença par se diriger vers les affaires de Malefoy, et se mit à chercher avec ferveur. Elle devait trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui le mettrait dans l'embarras, qui prouverait qu'il était ou allait être un mangemort. En réalité, Hermione ne fouillait pas dans le but de réussir sa mission, elle était davantage poussée par une soif de vengeance. Elle avait envie que ce type disparaisse de la surface de son monde.

Elle ouvrit d'un geste brusque les tiroirs de son bureau. Ils étaient bourrés de feuilles volantes et autres parchemins. La jeune fille se mit à farfouiller : Cours, brouillons, dissertations, esquisses de plans, et autres gribouillages insignifiants. Et parmi tout ce désordre, une lettre pliée. Hermione l'attrapa. Peut-être était-ce trop simple ? Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, et déplia le parchemin. Elle pouvait y voir une simple phrase, et l'écriture calligraphiée de Malefoy :

_« Si tu veux une autre partie de jambes en l'air, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. _

_D. Malefoy »_

Et comme par hasard, aucun destinataire n'était indiqué. Frustrante petite phrase étrange.

Elle replaça le papier où elle l'avait trouvé, et recommença ses recherches. Malheureusement, ce fut une fois de plus un échec. Il n'y avait chez aucun de ses camarades des lettres familiales compromettantes ou des objets qui n'auraient pas du se trouver dans leurs affaires.

Elle allait vraiment désespérer. Ces mecs étaient bien trop malins et ne laissaient rien filtrer. Même les deux gorilles étaient prudents.

Allongée sur son lit, elle se mit à réfléchir à cent à l'heure. Elle devait les piéger, leur coller « une puce » afin de suivre leurs moindre faits et gestes. Mais à Poudlard, malheureusement la technologie moldue ne fonctionnait pas. Une solution… Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose.

Le grincement de la porte la tira de ses pensées. Surprise, elle tourna instantanément la tête vers celui qui entrait. Ou plutôt celle. Mais bon sang, que faisait Parkinson ici ? Ne faisait-elle pas partie des Initiés ?

Hermione se redressa sur ses gardes.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Parkinson ? Tu n'es pas avec tes autres petits copains ?

-J' étais avec eux… mais j'ai réussi à me défiler. J'avais envie de voir mon petit copain Gabriel.

-Je ne suis pas ton petit copain.

-Ah non ? Et ce baiser bestial que tu m'as donné ce matin ? On ne peut pas imiter la passion Gabriel, avoue-le… tu as envie de moi !

La jeune fille s'avança vers le jeune homme, ses hanches roulant au rythme de sa démarche dangereuse, sensuelle, prédatrice.

Elle vit Gabriel, les cheveux dans les yeux se relever, le visage visiblement agacé. Elle savait qu'il allait chercher à la repousser. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi certain garçon avait cette manie de repousser leurs pulsions, avant de tomber avec elle dans la luxure. Elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'un mec comme Gabriel soit toujours vierge. Non, ce n'était techniquement pas possible, il était bien trop mystérieux pour être puceau (2). Il fit un geste vers elle, un geste défensif, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la rejeter, elle le fit tomber avec violence sur le lit. Elle plaqua avec force les mains du garçon de part et d'autre de sa tête et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Ah il ne voulait pas faire l'amour avec elle ? Elle n'allait pas lui laisser le choix.

* * *

_Mouhahahahaha, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait une petite fin dans ce genre là ! J'aime bien torturer mes lecteurs (Malefoy sort de ce corps !)_

_Notre petit blondinet n'est pas très présent dans ce chapitre, mais il revient dès le chapitre prochain :D_

_Ha, vos __**reviews**__ m'ont manqué. _

_(1) : Oui je sais que normalement dans les livres Parkinson est blonde… je fais ce que je veux avec mes personnages :p_

_(2) Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, Pansy a des préjugés assez étranges… _


	8. Chapitre 8

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les Mensonges d'un Visage_

_

* * *

__Bon, je mets quand même un petit __**avertissement**__ : Ce chapitre ne plaira pas aux homophobes qui feraient donc mieux de vaquer à d'autres occupations. _

___

* * *

_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**_

_Samsam : Finalement tu auras attendu moins longtemps que prévu :p_

_Naham : ça doit pas être très pratique de lire sur un téléphone oO Mais je suis contente que tu me sois autant fidèle :p_

_TAGADA : Du sadisme ? moi sadique ? non ! Est-ce que la couverture d'Hermione est vraiment fichue ? Lis, tu verras bien :p_

_Joy : Hermione a en effet trouvé un échappatoire :) Et Pansy n'est brune que dans les films et la plus part des Fanarts :)_

_Pull Power : Je, vais, essayer, d'y, faire, atten,tion, :p, _

_Crayoline : et finalement tu n'auras pas attendu 7 jours :D_

_Merci à Mary000, à Vera Bennett pour leurs fidèles reviews _

_

* * *

__Et voici un nouveau chapitre, plus tôt que prévu ! Mais ne prenez pas de mauvaises habitudes, je poste quand je veux ! Ce chapitre est probablement le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit, il se passe plein de petites choses. J'en étais très contente quand je l'avais écrit, car j'étais très inspirée. Après relecture, il me plait moins, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose… Qu'il est baclé en fait… Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, en attendant, bonne lecture :)_

**Chapitre 8 : **

Sauver sa peau !

Hermione fut prise d'un élan de panique et de peur lorsqu'elle se retrouva coincée sous Parkinson. Elle crut être piégée et sentit la fin arriver. Pendant quelques secondes, elle imagina ce que les serpentards allaient lui faire lorsqu'ils apprendraient la vérité. Il faudrait fuir cette fois-ci, pour de bon. En profiter pour rejoindre Harry et Ron et les aider dans leur mission. Mais dans ce cas, il n'y aurait plus d'espions dans Poudlard. Les Initiés auraient la voix libre pour mener à bien ce que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom semblait leurs avoir demandé. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Hors de question que les Mangemorts infiltrent Poudlard et qu'ils tuent encore des innocents.

Parkinson colla son opulente poitrine contre le torse de Gabriel. Elle approcha ses lèvres tordues par une grimace sadique des siennes. La colère submergea Hermione d'une manière inattendue. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle protégerait sa couverture coûte que coûte. Et alors que ses mains étaient prisonnières de celle de la Serpentarde, la jeune fille profita de la proximité du visage de Parkinson pour agir. Le coup fut inopiné, brutal et violent. De toute ses forces, Hermione frappa de son front le visage de la brune, qui sur le coup perdit ses moyens, et lâcha prise. Alors qu'elle vacillait en arrière, se tenant le nez ensanglanté de ses deux mains, notre héroïne la repoussa encore. Hermione décida de se servir de la faiblesse de son ennemie pour mettre les choses au clair.

Rapidement, elle plaqua Pansy contre le lit. Elle immobilisa ses mains au dessus de sa tête d'une seule poigne, et de son autre main, elle serra le cou de la Serpentarde.

Puis menaçante, elle avança son visage du sien. Les rôles étaient inversés. Pansy encore étourdie par la violence du coup, ne résista pas. Le sang coulait le long de son menton et sur ses joues, et son visage était tordu par la douleur et la colère. Sans nul doute, Hermione lui avait cassé le nez.

-Que ce soit bien clair Parkinson, je ne suis pas intéressé par toi. Essaye encore une fois de m'approcher et ce ne sera pas seulement ton nez que je vais briser ! Tu comprends petite idiote ? Je ne veux plus te voir dans mon champ de vision, je ne t'autorise même pas à m'adresser la parole. Pigé ?

La jeune fille, désormais légèrement effrayée, acquiesça lentement. Aussitôt Hermione la relâcha. Parkinson se mit debout avec difficulté, essayant de maitriser l'afflux de sang d'une main, elle tituba jusqu'à la porte qu'elle claqua avec violence derrière elle.

Sauvée. Elle était sauvée ! Sa couverture restait intacte ! Son regard resta fixé pendant quelques minutes sur la tache de sang qui s'était dessinée sur ses draps. Un sourire lui étira les lèvres, et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se procurer du savon.

ooo

Lorsque Draco Malefoy pénétra dans sa salle commune en plein milieu de la nuit, précédé de ses autres camarades de Serpentard, il était visiblement de mauvaise humeur et dans un sale état. Leur Soirée Privée s'était achevée dans l'alcool et la luxure, afin de fêter … il ne se rappelait même plus quoi. Mais la biture n'avait même pas réussi à faire passer son mécontentement. Comment Pansy avait-elle pu les lâcher en pleine réunion pour aller on-ne-savait-où ! Il détestait qu'on défie son autorité. Après tout, si la mission échouait, c'était lui qui en pâtirait le premier. Les baisers de Marylin Roberson n'avaient même pas réussi à la calmer. Elle devrait lui rendre des comptes. Et immédiatement ! Le pas légèrement chancelant, les cheveux décoiffés et la cravate dénouée, il s'avança vers le dortoir des filles. Depuis bien longtemps et grâce à l'aide de son père, il avait réussi à contrer le sortilège qui empêchait les garçons de monter chez les filles.

Evidemment, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte, qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Son sang bouillait. Il s'avança vers elle, avant de s'arrêter net en voyant l'air déconfit et mauvais de son « amie ». La jeune fille était assise sur son lit, des compresses ensanglantées jonchaient le sol. Elle releva ses yeux rouges et gonflés lorsque Malefoy pénétra dans sa chambre, sa main pressant un nouveau mouchoir sur son nez qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter de saigner.

La vue de tout ce sang sembla calmer le Serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Parkinson lui jeta un regard noir avant d'ajouter :

-Aide-moi d'abord, et je t'expliquerai.

Le blond s'assit à ses côtés, et de force, lui mit la tête en arrière. Puis, lui retirant le mouchoir des mains, il lui jeta un sort de guérison. La bouche de Parkinson s'ouvrit soudainement, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, mais la douleur se lisait sur son visage, bien trop vive et cuisante pour qu'elle puisse crier. Un crac sonore se fit entendre. Puis plus rien. Le nez cessa de saigner, et Malefoy en profita pour lancer un sort d'hygiène nettoyant toutes traces d'hémoglobine.

-Explique-moi, ordonna t-il sans passer par quatre chemins.

Parkinson rougit instantanément, sachant qu'elle était en tort, et qu'elle devrait en subir les conséquences.

-Je me suis dit, puisque nous étions tous dans cette salle, que Gabriel était seul dans cette chambre…

Aussitôt, Draco leva les yeux au ciel, excédé par le comportement de sa camarade.

-Mais il n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je veuille coucher avec lui.

-Et il t'a mis son poing dans la tronche… Il n'y ait pas allé de main morte.

-Merde Draco, ce n'est pas drôle ! Il doit payer !

-Payer pour quoi ? Pour ton égo surdimensionné qui vient d'en prendre un coup ?

-Arrête de jouer au plus fin ! Tu le détestes autant que moi.

Les deux serpentards eurent un regard entendu. Parkinson n'en resterait surement pas là, et Malefoy se faisait une joie de torturer cet étrange nouveau qui refusait de se soumettre à lui. Après tout, Pansy et Draco avaient été fait pour s'entendre. Puis sans un mot, Malefoy força Parkinson à s'allonger, alors que la jeune fille souriait de contentement.

ooo

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, tous les serpentards avaient retrouvé leur couche, sauf Malefoy. Son lit était toujours impeccablement fait, signe qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit ici.

Elle ne le revit qu'une heure plus tard, attablé pour le petit-déjeuner, et avec une sacré mauvaise mine : il se tenait la tête d'une main et ses yeux étaient légèrement rouge, signe d'une visible gueule de bois. A côté de lui, Parkinson n'avait pas l'air beaucoup mieux. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, et bien que son nez semblait de nouveau intact, une énorme ecchymose commençait à apparaître à sa base. A n'en pas douter, ils avaient passé une partie de la nuit ensemble, et Malefoy portait encore ses vêtements de la veille, froissés, et tachés de microgouttelettes de sang.

Hermione s'installa le plus loin possible de ce couple d'un soir.

ooo

La journée s'était déroulée sans soucis, Parkinson avait tout fait pour l'éviter, et Malefoy, trop mal en point pour faire autre chose que de grogner, ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Mais alors qu'Hermione était tranquillement à son bureau en train de travailler, le Serpentard déboula dans la chambre, assurément dans une meilleure forme. Il disparut pendant un bon quart d'heure dans la salle de bain, avant de s'attaquer à son tour à ses devoirs.

Etrangement, le calme régnait dans le dortoir, chacun étant occupé à ses études. Mais cette tranquillité ne fut que de courte durée.

On frappa à la porte. Timidement.

Zabini, affalé sur son bureau en train de lire un parchemin, marmonna un « Entrez » peu avenant. Et la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille. Une jeune fille que malheureusement, Hermione connaissait. C'était une Gryffondor aux cheveux longs et ondulés de sixième année. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de balayer la pièce du regard avant de poser ses yeux sur Malefoy. Celui-ci eut un regard entendu avec Zabini, qui aussitôt se leva. Crabbe et Goyle, lui emboitèrent le pas, et quittèrent la pièce sans résistance.

-McFear, ça te dérangerait d'aller travailler autre part ?

Un « _oui_ » lui démangeait la langue, mais finalement, ne voulant pas se bagarrer une fois de plus avec eux pour rien, elle attrapa ses affaires, les fourra dans son sac et quitta la pièce suivie par Zabini.

Alors c'était comme cela ? Quand Malefoy voulait tirer son coup, il dégageait tout le monde de la chambre et personne ne disait rien. Écœurant !

Puis, alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque, son esprit fit le lien entre la lettre qu'elle avait trouvé dans le bureau de Malefoy et la jeune fille. Maintenant, Hermione avait un visage. Dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle irait l'interroger. Peut-être savait-elle quelque chose.

Hermione profita du calme de la bibliothèque pour y étudier pendant une bonne heure, puis, son esprit se mit à vagabonder ici et là, et soudain elle se rendit compte que Dumbledore n'avait tout simplement pas répondu à sa lettre désespérée. Elle décida donc de monter chez le directeur afin d'avoir un entretien avec lui. Elle avança dans les couloirs en faisant attention aux autres élèves. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un remarque de Gabriel McFear se rendait chez le directeur. Elle arriva sans encombre jusqu'à la fameuse gargouille. Dumbledore lui en avait donné le mot de passe un peu avant la rentrée scolaire, et Hermione murmura le mot « dragibus » sans hésitation. La statue en pierre s'écarta, découvrant l'escalier en colimaçon, que la jeune fille grimpa rapidement.

Enfin se dressa devant la grande porte en chêne du bureau du directeur. Elle y frappa deux grands coups et entendit un faible « entrez » lui parvenir.

Elle pénétra d'un pas sur et familier dans la pièce circulaire. Dumbledore, le visage fatigué, était installé derrière son bureau. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de lui faire signe de s'assoir.

-Que me vaut votre visite Mr. McFear.

-A votre avis, professeur. Je n'ai pas eu de réponse concernant ma lettre.

-Je sais, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y répondre.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Elle eut la soudaine impression que Dumbledore se contrefichait de sa sécurité.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas avoir d'entretien aujourd'hui, je dois partir dans quelques minutes et j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler.

-Où allez-vous Professeur ?

Dumbledore lui lança un regard malicieux, malheureusement signe qu'il ne répondrait pas à sa question.

-Cela à un rapport avec la mission de vos amis.

-Et si jamais j'ai un problème ?

-Référez-vous à Mrs McGonagall.

La jeune fille comprit que la conversation se finissait là. Sans demander son reste, et devant cette indifférence, elle quitta le bureau après avoir rapidement salué le Directeur. Cette mission ne se déroulait véritablement pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Malefoy la draguait, elle s'était mise à dos Parkinson, les Serpentards se méfiaient d'elle, et Dumbledore ne se souciait pas de ses problèmes. Elle était désespérément seule.

Lorsqu'elle put enfin rejoindre sa chambre vers 22h, l'air froid la percuta de plein fouet. Malefoy avait ouvert l'unique fenêtre qui s'y trouvait afin d'éliminer l'odeur de ses ébats de soirée.

Elle s'emmitoufla dans ses draps, et malgré la contrariété, le sommeil ne tarda pas à la posséder.

ooo

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle avait enfin un objectif clair : Retrouver la Gryffondor et l'interroger.

De ce fait, elle s'installa de manière à faire face à la table des Gryffondors lors du petit-déjeuner et observa la jeune fille du coin de l'œil. Lorsque celle-ci se leva, Hermione en fit de même, en essayant de rester le plus naturel possible. Elle la devança même, et sortit en première de la Grande Salle. Puis, se cachant dans l'ombre de l'escalier, elle attendit qu'elle sorte pour ensuite la suivre.

La Gryffondor se dirigea vers la Bibliothèque. Hermione la pista de loin, le pas trainant.

Néanmoins, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour la retrouver dans les dédales des rayonnages. Finalement, elle la vit dans le rayon « Histoire des Gobelins » en train de chercher un livre.

Hermione s'approcha et fit mine de chercher quelque chose avant d'engager la conversation.

-Hé, salut, on ne s'est pas vu hier ? demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille la dévisagea avant d'ajouter :

-Euh si pourquoi ?

-Tu es la petite amie de Draco ! affirma Hermione avec joie.

La jeune fille eut un sourire gêné, avant de la contredire.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Pourquoi étais-tu avec lui, alors ?

-Parce que ce mec est absolument trop canon, c'est un honneur de passer la nuit avec lui !

Hermione fut soudain tiraillée entre l'envie de vomir et celle de se marteler le front contre le rayonnage.

-Oui, enfin, je te ferais remarquer que Draco ne couche jamais deux fois avec la même personne.

La Gryffondor eut alors un sourire malicieux.

-Cette règle ne s'applique pas pour moi, moi je suis spéciale.

-Spéciale ? Et, c'est quoi ta spécialité ?

-Je lui rends des services.

-Quel genre de services ? Tu lui fais ses courses ?

La jeune fille gloussa avant d'ajouter :

-Non, des choses bien plus importantes que cela.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est confidentiel, c'est entre lui et moi.

Sur ces mots, elle sembla se décider pour un livre qu'elle attrapa. Elle salua Gabriel avant de tourner les talons et se diriger vers Mrs Pince.

Hermione ne se sentait pas beaucoup plus avancée.

Profitant d'une heure de battement avant la reprise de ses cours, la jeune fille alla s'installer sous son saule-pleureur malgré le temps automnal et la pluie qui menaçait. Elle s'emmitoufla dans sa cape, et remonta le col de sa chemise afin de protéger d'une manière assez inefficace sa gorge. Puis, comme pour se tenir chaud, elle s'alluma une cigarette. Tout en absorbant la fumée nocive du tabac, elle réfléchit à Malefoy et à la Gryffondor. Il lui demandait donc de faire des choses, et en retour, il couchait avec elle. Dans les deux cas, ce mec était gagnant. Mais quel genre de choses ? Pour Hermione, le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une Gryffondor n'était pas anodin. Probablement était-elle une taupe, et elle lui fournissait des informations sur les autres élèves de cette maison. Il fallait qu'elle surveille l'entourage de Malefoy, et notamment qu'elle vérifie s'il avait des contacts du même genre dans les autres maisons.

Puis, inévitablement une pluie fine et froide se mit à tomber. Hermione observa les nuages gris à travers les branches entrelacées de l'arbre. L'eau et l'humidité finirent par arriver jusqu'à elle. Frissonnant, elle se leva, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le château, afin d'être au chaud et au sec. Avant d'entrer dans l'imposant bâtiment, elle écrasa son mégot avec force contre l'escalier en pierre.

ooo

S'il y avait quelque chose qu'Hermione trouvait vraiment insupportable dans sa nouvelle condition, c'était bien de devoir faire semblant de ne pas suivre les cours et de s'en moquer totalement. Ainsi, comme la majorité des autres élèves, elle se forçait à dessiner en _« Histoire de la Magie »_ plutôt que de prendre des notes, ce qui lui demandait un effort particulier, car elle s'efforçait, tout en gribouillant de suivre tout de même la leçon. Et inévitablement, comme tous les jeudis, elle sortit éreintée de cours avec un mal de crane fulgurant. Elle retourna chez les Serpentards en compagnie de Théodore Nott tout en se plaignant de l'incompétence du professeur. Mais plus elle marchait et plus sa migraine empirait. Elle ne dit même pas au revoir à son camarade se précipitant juste dans sa chambre, et plus spécifiquement sur son lit. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, espérant que le noir et le calme feraient effet, sans quoi, elle serait obligée d'aller à l'infirmerie. Ce fut le moment où Malefoy décida d'entrer dans la chambre en claquant la porte comme un fou et jeta son sac parterre dans un grand fracas.

Hermione grogna de mécontentement, les yeux entrouverts, elle jeta un regard à l'opportun qui ne lui prêta même pas attention. Le blond continuant de faire du bruit, la jeune fille qui n'avait pas envie de lever la voix, et surtout pas la force, se traina avec lenteur jusqu'à la porte, et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers l'infirmière.

Heureusement, Pomfresh maniait la magie avec art, et le mal de tête d'Hermione disparut bien vite. Néanmoins l'infirmière lui recommanda une bonne nuit de sommeil. La jeune fille allait de ce pas mettre à exécution ces conseils. Ce soir, elle n'irait pas dîner.

Malheureusement, Malefoy semblait avoir eu la même idée. Il était assis en tailleur sur son lit, et dégustait une pomme tout en lisant on-ne-sait quoi, l'air concentré. Il ne broncha pas lorsqu'Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle l'entendit croquer dans le fruit.

Et, alors que la jeune fille commençait à plonger dans le sommeil, la voix du jeune homme la tira brutalement de sa torpeur.

-Tiens, McFear, tu as protégé ton armoire ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Maugréa-t-elle.

-Le cadenas.

-Oui et alors ?

-Tu as quelque chose à cacher ?

-J'ai pas envie qu'on fouille dans mes affaires.

-Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie qu'on mette son nez dans mes biens et pourtant, il n'y a aucune protection sur mon armoire. Tu ne nous ferais pas confiance, McFear ?

-Je n'ai rien à te répondre Malefoy.

Elle entendit le jeune homme se lever, ce qui la tira totalement du sommeil. Rapidement, elle se mit sur ses deux pieds, prête à se défendre.

-Un problème, McFear ?

-Non pourquoi ? je devrais en avoir un ?

-Bien entendu… dit-il d'une voix narquoise, avant de plaquer violemment Gabriel contre la dite-armoire.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Malefoy l'attrapa à la gorge, empêchant tout mouvement de sa tête voire même, gênant sa respiration.

-Qu'est ce que tu caches dans ton armoire Gabriel ? Des Playwitchs ?

-Va te faire foutre, réussit à vociférer Hermione.

-Mais avec plaisir !

Malefoy entreprit de se coller davantage contre elle. Mais Hermione réussit à placer ses mains sur le torse du Serpentard. Le but premier était de le repousser, mais elle se rendit vite compte que cela était vain, mais cela empêchait quand même Malefoy d'avoir un contact avec sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait donc pas remarquer que ses pectoraux étaient légèrement… étranges.

Le visage du Serpentard s'avança dangereusement de celui de la jeune fille. Il effleura sa joue, et susurra à son oreille :

-Alors comme ça, on s'amuse à casser le nez de Pansy ?

-Ne fais pas comme si tu t'intéressais réellement à elle !

-C'est un très bon coup au lit, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

-Et la fille d'hier soir, c'est un bon coup aussi ?

-Oh, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce ton ? Serais-tu jaloux, Gabriel ?

-Tu aimerais bien !

Et contre toutes attentes, Malefoy approcha ses lèvres encore davantage de l'oreille d'Hermione. Son souffle chaud lui brûlait la peau.

-J'adorerai, murmura t-il.

Hermione sentit la pointe de sa langue lui caresser le lobe alors qu'il lui parlait. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle entendit la réponse du blond.

Il se redressa, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille, avant de se repencher sur elle. Trop peu de centimètre les séparaient. Malefoy approcha sa main libre du visage de l'ancienne Gryffondor, et se mit à caresser sa lèvre inférieure. Le souffle d'Hermione commençait à se faire court.

-Je suis sûr que tu adorerais m'avoir pour toi tout seul, n'est-ce pas Gabriel ?

Même avec toute la volonté du monde, Hermione se trouvait incapable de prononcer un mot. Sa gorge se faisait désespérément sèche. Elle attendait la suite avec appréhension. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas la mauvaise idée d'aller tâter ses parties génitales.

-Avoue que je te fais bander ? ajouta-t-il alors que la chair de ses lèvres effleurait presque celles d'Hermione.

Alors qu'elle était paralysée, et que son cœur frappait si fort dans sa poitrine, un éclair de lucidité la frappa d'un coup. Une fois de plus, elle allait devoir avoir recours à la violence.

Elle mit toute sa force dans son genou gauche et frappa de plein fouet les bijoux de famille du Serpentard qui flancha aussitôt. Hermione en profita pour prendre ses jambes à son cou, attrapant au passage sa baguette magique. Il était impensable qu'elle revienne passer la nuit dans ce dortoir de malheur, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait fracassé ce que Malefoy avait de plus précieux, ses couilles et sa dignité.

* * *

_Alors, est-ce que vous êtes d'accord avec moi, sur le fait que ce chapitre est bizarre ? _

_Malefoy le retour dans toute sa splendeur, Hermione reprend du service, et a un nouvel objectif d'enquête, Dumbledore qui la laisse dans la mouïse, la suite au prochain épisode :p_

_**Reviews ? **_


	9. Chapitre 9

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les mensonges d'un visage_

* * *

_Surprise !_

**Chapitre 9 : **

Aucun cri ne sortit de sa bouche, le coup avait été trop inattendu. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. La douleur était prédominante, mais il s'imagina pendant une fraction de seconde la mort lente et douloureuse qu'il ferait subir à ce McFear.

-Sale fils de pute, réussit-il à grommeler alors que la porte du dortoir se refermait avec violence.

Appuyé d'une main contre le mur, l'autre main plaquée sur ses parties, Malefoy essayait d'accuser le coup.

Plus la douleur s'estompait, et plus la colère du blond grandissait. Il bouillait de l'intérieur, des centaines de noms d'oiseaux traversant son esprit.

Comment ce petit con osait-il se mesurer à lui ? Comment osait-il le frapper ? Ah il se sentait supérieur le petit McFear ! Et cela, juste parce qu'il venait de Durmstrang ? Cette bouse de dragon allait devoir subir la conséquence de ses actes ! Il allait souffrir, il allait regretter de son geste. Malefoy allait devenir son pire cauchemar. Des dizaines de punitions, d'humiliations plus horribles les unes que les autres prenaient formes. Il allait prendre cher ! Très cher !

Emporté dans sa rage, Malefoy renversa le bureau de McFear. Les cours du jeune homme s'éparpillèrent dans le dortoir. Le Serpentard frappait violemment de son poing l'armoire du nouveau, quand Zabini, alerté par le bruit, fit irruption dans la chambre. Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes sur le pas de porte, face à ce curieux spectacle : Malefoy, rouge de colère tapant en vain dans une armoire, entouré de feuilles volantes.

-Par Salazar, Draco calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune homme rejoignit son ami en quelques enjambées et posa sa main sur son épaule afin de l'aider à retrouver sa contenance. Malefoy, essoufflé, sembla se modérer quelque peu, avant de donner un dernier coup à cette pauvre armoire qui n'avait rien demandé.

-Draco ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Tentant de stabiliser sa respiration, il se pencha en avant, les mains sur les hanches. C'est alors que ses yeux dirigés vers le plancher, virent quelque chose qui l'intrigua. Il se baissa afin d'attraper une des centaines des feuilles qui jonchaient le sol. Alors ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire triomphant. Une bouffée de contentement le traversa de part en part. McFear était perdu !

Il plia doucement le papier, ses yeux plongés dans le vague, et le fourra dans la poche de son pantalon avant de quitter le dortoir d'un pas victorieux.

Une envie de sadisme mêlée à cette joie soudaine le saisit. Tout le mystère entourant McFear semblait enfin se révéler. Il avait gagné, et il adorait ça. Retrouvant sa place de leadeur, il ressentait le besoin de réaffirmer son autorité auprès de ces stupides Initiés. Il descendit d'un pas certain au dortoir des quatrièmes années dont il envoya la porte se fracasser contre le mur, afin d'attirer l'attention de son auditoire. En effet, le bruit fit sursauter les pauvres petits serpentards qui jouaient aux cartes tout en dégustant de la Bièraubeure.

Un silence de mort régna aussitôt dans la pièce. Chacun attendait la réaction du Préfet. Malefoy referma la porte derrière lui, et d'une voix doucereuse, demanda :

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes tous là, à jouer comme des Moldus alors que vous aviez une mission à remplir ?

-Euuh, nous allions nous mettre au travail Monsieur Malefoy, mais Rusard est…

-JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR BANDE D'INCAPABLES ! VOUS AVEZ DEUX HEURES POUR REMPLIR VOTRE MISSION !

Sur cet ordre clinquant, il quitta le dortoir. Comment pouvait-il s'acquitter correctement de la tache qui lui avait été confiée, entouré d'abrutis pareils ? Encore espérait-il leur avoir fait suffisamment peur afin qu'ils s'occupent de leur mission rapidement. Malefoy se sentait d'humeur joviale. Si ces idiots ne s'étaient pas débarrassés de Rusard d'ici la fin de la journée, il n'hésiterait pas à leur faire subir quelques réjouissances à base de _doloris_.

Quant à McFear, il était fini, mort, à sa merci, et s'était probablement cela qui le rendait le plus heureux.

* * *

_D'accord ce chapitre est minuscule, voire même ridicule... MAIS, je n'ai pas écrit depuis un an, alors il me faut un peu de temps pour me remettre dans le bain et dans l'ambiance de cette fiction. _

_Promis, je commence à écrire le chapitre 10 ce soir et il sera plus long. On y retrouvera Hermione. Et une nouvelle confrontation DM/HG qui sera d'autant plus intéressante puisque désormais Draco a découvert quelque chose à propos de Gabriel/Hermione. De quoi s'agit-il ? _

_Suite au prochain épisode._

_Une petite **review**pour m'encourager ?_

Et n'hésitez pas à me twitter aussi, je suis assez souvent fourrée sur ce site ces derniers temps, alors vous y aurez aussi un impact conséquent ! Mon pseudo c'est ShlikahSparriah !

_A bientôt !_


	10. Chapitre 10

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les mensonges d'un visage_

* * *

_Merci à tous pour les reviews et les tweets, ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir, et c'est très motivant ! _

_Sur ce, petit cadeau de Noël supplémentaire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 10 :**

_POV Draco_

La bonne humeur de Draco ne l'avait toujours pas quitté le lendemain matin. Installé à la table des Serpentards dans la Grande Salle, le jeune homme dégustait tranquillement son café noir, en pensant à la manière dont il ferait chanter McFear. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée tonitruante de Blaise, qui fit claquer son bol sur la table en bois afin de manifester sa présence. Lui aussi semblait d'excellente humeur. Il avait le sourire de celui qui a une nouvelle succulente à divulguer.

-Tu ne devineras jamais avec qui McFear a passé la nuit !

Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

-Il s'est fait Finnigan, ce salaud !

-Vraiment ?

-Ce matin, j'ai raccompagné … une fille de Gryffondor à son dortoir, histoire qu'elle puisse se rendre présentable pour sa journée de cours, et alors qu'elle essayait de me soudoyer un second rendez-vous, devine qui je vois sortir de la salle commune ? McFear, accompagné de Finnigan, encore en pyjama ! Si ça c'est pas un scoop !

Draco sourit devant l'affirmation de son ami. S'il y avait une personne dans cette pièce qui détenait un scoop sur le nouveau, c'était bien lui. Mais, il faisait du mystère McFear une affaire personnelle, il était donc hors de question qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit au Serpentard. Merlin, depuis le début de l'année, jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de croiser Gabriel.

_POV Hermione_

Après avoir essayée de détruire les parties génitales de Malefoy, Hermione s'était réfugiée dans la Bibliothèque, et plus encore dans la Réserve où elle avait passé la plus grande partie de sa soirée.

Ce lieu qui lui ressemblait tant, lui avait tout d'abord permis de retrouver calme et sérénité, l'odeur des vieux livres ayant des vertus apaisantes sur sa personne. Puis, son rôle d'espionne refit surface dans ses pensées, et elle décida de partir à la recherche du fameux livre que Nott devait emprunter pour les Initiés. L'idée d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans le registre de réservation des ouvrages lui effleura l'esprit avant de se dissiper aussitôt. Il était en effet peu probable que les Initiés aient besoin d'un livre qui soit légalement empruntable à la Bibliothèque. Au contraire, Hermione pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un grimoire de magie noire.  
Ne sachant pas par où commencer dans ses recherches, la jeune fille déambula entre les rayonnages de la Réserve, à l'affût d'un indice ou d'une illumination.

Mais la Réserve était immense et mal éclairée, elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas attendre que les réponses à ses questions lui tombent du ciel. Une idée. Il lui fallait une idée… Quelque chose qui montrerait le passage de Nott…

Ou quelqu'un…

Hermione s'arrêta devant un des tableaux qui décoraient les murs de la Réserve. Son habitant somnolait contre le cadre.

-Psssssssiiiit, siffla t'elle dans le but de réveiller le personnage.

Comme il ne réagissait pas, elle tendit le faisceau lumineux de sa baguette en direction du visage de l'homme. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut.

-Excusez mon irruption Monsieur, mais j'aimerai vous poser une petite question.

-On ne vous a jamais appris la politesse jeune homme ? On ne réveille pas les honnêtes gens d'une manière pareille !

-Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai réellement besoin de votre aide, c'est de la plus haute importance ! Je fais des recherches pour … le professeur Dumbledore, et j'aurai besoin de vous demander quelque chose.

L'homme grommela encore une fois, mais tenu en respect par le simple nom du directeur, il décida de coopérer.

-Faites vite.

-Avez-vous vu un jeune homme brun, grand et habillé aux couleurs de Serpentard, ces derniers jours dans la Réserve ?

-A part vous, je n'ai vu personne… répondit il d'un ton sec et réprobateur.

L'enthousiasme d'Hermione retomba instantanément, alors qu'elle remerciait l'homme de son aide, elle entendit une voix l'interpeller.

-Jeune homme ! Psst ! Jeune homme ? Moi je peux vous aider.

-Qui est là ? demanda la jeune fille en balayant les environs de la lumière de sa baguette.

-Je suis là, je suis dans le tableau, approchez !

Hermione suivit la voix et s'arrêta devant un majestueux tableau qui représentait une bonne dizaine de personnages. Tous dormaient. Sauf un, un adolescent aux yeux bleus qui lui sourit avec franchise.

-J'ai vu quelqu'un qui répond à votre signalement. Il s'est dirigé vers le fond de la Réserve et en est revenu avec un très vieux et très gros grimoire.

-Savez-vous de quel grimoire il s'agit ?

-Non, je n'ai pas réussi à le voir. Par contre, j'ai entendu le garçon se faire disputer par le fantôme de Mrs Bradford, vous savez l'ancienne bibliothécaire…enfin, non, vous êtes bien trop jeune pour l'avoir connue. Elle doit savoir quelque chose.

-Où puis-je la trouver ?

-Le plus souvent, elle se trouve au rayonnage Histoire de la Magie !

-Merci beaucoup.

Hermione courut plus qu'elle ne marcha vers le rayonnage en question. Une bouffée de chaleur lui monta à la tête, elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt découvrir quelque chose. L'excitation fut à son comble lorsqu'elle arriva au rayon Histoire, et qu'elle entra dans la première allée. Elle ressentit une vague de contentement lorsqu'elle vit au bout de celle-ci le fantôme d'une vieille femme penchée sur un gros livre qui semblait être ouvert depuis des siècles. Elle se précipita dans sa direction. Le bruit de ses pas sur le parquet sortit la dame de sa torpeur. Elle lança à notre héroïne un regard réprobateur, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot, Hermione lui murmura :

-Je suis en mission pour M. Dumbledore, j'ai une question à vous poser. Le jeune homme que vous avez réprimandé il y a quelques jours, que tenait-il entre ses mains ?

A travers ses binocles, les yeux de la vieille dame s'écarquillèrent.

-Comment savez-vous ?

-Là n'est pas la question, répondez-moi s'il vous plait !

-J'ai essayé de l'empêcher, en vain, de sortir de la Réserve l'ouvrage original et historique de _l__'__Histoire__de__Poudlard_. Mais il m'a gratifié d'un « vieille sénile » et il est parti. Ah ça j'ai essayé de m'en plaindre à M. Dumbledore, mais son bureau reste hermétiquement fermé ces derniers temps.

L'original… Pourquoi les Serpentards avaient-il besoin de _l__'__Histoire__de__Poudlard_ dans sa version originale ? Qu'est-ce que ce livre pouvait-il bien cacher ?

Hermione remercia la vieille femme et quitta la Réserve, la tête remplie de questions plus extravagantes les unes que les autres.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, ses pieds la guidèrent presque instinctivement devant la salle commune des Gryffondors. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, elle réalisa que de toute manière elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans la fosse aux Serpents et qu'elle ne tenait pas à affronter Malefoy une fois de plus. Désespérément, elle frappa la toile de la Grosse Dame, espérant qu'un Gryffondor, que Ginny viendrait lui ouvrir… Evidemment, cela réveilla la Grosse Dame qui l'enguirlanda de sa voix aigue, et qui lui rappela qu'en tant que Serpentard, il n'avait rien à faire là. Mais, alors qu'elle tournait les talons, dépitée, le tableau bascula, laissant apparaître Seamus Finnigan.

Hermione eut l'envie soudaine de se jeter dans ses bras, avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'était plus Hermione, et que Seamus n'était au courant de rien… Enfin…

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Chuchota Seamus, visiblement choqué de la voir ici.

La jeune fille prit peur. Comment était-il au courant ?

Devant sa mine effrayée, Seamus s'empressa d'expliquer qu'il avait rejoint l'ordre à la fin des vacances et que par conséquent, il était au courant de sa mission.

Un poids énorme tomba des épaules d'Hermione, qui n'hésita pas une seconde à se jeter dans les bras de son ami. Seamus l'invita ensuite à entrer dans la salle commune.

Enfin Hermione était chez elle. La chaleur de la pièce la frappa de plein fouet, ramenant à sa mémoire tous les bons moments qu'elle y avait vécu. Elle se laissa tomber de contentement dans l'un des gros fauteuils rouges qui agrémentait la pièce et soupira de soulagement.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Avec plaisir, murmura-t-elle.

Seamus fit apparaître un bol de chocolat chaud, que la jeune fille but avec délectation. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes sans rien dire, regardant le feu danser dans la cheminée.

Le jeune homme rompit le silence en premier.

-Tout se passe bien ?

Hypnotisée par le feu, Hermione resta muette quelques minutes encore. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à détacher ses yeux des flammes, elle lança un regard à Seamus qui exprimait tout ce qu'elle aurait souhaité lui dire. Il dévoilait sa détresse, sa peur permanente, l'angoisse d'être découverte, son trouble face à Malefoy, son manque d'assurance, son rôle d'espionne qu'elle n'arrivait pas à tenir… Tout.

Seamus se leva sans rien dire, et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, laissant la jeune fille seule quelques minutes. Quand il revint, il tira son fauteuil afin de se mettre face à elle et lui tendit un tube blanc.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le jeune homme l'ouvrit et fit tomber au creux de sa main, un petit comprimé bleu.

-Avec ça, tu vas avoir davantage confiance en toi, tu seras plus forte, et tu tiendras plus facilement tête à Malefoy.

Malgré la fatigue, Hermione comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait et refusa. Néanmoins, elle demanda à Seamus s'il était possible qu'elle aille se coucher, et celui-ci lui proposa de lui prêter son lit pour la nuit.

ooo

Ses pensées lui torturaient l'esprit, et l'empêchaient de rêver correctement. Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir, malgré la quiétude qui régnait dans la chambrée. Elle se redressa, et se frotta les yeux. Elle s'extirpa doucement du lit, essayant de ne pas réveiller Seamus, qui lui, dormait profondément. La lueur de la lune traversant les vitraux éclairait la pièce.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraiche afin d'enlever les traces de sa nuit agitée. Remarquant qu'il était à peine trois heures du matin, et qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester debout et encore moins retourner chez les Serpentards, elle décida de se remettre au lit. Mais vraisemblablement Morphée n'était toujours pas prêt à l'emmener avec lui au pays des rêves.

Le regard d'Hermione tomba alors sur la table de chevet en bois de chêne où reposait le flacon avec les pillules que lui avait proposé Seamus auparavant. Le bien et le mal menèrent un combat acharné dans sa tête. En temps normal, le bien aurait triomphé en quelques secondes… Mais on était bien loin du « temps normal ». Désormais, Hermione fumait, Hermione buvait, Hermione était un homme, et Hermione avait peur.

Elle ouvrit d'un pouce le tube, et avala deux cachets. Au bout de quelques minutes enfin, elle sentit le sommeil l'emporter, lourd, calme et reposant.

ooo

Merlin, qu'elle se sentait bien ce matin là ! Elle avait rejoint la salle commune des Serpentards d'une allure guerrière, prête à affronter Malefoy et ses Initiés. Elle avait répondu avec délectation à Zabini et son regard rempli de sous-entendus lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé à la sortie de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Maintenant, elle s'était aisément callée dans le canapé des Serpentards, son manuel de potion dans une main, et son assurance dans l'autre.

Et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de l'utiliser. Il était 10 heures en ce samedi matin, quand un Malefoy qui semblait d'excellente humeur, vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Le jeune homme passa son bras par-dessus le dossier avec nonchalance et se pencha sur Hermione.

La jeune fille sentit le souffle du Serpentard dans son cou, mais resta parfaitement stoïque.

-Alors cette petite partie de jambes en l'air avec Finnigan ?

-Comment vont tes couilles, Malefoy ?

Le silence s'interposa quelques secondes, puis Malefoy ajouta l'air de rien :

-Un nouveau petit colis est arrivé pour toi, McFear.

Il agita ledit colis devant le nez de la jeune fille attendant sa réaction avec impatience.

Hermione ressentit une soudaine montée d'angoisse, mais les amphétamines aidant, elle conserva son seft-control.

-C'est quoi ton but dans la vie Malefoy ? Tu cherches vraiment à ne pas avoir d'enfants ?

-Mon but ? Mais voyons McFear, c'est d'être ton pire cauchemar, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

-Vraiment ? Et tu cherches à être mon pire cauchemar en fouillant dans mes affaires et en m'embrassant ? C'est une perspective assez terrifiante, je dois l'avouer. Enfin… ce que je trouve le plus terrifiant, c'est que tu prennes ton pied à flirter avec moi, Malefoy. Tu as beau essayer de passer pour le mec le plus hétéro qui soit, tu es encore plus gay que je ne le serai jamais.

Hermione dévisagea Malefoy un petit sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Le jeune homme était visiblement déstabilisé, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de la part de Gabriel.

Alors Hermione/Gabriel se mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, et posa avec audace sa main sur la cuisse du Serpentard qui pâlit instantanément. Elle approcha son visage du sien tout lui caressant la jambe.

-Je t'excite, hein, Malefoy ? lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Le blond sembla perdre pendant une fraction de seconde son assurance, et montra une faille qu'Hermione s'empressa de saisir. Elle attrapa son colis et se dirigea en vitesse vers son dortoir avant que Malefoy n'ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de mettre son paquet à l'abri que Malefoy fermait déjà la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

-En fait, tu as plus de culot que j'aurai pu le penser McFear, mais à la différence entre nous, c'est que moi, j'assume complètement ma sexualité.

L'incompréhension et la surprise purent se lire sur le visage de la jeune fille. Pourquoi Malefoy se laissait-il aller ainsi à de telles confessions ?

-Eh ben quoi McFear ? Tes petits copains homosexuels ne t'avaient pas encore dit que j'étais bisexuel ? Oh ! Comme c'est dommage, avoua-t-il un sourire sadique s'imprimant sur son visage.

Tel un prédateur devant sa proie, il se dirigea d'une démarche féline et dangereuse vers l'armoire devant laquelle se tenait Hermione. Celle-ci aidée par les restes de sa drogue s'avança avec un air de défi, prête à faire barrage. Mais Malefoy la saisit avec force par les épaules et la plaqua violement contre l'armoire. Dans un dernier geste de révolte, elle empoigna la chemise du Serpentard afin de le repousser. Mais, se collant tout à fait contre elle, il l'emprisonna entre la porte du meuble et son torse musclé.

De sa main gauche, il saisit le menton de la jeune fille et susurra à son oreille…

-Oui, McFear, tu m'excites !

…avant de plaquer sauvagement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

_J'aime bien cette fin ^^._

_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette suite. Les scénarios des chapitres 11 et 12 sont prêts, je n'ai plus qu'à les écrire. Néanmoins, les fêtes approchants et ayant beaucoup de travail et de choses à faire (comme aller regarder les 101 dalmatiens afin d'y voir Hugh Laurie (si, si c'est très important), je ne posterai pas la suite incessament sous peu. Il faudra probablement attendre la semaine prochaine. Mais après un an d'attente, je pense que vous n'êtes plus à ça près ! _

_En tout cas je vous souhaite un **JOYEUX NOEL**, et un bon réveillon ! _

_Fêtez ça dignement ! _

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser **une petite review de Noël** !_

_(Et n'hésitez pas à me follower, tweeter, retweeter sur Twitter, **ShlikahSparriah **)_

_A bientôt ! _


	11. Chapitre 11

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les mensonges d'un visage_

* * *

_Hey chers lecteurs, me revoilà, finalement plus tôt que prévu, j'ai écris ce chapitre d'une traite hier soir, et comme aujourd'hui c'est **Noël**, j'ai décidé de vous offrir un ultime cadeau._

_Passez de **bonnes fêtes** et **bonne lecture** !_

**Chapitre 11 :**

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Des sensations et des sentiments aussi opposés les uns des autres la submergeaient. Elle avait chaud et froid à la fois, elle avait envie de crier, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était par peur ou par… autre chose. Malgré elle, une vague de bien-être lui parcourait le corps. Son pire ennemi avait fait d'elle sa prisonnière. Aucun mouvement n'était possible. Mais pourtant qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé le gifler.

Le corps chaud de Malefoy était plaqué contre le sien. Elle sentait à travers sa chemise ses muscles tendus. Il maintenait son cou d'une main ferme et de ses lèvres, il l'embrassait avec féroce.

Merlin ! Malefoy l'embrassait ! Malefoy avait ses lèvres plaquées contre les siennes, et jouait savamment avec sa langue. Malgré toute la haine qu'elle lui portait et toute l'horreur qu'il lui suggérait, Malefoy était en train de lui faire subir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vécues ni ressenties, et que son corps, s'opposant à sa raison, appréciait grandement.

Ce contact n'avait pourtant duré que quelques secondes. Il s'interrompit aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé.

Malefoy recula, et admira son œuvre.

McFear était rouge et haletant. L'équilibre semblait lui manquer, et il s'appuyait tant bien que mal contre le meuble derrière lui. Il lui lançait des regards remplis d'incompréhension, auquel il répondit par un sourire diaboliquement malsain. Puis sans prévenir, il éclata de rire. Un rire moqueur et caricatural, qui fit blêmir Hermione. Enfin, il tourna les talons, et quitta la pièce, non sans lancer un clin d'œil à sa victime avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Ses dernières forces la quittèrent au moment où elle fut seule dans le dortoir, et elle se laissa tomber sur le parquet. Son corps tout entier était saisi de tremblements incontrôlables, signe d'une chute de tension fulgurante.

_Respire Hermione, respire…_

Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle remette ses idées au clair, qu'elle se pose. Son regard se dirigea instinctivement vers son sac de cours, posé nonchalamment au pied de son lit. N'ayant plus de force pour se lever, et après avoir perdu toute dignité, elle préféra se trainer jusqu'à lui, telle une larve. Elle s'adossa contre le pied de lit, et posa le sac sur ses genoux. Elle en sortit quasiment aussitôt son paquet de cigarettes, et les pillules que Seamus lui avait donné. Elle en avala deux pastilles, avant de s'allumer une clope.

Elle la fuma lentement et sans réfléchir, laissant la cendre choir sur le sol. Elle avait d'autres choses à penser qu'à la saleté. Malefoy venait de l'embrasser. Enfin, non, il ne l'avait pas embrassé elle, Hermione Granger, mais il avait embrassé Gabriel McFear… ce mec avait vraiment un sérieux problème.

Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ?

Une alarme stridente mit fin aux pensées de la jeune fille. Une voix rauque et forte s'éleva depuis la salle commune et arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Tous les élèves sont convoqués d'urgence dans la Grande Salle.

La peur et la nicotine eurent un effet adrénaline monstre sur Hermione, qui sauta sur ses deux pieds, et quitta le dortoir en courant.

ooo

Le désordre le plus total régnait dans la Grande Salle. Les professeurs et les Préfets entreprirent de calmer les élèves et de les faire s'assoir à leurs tables respectives. McGonagall essaya d'imposer le silence, mais cette tache s'avéra compliquée. Quand enfin, les élèves se turent, elle se racla la gorge et prit la parole :

- Un événement regrettable a eu lieu aujourd'hui. Notre concierge, M. Rusard a été retrouvé mort ce matin aux aurores à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Nous n'avons réussi à identifier son corps qu'il y a à peine vingt minutes. Il semblerait qu'il ait été dévoré par un animal, vraisemblablement un loup-garou. De ce fait, un couvre-feu et des interdictions ont été mises en place jusqu'à la fin de nos recherches. Il est désormais interdit à tous les élèves de se rendre hors du château pour d'autres raisons que les cours de Botaniques et de Soin des Créatures Magiques. Les entrainements de Quidditch sont suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Hermione n'entendit ce discours que d'une oreille. En effet, à l'annonce de la mort de Rusard un étrange trouble se manifesta chez bon nombre de Serpentards. Quatre cinquième années se redressèrent et regardèrent Malefoy cherchant à attirer son attention. Pansy et Zabini échangèrent un regard entendu, tandis que Malefoy eut un imperceptible rictus de contentement.

Elle soupçonnait donc les Initiés d'avoir jouer un rôle dans la mort du concierge.

Le discours du Professeur terminé, les conversations et les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle. Hermione en profita pour jeter un regard vers la table des Gryffondors et croisa le regard de Ginny qui lui fit signe de la suivre.

ooo

-Tu penses que les Serpentards y sont pour quelque chose ? murmura Ginny.

-J'en suis même certaine… Je n'ai pas de preuve, mais leurs comportements étaient vraiment trop étranges.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient terrées au fin fond de la Bibliothèque afin de pouvoir discuter à l'abri des curieux.

-Il faudrait que je puisse interroger un de ces Initiés… avec du Veritaserum.

-Hermione, voyons, tu sais que cette potion est extrêmement difficile à faire.

-Qui a dit que j'allais la faire ?

-Tu veux la voler ?

-Ecoute Ginny, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Je suis sur un fil. Je dois récupérer l'exemplaire original de l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, m'occuper de Malefoy, protéger mon identité et surveiller les Initiés. Si je me fais choppée avec du Veritaserum et que les Serpentards l'apprennent, ça risque de mal tourner… Alors que toi, si tu te fais attraper avec cela, tu auras tout au plus quelques heures de colle…

-Tu me demandes de voler du Veritaserum…

-Oui…

Ginny sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

-Aucun problème. On se retrouve ici dans trois jours. Je l'aurai, affirma-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

ooo

La confiance avait refait surface. Si bien qu'Hermione profita de cet enthousiasme éphémère pour prendre le taureau par les cornes, et obtenir de Nott, d'une manière ou d'une autre, _l'Histoire de Poudlard_.

Par chance, celui-ci se trouvait dans la salle commune. Hermione en profita pour lui taper sur l'épaule et s'assoir à ses côtés en disant :

-Hé mec, tu devineras jamais ce qui vient de m'arriver. Je me suis paumé dans Poudlard alors que je cherchais une salle, et après avoir tourné en rond pendant quinze bonnes minutes, une porte est apparue dans un mur. Je te promets. C'était incroyable.

-ça doit être la Salle sur Demande.

-La salle sur quoi ?

-La salle sur demande !

-Et comment tu sais ça ?

-Tout le monde connait cette salle !

-Ah bon ? Hé Millicent, tu connais…

-Tais-toi !

-Quoi ? Je croyais que tout le monde connaissait…

Nott lui lança un regard noir, signe qu'il devait arrêter de parler. Mais Hermione fit l'exact contraire.

-Non, mais sérieusement, où est-ce que tu as appris ça ?

Nott leva les yeux au ciel, excédé, avant de répondre :

-Je l'ai lu.

-Ah ouais ? Où ça ? Y a des livres qui parlent des salles secrètes de Poudlard ?

-Y a _l'Histoire de Poudlard_…

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on y apprend d'autres ?

-T'as qu'à le lire.

-Tu me le prêtes ?

-Non… Attends… comment tu sais que je l'ai ?

-Je ne le savais pas, mais puisque tu viens de le dire…

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire naïf, mais au fond d'elle, elle jubilait. Nott était complètement décontenancé. Il lança de furtifs regards autour de lui, afin de vérifier que personne n'avait entendu cette conversation. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à Gabriel. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il refusait de lui prêter le grimoire, McFear serait capable de pousser un scandale, voire de se plaindre à Mrs Pince qui se rendrait alors compte qu'il était en possession d'un livre qu'on ne pouvait pas emprunter…

-D'accord, mais il faut que tu me le rendes dans maximum deux jours, okay ?

-Pas de problème.

Elle aurait pu pousser le vice et lui demander : « pourquoi dans deux jours ? » mais elle se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait de la date de la prochaine réunion entre Initiés.

Une fois l'ouvrage récupéré, Hermione se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa sur son lit, le grimoire sur les genoux, et tira les rideaux du baldaquin à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle leur jeta également un sort afin que personne ne puisse les ouvrir. Il aurait été dommage que Zabini ou Malefoy la découvre en train de lire le livre qu'ils avaient sorti illégalement de la Réserve.

Comme le livre était énorme et qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer ses recherches, elle décida d'étudier avec attention le sommaire, afin d'y dénicher des chapitres qui seraient susceptibles d'intéresser les Serpentards. Mais à son grand désarroi, il n'y avait pas de sommaire. Alors, elle regarda à la fin du livre dans l'espoir d'y trouver la table des matières… Toujours rien. C'était franchement bizarre. Alors, elle retourna au début du livre, là où le sommaire aurait du se trouver. C'est en approchant son visage du grimoire qu'elle vit que des pages avaient été découpées…

En feuilletant rapidement l'ouvrage, elle s'aperçut que de nombreuses pages avaient été arrachées. Soupçonneuse, elle lança un sort de sa connaissance qui lui indiqua que cet acte de barbarie était tout récent. Sans nul doute que Nott en était l'initiateur.

Bon sang, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien intéresser autant les Initiés dans cette édition ? Quel secret y avait été caché ?

Hermione chercha des réponses pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne pouvait rien tirer de cette _Histoire de Poudlard_. Elle décida donc d'aller rendre aussitôt le livre à Nott, en prétextant qu'il était bien trop gros et que cela l'avait franchement refroidi.

Son excitation était malheureusement retombée. Les regards suggestifs que lui lança Malefoy au cours du diner ne firent que la décourager davantage. Aussi, elle retourna rapidement à son dortoir dans le but de se replonger dans ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle s'installa à l'un des bureaux présents dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, et se concentra sur ses notes de cours (1)(_Pour des raisons de sécurité anti-spoiler, je ne vous conseille pas de lire cette note tout de suite_ ;) ).

Elle était concentrée depuis maintenant une bonne heure, quand soudain, au détour d'un parchemin, quelque chose la fit tiquer.

Son parchemin numéro 18 se terminait par les mots « En l'an de grâce 1213, les gobelins », et le parchemin 19 commençait avec le nom de « Gorskul le Grand ». Elle retourna à sa feuille précédente, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Et puis la réponse lui sauta à l'esprit. Il ne s'agissait pas de la feuille 19, mais de la 20eme. Où était passée la 19 ?

Hermione souleva ses parchemins à la recherche de sa feuille, la peur grandissant en elle à la simple idée de devoir rattraper le cours sur quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda une voix doucereuse derrière elle.

Hermione pivota sur sa chaise.

Face à elle, se dressait un Malefoy triomphant qui tenait effectivement sa feuille de cours dans la main.

-Tu peux me la rendre ou ça t'écorcherait les doigts ?

-Ils sont très intéressants tes cours… Tu prends des notes très détaillées dis-moi… et tu as une très jolie écriture, très fluide, très calligraphiée…très féminine… C'est marrant, mais elle me rappelle quelque chose… Je suis presque sûr de l'avoir déjà vu…Attends que je réfléchisse… Ah ! Mais oui ! C'était en cinquième année, quand McGo, tellement désespérée par nos résultats lamentables, avait duplicité pour toute la classe la copie qui avait eu la meilleure note… Qui avait bien pu avoir la meilleure note, d'ailleurs ?

Oh et puis ce joli message « HPRW miss U ». C'est mignon ! C'est le nom de ton fiancé, McFear ? Il a un nom à rallonge… A moins que ce ne soit d'autres initiales… Peut-être Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley ? C'est amusant, hein ? ça colle parfaitement !

-…

-Tu vas bien McFear ? Tu es tout pâle ?

Sur ces mots, Malefoy se rapprocha d'une Hermione plus blanche que la mort, qui avait arrêté de respirer depuis bien longtemps. Il se pencha à son oreille et ajouta afin que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre :

-Mais dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que je t'appelle McFear ? Hein ? Dis-moi, Granger ? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'appelle McFear ?

* * *

_(1) Aux dernières nouvelles, les cours d'Hermione étaient étalés parterre, après que Malefoy ait renversé son bureau. Disons que Zabini dans sa grande bonté (huum) a tout rangé à l'aide d'un sort, pour que Gabriel ne se rende compte de rien._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_Vous comprenez que désormais, l'histoire va prendre un tout autre tournant ! _

_En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous un bon Réveillon, et un JOYEUX NOEL ! :)_

_**Une petite reviews de Noël, silvouplé :) ? **_

_A bientôt !_


	12. Chapitre 12

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les mensonges d'un visage_

* * *

_RAR :_

_Manon : En fait le plus difficile, c'est de se replonger dans l'ambiance de l'histoire afin d'en écrire la suite. Maintenant c'est bon, c'est comme si je ne l'avais pas du tout interrompu pendant un an !_

* * *

_Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà ! _

_J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël et que vous avez été bien gâtés !_

_Je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires et votre enthousiasme ! Ha, je vous adore !_

_Je pense que ce chapitre va répondre à pas mal de vos questions, donc je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps : Bonne lecture :D_

**Chapitre 12 :**

La haine, la colère mais aussi une joie sadique indescriptible se lisaient sur le visage du Serpentard. Hermione, elle restait figée, muette, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Comment se vengerait-il ? La dénoncerait-il aux Mangemorts ? Des centaines de scénarios et d'images se bousculaient dans la tête d'Hermione.

Elle était paralysée par la peur, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir. Soudain, la poigne de Malefoy se referma avec force sur son poignet, et il la fit se lever d'un coup sec. La jeune fille tituba, puis se redressa aussi bien qu'elle le put.

Malefoy la tira derrière lui, bien décidé à la sortir de la Salle Commune. Il lui tordait le bras. Hermione grimaça. Elle aurait voulu se débattre, lui dire de la lâcher. Mais elle savait qu'elle était en position de faiblesse et elle ne souhaitait pas que Malefoy fasse un scandale devant l'ensemble des Serpentards. Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre à plusieurs reprises dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

Le Serpentard la poussa violemment dans leur chambrée, la faisait tomber à terre. Alors qu'elle se redressait en lui jetant un regard noir, il eut un rictus mauvais. De sa baguette, il ferma la porte du dortoir à double tour.

Ils étaient désormais seuls. L'espionne et le futur Mangemort. Elle parterre. Lui debout. A la grande surprise d'Hermione, il s'accroupit à ses côtés, et de sa main droite lui saisit le bas du visage. Il la força à lever les yeux vers lui, et lui susurra :

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fous dans mon dortoir, déguisée en homme, Sang-de-Bourbe ?

C'est une idée du vieux fou ? Qui d'autre ! Je suppose que ce n'est pas toi qui aies exigé de venir ici. Je pense que tu aurais préféré partir je-ne-sais-où, faire je-ne-sais-quoi avec Potter et Weaslaid.

Il eut une minute de silence pendant laquelle Malefoy observa le visage d'Hermione qui ne bronchait pas. Elle n'essayait même pas de se dégager d'entre ses mains, elle se contentait de le fixer de ses grands yeux, les sourcils froncés, attendant quelque chose...n'importe quoi…

C'était fou, comme elle avait changée. Il avait bien eu le sentiment à quelques reprises d'avoir déjà vu ce visage quelque part, mais il n'aurait jamais deviné que c'était chez les Gryffondors, s'il n'était pas tombé sur les cours de Granger. Certes, elle n'avait jamais été très féminine, mais même avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, elle ressemblait tout de même à une jeune fille. Là, elle avait perdu toutes ses formes, elle était aussi maigre que Potter en première année, ses joues étaient légèrement creusées, et ses sourcils broussailleux. Seuls ses grands yeux en amande étaient toujours reconnaissables. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge et ajouta :

-On fait quoi maintenant Granger ? Je te torture pour savoir exactement ce que tu fiches ici, même si je m'en doute ? J'essaye de savoir ce que tu as découvert même si je sais que tu ne sais rien d'intéressant ? Je te laisse prévenir Dumby que tu es découverte ? Mmmm, tu pourras sans doute rejoindre Potty, la vie sera belle, et Dumbledore risque de me coller un nouvel espion que je ne connaitrai pas cette fois… et qui sera peut-être plus doué que toi… Je ne pense pas que je vais te laisser partir Granger.

-Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'aller trouver Dumbledore !

-Vraiment ? A ton avis Granger, tu crois que je n'ai des alliés que chez les Serpentards ? Non, il y en a chez les Poufsouffles, chez les Serdaigles, et même chez les Gryffi ! Certains me sont totalement asservis, tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'ils seraient prêts à faire pour me satisfaire. Si tu vas voir Dumbledore ou qui que se soit d'autre, je ne suis pas sûr que la petite Weasley puisse dormir sur ses deux oreilles…

-Et si je ne dis rien, qu'est ce qui se passera ?

Malefoy fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, avant d'ajouter :

-Tu continueras à jouer ton petit rôle, tu enverras à Dumbledore des lettres que je t'écrirais à l'avance et que je vérifierai. N'est ce pas une bonne idée que de le mener sur une fausse piste ? Et puis, tu pourras peut-être me servir à quelque chose…

-Jamais je ne t'aiderai à faire quoique se soit !

-Parce que tu crois que tu es en mesure de parlementer Granger ? Pense à Weasley ! Il pourrait lui arriver des choses horribles. Et d'ailleurs, pour être sûr que tu ne préviennes personne, on va faire un petit Serment Inviolable à ma façon ! Qu'en dis-tu ? Un petit contrat rien qu'entre nous ?

Enfin, il lâcha son visage et se redressa. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau, Hermione se releva à son tour, et essaya de se glisser jusqu'à sa table de chevet, sur laquelle était posée sa baguette.

-Fais encore un pas, Granger, et je t'envoie un _doloris._ Viens ici !

Il avait posé un parchemin sur la table, et tendit une plume dans sa direction.

Hermione s'approcha d'une démarche mal assurée. Elle prit la plume qu'il lui offrait, et lut le parchemin.

Le parchemin était rédigé depuis déjà quelques jours. Ainsi cette ordure avait eu le temps de mettre au point un petit plan afin de la piéger parfaitement. Et il avait réussi. Le contrat l'empêchait de parler de sa mission et des Initiés à quiconque. Elle ne pouvait prévenir personne de la situation, et il lui était même interdit de mentionner les mots « Serpentards » et « Mangemorts » dans la même phrase. Si une seule de ces conditions était enfreinte, il arriverait malheur à Ginny. Il s'agissait foncièrement du même sort qu'elle avait utilisé en cinquième année pour ensorceler le contrat réunissant et protégeant les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas comme tu as tué Rusard ?

-Je crois avoir déjà précisé que je ne souhaitais pas que le vieux fou mette en place un nouvel espion.

Hermione observait le parchemin avec attention. Si elle signait, s'en était fini d'elle. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Se jeter par surprise sur Malefoy, s'enfuir de la salle commune, courir jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore ? Y arriverait-elle ? Malefoy avait le dessus sur elle. Il avait sur lui sa baguette. Et il était prêt à l'utiliser contre elle.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, le Serpentard eut un excès d'impatience, il l'attrapa par les cheveux, et fit basculer sa tête vers l'arrière. La jeune fille ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Il pressa sa joue contre la sienne, et grogna entre ses dents :

-Tu me fais perdre patience Granger ! Signe tout de suite ou je te mets sous _impero._

_-_Lâche-moi…

-Je t'interdis de me donner des ordres Sang-de-Bourbe, précisa-t-il avant de la libérer.

Hermione se massa le cou de sa main gauche tout en lui adressant un regard noir. Puis, elle signa malgré elle ce maudit contrat. Un terrible frisson la parcourut tout entière lorsqu'elle acheva sa signature. Le maléfice s'était déclenché. Elle avait désormais la sensation d'être assujetti à Malefoy. Celui-ci roula le parchemin et le fit disparaitre d'un coup de baguette.

Un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, il se délectait de la souffrance d'Hermione et de sa soumission.

Ça devait le faisait bander de la voir si faible, de la voir si seule. Il la dégoutait. Elle le détestait. Il était bien le pire des Serpentards. Un parfait Mangemort en puissance. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Voldemort l'avait choisi lui pour s'occuper des Initiés. Ce n'était pas juste une question de nom, non, Malefoy avait le goût de la puissance et du pouvoir. Il était un sadique-né.

Elle eut l'envie soudaine de lui cracher au visage, de le marteler de coups de poing, de lui faire bouffer ses couilles, et de lui faire ravaler sa fierté. Mais les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, et il était hors de question que Malefoy la voit pleurer. Elle retint une insulte, et tourna les talons.

Le Serpentard laissa échapper un ricanement quand elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte toujours fermée à clé.

-Ouvre-la porte, murmura-t-elle.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas me donner d'ordre.

-Peux-tu ouvrir la porte s'il-te-plait.

Il abaissa sa baguette, le verrou sauta. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte à la volée et disparut dans l'escalier de pierre.

ooo

Elle s'était installée sous son fameux saule pleureur, dans le parc, loin de l'agitation poudlarienne. L'automne se faisait clairement sentir. Une dominante orange et jaune recouvrait la végétation, et le vent, glacial et humide s'infiltrait entre chaque parcelle de ses vêtements, la faisant frissonner et lui serrant le cœur. D'un geste lent, elle fit glisser sa cigarette entre ses doigts et la tapota, afin de faire tomber sur la terre fraiche le surplus de cendres. Les yeux plongés dans le vague, elle était chamboulée. C'était la première fois de sa vie, qu'elle ressentait ce sentiment cuisant d'échec.

Elle se sentait nulle, incapable. Soumise. Elle était soumise à Malefoy. Et elle détestait ça. Penser à lui la rendait sanguine. Des vagues entières de violence, et de haine la traversaient… Elle voulait lui faire mal… très mal.

Cet immonde petit con imbu de sa personne. Ce branleur de gigolo qui se tapait la moitié de Poudlard afin d'obtenir l'allégeance de pouffiasses prêtes à tuer pour ses beaux yeux. Il la faisait vomir. Elle l'exécrait…

Et puis d'abord… depuis quand savait-il ? Depuis quand savait-il pour elle ? Vu le contrat très réfléchi qu'il avait rédigé, cela faisait bien quelques jours qu'il avait son plan en tête… Cela voulait dire, qu'il savait déjà lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé alors qu'il savait qui elle était ? C'était quoi son problème au juste ? Comment lui, Sang Pur, avait-il osé l'embrasser elle, fille de moldue ? Ce mec était certainement très dérangé. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Elle écarta de ses yeux une mèche de cheveux qui lui obstruait la vue. Puis elle tira sur sa cigarette, laissant la fumée lui envahir la bouche.

D'un autre côté, elle se sentait libérée. Libérée de cette peur qui lui vrillait le ventre depuis le 1er septembre, jour de son arrivée à Poudlard. Maintenant qu'elle était démasquée, elle n'avait plus à protéger son identité. Tout du moins auprès de Malefoy. Les autres Initiés, tels que Parkinson ou Zabini n'étaient pas au courant. Mais le plus dangereux n'en restait pas moins Malefoy, et elle savait désormais que malgré ses menaces, il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Entendons par-là, qu'il ne comptait pas la tuer.

Elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait désormais risquer des choses qu'elle n'aurait même pas osé imaginer auparavant. Même si en soi, sa mission perdait son essence, puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus prévenir Dumbledore et l'Ordre des agissements des futurs Mangemort, elle pouvait toujours essayer de faire échouer leurs plans.

Or d'après les dires de Nott, la prochaine réunion des Initiés avait lieu le surlendemain.

Elle se tiendrait prêt. Elle comptait en effet suivre les Serpentards, et les espionner du mieux qu'elle pourrait.

ooo

Le soir en question arriva plus vite qu'Hermione ne l'aurait espéré. Pendant ces deux derniers jours, elle avait essayé de se tenir le plus calme possible afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Malefoy. Mais le stress était là et elle remercia très fort Seamus de lui avoir donné ses pilules magiques. Elles lui faisaient du bien, l'aidaient à dormir, et à réfléchir plus sereinement.

Elle avait eu deux jours pour mettre un semblant de plan en place. Après maintes réflexions, et maintes recherches, elle réussit un soir à ensorceler un Gallion, et le plaça en évidence sur le bureau de Malefoy. Evidemment le lendemain, celui-ci le glissa machinalement dans la poche de son pantalon. Hermione vérifia alors si le sort fonctionnait.

Elle sortit de son agenda le vieux plan qui leur avait été fourni le jour de la rentrée de leur première année pour qu'ils puissent se repérer dans les dédales de Poudlard. Un petit point rouge vif se déplaçait désormais dans les escaliers reliant la Salle Commune des Serpentards au Hall du château. Une joie intense la submergea : elle avait réussit ! Elle pourrait ainsi observer les moindres faits et gestes de Malefoy.

Mais, au cours de la journée, elle eut la surprise de voir le Gallion se déplacer dans Poudlard, alors que Malefoy était tranquillement assis à la Bibliothèque deux tables à sa gauche. Elle comprit qu'il avait du donner de l'argent à quelqu'un… et que son plan tombait à l'eau.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle comprit que Zabini était le nouveau possesseur de la pièce en or. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Le soir, elle ne broncha pas lorsque les quatre Serpentards qui partageaient sa chambre la quittèrent vers 22h. Elle tendit l'oreille, et tira le plan de son sac, une fois qu'elle n'entendit plus leurs pas résonner dans le couloir. Elle tenait à leur laisser suffisamment d'avance. Elle ne voulait pas à se faire repérer.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le fin fond des cachots. Elle dut bien attendre une dizaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans une salle. C'est le moment qu'elle choisit pour agir.

Plan en main, elle se dirigea vers le point rouge d'un pas rapide, et rejoint les Initiés en moins de cinq minutes. Elle s'arrêta devant une vieille tapisserie mitée et poussiéreuse par laquelle ils semblaient être entrés. Il y avait sans doute un mot de passe. La tapisserie refusait de bouger, elle était comme incrustée dans le mur. Néanmoins la jeune fille repéra une minuscule brèche dans laquelle elle décida de glisser son Oreille à Rallonge. Elle espérait ainsi percevoir quelques bribes de conversation.

Alors qu'elle la cherchait dans son sac, un raclement de gorge derrière elle la fit sursauter, puis blêmir. Il lui fallait une excuse pour expliquer sa présence ici.

Elle pivota, la bouche en cœur, prête à dire qu'elle s'était perdue, et qu'elle cherchait son chemin. Après tout, n'était-elle pas Gabriel McFear ? Un nouveau ? Elle avait bien le droit de se perdre là où bon lui semblait.

Son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle vit la personne qui se tenait derrière elle.

Malefoy ne semblait pas du tout content de la voir ici.

-Je…, commença-t-elle.

Elle fut aussitôt coupée par une claque monumentale qui la projeta contre le mur en pierre derrière elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de recouvrer ses esprits, le Serpentard l'empoigna et la traina dans le couloir. La douleur lui embrouilla les idées et la vue, et elle ne put que se laisser faire pendant les premières minutes.

D'un coup de baguette, Malefoy ouvrit la porte d'un autre cachot. L'odeur de moisi et de renfermé frappa Hermione de plein fouet, ce qui la revigora aussitôt. Elle attrapa sa baguette dans son sac et la pointa sur Malefoy.

-Expell…

-Accio baguette.

Tout se passa à une vitesse ahurissante. Hermione venait tout juste de réaliser qu'elle était désarmée que d'une main, Malefoy la poussa sur une chaise en bois qui se trouvait derrière elle, et lui lança le sort « Incarcerem ».

Des cordes jaillirent de la baguette du Serpentard et s'enroulèrent autour des membres de la jeune fille la ligotant à la chaise. De son autre main, il jeta la baguette d'Hermione à l'autre bout de la pièce, la rendant inaccessible. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le regard rempli de haine que lui lança l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Puis sans un mot, il quitta le cachot.

L'obscurité enveloppa Hermione. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand elle entendit le cliquetis de la serrure résonner, signe que Malefoy l'avait enfermé.

_Et merde._

Elle se débattit afin de desserrer ses liens, mais les cordes enchantées se resserrèrent davantage, lui compressant la poitrine.

Quelle conne.

Elle aurait du attendre encore quelques minutes. C'était évident que les Initiés faisaient des rondes afin de vérifier que personne ne les avait suivit.

Quelle conne !

Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Allait-il la laisser moisir là ?

Elle envisagea d'appeler de l'aide, mais qui pourrait l'entendre ? Elle était au plus profond des cachots.

Le temps s'écoula avec lenteur. La poussière lui piquait le nez, et la faisait éternuer. Et à chaque éternuement les cordes se resserraient. L'air commençait à lui manquer, et ses bronches firent entendre leurs mécontentements en sifflant de plus en plus forts.

Bientôt la panique et les amphétamines qu'elle avait ingurgitées avant de quitter sa chambre l'assommèrent.

Elle entrait dans une sorte de léthargie quand le bruit de la porte se fracassant contre la pierre la fit sursauter violemment.

La lumière l'aveugla, mais elle réussit à distinguer la silhouette du Serpentard qui l'avait emprisonné ici. Elle crut qu'il venait enfin la libérer, mais lorsqu'elle vit que sa cravate était dénouée et que sa chemise était à moitié ouverte, elle comprit que Malefoy n'était plus dans son état normal. L'odeur de l'alcool qui vint lui picoter les narines la conforta dans cette idée.

Le jeune homme se pencha sur elle, et elle put lire sur son visage qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

* * *

_Alors ? Alors ? ça vous a plu ?_

_Bon certes on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Malefoy a embrassé Hermione tout en sachant que c'était elle. Mais vous allez vous en rendre compte par la suite, le comportement de Malefoy est vraiment ambigu. On a vraiment du mal à savoir ce qu'il pense réellement d'Hermione. _

_Je vais essayer de recommencer à poster régulièrement (tous les mercredis, ou tous les weekends) et non pas un peu n'importe quand, comme je le faisais jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'aimerai vous poster la suite pour le nouvel an, mais avec mon rapport de stage, mes révisions, les sorties et le nouvel an à préparer, ce n'est pas sûr que je réussisse à boucler le chapitre suivant d'ici là. _

_Pour vous faire patienter, je peux vous proposer plusieurs fictions, que j'ai lu ces derniers jours et qui m'ont vraiment plût : Pour ceux et celles qui aiment les Slash Harry/Draco, il y a la merveilleuse fiction _**Parchemess,**_ de __**Leviathoune**__, que j'ai relu pour la troisième fois cette semaine. _

_Je vous conseille également le Dramione _**25 jours pour séduire Hermione**_, de __**Loufoca-Granger**__, qui m'a fait mourir de rire. _

_Et enfin, je viens tout juste de débuter la lecture de _**Projet de liberté sous tutelle**_, de __**Serpendor**__, qui me semble très prometteuse et qui est très bien écrite. _

_Mais, attendez, ne partez pas sans laisser **une petite review **:)_

_A samedi, j'espère, sinon, je vous souhaite d'avance une bonne et joyeuse année 2012, la santé, un beau réveillon, touça, touça :)_


	13. Chapitre 13

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les mensonges d'un visage_

* * *

**Petit Avertissement : **_Ce chapitre est tout de même un peu violent, je conseille aux personnes sensibles, comme Ketchuppi, de remplacer les mots « sang » par « papillon », « cri de douleur » par « rire cristallin », « larmes » par « sourires » et « coups » par « caresses » pendant votre lecture afin de la rendre plus plaisante. _

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_Annou : Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu réussisses à te replonger dans l'histoire, c'est quelque chose qui est important aussi pour moi. Et oui, les études supérieures, la fac, malgré ce qu'on dit, c'est loin d'être simple, et comme un peu tous les étudiants, j'ai mes partiels/concours blancs à la rentrée ! Paye tes révisions pendant les vacances de Noel !_

_Ketchuppi : Comme tu l'as dit Rusard ne sert à rien, et je fais ce que je veux dans MON histoire, y compris des fautes d'orthographe, allez, avoue, y en a moins que d'habitude non ? Et non il n'y a pas de chat noir dans ce chapitre -En fait, je crois que je vais en rajouter un juste pour te faire chier, là mtn tout de suite :p-, tu pourras dormir sur tes deux oreilles - ou pas-, et surtout, n'oublie pas d'appliquer mes recommandations pour la lecture de ce chapitre, il sera beaucoup plus... magique !_

* * *

_Comme vous pourrez le remarquer, j'étais dans une joie intense quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre … FAUX ! _

_En réalité, j'avais des envies de meurtre contre mon frère et contre un certain livreur UPS, qui n'est apparemment pas au courant de l'utilité d'une sonnette !_

_Cela dit, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais il me semblait bien comme cela, donc je n'avais pas envie de rajouter quoique ce soit. _

_Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un JOYEUX REVEILLON !_

**Chapitre 13 :**

Son haleine alcoolisée lui fouetta le visage, Hermione inclina la tête vers l'arrière, ne pouvant retenir une grimace de dégoût.

-Alors Granger, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? T'as cru que parce que je savais qui tu étais et que je ne t'avais pas encore tué, tu avais le droit de faire n'importe quoi ? Laisse-moi te remettre les idées en place Sang de Bourbe, précisa-t-il avant de lui décocher une droite.

Un cri de douleur resta coincé au fond de la gorge de la jeune fille, alors que son cou craquait sous la violence du coup. La chaise chancela, et Hermione crut qu'elle se renverserait, lui écrasant les phalanges contre le sol en pierre. Mais Malefoy en saisit le dossier, et l'immobilisa.

Un deuxième coup survint de nulle part, suivi d'un autre… jusqu'à ce qu'un inquiétant craquement retentisse. Hermione sentit son nez se briser sous le poing du Serpentard. Le sang gicla, salissant la chemise du jeune homme, qui, réalisant soudain ce qu'il était en train de faire, stoppa tout mouvement.

Le sang qui avait coulé dans sa trachée fit tousser la brunette. Elle cracha sur le sol de l'hémoglobine mêlée de bave. Puis relevant la tête, elle lui adressa un regard noir. Un regard qui exprimait toute la haine qu'elle ressentait envers lui, et qui fit frissonner le Serpentard.

Violemment, il empoigna le col de sa chemise la pressant encore davantage contre les cordes qui la maintenaient prisonnière et faisant tressauter la chaise.

-TU OUBLIES IMMEDIATEMENT TON ROLE D'ESPIONNE ! OU JE MASSACRE TON JOLI MINOIS DE MES PROPRES MAINS, c'est bien clair ? Vociféra-t-il.

Il la relâcha, s'éloigna de quelques mètres et commença à faire les cent pas, tout en frottant ses doigts contre ses tempes.

Hermione put respirer à nouveau, mais ses liens l'oppressant de plus en plus, lui brûlaient la peau des poignets et son nez la faisait souffrir le martyr. Le sang continuait de couler, souillant son pantalon. Elle leva les yeux vers son tortionnaire.

Il était vraiment dans un sale état. Il titubait, plus qu'il ne marchait. Et elle était persuadée qu'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il faisait. L'alcool le rendait encore plus violent qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Elle avait beau le haïr, espérer sa mort prochaine, il lui faisait pitié, et elle se demandait pourquoi il ressentait ce besoin morbide de se mettre dans de tels états.

Malefoy dut sentir le regard de la jeune fille sur lui puisqu'il releva la tête, et la fixa à son tour de ses yeux clairs. Ça le démangeait de lui hurler un « quoi ? » de rigueur. Il détestait qu'on le juge, et encore plus lorsqu'il était soûl et, il le savait, pitoyable.

-Baisse les yeux, aboya-t-il.

Il se mit à tourner en rond comme fauve en cage. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et l'alcool ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir. Que devait-il faire d'elle ? Elle l'avait mis hors de lui. Mais il l'avait sans doute suffisamment puni pour aujourd'hui. Son nez semblait cassé. Merde ! Comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas là ? Il était hors de question qu'il lui rende sa baguette pour qu'elle puisse se soigner. Vu le regard noir qu'elle lui avait lancé un peu avant, elle aussi souhaitait sa mort. Et il était juste incapable de lui réparer lui-même. Dans son état, il risquait d'aggraver les choses plus que de les arranger. Si elle allait voir Pomfresh, ça allait sans doute lui retomber sur le dos. Oh et merde, il était Draco Malefoy ! Il suffisait qu'il hausse un peu le ton, qu'il la domine de toute sa splendeur, qu'il l'intimide encore un peu, et elle fermerait son clapet, et trouverait une excuse bidon à servir à l'infirmière. Au pire, il pouvait toujours menacer Weasley ou n'importe quel autre Gryffondor, et Granger se tairait.

Ses pensées commençaient à lui donner mal au crâne. Il plissa les yeux, et entreprit de se masser le front de ses deux mains, ce qui ne servait strictement à rien.

La voix d'Hermione, glaciale et méprisante, le sortit de sa torpeur.

-Tu es pitoyable Malefoy. Ton état ne fait que ressortir ta médiocrité. Qu'est-ce que tu n'assumes pas pour te mettre mal comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à** fuir **? Qu'est-ce…

_Qu'elle se taise…_pensa le Serpentard.

Sortant de ses gongs, il se jeta sur elle, faisant basculer la chaise sous son poids. Le dossier de celle-ci écrasa les doigts de la jeune fille, qui hurla de douleur. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues, se mêlant à son sang.

-UN MALEFOY NE FUIT PAS ! UN MALEFOY NE FUIT RIEN ! RIEN, TU COMPRENDS GRANGER ? RIEEEN ?

Hermione avait juste mal, elle voulait qu'il la lâche, qu'il se relève, qu'il la libère. Elle ne sentait plus ses doigts, ni son nez, le sang s'infiltrait sans répit dans sa bouche, lui donnant la nausée, ses larmes l'aveuglaient, elle ne parvenait même plus à percevoir les mots de Malefoy alors que celui-ci hurlait à plein poumon. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais naître. Elle voulait mourir. Qu'il la tue là maintenant. Qu'un Avada Kedavra la libère de la douleur et de sa misérable vie, de sa pseudo condition d'espionne au service de Malefoy… elle voulait…

Un poids la quitta soudain, alors que Malefoy se relevait. Elle entendit le bruit de ses pas qui s'éloignait d'elle. Il marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles. Hermione le soupçonnait de répéter qu'un Malefoy ne fuyait pas, mais à vrai dire elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait juste qu'il crève.

Ses chaussures cessèrent de marteler le sol. Hermione se tordit le cou afin de voir ce qu'il mijotait. Il s'était laissé glisser contre le mur en face d'elle, et avait pris sa tête entre ses mains.

Le silence les enveloppa. Lourd et oppressant.

Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il faire ?

Elle entendit des marmonnements provenant du jeune homme, desquels elle perçut les mots « Initiés », « incapables », « fils de pute » et « merde »

Apparemment la réunion ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévue.

Puis il se tut à nouveau.

Hermione toussa deux-trois fois. Elle avait du mal à respirer, et ses poumons sifflaient. Le soulèvement de sa poitrine provoqua une pression supplémentaire sur ses doigts écrasés et elle ne put retenir un long gémissement.

Soudain le Serpentard se leva, et vint s'agenouiller à côté de la Gryffondor.

-C'était quoi ta mission exactement Granger ?

-Pas tes oignons, grommela-t-elle.

-Vraiment ?

Malefoy se leva, jaugea Hermione de toute sa hauteur.

-Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire… Passe une bonne nuit, Granger, ajouta-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Malefoy ! Malefoy !

La lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes, puis la porte se referma.

-Espèce de … Reviens ! Putain, quel con !

Non, mais cet abruti n'allait tout de même pas la laisser toute seule, ici, alors qu'elle pissait le sang. Si ? Mais quel con ! Il fallait qu'elle réagisse vite, elle avait vraiment trop mal. Elle se tordit le cou afin de voir où ce salopard avait lancé sa baguette.

Evidemment celle-ci était bien trop loin pour qu'elle puisse se trainer jusqu'à elle.

Hermione entreprit de basculer sur le côté afin d'être allongée sur le flanc. Les cordes se resserrèrent encore un peu plus, et elle écrasa davantage ses phalanges contre le sol.

Mais elle réussit. Enfin ses doigts étaient libres ! Elle essaya de les remuer, s'affligeant une douleur supplémentaire qui lui arracha un cri.

Elle devait récupérer sa baguette. Se concentrant, elle essaya de lancer un « accio » informulé. Elle espérait qu'avec la proximité de sa baguette cela fonctionnerait. Mais elle était épuisée. Elle devait y arriver… Elle le devait !

ooo

L'eau brûlante de la douche coulait entre ses omoplates, et inondait son torse diaphane. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, les repoussant vers l'arrière.

Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle ce soir. Il avait explosé devant ces Initiés, qui n'usaient de leurs statuts que pour martyriser les né-moldus (non pas que ça lui posait spécialement problème) et pour coucher à droite à gauche, plutôt que de remplir avec brio leurs missions. A cause de ces incapables, ils ne seraient jamais prêts à temps. Il espérait que Blaise, Théodore et Pansy l'aideraient à rétablir la discipline chez les Serpentards. Il était hors de question qu'il échoue. Hors de question qu'il déçoive le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il était en colère, et il s'était bourré la gueule. Granger lui avait servi de défouloir. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle ait réussi à le tromper pendant un bon mois et demi et qu'elle ait vécu à ses côtés pendant tout ce temps.

Comment cette Sang de Bourbe avait-elle osé l'accuser de fuir ? Lui fuir ? Non, il avait bu parce que… parce que… Oh puis merde, il n'avait pas à se justifier.

En attendant il avait complètement dépassé les limites. Certes, il rêvait depuis sa troisième année de mettre son poing dans la gueule de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Mais là, elle était presque à l'agonie. Peut-être avait-elle-même perdue connaissance. Il devrait y retourner… Non, hors de question. Il allait demander à un quatrième année de la libérer et de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Oui, c'était une bien meilleure solution.

Et pour couronner le tout, faible qu'il était, il avait couché avec deux cinquièmes années… En même temps. Non pas que ça lui ait déplu, bien au contraire. Mais ces deux gamines ne le méritaient pas, tout simplement.

Le Serpentard coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche. Il s'essuya prestement, et enfila un bas de pyjama. Puis il se rendit dans son dortoir avec la ferme intention d'aller trouver Malcolm Baccolck et de lui ordonner d'aller libérer McFear.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il crut avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il vit Hermione Granger debout dans le dortoir, face à lui, le regard mauvais, la baguette à la main.

Comment était elle sortie ?

Elle avança droit sur lui. Il resta pétrifié. Il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir face à elle, il était totalement désarmé.

Mais, elle se contenta de le dépasser, non sans lui asséner un violent coup d'épaule au passage, et elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Malefoy resta pendant plusieurs minutes, debout au milieu de la pièce, complètement éberlué.

Quand il reprit enfin conscience, il se glissa dans son lit, et tira les rideaux du baldaquin.

Néanmoins il fut bien incapable de trouver le sommeil. Parfaitement éveillé, il se retournait sans cesse entre ses draps.

Il finit par se lever. Il avait l'intention de se poser dans la salle commune, quand la curiosité le saisissant, il s'arrêta, et tourna la tête vers le lit de Granger.

De sa baguette, il en écarta les rideaux.

Elle était allongée sur le côté, enlaçant son oreiller de ses deux bras. Elle paraissait calme et sereine, toute trace de rage avait disparu de son visage.

Malefoy observa son nez. Il semblait intact, il n'y avait même pas d'ecchymose. De même, les doigts qu'il parvenait à apercevoir, n'étaient pas étrangement rigides et gonflés comme ils auraient du l'être, ils étaient agrippés à son oreiller, signe que la jeune fille était passée par l'infirmerie avant de revenir à la salle commune. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement en pétard, ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude, et il remarqua que de minuscules taches de rousseurs parsemaient son petit nez et que ses doigts étaient fins comme…

…Mais pourquoi regardait-il Granger ainsi ? Qu'en avait-il à faire de son état de santé ? Il se moquait éperdument de son nez, de ses mains et de toute sa personne d'ailleurs ! Il lâcha le rideau comme si celui-ci lui avait brûlé les doigts et secoua sa tête afin de remettre ses idées malefoyennes en place. Puis il quitta la chambre pour la salle commune suivi du chat de Théodore, prénommé Sergi, un magnifique bombay noir, le digne animal de tout bon serpentard.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plu, même si la fin me semble un peu rapide, et je me demandais si les changements de point de vue n'étaient pas trop génants à la lecture aussi. ça vous a choqué ? _

_Le comportement de Malefoy est de plus en plus étrange et ambigu. Il culpabilise le pauvre petit ^^, enfin ça ne durera pas très longtemps. _

_Et non, il n'y a absolument aucune allusion à Normanfaitdesvidéos dans ce chapitre... ^^ C'était pour y mettre un peu de gaité... ou pas !_

_Maintenant faites péter le champagne et les **reviews**, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2012 et une bonne santé. ENJOY YOUR NIGHT ! _


	14. Chapitre 14

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les mensonges d'un visage_

* * *

_RARA :_

_Annou : Je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à te faire rire ^^ Non, je ne suis pas encore trop stressée. Et là, je suis plutôt contente parce que j'ai enfin fini mon rapport de stage, je vais pouvoir me consacrer pleinement à ma grammaire, histoire de la langue et à la littérature, si c'est pas génial tout ça -"_

_Adele : Merci pour ta reviews, désolée d'avoir gachée ton temps de travail, fallait pas aller sur FF avant de bosser, c'est mal ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !_

_Marie : Et oui, il commence enfin à se passer quelque chose entre, il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, mais je pense que le chapitre 15 te(vous) plaira encore plus :D_

_Hoshiko27: Contente que l'histoire te plaise, voici la suite, bonne lecture._

_Blasewoman : l'IUFM, c'est le mal :p_

* * *

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 14 : **

Il était près de 5h du matin, et Draco Malefoy ne dormait toujours pas. Il était installé depuis bientôt deux heures dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, assis dans un gros fauteuil vert, qu'il avait tiré près de la cheminée. Le feu magique crépitait doucement, et les yeux gris du Serpentard étaient comme ensorcelés par les flammes qui lui piquaient les yeux.

Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait.

Ce quelque chose en question concernait Hermione Granger.

Il avait la sensation étrange de jouer contre son camp en gardant le secret de Granger. Il aurait très bien pu annoncer aux Initiés que McFear était en réalité un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix ou bien encore, la livrer d'une manière ou d'une autre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle aurait pu servir d'appât et aurait sans doute permis la capture d'Harry Potter. Mais il ressentait le besoin d'être le seul à connaître la vérité, parce qu'il pouvait la faire chanter, parce qu'il pouvait en profiter pour se venger…pour se venger de quoi ? Du fait qu'elle était bien meilleure en cours que lui et qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être inférieur à une sang-de-bourbe ? Ou bien était-ce parce qu'elle l'avait berné pendant plus d'un mois, et que ce McFear l'avait fait tourné en bourrique. Parce que ce McFear l'attirait inexorablement et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi ? Parce que cela signifiait désormais, qu'il avait été attiré par la Née-Moldue… Etait-ce ça qu'il voulait lui faire payer ?

Et puis Granger lui serait utile. Il ne s'en sortait pas si bien que ça dans sa mission. Il y avait encore quelques problèmes à régler et Granger pourrait l'aider. Après tout, elle était intelligente, elle s'en sortirait bien mieux que certains Serpentards.

Oui, il allait l'utiliser pour mener à terme sa mission, puis il la livrerait aux Mangemorts. Voilà qui était un compromis intéressant.

ooo

La sonnerie stridente de son réveil la tira des bras de Morphée. Le retour à la réalité fut assez brutal. Hermione était toujours dans le dortoir des Serpentards, et ses membres engourdis lui rappelèrent ce que Malefoy lui avait fait subir la veille.

La mauvaise humeur portée par la rage la prit aussitôt. Il ne fallait pas que Malefoy s'approche d'elle aujourd'hui ou ça allait mal se passer.

Elle inspecta ses mains, remua ses doigts et fit craquer ses articulations pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, puis elle toucha son nez qui était bien réparé. Mrs Pomfresh avait fait des merveilles. Evidemment l'infirmière se doutait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond entre les Serpentards et McFear, mais Hermione était restée cloitrée dans un mutisme sans faille pendant l'ensemble de l'examen que lui avait fait subir l'infirmière. Si elle avait ouvert la bouche, elle n'aurait pas hésité à dénoncer Malefoy. D'ailleurs, elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait. Ce connard méritait l'expulsion ou tout du moins plusieurs heures de colle. Peut-être parce qu'inconsciemment, elle se doutait qu'il y aurait des représailles, et qu'elle appréciait de garder ses membres intacts.

Elle se glissa hors du lit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer. Les autres Serpentards encore dans leurs draps, commençaient tout juste à s'agiter et à grommeler lorsqu'elle ferma la porte du dortoir.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la table des Gryffondors, espérant y voir Ginny. Celle-ci lui adressa un petit clin d'œil signifiant qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'Hermione lui avait demandé. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle avait un nouveau plan en tête, et n'en avait que faire des conséquences qu'il pourrait avoir. Elle n'était plus à un nez près.

Elle s'installa en face de James Dawkkins qui lui serra chaleureusement la main, et engagea aussitôt la conversation, se moquant de Parkinson qui ne savait plus quoi inventer pour attirer sur elle les regards masculins. Hermione regarda la jeune fille qui se pavanait en effet un peu plus loin. Sa jupe était plus courte que jamais, et elle portait des escarpins d'environ 12 centimètres de haut. Mais le pire et le plus risible était sans nul doute ses lèvres qu'elle avait fait gonfler à l'aide de la magie et qui lui donnait un air de crapaud qui s'était pris un mur.

Elle se moqua de la Serpentarde avec le jeune homme pendant tout le petit-déjeuner puis, décida de se rendre dans la Volière afin d'envoyer à Ginny une lettre lui indiquant une heure et un lieu de Rendez-vous. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à gravir l'escalier central du hall, une voix méprisante se fit entendre. Une voix qui lui inspirait une haine sans fin.

-McFear ! Appela Malefoy.

-Quoi ? Vociféra-t-elle en se retournant.

Malefoy était escorté de ces deux andouilles de Crabbe et Goyle.

Il passa devant elle, sans même s'arrêter faisant un signe de la main aux deux gorilles.

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Puis les deux abrutis lui prirent chacun un bras, et la trainèrent dans les couloirs. Hermione protesta, chercha à se débattre mais peine perdu, ils étaient bien trop forts.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils la libérèrent.

Elle adressa aussitôt un regard noir à Malefoy qui se dressait devant elle, les bras croisés.

-Eh bien, Malefoy quelle autorité ! Tu es toujours obligé de forcer les gens d'une telle manière pour qu'ils fassent ce que tu souhaites ou dès fois tu arrives à les convaincre en parlant ? Ah non, autant pour moi, tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour utiliser la parole à bon escient, ton vocabulaire se limitant à « Sang Pur » « Sang-de-Bourbe » et « Moi, je »

-J'aurai besoin de ton aide McFear.

-Oh ! Et tu crois qu'après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je vais accepter peut-être.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix en fait.

Hermione vit ses lèvres articuler silencieusement le mot « contrat » lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait d'autres choix qu'obéir. Mais elle comptait bien le faire un peu tourner en bourrique avant.

-Personne ne refuse jamais rien au petit Malefoy, c'est ça ? Le pauvre petit Malefoy a l'habitude d'être pourri-gâté.

- Utilise cet adjectif encore une fois, McFear et je te coupe la langue.

-Vraiment ? Tu avais l'air de tellement l'apprécier ma langue, ça serait dommage quand même.

Sur ces mots, Hermione passa sensuellement le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, provoquant un peu plus le blond et suscitant l'intérêt des deux commères qui lui servaient de gardes.

-Silencio.

La bouche de la jeune fille se ferma aussitôt. Elle ne put retenir un sourire de triomphe.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses, tu veux, McFear ?

Il la saisit à la gorge, et la força à reculer.

La menaçant de sa baguette, il se rapprocha d'elle afin qu'elle seule puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-Tu vas infiltrer les cuisines Granger, et tu ramèneras un elfe aux cachots. Choisis-en un bien stupide, ça devrait se trouver assez facilement, tous les elfes sont un peu cons. Evidemment, fais en sorte qu'aucun autre elfe ne se doute de quelque chose ni que personne ne te voit avec l'elfe dans les couloirs. Si j'entends une seule rumeur rapportant qu'un Serpentard est sorti des cuisines avec un elfe, ce n'est pas simplement ton nez que je vais casser Granger, suis-je bien clair ?

Hermione acquiesça.

-Finite Incantatem.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu veux un elfe ?

-Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te le dire ?

-Pourquoi moi, alors ? Tes petits Initiés ne peuvent pas s'en charger eux-mêmes, seraient-ils encore plus cons que des elfes ? Ironisa-t-elle.

-Exactement Granger, ils le sont !

La jeune fille fut surprise par la réponse du Serpentard qui considérait bien peu ses camarades.

- Occupe-toi de ça tout de suite, McFear.

-Bien sur, maître, à vos ordres maître, se moqua-t-elle.

Elle décampa avant même que Malefoy n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le laissant seul avec ses pensées et son animosité.

ooo

Hermione était offusquée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle se doutait que les Serpentards ne voulaient aucun bien aux elfes, et elle allait leur en livrer un en pâture. Elle détestait Malefoy, et elle détestait ce contrat qu'elle avait été contrainte à signer. Qu'allait-il faire à ce pauvre elfe ?

A plusieurs reprises, elle considéra sa mission, hésita, revint sur ses pas, s'arrêta, se rappela que Malefoy avait menacé Ginny, qu'il était capable de tenir parole. Et qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre en jeu la vie et la santé de sa seule amie à Poudlard.

D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas être complice du meurtre d'un pauvre et innocent elfe de maison. Elle essaya de réfléchir, d'imaginer pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'un elfe. Le tuer simplement serait totalement puéril… A son avis, ils allaient utiliser l'elfe pour faire quelque chose… Peut-être que sa vie n'était pas immédiatement en jeu… Mais après, quand il aurait accompli sa mission ? Le tueraient-ils ou se contenteraient-ils d'un simple « Oubliette » ?

Non, elle ne voulait pas être mêlée à ça. Non, pas elle qui avait toujours défendu la cause des Elfes de Maison…

ooo

Elle se haïssait.

Elle se haïssait, parce qu'elle était coincée par ce foutu contrat, parce qu'elle rendait service à l'immonde salopard qu'était Malefoy, parce qu'elle avait le sentiment profond de servir la cause des Mangemorts, et parce qu'elle était pire manipulatrice que n'importe quel Serpentard. Et aussi parce que l'elfe qui la suivait, avait un immense sourire aux lèvres, heureux de lui rendre service.

Elle avait envie de se retourner et de le congédier… Malefoy n'avait qu'à se débrouiller par lui-même. Mais que ferait-il à Ginny ?

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Hermione à l'elfe espérant qu'il lui dise qu'il avait plus important à faire aux cuisines.

-Non, pas du tout, Monsieur. Nikki est content de vous aider !

Hermione grimaça.

Ils arrivaient près de l'escalier menant aux cachots.

-Nikki, si tu as autre chose à faire, vas-y, tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre.

-Si Monsieur a besoin de l'aide de Nikki, Nikki vient aider Monsieur.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il insistait comme ça ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas partir ?

Elle descendit l'escalier avec lenteur, espérant persuader le petit elfe de partir sans avoir à le lui ordonner, faute de quoi elle aurait de sérieux problèmes avec Malefoy. Mais Nikki tenait tête, et marchait même plus vite qu'elle. Il se dirigea en sautillant jusqu'à l'entrée de la Salle Commune. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y entrer. Deux paires de mains le saisir, et le bâillonnèrent, puis l'emmenèrent plus loin dans les cachots.

Révoltée, Hermione voulut les empêcher d'emporter l'elfe en lançant un sortilège, mais un « experlliarmus » lui fit sauter sa baguette des mains.

-Retourne sagement dans la salle commune McFear, ordonna Malefoy.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?

-Retourne dans la salle commune !

-Va te faire foutre Malefoy !

Elle lui arracha sa baguette des mains, et remonta en courant les escaliers de pierre.

Zabini regarda interloqué McFear partir sans que Malefoy ne réagisse. Pourquoi est-ce que son ami ne lui avait pas envoyé un sortilège bien placé afin de lui passer l'envie d'être insolent ?

Il ne comprenait pas la réaction passive de Malefoy. Et puis il trouvait que McFear était vraiment de plus en plus bizarre…

ooo

Hermione se réfugia dans la Volière. Elle claqua la porte de celle-ci si violemment, qu'elle effraya bon nombre de volatiles qui s'envolèrent dans un tourbillon de plumes. Elle s'adossa contre la porte en vieux bois, et plaquant sa main sur sa poitrine, reprit son souffle, et retrouva son calme.

Elle s'approcha alors d'une chouette grise, et tira un morceau de papier de sa poche sur lequel elle griffonna à l'aide de sa baguette « Rendez-vous ce soir 21h30 à la Tour d'Astronomie, G ». Elle destina cette missive à Ginny et l'accrocha à la patte de l'animal qui s'envola presque instantanément. Elle regarda l'oiseau s'élever dans le ciel bleu, libre comme l'air.

ooo

La nuit était calme. On entendait au loin le hululement des chouettes et le bruissement des arbres s'agitant sous le vent. Quelques étoiles brillaient déjà dans le ciel, et une petite flamme naissant de la baguette d'Hermione luisit dans l'obscurité. Puis se fut sa cigarette qui prit le relai, créant un petit point de lumière sur le balcon de la Tour d'Astronomie. La jeune fille était appuyée contre le balcon en pierre. Elle profitait du calme ambiant et du paysage nocturne qui s'offrait à elle.

La lourde porte menant à la terrasse grinça derrière elle.

Ginny la rejoignit sur le balcon, et se pencha à ses côtés, la gratifiant d'un sourire amical.

-Tu vas bien Mione ?

-Oui, très bien, tout va bien, mentit-elle.

Elle avait réfléchi pendant une bonne demi-heure à ce qu'elle devait dire à Ginny, et ce qu'elle devait lui cacher. Elle devait faire attention, il ne fallait pas que son amie se doute de quelque chose. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'implique plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà dans cette histoire.

-Je crois avoir découvert quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas encore t'en parler, conclut-elle.

Ginny acquiesça, puis elle attrapa sa petite besace qu'elle posa sur le garde-corps. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur jusqu'à en ressortir une petite fiole en verre qu'elle tendit à Hermione, triomphante.

-En fait, ça n'a pas été difficile de l'obtenir. J'ai juste profité de l'inattention du professeur pour transvaser quelques goûtes de cette potion dans une fiole vide. Je crois qu'il ne s'est même pas aperçu que le niveau de son Veritaserum avait légèrement baissé.

Hermione glissa la fiole dans la poche de son pantalon, et serra Ginny dans ses bras.

-Merci, Gin, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi.

-De rien, si tu as besoin d'autre chose, n'hésite pas.

Hermione aurait adoré rester là encore quelques temps afin de discuter avec son amie, mais elle trouvait cela trop risqué. Il était évident qu'à un moment ou un autre, Ginny poserait des questions à propos de sa mission ou de sa vie chez les Serpentards, et elle ne pouvait définitivement pas en parler. Elle décida d'écourter cette entrevue :

-Désolée, Gin, mais, je vais devoir y aller, les Serpentards risquent de se douter de quelque chose si je reste hors de la salle commune trop longtemps. Et puis le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder à tomber…

-Dommage, j'aurai aimé passer plus de temps avec toi… On essayera de se faire ça une autre fois, en catimini ?

-Oui, oui, bien sur…

Une dernière accolade, et les deux amies quittèrent le balcon ensemble, puis se saluèrent de nouveau avant de se séparer.

ooo

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels Hermione réfléchit à la meilleure façon d'utiliser le Véritaserum et de réaliser son plan. Elle prenait également un soin tout particulier à éviter Malefoy autant que faire se peut. Evidemment, elle avait tous ses cours en commun avec lui, et partageait son dortoir. Mais elle se débrouillait pour se réveiller bien avant lui, et pour quitter les cours bien après lui. Néanmoins, elle le surveillait du coin de l'œil, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire du pauvre elfe qu'il lui avait demandé de lui amener.

Tous les soirs de cette semaine, elle put travailler dans le calme et la sérénité puisque les Serpentards de son dortoir avaient tendance soit à découcher, soit à revenir relativement tard.

Elle n'en avait cure. De toute façon, sa mission était tombée à l'eau, et suite à ce que Malefoy lui avait fait subir, elle avait besoin de décompresser et de penser à autre chose. Or, le travail et les devoirs lui permettaient en effet d'évacuer le stress accumulé et la déconnectaient totalement du monde extérieur, ce qui était plutôt agréable.

C'était vendredi soir, Hermione avait pris sa douche et après avoir enfilé un pyjama, s'était glissé entre les draps de soie verte de son lit, un grimoire de métamorphoses dans les mains. Elle était plongée dans une lecture des plus intéressantes, essayant de s'approprier mentalement un sort, lorsque la porte du dortoir rebondit contre le mur avec fracas, la faisant sursauter.

_-Aucun de ces abrutis de Serpentards n'est capable d'ouvrir une porte normalement ou quoi ?_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle écarta d'un geste les rideaux de son lit, prêt à incendier le nuisible qui venait d'entrer.

Mais sa bouche resta ouverte et coite. Aucun des deux serpentards qui entrèrent dans la chambre ne lui adressa un regard. A vrai dire Zabini était bien trop occupé à soutenir un Malefoy en très mauvais point. Elle le regarda sans bouger, essayer de l'allongé le jeune homme sur son lit, mais il ne put retenir son bras qui alla cogner contre le matelas arrachant au Serpentard un grognement de douleur.

-McFear, est-ce que tu pourrais venir m'aider, au lieu de me regarder bêtement.

Sans réfléchir, Hermione se tira de ses draps, et en deux pas, elle rejoint Zabini, et l'aidait à installer Malefoy dans une position confortable. Il avait de nombreuses entailles sur le visage et sur les avant-bras. Des taches de sang maculaient sa chemise blanche. Visiblement il était incapable de se servir de son bras gauche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

-Pas tes affaires, McFear, dit Zabini en essuyant avec sa manche le sang qui coulait de sa propre lèvre. Lui aussi avait été blessé.

-Ecoute McFear, je sais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment en bon terme, mais Malefoy n'est pas le seul à être blessé. Je dois redescendre dans la salle commune aider d'autres Serpentards. Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de Draco ? Je te revaudrai ça. Evidemment je compte sur ton silence… Sinon…

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je commence à en avoir ma claque de vos menaces ! Je peux être utile sans qu'on m'y oblige ! Ça s'appelle être serviable, mais c'est probablement quelque chose que vous ne connaissez pas vraiment.

Zabini ne tiqua même pas, mais se contenta de remercier le jeune homme et de filer dans la salle commune.

Ainsi Hermione se retrouvait seule avec un Malefoy blessé et souffrant…Ce même Malefoy qui l'avait abandonné il y a de cela une semaine dans un cachot puant, le nez cassé, et les doigts écrasés. Mais à la différence de Malefoy, elle était Hermione Granger, une Gryffondor, qui était toujours prête à aider son prochain, même lorsque celui s'avère être un immonde connard.

-Bordel, Granger, tu vas continuer à rester sans rien faire comme ça encore longtemps ?

-Excuse-moi Malefoy, mais je fais ce que je veux. Je pourrais d'ailleurs décidé de te laisser souffrir encore quelques heures, comme tu l'as fait la semaine dernière avec moi.

Malefoy déglutit.

-Je comptais aller te chercher… Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

-Merci, mais je l'avais remarqué… J'attends des excuses Malefoy… Je suis prête à te soigner, mais d'abord… des excuses sincères s'il te plait.

Malefoy lui adressa un regard noir, mais il voyait qu'elle n'en démordrait pas.

Il déglutit à nouveau.

-Excuse-moi.

-Ce n'est pas sincère ça ! Et en plus c'est un ordre…

-Quoi ?

-Tu utilises l'impératif comme si tu voulais me forcer à t'excuser alors je n'accepte pas ces excuses là.

-Tu me le payeras Granger.

-Excuse-toi d'abord.

Le jeune homme grimaça, ferma les yeux. Il cherchait une formule qui plairait à la Gryffondor.

-Granger, j'ai agi comme un abruti, j'aurai pas du te laisser moisir dans ce cachot, je suis vraiment désolé de… tout ça…

-Mouais, ça a pas l'air de te dérangé de m'avoir cassé le nez.

-Pour une fois, je n'ai même pas fait exprès !

-J'attends !

-T'es sérieuse, bordel je viens de m'excuser ! Je suis désolé Granger ! Désolé !

-Ok, ok c'est bon.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et commença par regarder l'étendu des dégâts. Il avait beaucoup de plaies superficielles qui ne seraient pas difficile à soigner, mais qui étaient recouverte de poussière. Où était-il quand il s'était fait ça pour être à ce point poussiéreux. Même son visage et ses cheveux en étaient blanchis.

Puis, elle déboutonna la chemise du blond afin de voir d'où provenait tout ce sang.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous Granger ?

-Tu as du sang plein ta chemise, tu veux que je te soigne ou tu préfères crever à cause de ta pseudo-pudeur ?

Malefoy se renfrogna, et laissa la jeune fille le déshabiller. Celle-ci dut se contrôler pour que ses doigts ne tremblent pas. Néanmoins elle ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues ce qui fit ricaner le Serpentard.

-Je vais te faire passer l'envie de rire, Malefoy, affirma Hermione en le menaçant d'appuyer sur son bras douloureux.

Le jeune homme cessa de rire aussitôt et laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller.

De multiples entailles parcouraient son torse, certaines saignaient un peu. C'était probablement de là que provenait le sang qui avait taché ses vêtements. Hermione dirigea sa baguette vers son armoire, qui s'ouvrit, et attira jusqu'à elle compresses et désinfectants.

Elle en imbiba une d'alcool, et l'appliqua sur les petites plaies, faisant grimacer le Serpentard qui laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur.

-Putain Granger ! Arrête de te venger, et soigne-moi !

-Je ne me venge pas Malefoy, je ne suis pas une Serpentarde, je désinfecte tes blessures avant de les faire cicatriser… Mais si tu préfères que tout cela s'infecte, on peut aussi faire ça.

-Non, non, c'est bon.

Concentrée, Hermione s'occupa de chaque petite plaie, de chaque écorchure, et de chaque entaille, appuyant parfois un peu plus fort dans le but de faire grimacer le Serpentard. Mais celui-ci ne bronchait plus, il laissait faire, redressant de temps en temps la tête afin de l'observer. Enfin elle lui fit boire une potion violette, qui ferma instantanément toutes les coupures.

Il ne restait plus que son bras.

Hermione le souleva et le manipula afin de comprendre ce qui était cassé, arrachant un cri au Serpentard. Elle le palpa doucement, essayant de voir si ses os étaient cassés. Effectivement il s'avéra que le radius était fracturé.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau d'où elle sortit son grimoire de potions. Elle y chercha un remède pour les os cassés, espérant qu'elle pourrait facilement obtenir tous les ingrédients.

Heureusement, celle-ci ne se composait que d'éléments de bases, qu'elle avait en sa possession. Elle tira hors de son armoire son mini-chaudron, tous les composants adéquats, et alluma un feu magique. Elle suivit la recette à la lettre, puis une fois que la potion tourna au rouge vif, elle la laissa mijoter trente minutes.

-ça va durer encore longtemps ?

-Encore vingt minutes.

Malefoy grogna de mécontentement.

-Alors ? Comment s'est arrivé ?

-Je crois que Blaise t'as déjà dis de ne pas te mêler de ça.

-En tout cas, il doit s'agir d'un endroit très poussiéreux, où l'on peut facilement s'égratigner… Un endroit avec des murs mal taillés je dirai.

-Arrête de réfléchir Granger, tu ne trouveras pas.

-Vraiment ? Tu me connais mal !

-Je te conseille d'arrêter de fourrer ton nez de Gryffondor partout…

-Sinon quoi ? Tu me casses le nez ?

-Tu m'énerves Granger !

-C'est un plaisir Malefoy.

-Je peux toujours marcher !

-Je n'aie pas peur d'un atrophié.

-Tu me provoques Granger ?

- La provocation, c'est ton domaine Malefoy, je n'oserai jamais rivaliser avec toi! Reste assis, tu es blessé !

-Non.

-Si.

Hermione dégaina sa baguette la pointant dans sa direction.

-Ou je t'y force !

Malefoy eut un semi-rictus.

-Voyons Granger, tu sais très bien que tu n'oseras jamais attaquer un pauvre infirme.

-J'oserai jeter un sort au pauvre infirme qui m'a brisé le nez.

-Merlin que tu es rancunière.

-Va t'assoir !

Il continua d'avancer alors que son bras pendant lui faisait mal. Il n'avait pas envie d'obéir à la Sang-de-Bourbe et la voir rougir de colère avait quelque chose de jouissif.

-C'est mon torse qui te met dans des états pareils ?

Hermione vira au rouge pivoine, ce qui amusa davantage le Serpentard qui fit encore un pas en avant se plantant devant la jeune fille, qui l'air mauvais, lui enfonça sa baguette dans le cou.

-Retourne-dans-ton-lit ! ordonna-t-elle, EVERTE STATIX !

Le sort projeta le blond en arrière. Il tomba lourdement sur son lit, écrasant son bras sous lui.

-Espèce de sale pu…

La jeune fille l'attrapa par l'épaule afin de le retourner sur le dos et de libérer son bras. Un nouveau cri s'échappa de la gorge de Malefoy.

-Je te hais, Granger.

-C'est réciproque Malefoy, maintenant tiens-toi tranquille jusqu'à ce que la potion soit prête.

Elle l'abandonna dans sa position inconfortable, et rejoignit son propre lit, non sans regarder au passage l'état de cuisson de la potion. Elle recommença sa lecture, ignorant royalement le Serpentard qui jurait un peu plus loin.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle préleva un peu de potion à l'aide d'une louche et la versa dans un verre, elle y apporta quelques arrangements de sa connaissance, avant de la tendre à Malefoy. Le Serpentard renifla le contenu, puis l'avala cul-sec. Il ne souhaitait pas sentir sur sa langue le goût de ce breuvage infect.

-Faut qu'on parle Granger !

-Pas maintenant. Tu dois dormir pour que ton bras se consolide !

-Non… je…

La tête se mit à lui tourner soudain. La fatigue lui tomba dessus telle une masse. Il lutta quelques instants. La pièce devint trouble, il voyait à peine le sourire satisfait de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Un vague « bonne nuit Malefoy » provint à ses oreilles alors qu'il s'enlisait dans un sommeil de plomb.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je crois que je n'ai jamais écrit d'aussi long chapitre. Quoique peut-être le dernier des Métamorphoses. En tout cas, c'est le plus long de la fiction pour le moment. Le chapitre 15 sera probablement nettement plus court, mais je pense qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^ !_

_Sinon, vous avez passé un bon nouvel an ? _

_Qui a regardé le téléfilm _J.K Rowling : la magie des mots_, le 1__er__ janvier? Je l'ai beaucoup aimé, vraiment j'ai été agréablement surprise, et j'ai appris plein de choses sur elle :)_

_Je vous souhaite un bon courage pour la rentrée, les cours, les partiels, les concours blancs et autres trucs chiants qui vous ont pourri les vacances. Moi je ne reprends que le 11 pour une épreuve de 5 heures de langue française (Ô Joie !), j'ai encore un peu de temps pour réviser. Je ne m'en plains pas !_

_Et enfin je vous souhaite à nouveau une belle et excellente année pleine de magie et de fictions, de bonheur, d'amour, de joie, d'amitié et de réussite, et une excellente santé bien sur ! _

_Et tous à vos** reviews** ! :)_

_A bientôt !_


	15. Chapitre 15

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les mensonges d'un visage_

* * *

_RAR :_

_Ska : Ah trop de compliments Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir, je te laisse avec la réaction de Malefoy._

_Lou : Merci de tes reviews. Hermione et Ron ? Trop banal, trop évident comme couple, non, elle est bien mieux avec Draco :D_

_Blasewoman : Va réviser au lieu de glander, sale étudiante en partiels :p_

* * *

_Comme promis, le chapitre 15. _

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 15 :**

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille se leva et se prépara prestement afin d'éviter Malefoy. Elle se doutait que celui-ci n'apprécierait pas ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Malheureusement lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, prête à se rendre dans la Grande Salle, Malefoy se dressait devant elle, bras croisés, l'air peu commode.

-Comment va ton bras ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt, devançant le Serpentard.

-De quels droits tu te permets de m'empoisonner McFear ?

-Je ne t'ai pas empoisonné Malefoy, je t'ai juste donné des somnifères pour que tu trouves le sommeil facilement. Tu avais besoin de repos pour que tes os se ressoudent et se consolident, et hier soir tu étais passablement agité. De plus, si je ne t'avais pas imposé ces somnifères, tu aurais probablement souffert… alors, je réitère ma question, comment va ton bras ?

Malefoy se renfrogna. Il savait qu'Hermione avait raison, et il ne pouvait décemment pas lui reprocher de l'avoir soigner. Même Pomfresh n'aurait pas pu mieux faire.

Il s'écarta, vaincu, afin de lui libérer le passage, mais la retint par le bras alors qu'elle passait devant lui.

-La prochaine fois que tu profites de ma faiblesse pour me lancer un sort et me donner des ordres, McFear, ça…

-…ira mal pour moi, je pense avoir compris oui. Mais Malefoy, le jour où tu cesseras de te conduire comme un enfant, je n'aurai plus besoin de te lancer des sorts et de te donner des ordres.

Sur ces mots, elle libéra son bras de l'étreinte du Serpentard, et quitta le dortoir, le laissant seul et agacé.

ooo

La journée était terminée et Hermione se retrouvait une nouvelle fois seule dans son dortoir en ce début de soirée. Les Initiés avaient une fois de plus déserté leurs chambres et la jeune fille espérait que Malefoy reviendrait pour une fois dans un état potable.

Les blessures de Malefoy et de bon nombreux de sixième années l'intriguaient. Ce matin, au petit déjeuner, de nombreux visages étaient tuméfiés et égratignés et même Zabini eut du mal à se servir correctement de sa main droite lors du cours de Botanique, signe qu'il s'était foulé le poignet.

Curieuse, Hermione profita de l'absence des Serpentards pour fourrer son nez dans les affaires des Initiés. Elle entreprit donc de fouiller les dortoirs de chaque année, espérant y trouver un indice sur leurs activités nocturnes. Elle fit sauter chaque cadenas à l'aide d'un sort plus puissant que l'Alohomora et utilisa sa baguette afin d'attirer à elle les objets les plus intéressants qui soient.

Elle trouva de nombreuses choses illégales provenant probablement de chez Barjow & Beurk et quelques outils poussiéreux comme des pelles enchantées, et des pioches magiques.

Mais c'est en fouillant dans le bureau d'un quatrième année plutôt discret, qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné d'être à la botte des Initiés, qu'elle trouva l'indice ultime : des pages déchirés provenant d'un très vieux livre qui ne pouvait être que _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. Elle observa les pages en question. Il s'agissait de plans. Des plans représentants ce qui semblaient être des souterrains… des souterrains qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle attrapa un parchemin vierge qui trônait sur le bureau et pratiqua un sort de duplicata, afin de conserver pour elle ces précieuses informations.

Cela fit « tilt » dans l'esprit d'Hermione… La poussière, les pioches, les pelles, les égratignures des Serpentards, tout cela était évident : les Initiés étaient sans nul doute occupés à déblayer les souterrains quand un éboulement les avait surpris dans leur travail.

L'un des souterrains était entouré d'un épais cercle rouge fait à la main. Hermione décida de s'y rendre afin de voir de ses propres yeux ce que les Initiés y fabriquaient.

Non, elle n'était pas inconsciente. Elle savait que la plupart des Serpentards étant blessés, ils ne se rendraient pas de sitôt sur le lieu de l'accident. Ils attendraient au moins d'être rétablis. Elle les soupçonnait donc de faire une énième réunion, dans laquelle Malefoy incendierait probablement les Initiés responsables ou non de l'accident de la veille.

Plans en main, elle quitta la maison des Serpentards, gravit les escaliers menant au Hall, et se dirigea vers l'aile droite du château. Elle grimpa à nouveau deux escaliers, et tourna sur sa droite puis sur sa gauche, puis encore à gauche et enfin, elle arriva devant un étroit couloir au bout duquel siégeait une statue en bronze représentant un gobelin qui ne pouvait être qu'Eûrk le Crasseux, le chef des rebelles qui mena la révolte des Gobelins au XVIIIeme siècle.

Elle se planta devant la statue, et lut le mot de passe inscrit sur le plan qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

Le gobelin pivota, laissant apparaître l'entrée du souterrain. Hermione se glissa dans le passage, et observa les lieux. Elle devait se pencher un peu pour ne pas toucher la paroi. Celle-ci était grossièrement entaillée, et la pierre était blanche. Les Initiés étaient donc bien en train de déblayer ce souterrain qui devait être bouché depuis des siècles.

La jeune fille avança avec prudence dans le tunnel. Elle marcha pendant un bon kilomètre avant d'être bloquée par un amoncellement de pierres et de cailloux, restes de l'éboulement de la veille. Alors, elle revint sur ses pas, et sortit du souterrain. Mais avant d'en refermer l'entrée, elle décida de déclencher un nouvel éboulement.

Elle ne savait pas ce que préparaient les Initiés, mais il valait mieux pour elle et pour l'ensemble des élèves de l'école, qu'ils ne parviennent à leurs fins que le plus tard possible.

D'un coup de baguette, elle transforma les plans en parchemins vierges, et regagna son dortoir d'un pas empressé.

Elle comprit quand elle pénétra dans la Salle Commune que les Initiés étaient de retour, et qu'une fois de plus, ils avaient fini la réunion au Whisky-Pur-Feu. Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott étaient en charmante compagnie, verres à la main, bon nombre de Serpentards et de Serpentardes buvaient de la Bièraubeure au goulot tandis que Parkinson semblait copuler avec un sixième année sur le canapé. Malefoy était absent de ce magnifique tableau, probablement en train de forniquer avec sa conquête du soir.

La jeune fille fut donc surprise de trouver le Don Juan en question, allongé sur son lit, la tête pendant dans le vide. Il se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres quand il la vit sur le pas de la porte.

-Salut Granger.

-Malefoy… Il me semblait t'avoir expliqué ce matin qu'il fallait que tu fasses attention à ton bras.

-Mon bras va très bien merci !

-Je suis sûre en effet que l'alcool va beaucoup l'aider à se consolider… Brillante idée.

-Tu m'emmerdes Granger.

-Oui, je sais, c'est d'ailleurs ma principale mission sur cette terre…

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux en ricanant. Il avait les yeux passablement rouges.

-Je vais te donner de quoi dessoûler, soupira-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit son armoire et farfouillait à l'intérieur quand soudain, Malefoy la saisit par l'épaule et la plaqua contre le mur à côté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je suggère qu'on s'amuse un peu, tu es d'accord ?

Il passa aussitôt ses mains baladeuses dans le dos d'Hermione et la pressa contre lui. La jeune fille essaya de le repousser et protesta davantage quand il commença à lui mordiller l'oreille. Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses, les caressant sensuellement. La Gryffondor déglutit.

Quand il approcha son visage pour l'embrasser, elle l'accueillit d'un violent coup de tête, qui désarçonna le jeune homme, et le fit lâcher prise.

Hermione se saisit de sa baguette, et une fois encore repoussa le Serpentard jusqu'à son lit.

Malefoy ne réagit pas, trop occupé à se tenir la tête entre les mains et à insulter la jeune fille.

Hermione en profita pour attraper une potion annihilant les effets de l'alcool. Elle s'approcha du lit, et attrapa Malefoy par le menton, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche. Le menaçant de sa baguette, elle le força à boire la potion. Le jeune homme complètement déconnecté de la réalité, fut plus docile qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Par prévention, elle y avait mêlé une fois de plus des somnifères.

Enfin le Serpentard écarta ses mains, découvrant une magnifique bosse dont elle était l'auteur. Elle ne l'avait pas loupé.

-Granger, tu me payeras ça.

-Tu devrais plutôt me remercier Malefoy, cela fait deux soirs de suite que je prends soin de toi, lui rappela-t-elle.

Elle avait moins dosé la potion que la veille, et les somnifères ne faisaient pas encore effets. Elle obligea néanmoins le jeune homme encore soûl à se coucher, et lui défit avec bienveillance sa cravate afin qu'il ne s'étouffe pas pendant son sommeil.

-Je te trouve bien entreprenante Granger.

-Je te rappelle que je viens de te repousser.

-Je pense plutôt que tu veux dominer, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle desserrait en rougissant la ceinture de son pantalon. Allez, Granger, avoue, tu veux qu'on baise.

-Je ne pense pas, non.

Le Serpentard se redressa, et fit glisser sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille, attirant son visage vers le sien.

-Toutes les filles rêvent de coucher avec moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ferais exception Granger… Le rouge qui colore tes joues à chaque fois que tu me vois à moitié à poil prouve bien que je ne te laisse pas indifférent.

-Malefoy, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe et je ressemble actuellement plus à un garçon qu'à une fille.

-Et alors ? Susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

Les paupières du blond papillonnèrent. Il se laissa doucement tomber contre son matelas. Hermione le regarda sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Elle le préférait quand il dormait. Il était plus calme, plus serein, et surtout moins dangereux.

ooo

Le lendemain matin, elle quitta une fois de plus le dortoir en vitesse, se rendant aussitôt dans la Grande Salle, afin d'y boire un café noir serré, et d'y avaler une bonne tranche de pain beurrée. Se faisant, elle ouvrit le dernier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier que son voisin avait accepté de lui prêter.

Les gros titres rendaient compte de la crise qui malmenait le Ministère de la Magie, et de nombreux meurtres sans doute perpétrés par des Mangemorts en liberté. Lisant les articles, elle vit que rien ne s'arrangeait. Les Aurors étaient incapables de gérer la situation, les criminels courraient les rues, et de nombreuses pertes humaines étaient à déplorer. La guerre était clairement déclarée. Elle observa les avis de décès, espérant ne pas y découvrir de noms connus. Elle poussa malgré elle un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'elle ne connaissait personne parmi les morts.

Elle continuait de feuilleter le journal à la recherche d'informations plus optimistes quand quelqu'un s'installa face à elle.

-On se voit un peu trop souvent en tête à tête ces derniers temps, je trouve… dit-elle en continuant sa lecture.

-Je ne serais pas venu te voir si tu n'avais pas essayé de me défigurer et de me droguer hier soir McFear…

-Je ne t'aurai pas frappé, ni donné de somnifères si tu n'avais pas essayé de me violer Malefoy.

Hermione lança un sourire innocent à son voisin qui avait intercepté cette information inattendue. Malefoy, lui adressa un regard noir, qui lui fit aussitôt oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et il reporta son attention sur ses pancakes.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai voulu te violer McFear ?

-Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire ! Peut-être parce que tu avais encore trop bu, ou bien parce que comme tu me l'as déjà dit, je t'excite…

-McFear… grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

-Oui ?

-On n'est pas seul…

-Oh excuse-moi, je n'avais pas remarqué, ironisa la jeune fille.

-Lève-toi.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-McFear, lève-toi !

-J'aimerai mieux garder mon nez en entier cette fois-ci !

Malefoy la regarda une dernière fois, puis rejoignit Zabini et Nott un peu plus loin.

-Tu perds ta combativité ces derniers temps, Malefoy, cria Hermione dans sa direction.

Un voile de colère passa sur le visage du Serpentard qui recouvra presque aussitôt son masque d'impassibilité, l'ignorant superbement.

Il garda la même attitude tout le reste de la matinée.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas…Peut-être lui préparait-il un mauvais coup. Après tout la vengeance n'est-elle pas un plat qui se mange froid ?

Hermione eut du mal à se concentrer sur ses cours, elle passait son temps à observer Malefoy. Elle était alerte, sur ses gardes. Elle s'attendait à une réplique de la part du Serpentard. Mais rien… Nada. Cela la déstabilisa peut être plus que s'il avait agi en retour. Elle remarqua que lui aussi avait du mal à se concentrer pendant les cours. Souvent il fronçait les sourcils, soucieux, et griffonnait sur son parchemin alors qu'il n'y avait pas de notes à prendre. Il devait sans doute réfléchir à sa propre mission. Il n'avait l'air de vivre que pour cela depuis la rentrée… Les seuls moments où il semblait ne pas y penser, c'était lorsqu'il dormait ou qu'il était soûl… Même ses aventures sexuelles étaient intéressées.

Hermione ressentit de la peine pour lui… Sa mission n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne. Les conséquences pour lui, s'il échouait ne seraient pas les mêmes que pour elle. A vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer…pas face à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Elle eut soudain l'impression de le voir autrement. Sans doute n'avait-il pas choisi sa mission. Comme elle, on la lui avait imposée.

De toute la journée, elle ne put décrocher son regard du Serpentard. Elle essayait de savoir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Elle étudiait ses moindres faits et gestes, essayant de mieux le comprendre, de mieux saisir son comportement qui lui avait toujours échappé.

Le soir alors qu'elle était sagement installée sur son lit, ses cours sur les genoux, elle releva la tête à maintes reprises afin de regarder Malefoy qui face à elle, travaillait le plan de sa dissertation de potions. Il dut sentir le regard brûlant de la jeune fille puisqu'il détacha ses yeux de son parchemin pour les lever vers elle. Aussitôt Hermione replongea dans ses cours, l'air innocent. Mais, une fois que le jeune homme se fut remis à réfléchir, elle leva derechef son regard vers lui.

Se sentant à nouveau observé, il leva un sourcil et lui adressa un regard interrogateur, avant de l'ignorer et de relire pour la troisième fois son semblant de plan.

Le regard d'Hermione se faisait persistant et pénétrant, il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas comment elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux chocolat.

-Quoi ? Aboya-t-il.

-Rien, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules, se concentrant à nouveau sur ses cours.

Dix minutes plus tard, inconsciemment, Hermione fixa de nouveau le Serpentard.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça !

-Je te regarde comment ?

-Arrête, je te dis !

Il semblait en colère. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Comment l'avait-elle regardé ? Elle ne pensait pas l'avoir regardé méchamment pourtant. Au contraire, elle se sentait compatissante aujourd'hui, elle…

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées, alors que Malefoy s'étant levé précipitamment de son lit, faisant ainsi voler ses feuilles de brouillon, se jeta sur elle. Il la renversa en arrière sous son poids, plaquant ses mains sur ses épaules afin de la maintenir contre le matelas.

-ARRÊTE !, rugit-il.

-QUOI ? cria-t-elle en retour, Tu veux que je m'arrache les yeux Malefoy ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux là…

Il ne criait plus, mais sa voix se faisait étrangement tremblante et basse.

-Arrête de me regarder comme si tu me comprenais, comme si tu avais de la compassion pour moi, arrête de me regarder comme si tu souffrais pour moi. Arrête de me juger du haut de ton innocence, Granger… Je hais tes yeux ! Je hais leur pureté ! Je hais ton regard ingénu… Je te hais Granger !

Et sur ces mots, il scella leurs lèvres d'un baiser inattendu. Un baiser désespéré, qui exprimait tous ses maux, un baiser qui fit fondre Hermione. Elle y répondit avec le même désespoir et la même ferveur.

Elle sentit une des mains du jeune homme glisser derrière sa nuque, tandis que de l'autre, il lui enserrait la taille, la rapprochant de son torse. Une vague de chaleur la submergea et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit le souffle du Serpentard s'accélérer alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux.

-DRACO ! Il y a… euh… Draco... ? dit une voix sortie de nulle part.

Hermione crut avoir une crise cardiaque. C'était comme si on l'avait tiré brutalement d'un rêve. Elle réalisa soudainement, en voyant le visage choqué du Serpentard, ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sur leur droite, Zabini affichait à la fois un air décontenancé et embarrassé. Sans rien dire, Malefoy se redressa. Il fixa son ami d'un regard mauvais, attendant que celui-ci s'explique.

-On…On a un sérieux problème, finit par articuler Blaise Zabini.

* * *

_Alors ? Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? C'est assez crédible ? Un jour, j'aimerai que Draco m'embrasse comme ça aussi… *rêveuse*_

_Je tenais en tout cas **à remercier**, à louer, à glorifier, à louanger **tous les reviewers** qui me review à chaque chapitre (ou presque), qui sont toujours là, même après un an d'abandon. Vous êtes vraiment chouettes**, j'vous aime** :D Si, si j'insiste ! _

_Néanmoins, je **ne félicite pas les lecteurs anonymes**, ceux qui oublient que derrière chaque fanfiction, il y a un auteur, un être humain qui consacre du temps de sa vie privée pour vous écrire des histoires. Je ne dis pas ça pour moi, j'ai déjà beaucoup de reviews, et je ne m'en plains pas, je suis très contente de mes reviewers et de leurs commentaires, mais je pense aussi à tous les autres, tous ceux qui écrivent de bonnes fictions, mais qui peinent à obtenir des reviews, qui se découragent, et n'écrivent plus. _

_Je **félicite encore moins** tous ceux qui m'ajoutent en alerte, mais qui n'ont jamais laissé une seule review. Je suis contente que la fiction vous plaise. Mais, là, vous consommez la fiction comme on consomme une série télévisuelle… _

_Et **je ne félicite pas du tout**, tous ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewé lorsque la fiction était en pause, parfois m'encourageant, mais aussi parfois, me faisant culpabiliser, me descendant, ceux qui m'ont réclamé une suite, et qui, maintenant qu'il y a suite, ne reviews plus… Je ne suis pas à votre service ! Franchement, y a des jours, si je pouvais, je bloquerai la fiction et ferais en sorte qu'elle ne puisse être lue que par les gens qui sont reconnaissants… _

_Voilà, c'était le coup d'gueule du jour. J'espère que les **lecteurs-fantômes** auront au moins pris le temps de le lire, et qu'ils méditeront là-dessus pour toutes les fanfictions qu'ils liront à partir de ce jour. _

_A savoir : Lire un chapitre d'une fanfiction vous fait perdre plus de temps que de la reviewer… C'est moche la flemmingite !_

_Sur ce, PROUT du soir, espoir !_


	16. Chapitre 16

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les mensonges d'un visage_

* * *

**Bêta-Lectrice** : Loufoca-Granger _(merci, merci, merci ^^)_

* * *

_RARA_

_Elose : Si je n'écrivais que pour moi, je ne verrais pas l'utilité de la poster sur ce site. Donc non, j'écris aussi pour des lecteurs, et par conséquent, j'ai besoin d'avoir leur avis sur ce que j'écris._

_Fantômette : Effectivement, dans ce chapitre-ci en saura plus sur la mission de Draco ou tout du moins sur ce que font les Initiés et pourquoi. Par contre Blaise, ne sera pas très présent. C'est un chapitre presque exclusivement Dramionien :) Merci pour ta review et pour cette belle résolution._

_Yue : C'est bien d'assumer :) Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, je suis ravie de savoir que la fiction te plait et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire. Bonne lecture à toi :D et merci beaucoup pour ta review._

_Keiry : Oui, normalement Pansy est une blondasse, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi elle est brune dans les films, mais bon. On est plus à une différence près :) Hermione prenait des sortes d'amphétamines. Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer à chaque chapitre, je suis ravie que la fiction te plaise, je te laisse donc de ce pas découvrir le chapitre 16 !_

_Lectrice invisible : Peu loquace ? Pourtant cette review est bien longue et très intéressante ! Woow en tout cas je suis flattée par tout ce que tu y dis, en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, que tu le trouveras également crédible et merci pour la review, c'était un très bel effort (si, si j'insiste, c'était vraiment édifiant comme commentaire), juste, où est-ce que tu es allée chercher le couple Snape/Molly ? C le couple le moins glamour qui soit je crois ^^_

_Lisou : Alors je ne peux pas répondre à ta première question sans te spoiler ( et spoiler ceux qui lisent les RAR au passage ) par contre je peux t'éclairer sur la deuxième. OUI, les dortoirs sont insonorisés. Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement le cas dans le livre, mais dans ma vie, dans ma vision des choses, TOUT doit être insonorisé ! ( dixit la pauvre étudiante habitant dans un studio crous et qui peut entendre sa voisine de 3 chambres plus loin mettre du déodorant, et ne peut dormir la nuit car son voisin du dessus claque et déplace ses meubles au milieu de la nuit ) En tout cas j'espère que tes exam' se sont bien passés !_

_Lady-Mignonne : Arrête ! Tu vas m'faire rougir :x J'aime ta façon de voir les choses, et merci de me rappeler que je ne suis pas soumise à mes lecteurs ^^ Oui, j'écris quand j'ai envie d'écrire, niark ! A très bientôt j'espère :D_

_Pepette : Vénère-moi xD (L'auteur pète un câble, c'est l'effet recherches pour le mémoire, I think ! )_

_Marie : Ah malheureusement, tu ne sauras pas la réaction de Blaise. Pas tout de suite en tout cas, pas dans ce chapitre. Il a suffisamment énervé Draco comme ça pour l'embêter avec McFear, et de toute façon Draco n'a de leçon à recevoir de personne. Néanmoins, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à d'autres de tes questions !_

_Ocanne : Merci pour les encouragements. J'avais dit que je finirais cette fic', je tiens toujours mes promesses._

_Ska : merci pour tes compliments. Ah tu te poses des questions très intéressantes. Mais tu n'en auras pas tout de suite les réponses :s_

_Elythie : Pour certains la relation Draco/Hermione n'avance pas assez vite… Je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'est le temps de faire avancer les choses, j'en suis déjà à mon 15eme chapitre, et Draco est obsédé par Hermione/Gabriel depuis le début de la fiction. Peut-être que tu comprendras mieux ses sentiments dans ce chapitre, peut-être pas. Il y a beaucoup de pulsions dans leur relation, aussi. En tout cas, je suis tt de même contente que l'histoire te plaise. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre, malgré ce que tu avais pu me reprocher dans ta review. _

_Anjou : Chaud patate ! Ahh j'aime ton expression, je la note dans mes expressions récurrentes XD_

_Et je remercie également très très très très fort Samsam, Labylle, Louison, BellaBeautyJoulie, Vera Bennett, Hoshiko27, Michiyo et Ketchuppi pour leur review ! Merci, merci, merci !_

* * *

_Je souhaite vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé pour le chapitre 15, et pour l'effort fait par certains lecteurs-fantômes qui contrairement à ce qu'ils pourraient penser, ont laissé des reviews très intéressantes ! Donc, comme vous avez été **très généreux et très gentils**, je suis également **très généreuse et très gentille** : Je vous poste **le chapitre le plus long** de la fiction avec **un soir d'avance** :)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 16 : **

Malefoy emboita le pas à Zabini qui le conduisit hors du dortoir. Hermione, quant à elle, était restée figée, trop éberluée par ce qu'il venait de se passer avec le Serpentard pour réagir. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce baiser. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'embrassait, mais cette fois, elle n'avait ressenti aucune animosité, aucune haine de la part du jeune homme. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassée ainsi, et surtout elle ne comprenait pas sa propre réaction.

Malefoy était son ennemi, il l'avait blessée et il prenait un malin plaisir à la faire souffrir à chaque occasion qui se présentait.

Malefoy était à la solde de Voldemort, et il était évident qu'il allait devenir un Mangemort.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle apprécié ce baiser ? Pourquoi son corps entier en redemandait encore ? Il était hors de question que Malefoy et son torse s'approchent à nouveau d'elle. Elle n'hésiterait pas à lui infliger un nouveau coup de tête.

Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Elle eut soudain l'envie de se mettre une claque.

_-Pauvre idiote_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête avec virulence, afin de se remettre les idées en place.

Comment était-il possible qu'elle frissonne sous les baisers de Malefoy, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais appréciés ? Et surtout comment Malefoy pouvait-il l'embrasser ? Ces derniers temps, il avait vraiment un comportement étrange avec elle, n'hésitant pas à la chauffer ouvertement. Que se passait-il dans sa tête ?

Alors qu'elle s'aspergeait le visage d'eau froide, une semi-illumination rompit le cours de ses pensées. Zabini aurait-il découvert que quelqu'un avait rebouché le souterrain ? Elle ne put retenir un petit rire de satisfaction.

Elle profita du calme qui régnait dans la chambre pour se coucher. Malheureusement, le visage de Malefoy passait inlassablement devant ses yeux, et elle ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil.

Des centaines de questions tournoyaient dans son esprit. Elle se haïssait de ne pas avoir su le repousser. N'était-ce pas comme cela qu'elle aurait du réagir ?

Cette nuit-là, elle dormit par intermittence. Elle réalisa qu'elle était angoissée à l'idée de recroiser le Serpentard le lendemain matin. Ce baiser lui faisait plus peur encore que les coups que lui avait déjà infligé le blond.

Mais le lendemain matin, et le reste de la journée, Malefoy l'ignora superbement.

Hermione en était soulagée, elle ne souhaitait absolument pas se confronter à lui. Elle avait même décidé d'enfermer ce souvenir dans un coin de sa tête et de faire en sorte de l'oublier incessamment sous peu.

Ainsi, les jours qui suivirent, Hermione se consacra à deux choses. Premièrement, elle réfléchissait aux conditions de son plan. Après avoir fait maintes recherches, elle constata que mélanger des amphétamines au Vériteraserum n'atténuerait pas les effets de la potion de Vérité, mais rendrait sa victime encore plus docile. Elle profita donc des sorties nocturnes des Serpentards pour préparer une sorte d'infusion mélangeant le Vériteraserum et les pilules que lui avait donné Seamus.

Depuis qu'elle était en possession de la potion, elle réfléchissait à sa victime. L'administrer à Malefoy était, selon elle, une mauvaise idée. Elle était sûre que le lendemain, recouvrant sa lucidité, il comprendrait ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle ne préférait même pas imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait subir. Elle aurait été dans une situation bien trop vulnérable. Elle se désignait elle-même comme la seule coupable. De même, la faire boire à Zabini était inimaginable, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas d'excuses pour l'approcher. Mais, les jours passants, une solution pointa le bout de son nez. Elle apprit que les Serpentards avaient pour tradition d'organiser des soirées chaque weekend précédant les vacances afin de célébrer la dernière semaine de cours avant la libération.

Pour une fois, elle était conviée aux célébrations, et elle imaginait très bien la tournure que prendraient les événements. Elle visualisait déjà l'immense biture que cela allait être. Il lui serait facile d'offrir un cocktail à un Initié un peu saoul, qui ne se rendrait alors compte de rien. Malefoy serait bien trop occupé pour remarquer quelque chose, et de toute façon qui la soupçonnerait ? N'importe qui pouvait apporter un verre à n'importe qui pendant une soirée, c'était bien la chose la plus banale qui soit.

La deuxième activité qui régissait les matinées d'Hermione était le sabotage du travail des Initiés. Elle partait tôt le matin, et profitait des couloirs déserts pour se rendre jusqu'au souterrain où elle pratiquait plusieurs sorts d'effondrement, condamnant à nouveau le passage.

Et ses actions avaient des conséquences non discutables sur l'humeur de Malefoy. Le jeune homme était sur les nerfs, une rage perpétuelle se lisait au fond de ses yeux. Il n'hésitait pas à passer sa mauvaise humeur sur tous les élèves qui l'agaçaient au plus haut point. Il avait lancé un sort à un deuxième année qui lui obstruait le passage dans un couloir entre deux cours, et avait reçu une heure de colle de la part de Flitwick après avoir frappé un Poufsouffle qui avait eu l'audace de passer devant lui pour rentrer dans la salle de classe.

Néanmoins la perspective d'une petite sauterie entre Serpentards semblait tout de même le réjouir, et lui permettait d'oublier que sa mission lui échappait complètement.

Hermione se demandait ce qu'il s'imaginait à propos de ces éboulements. Pensait-il que c'était un problème exclusivement naturel et que leurs sortilèges ne permettaient pas de contrer les forces de la nature ou bien avait-il deviné que quelqu'un se cachait derrière tout ça ?

ooo

Son sang bouillonnait, son cœur battait à tout rompre, son cerveau était au bord de l'implosion, et ses poings le démangeaient. Il allait exploser. Il avait envie de frapper dans quelque chose, ou même de cogner sur quelqu'un. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours, que la rage s'était emparée de lui. Maintenant il n'avait plus aucun doute. Quelqu'un s'amusait à saboter leur travail. Quelqu'un provoquait des éboulements dans leur souterrain. Sauf que personne n'était au courant de l'existence de ce lieu. Il n'y avait que deux explications. Soit il y avait une taupe parmi les Initiés, soit Dumbledore savait exactement ce qu'ils préparaient. Il avait aussi envisagé que Granger continuait de les espionner. Mais, ils lançaient des sorts de détection à chaque fois qu'ils rejoignaient le souterrain, et jamais Granger ne les y avait suivis et il savait que les plans étaient entre les mains d'un Serpentard de confiance.

Une fois encore, quand ils avaient ouvert le passage secret avec Blaise, ils étaient tombés nez à nez avec un amoncellement de pierres. Les particules de poussières flottaient encore dans l'air, signe que l'éboulement avait eu lieu il y a peu de temps.

Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution, que cette situation cesse.

Une multitude de sentiments plus forts les uns que les autres hantait Draco ces derniers temps. La colère, l'angoisse et la haine le gouvernaient. Leur mission piétinait depuis qu'ils n'arrivaient plus déblayer le souterrain, et il savait que s'il échouait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se vengerait sur lui. Il avait sur les épaules la pression de toute sa famille, qui, il devait bien se l'avouer, n'était pas très appréciée de Voldemort ces derniers temps.

Et face à toute cette fureur, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, un sentiment qui n'était pas moins puissant que les autres, et qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus contrôler. Il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier ou tout du moins, il ne voulait pas l'identifier. A vrai dire, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il était littéralement obsédé par Granger. Elle l'obnubilait déjà lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle était Gabriel McFear. Ce n'était pas le fait d'être attiré par un garçon qui le dérangeait. Il avait toujours été très ouvert sexuellement parlant. Mais depuis le début, une certaine tension se faisait ressentir entre eux.

D'habitude, il trouvait jouissif d'humilier et de faire souffrir ceux qu'il n'appréciait pas. Il avait envie de faire souffrir Granger comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais là c'était différent. La petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avait complètement disparu. Elle était à la fois quelqu'un d'autre et elle-même. Elle était plus forte, plus masculine, mais en même temps tellement vulnérable et cela avait quelque chose d'excitant.

Elle l'intéressait énormément. Il ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi. Mais depuis le jour de la rentrée où elle lui avait tenu tête, il était obsédé par elle. Obsédé par ses agissements, par ses intentions. Obsédé par la manière dont il la déstabiliserait.

Quand il croyait qu'elle était un homme, il prenait un malin plaisir à la faire rougir, à la séduire, persuadé que son nouvel ennemi était homosexuel. En temps normal, il se serait contenté de l'afficher et de l'humilier devant tout Poudlard. Mais avec elle, c'était différent. C'était juste entre eux deux. Cela avait presque quelque chose d'intime. Il aurait voulu voir McFear lui succomber, et inconsciemment, il avait désiré le mettre dans son lit, lui infligeant une ultime humiliation. Il aurait aimé que McFear soit dépendant de lui, qu'il le désire.

Puis les choses avaient pris un autre tournant lorsqu'il avait découvert la vérité. Il était passé par différentes phases. Tout d'abord, il avait ressenti une joie terriblement malsaine en apprenant la vérité. Il était tout puissant sur son ennemie de toujours. Puis, il avait réalisé qu'il avait ouvertement allumé, touché et effleuré la Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle l'avait trompé, et il n'appréciait pas cela. La colère l'avait submergé et il désirait lui faire payer ses mensonges.

Mais, à son grand désarroi, il s'était rendu compte que son obsession était toujours présente. Granger/McFear continuait de hanter ses pensées, ses rêves. Le désir purement sexuel et dominateur qu'il ressentait pour McFear se manifestait toujours pour Granger.

Et maintenant qu'elle était libérée de son secret, elle était devenue beaucoup plus combative, beaucoup plus intéressante, ce qui n'était pas pour l'aider.

Il était lunatique. Elle réussissait à le mettre en colère, puis dans la seconde qui suivait, son pouls s'accélérait, le sang lui montait à la tête, et il avait chaud… extrêmement chaud en la voyant là, si proche de lui. Il avait à la fois envie de lui faire mal, de la prendre sauvagement et sans retenue, mais aussi de l'entendre soupirer de plaisir sous ses caresses, prouvant ainsi qu'elle ne pouvait lui résister. Il la voulait totalement soumise.

Il avait un problème… Un très gros problème. Et il ne supportait pas le fait de ne pouvoir contrôler ses sentiments, ses pulsions et son corps.

ooo

A mesure que les jours passaient et que la soirée se rapprochait, l'excitation et le stress montaient chez Hermione. Elle refit dans sa tête le scénario des dizaines de fois, rechercha une victime potentielle, et essaya de paraître enjouée à l'idée de faire la fête avec les Serpentards.

La soirée avait lieu dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Le samedi après-midi, quelques élèves déplacèrent les meubles grâce à la magie afin de libérer l'espace au maximum pour les filles qui souhaiteraient danser. Une petite bande de sixièmes années accordaient leurs instruments de musique, tandis que Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode décoraient la pièce.

L'excitation se faisait ressentir parmi les élèves. Elle était semblable à celle qui régnait chez les Gryffondors lorsqu'ils s'apprêtaient à célébrer la victoire de leur équipe de Quidditch.

Le soir arriva. Les filles se pomponnaient dans leur dortoir alors que les garçons déboutonnaient un peu leur chemise, se donnant ainsi l'air négligé et séducteur.

Malefoy, lui, n'avait pas besoin de cela, il était un prédateur né. Sa chemise était sortie de son pantalon, et sa cravate légèrement desserrée. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de coiffer ses cheveux blonds dont quelques mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux. (1)

Zabini avait un style à peu près similaire, à la seule différence qu'il affichait un sourire éclatant et aguicheur.

Hermione ne ressemblait à rien. Sa chemise trop longue la rendait encore plus frêle et longiligne qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Une gigantesque mèche de cheveux lui tombait dans les yeux et lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Elle avait les joues légèrement creuses et les lèvres blanches. D'un côté, elle n'était pas sensée se faire beau…

Néanmoins elle avait enfilé un pantalon noir plutôt large qui lui plaisait bien. En effet, il avait des poches surdimensionnées dans lesquelles il ne lui avait pas été difficile de glisser son Vériteraserum amélioré.

Elle était fin prête.

Elle descendit une bonne heure après le début de la soirée, et une excellente ambiance se faisait déjà ressentir – Entendez par là, que la plupart des Serpentards avaient déjà consommé plusieurs verres de Whisky-Pur-Feu et autres cocktails et que les langues commençaient à se délier –

Elle se faufila entre les élèves jusqu'au bar où James était le maître de l'alcool. Elle le salua et il lui tendit une choppe de Bièraubeurre avec un grand sourire. Une main dans la poche, son verre dans l'autre, elle déambula parmi les Serpentards, observant ses camarades du coin de l'œil. Le groupe de sixième années reprenait des morceaux des Bizzar'Sisters et quelques filles courtement vêtues se déhanchaient au milieu de la pièce.

Elle s'obligea à discuter avec d'autres élèves afin d'avoir une attitude plutôt normale. De temps en temps, elle jetait de furtifs coups d'œil vers Malefoy, installé un peu plus loin dans un fauteuil et entouré d'une troupe d'admirateurs.

Il était maintenant onze heures du soir. La fête battait son plein. La piste de danse était désormais bondée, plusieurs filles étaient d'ailleurs montées sur les canapés, les têtes tournaient, légèrement embuées par l'alcool. C'est alors qu'Hermione repéra sa victime. Un jeune homme brun aux manières légèrement efféminées venait de se laisser tomber dans l'un des canapés. Elle savait qu'il faisait parti des Initiés pour l'avoir vu attraper Nikki, le pauvre elfe de maison.

Elle se glissa donc jusqu'aux toilettes des garçons et s'enferma dans l'une des cabines. Elle attrapa le rouleau de papier-toilette qui trainait sur la faïence des WC et d'un coup de baguette, le métamorphosa en verre à cocktail. Elle tira de sa poche sa fiole de potion, et en transvasa le contenu. Elle prit alors un citron vert qu'elle avait amené pour l'occasion, et utilisa la magie afin d'en découper une fine rondelle, dont elle se servit pour décorer le verre.

Une fois son méfait accompli, elle retourna dans la salle commune où elle attrapa un second verre à moitié rempli qui avait été abandonné sur une table. Puis d'une démarche féline, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, elle se dirigea vers le Serpentard qui n'avait pas quitté sa place. Celui-ci semblait occupé à rire tout seul.

Elle s'installa à ses côtés, lui adressant un éclatant sourire. Alors, elle lui tendit le verre qu'elle lui avait destiné. Dans un premier temps le Serpentard la fixa d'un regard interrogateur, puis quand il vit que McFear lui offrait un magnifique cocktail, il répondit à son sourire et s'empara du verre.

Hermione passa son bras sur le dossier du canapé, se donnant une allure nonchalante, ils trinquèrent, et elle fit un petit clin d'œil coquin à sa victime, qui pouffa.

La jeune fille faisait mine de boire tout en regardant le jeune homme qui ingurgitait le Vériteraserum sans retenue.

Hermione se pencha vers lui, et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Alors, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

-Brian et toi ?

-Gabriel. Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

-Excellente et encore meilleure depuis que tu m'as offert ce délicieux cocktail.

Hermione ne put retenir un petit sourire.

-Tu as beaucoup d'amis chez les Serpentards ?

-Je m'entends très bien avec beaucoup de monde.

Brian répondait sincèrement et spontanément. Le Vériteraserum faisait sans aucun doute effet, alors elle se pencha encore davantage, et murmura :

-Même avec les Initiés ?

-Oh oui, je suis très impliqué chez les Initiés, je suis très serviable tu sais, toujours prêt à aider, et c'est un réel plaisir de servir Draco, c'est un mec qui… me plait beaucoup.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ?

-On obéit aux consignes de Draco.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Dernièrement il nous a demandé de déblayer un souterrain.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-A vrai dire ça on ne le sait pas vraiment, il reste très mystérieux, mais c'est sans nul doute pour ouvrir un passage sur l'extérieur.

-Où est-ce que ce passage aboutit-il ?

-Il est très long et étonnement, il permet d'accéder au village moldu qui se trouve derrière Pré-au-Lard.

-Que se passe-t-il pendant vos réunions ?

-Eh ben, on s'installe en cercle dans une pièce par petits groupes prédéfinis, et Draco nous demande comment avancent les différentes recherches et missions qu'il nous a confiées. Généralement il gueule parce que les cinquièmes années sont un peu feignants, puis il nous explique ce que l'on doit faire avant la prochaine réunion. Et après, on picole un peu…beaucoup même.

-C'est vous qui avez tué Rusard ?

-C'est Blaise qui l'a tué.

Hermione resta interloquée plusieurs secondes. Elle frissonna, puis reprit sa contenance et continua son interrogatoire.

-Mais… comment ? McGonagall a dit qu'il avait été tué par un… loup-garou.

-Blaise est un animagus depuis qu'il a quinze ans… Il se transforme en un gros loup gris assez impressionnant je dois l'avouer.

-Pourquoi avoir tué Rusard ?

-Parce que lui aussi avait la connaissance des souterrains cachés de Poudlard et que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de les surveiller avec insistance. On devait avoir le passage libre.

-Mais Dumbledore n'a demandé à personne d'autre de surveiller ces souterrains ?

-Et ben écoute, on ne sait pas trop. Il avait demandé à Flitwick de lancer des sortilèges de protection sur ces passages, mais Draco a réussi à contrer ce sort. En tout cas, il y a quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'on fait et qui sabote notre travail.

-Comment est-ce que Draco a su contrer le sort ?

-Draco s'est mis dans la poche plusieurs très bonnes élèves des différentes maisons qui font des recherches pour lui. En échange il couche avec elles. Chez les Serdaigles, il manipule Cho Chang et Lisa Turpin. Elles sont prêtes à tout pour lui. Cho Chang espionne Flitwick. Elle l'a donc vu lancer son sortilège. Avec Lisa, elles ont fait maintes et maintes recherches afin de trouver comment contrer ce sortilège. Et puis Draco a lancé par-dessus ce contre-sort, un sort d'illusion faisant croire à Flitwick que son sortilège était toujours en place. Astucieux, hein ?

-Et Nikki ? Qu'avez-vous fait à Nikki ?

-Eh ben on lui a… Hé Draco, j'étais en train de parler des Initiés avec Gabriel, je pense que tu pourras l'enrôler, il a l'air très intéressé par notre mission.

Hermione crut que le plafond de la salle commune venait de s'effondrer sur elle lorsque Brian prononça le nom de Draco. Elle releva la tête. Malefoy se dressait derrière elle, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu lui racontes tout ça Brian, je peux le savoir ? Vociféra Malefoy.

-Eh bien, parce qu'il me le demande.

Les yeux gris du Serpentard passèrent d'Hermione à Brian, de Brian au verre presque vide qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la pièce qui te fait bander Brian ?

-Bien sur, tu es juste devant moi, Draco ! Tu sais que…

Malefoy lui fit signe de se taire, puis il se massa la racine du nez de son index et de son pouce.

Il avait compris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ?

-Eh bien, que je m'entendais bien avec les Initiés, qu'en ce moment on devait déblayer un souterrain qui menait à un village moldu, que Blaise avait tué Rusard pour qu'on puisse accéder au souterrain, que tu avais déjoué le sort de Flitwick grâce à Cho et Lisa… C'est tout.

-Brian, donne-moi ton verre, et dégage.

Le Serpentard obéit sans rechigner, un sourire débile sur le visage, puis se dirigea vers le bar en titubant.

Hermione ne bougeait plus. Elle attendait la réaction de Malefoy. Il paraissait incroyablement calme mais ses mains tremblaient. Il allait la trainer hors de la pièce et lui faire subir les pires tortures, elle en était certaine. Figée par la peur, elle n'arrivait même pas à se lever du divan.

Malefoy esquissa un geste rapide vers elle, qui la fit sursauter, elle leva son bras, afin de protéger son visage, mais aucun coup ne survint. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et elle vit que Malefoy lui tendait le verre en ricanant.

-Bois ça, McFear.

Non, non pas ça. Elle préférait encore le trainer elle-même dehors, et le forcer à la cogner. Mais boire le Vériteraserum, c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Elle était persuadée qu'il lui ferait avouer devant tout le monde qu'elle n'était pas Gabriel McFear mais Hermione Granger. Elle était entourée d'une vingtaine de Mangemorts en puissance, qui n'hésiteraient pas à lui tomber dessus, voire peut-être à la livrer à Voldemort.

-Bois.

Hermione esquissa un geste brusque afin de faire tomber le verre à terre, mais Malefoy était parfaitement lucide contrairement à ce qu'elle s'imaginait, et il n'eut aucune peine à le retenir.

Il s'assit alors à côté d'elle, et lui attrapa avec force le bas du visage, il appuya de ses doigts sur certains nerfs, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche. Puis il fit couler le liquide dans sa gorge, et la força à avaler. L'horreur la traversa de part en part. La terreur lui tordait l'estomac.

Puis Malefoy pointa sa baguette vers sa propre gorge et prononça le sortilège Sonorus.

-Serpentards, Serpentardes ! Je me permets d'interrompre notre petite fête pour vous proposer un petit jeu qui sera, je pense très ludique. J'invite donc toutes les personnes intéressées à se rapprocher de moi et de McFear.

Evidemment, une vingtaine de curieux s'approchèrent aussitôt.

-Asseyez-vous. Je suppose que tout comme moi, vous ne connaissez que très peu Gabriel McFear, éternel timide qui s'exclut de nos soirées, alors je propose qu'on lui pose des petites questions afin de mieux le connaitre. Néanmoins, une condition, je tiens à entendre la question en premier afin de la valider ou non. Le premier ne respectant pas cette règle se verra infliger un sortilège de ma connaissance qui le conduira aussitôt à l'infirmerie, suis-je bien clair ?

Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent et Malefoy annonça les jeux ouverts.

Un premier élève se leva et souffla une question au septième année. Malefoy eut un rictus mauvais, puis l'autorisa à poser la première question.

-Tu as vraiment déjà embrassé Pansy ?

-Oui, répondit aussitôt la jeune fille, grimaçant en se remémorant ce souvenir.

De nombreuses questions fusèrent. Elles étaient en général peu subtiles, visant juste à l'humilier un peu plus. Nombreuses étaient les questions sexuelles et Hermione fut soulagée d'avoir une vie sexuelle proche du néant, ce qui lui permettait de garder un voile sur sa vie intime. Surtout que dans chaque réponse, elle se dévoilait un peu plus à Malefoy qui jubilait. Celui-ci parut même étrangement satisfait lorsqu'elle confirma sa virginité à l'auditoire.

-C'est vrai que tu aimes les hommes ?

-Oui, soupira Hermione les yeux fermés.

Aussitôt des ricanements mauvais s'élevèrent parmi l'assistance.

-Est-ce que tu es attiré par quelqu'un en ce moment ? interrogea une jeune fille.

-Oui.

Comment ça oui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle répondait oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ce délire ?

-Qui ça ? Enchaina un garçon brun.

-Malefoy.

Il y eut un silence terrible. Des yeux s'écarquillèrent, des bouches restèrent ouvertes, des sourires satisfaits se dessinèrent. La tête d'Hermione se mit à tourner, elle aurait voulu disparaître sur le champ, elle voyait tous ces regards interloqués et Malefoy debout derrière les autres, les bras toujours croisées qui la fixait intensément un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Les murmures commençaient à s'élever quand Malefoy en profita pour remercier tout le monde et stopper le jeu.

Hermione, rouge de honte et de colère, se dirigea à grands pas vers le dortoir, elle ralentit légèrement lorsqu'elle arriva près du Serpentard.

-Tu me payeras ça ! murmura-t-elle, avant de continuer son chemin.

-J'ai hâte, cria Malefoy en sa direction.

La jeune fille claqua la porte du dortoir de toutes ses forces. Puis, seule au milieu de la pièce, elle mit sa tête dans ses mains et cria rageusement.

La porte grinça derrière elle, et elle fit volteface aussitôt prêt à démolir l'opportun.

Malefoy !

Cet abruti avait osé la suivre.

-Malefoy, espèce de connard, je vais te tuer, hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Elle lui infligea une claque magistrale, puis s'apprêta à lui envoyer une droite, mais Malefoy contra son coup en attrapant ses mains. Il était bien plus fort qu'elle.

Elle continuait de bouger ses bras, essayant de l'atteindre, mais sans résultat. Alors elle entreprit de l'insulter, essayant de le blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle réussit à le frapper à la cuisse d'un magnifique coup de pied. Sous le choc, Malefoy la relâcha. Il reçut, alors une seconde gifle, qui le mit dans une colère presque aussi puissante que celle de la jeune fille.

Il serra les poignets de la jeune fille dans ses mains, n'hésitant pas à lui tordre les bras pour qu'elle se calme, mais celle-ci continuait de l'insulter rageusement.

-Je t'interdis de me toucher, sale fils de pute, lâche-moi immédiatement ou je te fais manger tes couilles, Malefoy !

Malefoy la plaqua avec violence contre la porte en bois et elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

- Je ferais en sorte que tu meurs étouffé dans ton sommeil ! Tu es juste un petit con qui…

-Tais-toi, Granger !

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde, il la saisit par la nuque, l'attira à lui, et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune fille enfonça ses ongles dans son cou en retour, rapprochant encore un peu leurs deux corps, et l'attaqua plus qu'elle ne l'embrassa. Le baiser fut agressif, chacun cherchant à triompher de l'autre.

Hermione n'hésita pas à lui mordre la lèvre inférieure, le faisant ainsi grogner de douleur, alors que Malefoy la pressait encore davantage contre la porte se collant tout à fait contre elle. Il fit glisser sa main le long de son dos, puis caressa le bas de son ventre. Un long frissonnement la parcourut et elle ne put retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir qui lui fit entrouvrir la bouche. Le Serpentard profita de la faiblesse de la jeune fille pour insinuer sa langue entre ses lèvres. Hermione crut qu'elle allait défaillir lorsque leurs deux langues s'effleurèrent avec rage et sensualité. Elle n'avait jamais connu de pareilles sensations, son corps tout entier en demandait plus, et contrainte par une pulsion, elle fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de son ennemi.

Puis soudain la lucidité reprit le dessus, et elle poussa violemment Malefoy en arrière.

-Je croyais t'avoir interdit de me toucher, dit-elle haletante.

-ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déplaire.

-Va te faire foutre.

-En ta compagnie se sera avec plaisir.

-Plutôt crever.

-Alors comme cela tu es attirée par moi !

-Ferme-là.

-Tu rêves de moi la nuit Granger ? De mon torse ? De mes mains sur ton corps ?

-La ferme.

-Oh, la petite Sainte Nitouche n'assume pas ses pulsions sexuelles.

Hermione attrapa sa baguette qui était posée sur sa table de chevet.

-Expulso.

Malefoy prit le sort de plein fouet, et retomba lourdement sur le lit de Zabini. Brandissant sa baguette, Hermione se dirigea vers lui. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle avait clairement des envies de meurtre.

Elle plaça sa baguette sous le menton du Serpentard.

-Tu commences à sérieusement me prendre la tête avec tes surnoms débiles et tes _a priori_ racistes Malefoy. Tu mériterais que je te coupe la langue, ça t'éviterai de dire autant de conneries.

-Avoue, Granger que ma langue te manquerait.

D'un geste rapide, il attrapa la baguette d'Hermione et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Surprise, la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il l'attira à lui. En quelques secondes à peine, elle se retrouva bloquée sous lui.

-On fait moins la maligne maintenant.

Il maintint ses mains au dessus de sa tête, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

Essoufflée, elle le regarda pendant quelques instants, l'air mauvais. Elle entendait son cœur battre. Elle avait terriblement chaud. Les cheveux du blond partaient dans tous les sens, légèrement ébouriffés, ses lèvres étaient rouges écarlates, presque à sang et elle en était sans doute la responsable. Une aura particulière émanait de sa personne, une aura éminemment sensuelle et sexuelle. Lui aussi l'observait. Il regardait ses yeux où il pouvait lire toute la colère qu'il y avait en elle. Une colère qui s'opposait à la douceur de leur courbe. Ses yeux chocolat reflétaient la vie et la pureté, _parfums éclos d'une couvée d'aurore(*)…_

C'était comme si une décharge électrique leur avait traversé le corps au même moment, alors que Malefoy se penchait vers elle, Hermione essayait de se redresser. Il libéra ses mains pour mieux emprisonner son visage, et elle glissa les siennes dans son dos.

La colère semblait avoir disparu, laissant place à une passion destructrice. Elle l'embrassa comme jamais, lui offrant aussitôt sa langue, avec laquelle il n'hésita pas à jouer. De ses mains empressées, mais tremblantes, elle entreprit de déboutonner la chemise du blond. Elle voulait sentir sous ses doigts sa peau nue. Quelques secondes plus tard, la chemise en question se trouvait au pied du lit, tout comme la chemise d'Hermione et les bandages qui enserraient habituellement sa poitrine. Les lèvres de Malefoy s'étaient glissées dans son cou, jouant avec le lobe de son oreille, puis étaient allées se nicher près de ses seins, qu'il embrassa, lécha, suça, titilla. Une multitude de sensations plus agréables les unes que les autres submergèrent Hermione, lui faisant perdre la tête.

Du bout de sa langue, le jeune homme continua d'explorer le corps de la Gryffondor qui ne pouvait retenir ses soupirs de plaisir. Elle ne broncha pas quand il déboutonna son pantalon et qu'il le fit glisser le long de ses fines jambes, enlevant par la même occasion le slip qui lui servait de sous-vêtements.

Hermione était absolument inconsciente de ce qu'il se passait, elle le laissa faire sans réagir.

Il déposa quelques baisers au creux de ses cuisses ouvertes. Elle frémit.

Il faisait son petit effet et en était ravi. Alors, il commença à titiller du bout de sa langue l'intimité de la jeune fille. Il la sentit réagir sous ses baisers, tous ses muscles se tendirent sous la surprise et la caresse inattendue. Il continua, fit glisser sa langue et elle soupira. Il accéléra ses mouvements, pressant parfois un peu plus, s'arrêtant pour suçoter, pour aspirer, puis reprit son jeu de langue. Les gémissements d'Hermione étaient plus fréquents, plus longs aussi… sa respiration s'accélérait.

Tout en continuant ses petits coups de langue, il fit pénétrer un doigt puis deux dans son intimité. Cette intrusion inattendue la fit hoqueter. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un la touchait de cette manière et les sensations qu'elle ressentait étaient un peu étranges. Son souffle était légèrement saccadé. Puis elle s'habitua à la présence des doigts de Malefoy en elle et instinctivement, son bassin ondula, en redemandant encore. Elle avait tellement chaud et poussa un énième soupir de plaisir, son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, ses muscles se contractaient de plus en plus souvent, elle s'abandonna complètement à ses caresses… Puis son corps s'électrisa, suspendu à sa langue, à ses lèvres, à ses doigts. Son souffle se fit plus fort encore. Son corps tout entier s'embrasa. Le plaisir la submergea, ses mains s'agrippèrent aux draps. C'était comme si elle perdait le contrôle de son corps. Sous l'effet de sa langue, elle frémissait, sursautait, tressaillait. Cette tempête de plaisir l'emporta dans un dernier gémissement.

Puis ses muscles se détendirent. Son cœur continuait de marteler sa poitrine, des minivagues de plaisir faisaient encore frémir son clitoris. Sa respiration était haletante. Elle ouvrit les yeux, fixa le baldaquin au dessus d'elle. La réalité revint à elle. Petit bout par petit bout. Elle sentit les mains de Malefoy glisser le long de son ventre, la faisant frémir. Frémir de plaisir et d'humiliation. Elle comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer, et devina ce qui aller arriver si elle ne réagissait pas maintenant. Elle se redressa précipitamment, sans aucune délicatesse, repoussa brusquement le Serpentard, se glissa jusqu'au pied du lit, attrapa ses vêtements, qu'elle enfila rapidement, puis se rua hors du dortoir dont elle fit claquer la porte en bois.

Malefoy resta immobile sur le lit de Blaise, se sentant à la fois victorieux et frustré. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elles avaient encore le goût du péché.

* * *

_(1) Raaah j'imagine ces deux-trois mèches à la Jack Dawson (Titanic) devant ses splendides yeux !_

_(*) Vers extrait du magnifique poème _La Courbe de tes Yeux_, de Paul Eluard_

_Bon sérieusement j'appréhende **vos réactions** sur ce chapitre. _

_J'ai remanié le chapitre plusieurs fois. Tout d'abord parce qu'une lectrice m'avait repproché le fait qu'Hermione se droguait et que ce n'était pas crédible, or j'avais à l'origine prévu qu'Hermione et Draco se droguent ensemble dans ce chapitre. Hermione devait lui donner le vériteraserum et les amphet', mais en fait, cela ne devait rien apporté à Hermione puisque Draco, complétement défoncé aurait été bien trop occupé à flirter avec elle pour répondre à ses questions, ce qui au final, n'était pas vraiment très intéressant pour vous, lecteurs. J'aurai gâché le vériteraserum, et puis ça m'embêter d'écrire une scène voilàvoilà alors que Draco et Hermione n'étaient pas dans leurs états normaux. _

_Puis, j'avais envisagé d'autres solutions. Mais, je ne les trouvais pas très intéressantes. Au final l'idée que Malefoy fasse boire la potion à Hermione m'a semblé bien. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il lui ferait avouer devant tt le monde qui elle était en réalité. Mais cela ne collait absolument pas avec le reste de la fiction. Et j'aime que l'identité d'Hermione soit un secret qu'ils partagent seulement tous les deux. _

_Au final ce jeu de double-énonciation me semblait pas mal. Les Serpentards se moquent et humilient McFear, et Hermione révèle ses secrets intimes à Malefoy. Bon certes la réaction de Draco semble beaucoup plus indulgente que la fois où il lui avait cogné dessus. Mais disons que là, il est dans son état normal, donc un peu plus subtil. Et humilier Hermione de cette façon est quelque chose d'absolument jouissif. Certes, Hermione a appris des choses sur la mission. Mais elle est toujours sous le contrat de Malefoy autrement dit, elle ne peut rien dire sans blesser voire tuer Ginny… Donc, la mission de Draco ne craint rien. La seule chose qu'Hermione pourrait faire, c'est exploiter ces informations sur lui, pour le faire changer d'avis, mais Malefoy reste Malefoy ce n'est pas une Sang-de-Bourbe qui le fera changer ;) _

_Et puis ensuite, j'ai galéré comme une folle sur la fin du chapitre, autant j'adore écrire les moments un peu sadiques, et les débuts des histoires, autant les scènes voilàvoilà et les fins c'est pas mon fort ! Alors je remercie encore une fois Loufoca-Granger pour son aide !_

**_Donc désormais, j'attends vos réactions et avis avec impatience, parce que non, je n'écris pas que pour moi, j'écris aussi pour vous (_**_cette scène voilàvoilà vous est dédié chers lecteurs, je ne l'aurai jamais écris si je n'écrivais que pour moi_**_) donc vos commentaires sont importants à mes yeux ! _**

_J'vous kiffe !_

_A bientôt !_


	17. Chapitre 17

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les mensonges d'un visage_

* * *

_Je remercie très très très très fort **Keiry** (N'hésite pas, aime, vénère Draco), **Marie** (Jack est un fantasme à lui tout seul !), **Annou** (contente que tu aies aimé le lemon ), **Hoshiko27** (Vla le chapitre 17, enfin), **Yue** (j'espère que tu t'es reposée depuis le dernier chapitre), **ska** (merci,merci,merci) **Alice D** (j'aime pas vraiment les fictions où Draco/Hermione s'aiment dès le deuxième chapitre ) **Pepette** (ça rend Blaise encore plus sexy ) **Elithie** (Je pense que Draco va pas mal changer dans les prochains chapitres, et qu'il sera à nouveau menaçant et perplexe) **Manon, Ketchuppi, Agathe** ( je publiais toutes les semaines… maintenant je ne sais pas ! désolée ) **StalaMalefoy** (quand je m'approprie une histoire, j'aime bien aussi m'approprier les personnages, et c'est sympa de les faire évoluer différemment ça les rend plus surprenants. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par ce chapitre), **Alysee, killbilltaran, Louison** (ce lemon était également pile assez pour moi ^^), **Samsam, Miku** (je suis contente que tu aies fini par apprécié… Mais je ne dirais pas qu'ils se mettent ensemble !). _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je sais que cette présentation est absolument immonde et illisible, mais j'ai une version à faire pour demain, un DS de 6h à préparer, mon mémoire à travailler, et il est déjà 17h50, donc je n'ai pas le temps de répondre correctement aux reviews (vous avez le droit de me frapper) je me rattrape la prochaine fois !_

* * *

_Bonjour à tous ! Désolée d'avoir posté aussi tard, mais je pense qu'il va falloir que vous vous y habituiez. J'ai repris les cours, j'ai beaucoup de travail, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire et de toute façon mon inspiration ne vient pas sur commande. Alors évidemment je vais essayer de continuer de poster régulièrement minimum toutes les deux semaines, mais n'oubliez pas que je prépare un concours et que j'ai une vie sociale aussi, alors je ne garantis rien !_

_En tout cas je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! _

**Chapitre 17 :**

_Mr Malefoy Lucius  
Manoir des Malefoy  
Comté de Wiltshire  
Angleterre_

_Cher Mr. Malefoy, _

_Je me permets de vous envoyer cette lettre pour vous faire part d'un petit souci que nous avons. Je vais rester assez évasive, au cas où cette missive tomberait entre de mauvaises mains. La M. avance doucement mais surement. _

_Néanmoins, j'ai bien peur que celle-ci ne soit plus l'objectif principal de votre fils qui semble s'enticher d'un nouveau jouet. Un jeune homme un peu étrange a rejoint notre classe de septième année au début de l'année, et partage son dortoir avec Draco. Il s'appelle Gabriel McFear et vient du collège Durmstrang. A vrai dire, je ne fais aucunement confiance à ce nouveau qui a une attitude bien trop ambiguë à mon goût. Peut-être est-il véritablement asociable, mais je pense plutôt qu'il cache un lourd secret. Vous savez à quel point il est compliqué de faire des recherches à Poudlard, alors je vous laisse le soin de vérifier l'identité et l'histoire de McFear. _

_Draco est manifestement intrigué, voire obsédé par McFear. Et je pense que cela pourrait nuire à notre M. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et je pense qu'il serait bon de rappeler à Draco le rôle crucial qu'il a à tenir. Néanmoins, il ne m'écoute pas, à vrai dire, il n'écoute plus personne. C'est pour cette raison que je vous écris. Vous nous êtes d'une aide précieuse._

_[…]_

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient plongés dans un calme ensommeillé. La pénombre envahissait chaque passage, chaque hall, chaque escalier. Le château, endormi, ne pouvait être plus paisible. Mais alors que toutes formes de vie semblaient s'être évanouies, un bruit de pas presque imperceptible se fit entendre dans le silence de la nuit. Une silhouette encapuchonnée se dessina dans l'obscurité.

Elle marchait à vive allure, sachant exactement où elle devait se rendre. Ses yeux s'étaient sans nul doute habitués aux ténèbres puisqu'elle se déplaçait dans le noir le plus total, sans l'aide d'aucun sort. Seule une pièce de papier blanc contrastait avec la noirceur des couloirs. L'ombre tenait en sa main une enveloppe cachetée du sceau des Serpentards.

Elle poussa la porte qui menait à la volière, puis gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers qui y conduisaient. Un silence incroyable régnait en ce lieu. Les chouettes réagirent à peine lorsqu'elle les approcha. Une main pâle repoussa le capuchon noir qui tomba sur ses épaules. La lumière blanche de la lune illumina son visage. Même sans maquillage, Pansy Parkinson était parfaitement reconnaissable.

Elle se dirigea vers un hibou grand duc et accrocha sa missive à la patte de l'oiseau. Celui-ci sembla lui adresser un regard mauvais, peu content de se voir confier du travail en cette nuit si calme et reposante. Néanmoins lorsqu'elle s'écarta, il s'envola aussitôt en direction du comté de Wiltshire. Le visage de Parkinson resta impassible. Elle ferma les yeux et se remémora tout ce qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici.

Depuis que McFear lui avait cassé le nez, elle ressentait pour lui une haine indescriptible. Mais sur l'ordre de Draco, elle l'avait étouffée, persuadée que celui-ci la vengerait. Mais cela ne la satisfaisait pas. Elle voulait lui faire payer de ses propres mains, ressentir la colère la submerger et la violence s'emparer d'elle. Elle voulait que l'adrénaline la transporte lorsqu'elle lancerait un sort au petit androgyne qui avait osé la repousser et la menacer.

Elle faisait mine de l'ignorer parfaitement. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, ce qui se produisait assez souvent, elle avait envie de lui fracasser le crâne contre le mur le plus proche. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait être bien plus subtile que cela. Bien que tout le monde la considérait comme la cruche de service, elle était loin d'être bête. Elle se contentait de jouer la parfaite petite pouffe afin de ne pas effrayer les garçons qui l'entouraient, et elle était assez douée pour cela.

Elle tergiversa longtemps, mais ne trouva aucune vengeance intelligence. Le simple fait de penser à McFear la faisait sortir de ses gongs, et elle avait des envies de meurtre. Et puis le lendemain de la soirée des Serpentards, elle perçut une faille. Enfin.

Une rumeur qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer la tira de son sommeil. Sa tête lui tournait, elle se sentait nauséeuse, mais aucune gueule de bois ne pouvait l'empêcher de réagir aux mots que venait de prononcer Millicent.

Elle tendit l'oreille, et écouta :

-T'es sérieuse ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

-Je ne sais pas où tu étais Kaitlyn.

-Arrgh, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai loupé ça.

Pansy avait très bien compris ce que Millicent avait dit, mais elle venait de se réveiller et une vérification était nécessaire afin de savoir si elle l'avait rêvé ou non.

-Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire Millicent, steuplait ? demanda Pansy d'une voix rauque.

-Avec plaisir, dit la jeune fille en s'approchant du lit de sa camarade, McFear a avoué hier de vive voix qu'il voulait se faire sauter par Draco.

-Il a vraiment dit ça ?

-A peu de choses près, oui…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement.

Millicent soupira, vexée que Pansy ne la croie pas.

-Okay, il a seulement dit qu'il était attiré par Draco. Mais tout le monde sait ce que ça signifie. Ça sent la partie de jambe en l'air.

Un rictus cruel se dessina sur le visage de Pansy. Elle avait trouvé la faiblesse de McFear et celle-ci était de taille. Elle avait désormais le moyen de l'humilier publiquement et définitivement. Néanmoins elle ne put s'empêcher de préciser :

-Pour ta gouverne, Draco ne supporte pas McFear.

-N'en sois pas si sûre, en tout cas, ce n'est pas l'avis de Blaise.

A ces mots, Pansy blêmit. Millicent, elle eut un sourire vainqueur, heureuse d'avoir cloué le bec de son amie. Pour une fois, elle en savait bien plus qu'elle, ce qui lui donna l'impression d'être toute puissante.

La gueule de bois de Pansy disparut sous le coup. Elle envoya voler ses draps et s'extirpa de son lit. Elle jeta sa cape sur ses épaules, ne prenant même pas le temps de s'habiller décemment et c'est en petite nuisette qu'elle sortit de son dortoir. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre dans laquelle Blaise devait se trouver.

Elle ouvrit la porte le plus discrètement possible. Les rideaux de tous les lits étaient encore tirés, signe que tout le monde dormait encore. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dirigea vers celui de Blaise, et en écarta les étoffes, vérifiant ainsi s'il se trouvait dans son lit.

Il était bien là et en charmante compagnie. Deux jeunes filles de cinquième année dormaient à ses côtés.

Pansy tendit son bras et lui donna plusieurs petites tapes sur la joue afin de le réveiller. Le jeune homme grogna, fit un bref geste de la main afin de chasser l'intrus, et se tourna dans son lit, enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller.

Pansy fronça les sourcils et le frappa de plus bel sur l'épaule, ne ménageant plus les coups. Cela tira tout à fait le Serpentard du sommeil, et il lui jeta un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Pansy ?

-Il faut que je te parle.

-ça ne peut pas attendre ?

-Non, ça ne peut pas !

Docilement, Blaise se redressa. Il se massa doucement les tempes avant de sortir de son lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller les deux filles avec lesquelles il avait fait la fête toute la nuit.

Pansy ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'enfiler un pantalon, et le traina dans la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte à clé avant de se tourner vers lui. Visiblement, il attendait qu'elle s'explique.

-Tu es au courant pour McFear ?

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Que Draco l'attire.

-J'ai cru comprendre ça. Et il semblerait que ça soit réciproque.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est une blague ?

-Ecoute Pansy, je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a raconté, mais…

-Blaise ! Dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Moi je le sens pas ce McFear, Draco ne peut pas être attiré par lui, c'est juste…

-Totalement plausible. Je les ai vus s'embrasser le soir de l'éboulement.

L'information eut l'effet d'une claque. Les yeux de Pansy s'écarquillèrent, et elle resta bouche bée pendant plusieurs minutes, incapable de réagir. Son cerveau essayait d'analyser les paroles de son ami. Draco. Draco, le garçon que toutes les filles désiraient, le mec avec qui elle était sortie, avec qui elle avait couché maintes et maintes fois, le jeune homme qui était le favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce Draco avait embrassé McFear, un petit con associable et insupportable ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond !

-Et tu trouves ça normal ? dit enfin Pansy.

-Bien sur que non. J'ai été aussi choqué que toi quand j'ai vu ça. Je n'ai pas confiance en McFear, et je ne comprends absolument rien aux réactions de Draco. J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à saisir. Comme si Draco savait quelque chose que nous ne savions pas. En tout cas, j'ai le sentiment qu'on est en train de le perdre. Il était déjà complètement obnubilé par McFear en début d'année, mais là c'est de pire en pire. La mission ne semble plus être sa priorité. Je ne comprends pas.

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose avant que cela n'empire… Tu n'penses pas ?

-Si bien sur, mais quoi ? Je ne vais pas aller voir Draco pour lui dire ce qu'il doit faire. Tu le connais. Il risque de mal le prendre.

Pansy réfléchit plusieurs minutes, puis son regard s'illumina.

-Son père !

-Quoi son père ?

-Draco a toujours obéi à son père ! Et en plus, on peut titiller la curiosité de Lucius pour qu'il fasse des recherches sur McFear. S'il a quelque chose à cacher, sans nul doute que Lucius trouvera de quoi il s'agit !

La brune afficha une mine réjouie à laquelle Blaise répondit par un sourire triomphant.

ooo

L'eau brulante coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle était assise dans la baignoire depuis bientôt une demi-heure. Elle restait immobile, inerte, comme si toute forme d'énergie avait quitté son corps. La tête baissée, l'eau coulait dans ses yeux et inondait son visage. Paradoxalement, elle se sentait désespérément sèche. Sa gorge la serrait comme si elle n'avait plus de salive. Ses yeux fixaient l'émail de la baignoire, et commençaient à la bruler tellement les larmes lui manquaient.

Que venait-elle de faire ?

Les images se multipliant dans sa tête, elle ferma les yeux, essayant de les chasser de son esprit. Elle avait envie de se donner des claques lorsque son corps frémissait en se souvenant des caresses du Serpentard. Comment avait-elle pu le laisser faire ? Comment avait-elle pu aimer ça ! Elle se haïssait, elle le haïssait !

Bientôt, elle coupa l'eau qui sortait du pommeau de douche, boucha le siphon et alluma le robinet. Elle laissa la baignoire se remplir, toujours sans réagir. Puis quand l'eau fut suffisamment haute, elle s'allongea. Et de son entière volonté décida de s'infliger le supplice de la baignoire. Elle s'enfonça dans l'eau, s'immergea totalement sans remplir au préalable ses poumons d'oxygène. Elle aurait tant aimé disparaître, elle aurait tant aimé qu'on ne lui confie pas cette mission.

Sous l'eau, elle arrêta de penser, se concentrant sur le silence qui l'entourait. Ses poumons commençaient à lui brûler. Elle resta immergée aussi longtemps qu'elle le put, repoussant un peu plus ses limites.

Oublier. Elle devait oublier.

Puis soudain, n'y tenant plus, elle remonta à la surface, et prit une grosse bouffée d'oxygène.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver sa respiration.

Puis, elle se redressa, sortit de la baignoire, jeta sur ses épaules une serviette bien chaude qui reposait sur une chaise à côté du lavabo, et se dirigea vers la chambre que lui avait offert la salle sur demande. Elle se contenta d'enfiler une petite culotte noire avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit et de se peloter dans les draps. Elle était en train de réaliser que la sensation que lui apportait le sous-vêtement sur son corps lui manquait, lorsque le sommeil l'attira dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla avec la ferme intention d'ignorer Malefoy et ce qui s'était passé la veille et décida d'agir comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle se tira hors du lit, et se dirigea vers la penderie qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. Celle-ci regorgeait de chemises et de pantalons propres. Elle s'habilla puis attrapa une cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard qu'elle trouva dans un tiroir. Elle la noua et quitta la salle sur demande.

Baguette en main, elle devait tout d'abord s'occuper de sa besogne du matin, entendez par là, saboter le travail des Initiés en provoquant un énième éboulement.

Arrivée devant la statue d'Eûrk le Crasseux, elle prononça comme à l'accoutumé le mot de passe, et le passage s'ouvrit. Elle s'engouffra alors dans l'entrée. Mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques pas dans le souterrain, qu'elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il y avait quelque chose de changer, une magie particulière régnait dans le tunnel qu'elle n'avait jamais perçu auparavant. Elle voulut faire volte-face quand une force surnaturelle la retint et la plaqua contre la roche derrière elle. C'était comme si on l'avait accroché à la pierre. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient collés contre la paroi, et elle ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre geste.

Quelle poisse ! Elle aurait du se méfier. Les Initiés n'étaient pas aussi cons qu'elle se l'imaginait. Merde, merde, merde et re-merde !

Elle tenait toujours sa baguette dans sa main, et essaya de lancer plusieurs sorts dont un splendide Finite Incantatem qui n'eut aucun effet notoire. Elle était faite comme un rat. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que ce soit Malefoy qui vienne la chercher. Comme il connaissait la vérité, il ne se douterait de rien. Certes, il ne serait pas content, mais bon, après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il serait sans doute plus indulgent…

Dans un élan désespéré, elle essaya encore de se libérer par la seule force de ses bras. Et puis des pas résonnèrent dans le tunnel. Hermione se calma et tourna la tête vers l'entrée. Son cœur frappait avec force dans sa poitrine et manqua un battement lorsqu'elle découvrit le Serpentard qui venait la chercher. Ce n'était pas Malefoy.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, McFear ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Ironisa la voix nasillarde de Pansy Parkinson.

Comment se faisait-il que cette gourde soit déjà levée après la soirée qu'elle avait passée ? Et elle n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir une gueule de bois.

-C'est étrange, j'aurai juré que la personne qui sabotait notre travail était un Gryffondor… Et non même pas… Un Serpentard. C'est quoi ton problème McFear ?

Hermione ne broncha pas, se contentant d'attendre et d'observer.

-Dis-moi si je me trompe mais, si tu t'amuses à détruire notre travail, cela veut dire… que tu nous espionnes non ? Comment peux-tu connaitre l'existence de ce souterrain sans ça ? Et aussi que tu es contre nous… Quel est ton secret McFear ? Tu as été recruté par Dumby ? Tu fais parti de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

-Arrête de fantasmer Parkinson… Tout ceci n'est que simple vengeance contre Malefoy et toute sa clique, dont tu fais évidemment partie. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de petits délinquants pitoyables qui vous croyez tout permis. Ah ! ça vous fait bien chier que l'on détruise vos petites manigances. En réalité, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous fabriquez dans ce souterrain, mon but premier est juste de vous emmerder autant que vous m'emmerdez !

-Vraiment ?

Hermione se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, souligné d'un rictus sadique.

Pansy s'approcha de lui, lentement mais surement, faisant mine de réfléchir, ce qui lui donnait un petit air ridicule.

-Tu as tout à fait raison McFear. Tu m'emmerdes, susurra Pansy en rapprochant son visage de celui d'Hermione.

Son poing se dressa, tremblant et menaçant.

Tout se passa très vite.

Un mouvement, un coup, un craquement sinistre, du sang qui gicle…

Hermione étouffa un cri de douleur.

Cette pute venait de lui briser le nez. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous contre son nez ces derniers temps ?

Hermione toussa puis releva la tête doucement vers Parkinson qui s'esclaffait. Elle cherchait à se donner un air sadique en ricanant d'une manière très caricatural. Ça la rendait encore plus pitoyable. Elle serait une piètre Mangemort. Voldemort ne la supportera jamais. Avec un peu de chance, il la tuera au moment même où il comprendra qu'elle n'était qu'une cruche sans cervelle.

Parkinson fit un geste de sa baguette, et Hermione s'écroula sur le sol. Mais avant même qu'elle ait reprit ses esprits et qu'elle ait pu se relever, la Serpentarde lui lançait un nouveau sort qui la ligota instantanément.

Pansy lui attrapa les cheveux et lui tira la tête vers l'arrière.

-Maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses McFear !

ooo

-Regardez qui j'ai trouvé dans le souterrain ! cria Pansy en pénétrant telle une reine dans le dortoir des Serpentards.

Elle poussa Hermione à l'intérieur de la pièce. Celle-ci, déséquilibrée, trébucha, et s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet en bois sous les regards de Malefoy, Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe, et Nott.

-Tu nous expliques Pansy ? demanda Nott.

-Eh bien tout à l'heure, l'alarme et le sort que nous avions jeté dans le souterrain se sont déclenchés, je suis allée voir et voici notre coupable !

Zabini attrapa Hermione par l'épaule, la faisant basculer sur le côté afin qu'elle puisse leur faire face.

-On peut savoir ce que tu foutais dans le souterrain McFear ?

-Je refaisais la décoration, railla Hermione, provocante.

-On peut lui péter la gueule ? demanda Goyle en se massant les poings.

-Personne ne pète la gueule à personne, Grégory, dit Malefoy.

-Ah bon ? C'est nouveau ça ? demanda Hermione.

-McFear arrête d'empirer ton cas.

-Est-ce qu'on peut au moins lui demander pour quelle raison, il a fait ça ? interrogea Nott.

-Soit disant pour se venger, dit Pansy, McFear a décidé de nous pourrir la vie autant qu'on a pourri la sienne jusqu'à maintenant.

-C'est vrai ça McFear ? questionna Zabini.

-Affirmatif.

-Arrête de te foutre de notre gueule petit…

-Stop. J'en ai marre de vos gamineries, sortez tous d'ici ! déclara Malefoy d'une voix fatiguée.

Les cinq Serpentards s'échangèrent plusieurs regards et semblèrent hésiter. Mais le regard noir que Malefoy leur lança, eut raison de Goyle, Crabbe et Nott. Pansy commençait à se diriger vers la porte, dépitée quand elle s'aperçut que Blaise n'avait pas fait le moindre geste. Il restait au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés, et dévisageait Draco.

-Blaise ?

-Si c'est pour que vous vous remettiez à vous bécoter, je préfère encore rester.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien compris Draco, je ne te fais absolument pas confiance en ce qui concerne McFear désormais.

Draco ne broncha pas. Il se contenta de regarder Blaise. C'était ce genre de regard qui vous change un homme. Un regard menaçant qui imposait le respect.

Puis, lentement il tira sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon et la pointa vers Blaise. Il n'hésiterait pas à lui lancer un sort. Zabini le jaugea pendant quelques minutes puis vaincu, baissa les yeux. Malefoy n'en démordrait pas. Il se dirigea vers la porte, rejoignant Pansy, mais en passant près de son ami, il laissa échapper un « il faut qu'on ait une petite conversation en privée »

La porte claqua. Malefoy regarda Hermione toujours ligotée, se tortillant sur le sol, le nez et le menton barbouillés de sang.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et dirigea sa baguette vers le nez cassé.

-« Episkey », murmura-t-il.

Son nez craqua une nouvelle fois. Le sang cessa de couler et la douleur se fit moins vive. Elle s'en sortirait avec seulement une belle ecchymose.

-On est quitte maintenant Granger.

-Quitte par rapport à quoi ?

-Tu m'as soigné, je t'ai soigné, je t'ai pourri la vie, tu m'as pourri la vie.

D'un nouveau sortilège, il la libéra de ses liens. Hermione se massa les poignets, bien décidée à ne pas le regarder en face.

-Comment est-ce que tu as eu connaissance du souterrain ?

La jeune fille resta muette, fixant le sol avec attention.

-A ta place je répondrais Granger.

-Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te répondre.

-Tu n'as pas le choix… Tu veux que je te rappelle le contrat que tu as signé et les conditions qui en résultaient ?

-Tes Initiés ne savent pas ranger leurs affaires. Il m'a suffit d'ouvrir un tiroir pour trouver les plans que vous aviez arraché à _l'Histoire de Poudlard._

Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Le cinquième année à qui il avait confié ces papiers allait subir une terrible punition.

-Tu sais bien, Granger que je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

-Moi non plus je ne peux pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ce souterrain ? C'est un passage pour faire rentrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard ? Par Merlin, mais pourquoi est-ce que je pose la question, c'est suffisamment évident. Tu comptes laisser ces monstres envahir Poudlard et tuer des innocents ? Même si tu n'aimes pas les Sang-de-Bourbes et les étrangers Malefoy, il y a des centaines de sorciers dans cette école qui n'ont jamais rien fait de mal et qui vont mourir par ta faute. Et même ceux que tu appelles Sang-Impurs ! Tu crois qu'ils ont choisi de naitre ? Tu crois qu'ils ont eu le choix de leur sang ? C'est une histoire de chance, Malefoy. Tu aurais aussi bien pu être un Sang-Mêlé. Tu avais une chance sur trois.

-Tu essayes de me faire culpabiliser là Granger ? Un Malefoy ne connait pas la culpabilité. Un Malefoy assume ses choix. Je suis du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres et je sers sa cause, tes histoires absurdes et pathétiques n'y changeront rien.

-ça ne te pose aucun problème de servir un assassin ? De participer à un massacre collectif ? D'être accusé de meurtre ? Et de te retrouver à Azkaban ?

-Tu me fais un tableau bien noir de mon futur… Mais as-tu seulement imaginé le tien ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que le putsch du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aboutira pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu ne seras pas réduite en esclavage ou emprisonnée ? Pourquoi mon futur serait-il plus noir que le tien ? Tu lis dans l'avenir, Granger ? Non, la victoire n'est pas nécessairement du côté de l'Ordre.

-C'est moi ou tu n'as aucun esprit critique et tu es incapable de démêler le bien du mal Malefoy ?

-Et où est le bien, où est le mal selon toi ?

-Le bien n'est surement pas de ton côté.

-Parce qu'il est du tien peut-être ?

-L'Ordre au moins ne tue pas tout le monde et n'importe qui ! Réfléchis, tu vaux mieux que ça ! Tu es suffisamment intelligent ! Tu n'as pas besoin de suivre le même chemin que ton père !

-Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Rien ! Et je t'interdis de parler de mon père, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je t'interdis également de t'approcher à nouveau du souterrain. Je rajoute cette petite clause à notre contrat. Le moindre sort visant à saboter mon entreprise aura des conséquences non négligeables sur le visage de la petite Weasley !

-Tu sais très bien que j'en sais plus que tu le dis. Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison.

-La ferme, Granger.

-Ah tu n'assumes pas qu'on te dise à haute voix ce que tu essayes d'enfouir au plus profond de toi. Tu renies…

-Tu vas te taire oui ?

La voix d'Hermione resta coincée dans sa gorge au moment où Malefoy lui serra le cou et brandit son poing au-dessus de son visage. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ignorant totalement le poing menaçant.

-Tu es sérieux là Malefoy ? Ose ! Ose me frapper après ce qui s'est passé hier soir ! Vas-y !

* * *

_Bon le chapitre est un peu décousu. En soi, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais il me permet de relancer l'intrigue, d'ajouter de nouveaux acteurs à l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu !_

_N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite **review**, je les lis toujours avec beaucoup d'attention !_


	18. Chapitre 18

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les mensonges d'un visage_

* * *

_Coucou, c'est déjà moi ! Wouuh je n'ai mis que 10 jours pour écrire la suite, y a de l'évolution. Pas sûr que ça dure ! La semaine prochaine, j'ai au moins deux cours à préparer pour des secondes + mes propres devoirs, DS à préparer pour la fac. Mais j'ai hâte d'être en vacances pour pouvoir vous écrire la suite, vraiment, et plus rapidement aussi, je l'espère !_

* * *

_RAR_

_Vera Bennett : Mais non, Pansy est adorable._

_Merry : Contente que ça te (re)plaise. Oh oui, Draco est sadique. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça va durer encore longtemps )_

_Alysee : Tapera, tapera pas ? Notre Draco est un peu sanguin _

_Morgane : Oh merci Je suis ravie que tu aimes ! Oui, j'aime bien m'approprier les personnages. Je pense que ça rend les choses plus intéressantes quand ils diffèrent un peu du livre. En même temps tout le monde a sa propre vision du monde de Rowling. _

_Marie : Oui, j'aime les suspens de folie. J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi le cliffhanger qui achève ce chapitre-ci, même si j'en suis un peu moins contente que d'habitude ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Le chapitre suivant sera riche en émotion :D_

_Hoshiko27 : Héhé merci :) Peut-être que tu ne délires pas tant que ça…peut-être )_

_Rose-Oceanne : Mais moi, j'aime couper à des moments insoutenables :) j'trouve ça jouissif :D Je suis peut-être un peu sadique sur les bords, niark, niark ! Finalement tu verras qu'Hermione peut quand même faire qqc :)_

_Marina : Merci :D _

_Annou : Tu resteras peut-être aussi sur ta faim après celui-ci mais le chapitre 19 sera juste… je n'en dis pas plus ^^_

_Keiry : Oh oui, Draco est un dieu ! I want to marry him :D_

* * *

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 18 : **

Le poing de Malefoy resta suspendu en l'air. Tous ses traits semblèrent se détendre, et il abaissa la main, prenant conscience de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Puis honteux, il détourna les yeux, libéra la gorge d'Hermione et s'écarta afin de la laisser partir. Mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta de le dévisager. Malefoy qu'elle avait toujours connu fier et hautain, évitait son regard et baissait même la tête. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Il lui laissait voir un nouveau visage qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il la regarda dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés et dit d'une voix cinglante :

-Pars avant que je ne change d'avis, Granger…

Hermione sortit du semblant de torpeur qui l'avait prise et décampa aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle descendit les escaliers des dortoirs quatre à quatre, traversa la salle commune en quelques enjambés, bouscula un élève en quittant la maison des Serpentards et se dirigea instinctivement vers le parc.

Elle s'installa une fois de plus sous le saule pleureur qu'elle s'était appropriée en début d'année et se laissa glisser contre son tronc. Elle s'assit sur la mousse humide qui jonchait le sol, et tira de la poche de son pantalon un paquet de cigarettes. Elle en alluma une et la glissa entre ses lèvres.

Le vent était glacial, mais cette petite dose de nicotine lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Malefoy… Elle avait besoin de se poser cinq minutes et de penser à Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui ? Il avait changé. C'était certain. Normalement, découvrant que la Sang-de-Bourbe avait saboté pendant des jours et des jours son travail, il aurait du la tuer. Mais maintenant, il lui faisait grâce, se contentant de la menacer avec un peu de Vériteraserum et son contrat. En y réfléchissant bien, ces punitions n'étaient rien du tout. Elle aurait du subir dix fois pire. Il semblait plus faible, cédant plus facilement, se montrant un peu moins violent.

Et ce changement, qui était certes minime, était un véritable espoir pour Hermione. Cela prouvait que Malefoy n'était pas totalement mauvais et qu'elle pourrait peut-être le ramener de son côté.

Oui ! C'était ça ! Elle devait provoquer une réaction chez Malefoy, n'importe quoi qui permettrait de le changer totalement, de le pousser à quitter Voldemort, voire de lui faire rejoindre les rangs de l'Ordre. De cette manière, elle pourrait empêcher les Mangemorts de pénétrer dans Poudlard. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour remplir sa mission ! C'était l'unique solution. Le seul moyen de stopper les Initiés, c'était de contrôler leur chef. Elle devait neutraliser Malefoy d'une manière ou d'une autre…

C'était possible, car elle avait une influence non négligeable sur lui. Elle le sentait…

En observant Malefoy pendant tout le reste de la journée et de la soirée, elle s'aperçut qu'il lançait régulièrement des coups d'œil dans sa direction, comme s'il la surveillait. Alors, à chaque fois qu'il la scrutait, elle lui répondait en le regardant directement dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que, mal à l'aise, il se détourne.

De ce fait, le jour suivant, ils se regardèrent quasi perpétuellement. Hermione se sentant surveillée, se retournait pour plonger ses yeux chocolat dans ceux du Serpentard, tandis que Malefoy tournait régulièrement la tête pour voir si la Gryffondor le regardait encore et toujours. Cela ne lui plaisait apparemment pas. Plus la journée avançait et plus il s'agitait. Ajoutez à ça, Zabini qui avait perçu ces œillades et qui fixait son camarade d'un air suspicieux, ce qui eut don d'agacer encore plus le blond.

A la sortie du cours de métamorphose, le blond la héla sans vergogne alors qu'elle venait de quitter la salle de cours. Elle se retourna et attendit d'un air interrogateur qu'il la rejoigne. Zabini avait lui-même ralenti le pas, s'arrêtant non loin d'elle. On ne savait pas vraiment s'il attendait son ami ou plutôt s'il le surveillait. Malefoy lui lança un regard autoritaire, lui intimant implicitement l'ordre de partir. Cela ne sembla pas plaire au Serpentard qui tourna tout de même les talons et s'éloigna lentement, non sans tourner régulièrement la tête vers eux.

Il se tenait à présent à côté d'elle. Elle, les bras croisés, le regardait toujours en attendant qu'il s'explique. Lui, les sourcils froncés, intimidait les retardataires qui accélèrent le pas afin de mettre entre eux et lui la distance la plus grande et ce, le plus rapidement possible.

-Qu'est-ce que désir le Maître ? Ironisa Hermione afin d'attirer l'attention sur elle.

-C'est quoi ton problème Granger ?

-Mon problème ?

-Tu passes ton temps à me fixer…

-Oh, le grand Malefoy n'apprécie plus qu'on le regarde ?

-Arrête ça !

-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes tout le temps ?

-Pour voir si tu ne serais pas encore en train de faire une connerie qui pourrait nuire à mes relations avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Non, mais sérieusement Malefoy, qu'est-ce que ça peut t'apporter ?

-De quoi ?

-De devenir Mangemort ?

-Je croyais t'avoir interdit de prononcer ce mot !

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes oignons Granger.

-Tu es incapable d'agir et de décider par toi-même ! Tu es complètement sous l'influence de ton père ! Tu te rends compte Malefoy, que tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu obéis à Tu-Sais-Qui ? Tu es complètement dépendant, asservi, soumis, enchainé…

Elle prononçait ces adjectifs comme des insultes, ils claquaient dans l'air, plus douloureux et violents que des coups.

Le cœur de Malefoy, insulté, s'emballa une nouvelle fois, et il ne put refreiner la colère qui le submergea.

Le coup la déséquilibra, et elle tomba en arrière, accusant le choc avec ses coudes. Sa lèvre avait explosé sous le poing de Malefoy et une fois de plus, du sang coulait le long de son menton. Elle cracha sur le sol, et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main. La rage qui grondait en elle eut l'effet d'un antidouleur.

Elle se redressa aussitôt, se remit sur ses pieds, et alors que Malefoy, lui tournant le dos, s'apprêtait à l'abandonner une nouvelle fois, elle l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, le saisissant par la gorge afin de l'immobiliser. L'adrénaline et la colère semblaient avoir décuplées ses forces, et la surprise avait comme paralysé le Serpentard qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

-Ce ne sont pas tes coups faiblards qui me feront taire Malefoy ! Alors écoute bien et enfonce-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! En devenant ce que tu deviens, en faisant ce que tu fais, tu te perds toi-même. Toi qui a toujours apprécié ta pseudo liberté poudlarienne, tu n'as jamais été libre. Tu vis dans une illusion perpétuelle et tu te caches toi-même la vérité. Tu es enfermé dans un carcan régi par ton père et Voldemort depuis ton enfance.

Le nom interdit fit frissonner le Serpentard qui sembla alors reprendre ses esprits. Il repoussa Hermione qui ne put rivaliser avec sa force, et recula de quelques pas. Et alors, qu'il s'éloignait, elle cria dans sa direction :

-Tu es son esclave Malefoy, rejoins-le, et tu ne seras jamais libre !

Qu'elle se taise par Salazar ! Il voulait lui arracher ses cordes vocales. Revenir sur ses pas et l'assommer définitivement. D'ailleurs. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en allait sans lui fermer son clapet ?

Il réalisa soudain qu'il était en train de fuir… De fuir devant les propos exubérants et complètement faux de la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Non… non ce n'était pas ça. Il se fichait tout simplement de ce qu'elle racontait. Elle avait tort évidemment. Faire demi-tour, lever la main à nouveau sur elle, ce serait lui donner raison. Non, il ne fuyait pas, il l'ignorait tout simplement.

_Cours d'Histoire de la Magie, dernière heure de la journée. Ô heure mortellement ennuyeuse… _

Malefoy avait appuyé sa joue contre sa main. Accoudé à sa table, il gribouillait son parchemin sans même faire semblant d'écrire son cours. Il se contrefichait du professeur tout comme celui-ci se contrefichait de ses élèves. On lui tapota l'épaule, et instinctivement, il passa sa main dans son dos, faisant mine de se gratter l'omoplate, et attrapa entre deux de ses doigts le petit papier que Blaise voulait lui faire parvenir. (1)

Doucement il déplia le papier.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec McFear ? Tu l'as embrassé trop fort ? »_

Malefoy se retourna afin de lancer un regard noir à son camarade qui ne semblait même pas être amusé par la situation. Au contraire, il affichait un air sérieux et provoquant. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Granger, dont la lèvre, qui ne saignait plus, avait tout de même doublé de volume.

Le blond froissa le papier, et le fourra dans sa poche.

Nouvelle tape sur l'épaule, nouvelle missive.

_« Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes avec lui, mais tu sembles avoir oublié tes priorités. La mission. Ça fait combien de temps dis-moi que tu n'es pas allé aider dans le souterrain ou que tu n'as pas recadré les cinquièmes années qui font n'importe quoi ? »_

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils. La prochaine fois que Blaise lui taperait sur l'épaule, il l'ignorerait superbement. De quel droit essayait-il de lui faire la leçon ? Il n'était pas son père merde !

Il griffonna rapidement quatre points au verso du parchemin.

_« 1. Je ne mijote rien avec McFear._

_2. Je n'ai pas oublié mes priorités._

_3. Les Initiés n'ont pas besoin de moi pour déblayer le souterrain._

_4. Tu n'as qu'à t'en occuper. »_

Il jeta le papier par-dessus son épaule, se contrefichant de l'endroit où il allait atterrir. Zabini n'avait qu'à le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

Mais sa réponse bien que parfaitement compréhensive ne sembla pas contenter Zabini qui, bien décidé à le faire chier, le rattrapa à la fin du cours.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule Draco ?

-J'ai l'air de me foutre de ta gueule ?

-Il se passe quelque chose avec McFear et tu ne veux pas me dire quoi.

-En quoi mes histoires de cul t'intéressent désormais ? Tu es jaloux ?

-Tu couches avec McFear ?

-J'adore quand ce petit con crie mon nom en jouissant.

-Et la mission ?

-Quoi la mission ? On a trouvé le coupable. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai expliqué physiquement à McFear qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à s'opposer à notre travail. Le souterrain est presque déblayé. Il ne nous reste qu'à peine un kilomètre à dégager. L'elfe sera prêt à temps, ainsi que la mission que j'ai confiée aux cinquièmes années. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes.

-Et qu'en est-il de tes espionnes Draco ? Cho n'avait pas l'air du tout contente que tu lui aies posé un lapin la semaine dernière. Depuis quand tu la délaisses ? Je suis sûr que sans McFear dans les parages tu n'aurais jamais oublié de…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ? Cho est complètement accro. Il suffit que j'aille lui parler pour qu'elle retombe dans mes bras…enfin plus exactement dans mes draps…

Sur ces mots, Draco accéléra le pas, faisant ainsi comprendre à Blaise que la conversation était terminée. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose : s'affaler dans un des fauteuils de sa salle commune et boire un café bien noir. Il distança son ami en se faufilant dans la foule d'élèves qui envahissait les couloirs. Quand il eut enfin rejoint la maison des Serpentards, il grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre où il déposa son sac de cours. Puis il se laissa tomber deux minutes sur son lit. Instinctivement ses yeux se fermèrent. Le silence était reposant. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait lentement, sur ses fines mèches de cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le visage. Il avait envie de profiter de ce genre de petites choses qui rendaient la vie simple et délectante et souhaitait oublier cette journée de merde, et surtout les reproches et les accusations de Granger et de Blaise.

Mais un « poc » sonore rompit brutalement cette sensation de repos, faisant sursauter le Serpentard. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, près à incendier l'elfe qui venait de briser ce moment particulier.

Son cœur loupa un battement. Il bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, tira sur sa chemise, essayant de se redonner une contenance. Un masque de froideur et d'impassibilité cacha la surprise qui l'avait submergée quelques secondes plutôt.

Devant lui, au milieu du dortoir se tenait Lucius Malefoy. Ou plutôt son fantôme. Une lueur bleutée émanait du corps translucide de son père. Mr Malefoy n'était pas physiquement là, mais sa présence était telle que Draco se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas présentable et il était épuisé. Autrement dit, sa dignité malefoyenne avait été mise à rude épreuve et il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter son père.

Lucius regardait son fils d'un œil sévère, ce qui évidemment n'était pas bon signe.

-Bonjour père, dit poliment le Serpentard en exécutant une petite révérence respectueuse.

Mr Malefoy ne réagit pas, se contentant de dévisager son fils d'un air dédaigneux.

-Alors, Draco, il paraît que tu ne sers pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi bien que tu le devrais.

Non, mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ça aujourd'hui ? Au fond de lui, la colère se mit à gronder. Il comprit que Blaise avait raconté des conneries à son père. Il lui paierait ça !

-Je ne sais qui vous a dit pareils mensonges Père, mais la mission n'a jamais aussi bien avancé. Dans un peu moins d'un mois, nous serons définitivement prêts.

Le blond se tenait droit, les mains croisées dans son dos, imperméable au regard perçant de son père qui le sondait avec insistance.

-Pourtant j'ai entendu dire que tu étais dans une mauvaise passe ces derniers temps.

-Je pense que vous ne devriez pas écouter ces _on-dit_…Certaines personnes essayent de m'accabler afin d'attirer l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres et pouvoir au poste de Mangemort avant moi.

Mr Malefoy eut un rictus que Draco ne réussit pas à interpréter. Est-t'est-ce de l'ironie ? De la moquerie ?

-D'ailleurs en parlant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il apprécierait que toi et tes petits Initiés vous nous livriez un certain nombre de Sang-de-Bourbes à sacrifier pour l'exemple.

-Il n'y a pas de registres d'identités au Ministère de la Magie ?

-Tu penses peut-être que nous autres Mangemorts avons le temps de nous occuper de tâches aussi futiles ?

-Non, bien sur que non, nous nous en occuperons. D'ailleurs, nous…

-Tais-toi, je n'ai pas fini de parler. Qui est Gabriel McFear ?

-Un nouvel élève de Serpentard.

-Et ?

-Il n'est pas très intéressant. J'essaye de le recadrer afin de lui attribuer à lui aussi une mission afin qu'il serve comme il se doit, sa maison.

Lucius dévisagea une fois de plus son fils qui restait impassible. Celui-ci essayait de contrôler les pulsations de son cœur et de garder son calme. Il mentait ouvertement à son père. Il était hors de question que celui-ci s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit.

-Père ? Puis-je savoir quand aura lieu le putsch du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda Malefoy avec espoir.

Un rictus étira les traits du Mangemort et un ricanement acide fit trembler sa pomme d'Adam.

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu afin de préparer l'entrée des Mangemorts dans Poudlard, mais en aucun cas tu n'as besoin de connaître les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres dès maintenant. Contente-toi d'obéir, et d'agir de manière correcte. Je refuse de recevoir une nouvelle lettre de plainte dénonçant le comportement de mon fils. Personne ne doit avoir à se plaindre d'un futur Mangemort.

Sur ces mots, le corps transparent de son père s'évapora dans un nouveau « poc » sonore.

Malefoy resta debout au milieu de la pièce, interloqué. Son père avait reçu une lettre de plainte le concernant. Blaise avait osé envoyer une lettre à SON père ? Son père avait utilisé le sort que les Mangemorts avaient inventé afin de déjouer la surveillance et les sorts de protection lancés par le Ministère au risque de dévoiler ce sort à Dumbledore ! Tout ça parce qu'il avait embrassé Granger ?

Mais bien pire que la trahison de Zabini, son ancien meilleur ami, Draco se sentait comme révoqué par son propre père. Il n'était tout simplement pas digne de connaître les plans de son futur maître. Il était indigne de sa confiance. Soudain il réalisa qu'il n'était qu'un petit pion sur un immense échiquier. Un gamin bien utile parmi les adultes, pas encore capable d'être un véritable Mangemort. Il n'était qu'un Initié. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce nom ? A part un faux blason leur donnant l'impression de servir Voldemort alors qu'en réalité, ils n'étaient que des sous-fifres, des exécutants. On se moquait de son avis. La seule chose qui importait c'était qu'il remplisse sa mission. C'était pour cela que son père avait fait le déplacement. Pour vérifier qu'il obéissait bien. A vrai dire, il se moquait de ce qu'il avait réalisé, des problèmes qu'il rencontrait du moment qu'il leur permettait d'entrer dans Poudlard.

Désabusé, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il pensait ça uniquement parce qu'il était en colère. Si Voldemort n'avait pas confiance en lui, il ne lui aurait pas confié cette mission, il aurait offert ce privilège à quelqu'un d'autre…

Il se remémora les paroles de son père auxquelles une petite voix se mit à répondre : « Tu es son esclave Malefoy, tu ne seras jamais libre. »

La sale petite voix de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout raisonnait dans sa tête et commentait chaque phrase qu'avait dite Lucius : « Tu n'as jamais été libre », « Tu te caches la vérité », « Tu te pers toi-même » « Tu es enfermé dans un carcan… »

-Tais-toi, Granger, tais-toi ! Tu as tord… je sais que tu as tord…

Il se frappa le front comme pour faire taire cette maudite voix, le silence, il voulait le silence. Le silence. Il réalisa soudainement que son dortoir était étrangement calme. Cela faisait presque quarante minutes que les cours étaient terminés, et pourtant ni Goyle, ni Crabbe, ni Zabini, ni Granger n'avaient franchi l'entrée du dortoir. C'était étrange.

Malefoy décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle commune où il ne trouva aucun de ses camarades de chambrée. Cela attisa sa curiosité, il se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Pansy afin de lui demander si elle les avait vu, mais à sa grande surprise, la Serpentarde n'était pas encore revenue dans sa chambre comme le lui précisa Kaitlyn.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui noua l'estomac. Non, ils n'avaient tout de même pas osé défier son autorité ?

* * *

_(1) Splendide technique que j'ai pu observer cette semaine pendant les cours des secondes !_

_Je ne sais pas, personnellement je trouve ce chapitre un peu bizarre. Malefoy y est très présent. C'est important, c'est même crucial pour la suite de l'histoire, comme vous l'auriez compris._

_Parcontre, je ne suis pas satisfaite de mon Lucius (il n'arrive même pas à l'orteil du Lucius de Xeres Malfoy), mais bon ce n'est pas très grave._

_En revanche… Y en a qui vont prendre vraiment chers dans le chapitre suivant :DDD_

_Une petite **review** pour me donner votre avis ?_


	19. Chapitre 19

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les mensonges d'un visage_

* * *

_RAR :_

_Morgane : Eh bien j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te comblera._

_Manon : J'ai juste adoré « Au final il sait qu'elle a raison mais va mettre 600 ans à l'admettre », c'est Draco tout craché ! Pas sûre que Blaisinou change dans le bon sens, mais j'écrirais prochainement une fiction où il sera gentil :) enfin à sa manière (si ça t'intéressse ^^)_

_Alysee : Je ne te fais pas patienter plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture !_

_Maline : Je suis super contente que la fiction te plaise. Oui, j'ai un petit faible pour les cliffhangers, même si je sais que c'est hyper frustrant :D Et je félicite pour le geste ! C'est important de reviewer :)_

_Hoshiko27 : Eh bien écoute, je ne te dis rien, néanmoins je te laisse lire :) _

* * *

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Me revoilà déjà ! Ouuuaah ça fait même pas 4 jours que j'ai posté le chapitre 18. Mais, j'ai été très inspirée par ce chapitre, et comme hier, la fiction a eu sa 700ème review (Je ne me remets pas de ce chiffre, je trouve cela énorme, c'est génial, merci, merci !), j'ai décidé de vous remercier très fort, vous lecteurs qui reviewaient, en postant ce chapitre avec beaucoup d'avance. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 19 : **

Tout s'était passé si vite. Hermione s'apprêtait à retourner dans son dortoir après cette longue journée de cours, et la seule chose qu'elle désirait, c'était mettre un glaçon contre sa lèvre enflée. Celle-ci la picotait de douleur. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à manger pendant quelques jours.

Merci Malefoy.

Elle avait quasiment atteint les cachots, quand au détour du couloir qui menait à sa salle commune, une main forte et ennemie l'attrapa par la taille, et une autre se plaqua sur sa bouche, étouffant un hurlement de détresse. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, qu'un sort la percuta de plein fouet, la plongeant dans un état second. Elle n'était plus maîtresse de son corps. Néanmoins elle percevait toujours les sons, les odeurs qui l'entouraient. Elle entendait des sorciers murmurer sans pour autant réussir à percevoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle sentait qu'on la déplaçait, et un froid humide et glacial tourmenta son visage.

Quand on la libéra de sa torpeur, elle avait une fois de plus les mains liées dans le dos et on l'avait allongé sur le sol. Une main la força à se redresser et elle put voir ses ravisseurs.

Elle aurait pu le deviner toute seule. Devant elle se tenait Pansy Parkinson qui arborait un rictus victorieux. A ses côtés Blaise Zabini l'observait d'un air grave. Derrière elle se tenait les deux gorilles Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle qui l'avaient sans nul doute, portée jusqu'ici.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était à leur merci. Alors elle ne broncha pas, se contentant d'observer Pansy et d'imaginer la suite des événements.

-McFear, McFear, McFear… Petit McFear... Ton dossier de l'école de Durmstrang est aussi mystérieux que toi. Notes médiocres, élève se mêlant à la masse, totalement transparent. Pas d'heures de colle, pas d'avertissement, pas de dossier médical, pas de rapport, pas d'inscription à aucun club. Tu te contentais seulement de manger et d'aller en cours ? Buses obtenues avec une mention Acceptable. Dossier de transfert pour Poudlard rempli en juin dernier et c'est tout. C'est tout ! Mais McFear, il n'y a rien dans ton dossier.

-ça te surprend qu'un élève puisse avoir une scolarité normale ? Ironisa Hermione d'une voix rauque.

-Voyons McFear, en même pas deux mois ici, tu as réussi à entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards, te constituer un charmant dossier à l'infirmerie, aller chez le directeur, te battre avec au moins deux élèves de ta propre maison… et tu veux me faire croire que là-bas, à Durmstrang, tu étais blanc comme neige.

-Je suis toujours blanc comme neige, je suis totalement normal en dehors du fait que vous tous, vous psychosez sur moi pour une raison totalement obscure.

-Non, c'est vrai que le fait que tu aies essayé de saboter notre travail fait de toi un modèle d'innocence McFear, railla Zabini, à vrai dire, j'en ai rien à foutre de ta vie…Mais je ne fais plus confiance à Draco…Alors, je pense que nous avons quelques messages à te faire passer nous-mêmes.

Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et déclara :

-Message numéro un : Plus jamais tu ne te mêles de nos affaires.

Il leva la tête et fit un léger signe en direction des deux Serpentards qui se trouvaient derrière elle. Un violent coup de pied dans les côtes lui coupa la respiration. Elle tomba sur le côté et instinctivement, se recroquevilla sur elle-même afin de parer toute éventuelle attaque. Cela fit rire l'ignoble Parkinson.

-Message numéro deux : plus jamais tu ne t'approches de Draco.

Un nouveau coup lui martela le dos, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Le visage collé au sol humide et moisi, elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration.

-Message numéro trois : si j'entends la moindre rumeur sur l'existence d'un souterrain, tu regretteras sincèrement d'être né.

Crabbe la frappa de nouveau. Il s'adonnait à cette tâche avec plaisir, se sentant puissant et utile. Ce déferlement de violence avait même quelque chose de jubilatoire et il adorait ça. Il adorait voir ce petit con de McFear se tortiller sur le sol, basculer en arrière à chaque coup, entendre ses cris qui lui perçaient les tympans et le rire que cela engendrait chez Pansy. Quand il cessa de cogner, sa victime toussa violemment et gémit de douleur. Il était si fier de lui.

Parkinson s'approcha à son tour de McFear, et le força à lever la tête vers elle en lui tirant les cheveux.

-Message numéro quatre : on ne rejette jamais Pansy Parkinson sous peine d'en subir les conséquences !

Elle la repoussa alors violemment en arrière, et la tête d'Hermione alla cogner contre le sol en pierre. Pendant quelques secondes les formes et les couleurs laissèrent place à un brouillard informe. Puis deux mains glissèrent sordidement autour de son cou et se resserrèrent avec force. La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit toute grande. Malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps, elle commença à s'agiter violemment afin de se libérer de l'étreinte mortelle de Parkinson. Elle suffoquait, ses poumons lui brûlaient, son cœur se serrait, et un long et tragique râle s'éleva de sa gorge. Les secondes parurent une éternité. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son cœur martela avec force sa poitrine réclamant lui aussi de l'oxygène. Son corps tout entier se mit à brûler, elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir, l'obscurité s'abattit sur elle.

Et soudain, l'air afflua en abondance. Une profusion telle qu'elle faillit s'en étouffer ce qui la fit tousser davantage. Mais elle respirait, elle respirait ! Un sifflement sortait de sa gorge, mais la vie s'influait en elle, son cœur se remit à battre normalement, et l'environnement reprit des couleurs. Les sons redevinrent audibles.

Il y avait comme le bruit d'une bataille qui avait lieu non loin d'elle. Une humidité poisseuse se fit sentir contre son crâne et elle tourna la tête sur sa droite. Une mare rouge se répandait sur le sol. Une main se cramponnait à une chemise blanche tachée de sang. Cette main appartenait à Parkinson qui regardait l'hémoglobine s'échappant de son propre corps avec horreur. Elle était blême et ses lèvres tremblaient violemment.

Plus loin, elle entendait des cris. Des menaces. Celles d'un chef qui rétablit par la violence son autorité, celles d'un jeune homme qui se venge de ceux qui semblent l'avoir trahi.

-Zabini… Relève-toi. Amène Parkinson à l'infirmerie. Invente je ne sais quel mensonge… Mais je te préviens, c'est toi qui subira ce sort la prochaine fois que tu contacteras mon père et que tu décideras de torturer un Serpentard dont je m'occupe personnellement… Approche-toi encore une fois de McFear et tu pourras voir de prêt à quoi ressemble la mort… Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Zabini balbutia une réponse qu'Hermione ne put saisir. Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait les deux balourds qui l'avaient frappés. A tous les coups, pleutres qu'ils étaient, ils avaient fuit en voyant apparaître un Malefoy terriblement en colère.

Tout à coup, dans l'obscurité ambiante, deux perles grises scintillèrent. Un vague « tu vas bien ? » atteignit ses oreilles. Elle essaya d'hocher la tête, mais alors elle se retrouva plongée dans une obscurité opaque, mais rassurante, terriblement reposante dans laquelle la douleur n'existait plus.

ooo

Une lumière trop vive lui fit froncer les sourcils. La sérénité fit place à un mal de crâne foudroyant et à l'impression d'avoir été écrasée par un Scrout-à-Pétard.

Hermione semblait reprendre conscience, découvrant avec étonnement l'environnement qui l'entourait.

Lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie tout était sombre, froid, dur, poisseux. Désormais, elle était installée sur un confortable matelas bien moelleux, un drap tiède la recouvrait et une lumière chaude provenant des bougies éclairait la pièce. Elle se trouvait dans une grande chambre agrémentée par le seul lit dans lequel elle se trouvait.

A son grand étonnement, il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. Hermione remua légèrement et aperçut une porte entrouverte sur une seconde pièce qui était également éclairée.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle essaya de se redresser, mais son dos lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle se laissa alors retomber sur l'oreiller et soupira. C'est alors qu'elle vit sur sa table de chevet un bol contenant un liquide jaunâtre. Un papier y était accroché.

La jeune fille tendit son bras et attrapa le récipient qui était encore chaud.

_« Drink me »_

Un sourire franc et malicieux naquit sur le visage fatigué d'Hermione. Elle avait reconnu sans difficulté l'écriture de Draco Malefoy.

Ce garçon l'étonnerait toujours. Ainsi connaissait-il l'ouvrage magnifique de Lewis Caroll.

Elle posa le bout de papier sur son drap, et avala la potion que le jeune homme semblait lui avoir préparé. Le goût était aigre et acide à la fois, elle ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût, mais se força à boire toute la potion en se disant que c'était pour son bien.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle reposa le bol sur la table de chevet, et entreprit d'attirer l'attention de Malefoy. Elle était persuadée que celui-ci se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Mais peine perdue, celui-ci ne répondit à aucun de ses appels. Bientôt un sommeil de plomb l'assomma, sans résister elle se laissa porter dans bras de Morphée.

Son esprit s'embrumait quand elle perçut à nouveau le bruit du parquet qui grince. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce. Malefoy venait enfin la voir. Quel salaud ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il que maintenant ?

Une main chaude se posa avec douceur sur son front, puis glissa lentement sur sa joue.

Elle essaya de rassembler ses dernières forces pour se réveiller. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, ses yeux s'ouvrirent une fraction de seconde. Un ange blond se penchait sur elle, un petit sourire inquiet sur les lèvres.

Elle voulait parler, lui dire quelque chose… merci par exemple, mais la seule chose qu'elle parvint à murmurer fut :

-Malefoy…enflure…tu as mis du somnifère dans la potion…

-C'est pour ton bien Hermione, un jour tu me remercieras.

La voix de Malefoy se fit spirituelle, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir réellement entendu cela. Peut-être que cette phrase était le fruit de son imagination. Hermione ? Il l'auraitt appelé par…

Elle s'était endormie.

Draco attrapa son poignet et prit son pouls. Bien qu'il n'y connaisse rien, elle semblait avoir retrouvé un rythme cardiaque normal. Néanmoins, malgré la potion et les sorts qu'il lui avait lancés, il lui faudrait bien quelques jours pour retrouver son état normal.

Ces salopards n'y étaient pas allés de mains mortes. Ils lui avaient bien fracassés deux ou trois côtes. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour continuer à vivre dans la même chambre qu'eux désormais, puisqu'il avait clairement des envies de meurtres contre ceux qu'il aurait appelés auparavant amis.

Lorsqu'il avait compris ce qui était en train de se passer, il s'était rué dans les cachots, jetant un sort afin d'amplifier les sons qui l'entouraient. Ce ne fut pas difficile de les trouver, puisque les cris de Granger se faisaient de plus en plus forts.

Quand il eut enfin atteint le cachot où ils l'avaient emmené, il surprit un terrible spectacle. Pansy, une grimace sadique lui tordant le visage, était en train d'étrangler la Gryffondor qui semblait lâcher prise.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une rage pareille. Il pointa sa baguette sur Pansy, et lui lança le sort que Potter lui avait fait subir l'année précédente, le Sectusempra. Il était pleinement conscience des conséquences qu'il engendrerait, mais jamais il n'avait autant désiré voir souffrir quelqu'un.

Parkinson accusa le sort de plein fouet. Le sang gicla. Dans un long cri, elle tomba sur le côté, libérant Granger. Alors, il se tourna vers Zabini.

Pendant qu'il s'occupait de lui à coup d'Expelliarmus, d'Everte Statim et de quelques coups bien placés, Crabbe et Goyle quittèrent les cachots en courant.

Il avait littéralement assommé Blaise. Celui-ci avait l'arcade explosée, la lèvre fendue et le visage tuméfié. Lorsque Draco relâcha le Serpentard qu'il tenait jusqu'alors par le col de sa chemise, ce dernier s'écroula sur le sol. C'est le moment qu'il choisit pour lancer ses avertissements.

Enfin, il se tourna vers Hermione, toujours allongée sur le sol, les jambes tordues en un angle étrange, et fixant Parkinson avec passivité. Il s'approcha d'elle, et passa sa main sur son front pour dégager les cheveux qui lui obstruaient la vue. Elle tourna son visage dans sa direction.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix à la fois inquiète et protectrice.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de perdre connaissance.

Tout d'abord il décida de la porter dans un lieu calme et propre pour qu'elle s'y repose, puis il prit conscience qu'elle était dans un sale état, et préféra l'examiner avant de la transporter. Il lui lança un « Tergeo » afin de nettoyer le sang séché et ainsi voir où étaient ses plaies. Puis il appliqua un « Episkey » permettant de soigner les plaies mineures. Enfin, il pressa avec ses mains, délicatement, chaque membre de son corps, essayant de repérer des fractures. En inspectant son ventre, il comprit que plusieurs côtes avaient été cassées. Elle devait souffrir le martyr.

Il la prit alors dans ses bras avec la plus grande précaution. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre encore davantage. Puis, il quitta ce maudit cachot.

Tout d'abord il ne sut pas où l'emmener. Il était hors de question de retourner dans la salle commune. Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener à l'Infirmerie où Pomfresh ferait sans doute le lien entre ces trois blessés, et il aurait sûrement des problèmes. Son père venait de lui tomber dessus, il se refusait d'attirer encore son attention.

Et puis, soudain, une illumination : La Salle sur Demande.

Une fois qu'il y eut déposé Hermione, il décida de retourner en quatrième vitesse dans son dortoir et de fouiller dans les affaires de la jeune fille dans le but d'y trouver la recette de la potion qu'elle lui avait fait boire plusieurs semaines auparavant pour le soigner. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'ait pas bouclé la dite recette dans son armoire.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir, il lança un « accio » en croisant les doigts. Il n'avait pas le temps de chercher, il espérait que cette solution allait fonctionner. Et elle fonctionna. Il évita de justesse le lourd grimoire qui vola dans sa direction et alla s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui.

Il feuilleta le livre en retournant à la Salle sur Demande. La recette était parfaitement accessible pour lui qui était très bon en potion. En plus, Hermione y avait rajouté maintes indications et commentaires qui facilitaient encore son travail. Lorsqu'il passa trois nouvelles fois devant la Salle, il demanda à celle-ci d'ajouter une pièce où il pourrait concocter à son aise la potion de guérison.

La jeune fille était au plus mal. Elle semblait avoir de la fièvre et son corps restait inerte. Il ne savait pas vraiment si elle était toujours inconsciente ou si elle avait fini par s'endormir d'épuisement. Il prit son pouls. Celui-ci était très faible. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de faire la potion.

Heureusement, le breuvage était facile et rapide à préparer. Une demi-heure plus tard, il posa le bol sur la table de chevet près du lit, et secoua avec précaution la jeune fille pour qu'elle se réveille. Puis, il retourna dans la pièce voisine afin de rechercher dans le grimoire d'autres potions qui pourraient être éventuellement intéressantes.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda la voix affaiblie de la jeune fille.

Draco se redressa, et arrêta de s'intéresser au livre de potion pour écouter ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il l'entendit bientôt l'appeler en criant toutes sortes de noms. Elle essayait d'attirer son attention, mais il ne voulait pas lui parler. Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Il préférait qu'elle se rétablisse avant.

Cela devait bien faire cinq-dix minutes qu'elle avait ingurgité la potion. Il décida de se rendre auprès d'elle pour voir si elle s'était endormie.

Effectivement, le somnifère semblait avoir fait effet, elle était allongée dans son lit, les paupières closes, la respiration calme.

Son visage, bien qu'un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, était plein de sérénité et de douceur. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point sa peau laiteuse paraissait veloutée. Il posa sa main sur son front afin de voir si elle était toujours fiévreuse, et en profita pour dégager ses cheveux de son visage, puis doucement, dans un délicat effleurement, il fit glisser sa main chaude jusqu'à sa joue.

Les paupières d'Hermione remuèrent, elle entrouvrit bientôt les yeux et le regarda. Il lui adressa alors un petit sourire, un peu timide, qu'il voulait réconfortant et rassurant, comme s'il avait voulu lui dire « maintenant tout ira bien ». Elle ouvrit la bouche, ne réussit tout d'abord pas à parler, puis, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, elle murmura cette phrase qui fit sourire Draco :

« Malefoy…enflure…tu as mis du somnifère dans la potion »

A quoi il répondit par une phrase qu'il adressait peut-être plus à lui qu'à elle. Elle s'était endormie. Elle ne l'avait sans doute pas entendue.

ooo

Son sommeil avait été peuplé de rêves plus étranges les uns que les autres, comprenant un Draco Malefoy qui lui murmurait tendrement son prénom en lui caressant le visage, d'une Pansy Parkinson jalouse qui voulait récupérer son Draco soutenu par un Blaise Zabini frustré qui aurait voulu assisté aux quelques baisers qu'avaient échangé le Serpentard et la Gryffondor, pendant que Lucius Malefoy perdait ses cheveux en assistant à la scène.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle fut totalement désorientée. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, chaque membre de son corps la tiraillait violemment et une pression importante se ressentait dans son abdomen. C'était sans nul doute ses côtés qui retrouvaient leur solidité. Ça faisait un mal de chien.

Elle parvint tout du moins à se redresser. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Où était Malefoy ?

Elle se hissa sur ses pieds, dut se tenir quelques secondes au lit afin de retrouver son équilibre, puis se dirigea vers la petite pièce qui accolait cette grande chambre. A l'intérieur de nombreux chaudrons de tailles différentes étaient posés sur une immense table en bois. De grandes étagères où s'empilaient d'innombrables ingrédients ornaient les murs. Mais aucun signe de vie. Néanmoins, un parchemin reposait au milieu de la table et il lui était adressé.

_« Chère Hermione Granger, cela fait deux jours que tu dors, et j'ai préféré te laisser te reposer plutôt que de te réveiller. J'ai expliqué aux professeurs que tu étais dans une période de dénie social et que tu refusais de sortir du dortoir (attends toi à recevoir quelques heures de colle). En ce qui concerne Parkinson, Zabini, Goyle, et Crabbe, ils ne te poseront plus de problème. _

_PS : Ta baguette est sous ton oreiller dans le dortoir. »_

Hermione retourna dans la chambre, et découvrit sur un fauteuil qui s'y trouvait, les vêtements qu'elle portait le soir où elle s'était faite agressée. Elle blêmit, se demandant comment ils avaient pu arriver là tous seuls, et détailla sa propre tenue. Elle portait un simple t-shirt aux couleurs de Serpentard. A la vue du blason qui était cousu au niveau de son cœur, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un t-shirt de supporter de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. La question était : comment était-il arrivé là ? Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer la réponse qui pourtant était évidente… Prise d'une nouvelle peur, elle passa sa main sous son t-shirt, et découvrit que…Oh ! Par Salazar ! Malefoy avait aussi retiré le bandage qui enserrait sa poitrine… Il… Non… La jeune fille rougit violemment et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Il avait beau lui avoir sauvé la vie, elle allait lui passer un sacré savon !

Elle enfila le pantalon noir qu'elle portait ce jour-là, garda le t-shirt, plia la chemise ensanglantée, et quitta la Salle sur Demande pour se diriger vers sa salle commune. Elle espérait qu'elle ne croiserait personne, et surtout pas un Gryffondor. Ginny ou Seamus auraient sans nul doute cent mille questions à lui poser suite à sa récente disparition, et elle n'avait pas envie de leur mentir une fois de plus. Elle emprunta donc les couloirs les plus petits et les moins fréquentés, et réussit à rejoindre la salle des Serpentards sans encombre. Une fois, dans son dortoir, elle se précipita sous la douche où l'eau chaude fit un bien fou à son dos endoloris, puis elle enfila un jean trop grand, le t-shirt qu'elle portait jusqu'alors, et un vieux sweat noir qu'elle avait piqué à Harry à la fin de l'été.

Elle attrapa sa baguette magique, et la glissa dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, puis fouilla dans sa besace à la recherche du Saint-Graal, également nommé tabac. Ainsi armée, elle se dirigea vers la tour d'Astronomie. Elle n'était pour le moment pas prête à retourner en cours. Il fallait qu'elle se réhabitue à la lumière du jour et à l'agitation de Poudlard. En vérité, elle aurait souhaitée rester dans le lit de la Salle sur Demande, lumières éteintes pendant au moins un mois, mais elle était plus courageuse que cela. Elle devait se montrer forte et décida que dès le lendemain, elle retournerait en cours, s'expliquerait auprès de ses professeurs et se confronterait à Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle.

Elle poussa la lourde porte menant au balcon de la tour avec difficulté. Dehors elle fut surprise par l'intensité de la lumière et du vent automnale. Elle s'accouda contre le balcon, se penchant par-dessus afin d'observer le parc en contrebas.

Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur la sensation que lui apportait le vent soufflant sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, elle inhala paisiblement les multiples parfums qui l'enveloppaient. Et puis, brisant cette danse des fragrances, elle alluma une cigarette, laissant l'odeur du tabac l'emporter sur toutes les autres…

Jusqu'à ce qu'une autre vienne chasser celle de la cigarette. Une odeur musquée, mêlée à la fraicheur de la lavande blanche (1)...

Il était là derrière elle, le vent portait son parfum et sa présence jusqu'à elle. Il était si proche d'elle, elle était presque persuadée que ses cheveux, bien qu'assez courts effleuraient le bas de son visage. Elle fit un imperceptible pas en arrière. Elle sentit alors son torse contre son dos. Elle eut soudainement envie de se blottir contre lui. Il avait du également ressentir cela puisqu'il lui enlaça le dessus de la poitrine d'un bras. Sa seconde main s'approcha de son visage. Deux de ses doigts effleurèrent sa lèvre inférieure en retirant la cigarette qu'elle avait toujours à la bouche. Elle frissonna.

D'un habile tour de doigts, il envoya la cigarette voler par-dessus le balcon.

-On ne t'a jamais dit que le tabac était mauvais pour la santé Granger ? murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle sourit, et ferma les yeux se blottissant un peu plus contre son torse.

Il posa alors sa main sur son ventre, libérant une douce chaleur qui parcourut le corps tout entier de la jeune fille. Il enfouit ensuite son visage dans ses cheveux auburn. Sa main se détacha de son épaule pour glisser jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il caressa délicatement. Puis, tout en frôlant de ses doigts le visage d'Hermione, il murmura :

-"Laisse-moi respirer longtemps, longtemps, l'odeur de tes cheveux, y plonger tout mon visage, comme un homme altéré dans l'eau d'une source…Dans l'ardent foyer de ta chevelure, je respire l'odeur du tabac mêlé à l'opium et au sucre; dans la nuit de ta chevelure, je vois resplendir l'infini de l'azur…"*

-Tu m'étonneras toujours Malefoy… Toi qui te dis anti-moldu, tu me récites du Baudelaire comme si c'était toi qui l'avais écrit.

-Qui a dit que j'étais anti-moldu ?

Il eut un silence.

Hermione se concentra une fois de plus sur toutes les sensations qui l'enivraient. Leurs deux odeurs mêlées, la chaleur qui irradiait du Serpentard, sa main chaude sur son ventre qui frémissait, son cœur qui battait sourdement dans sa poitrine, les doigts de Malefoy jouant dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, cette impression d'être seuls au monde… Et lui qui changeait, là, devant elle, qui abandonnait son titre de Malefoy pour devenir simplement Draco.

-Tu avais raison, ajouta-t-il, je ne suis pas libre.

-Fais en sorte de le devenir alors.

-Comment ?

-Quitte Voldemort !

-Hahaha, tu es drôle… Pour quoi faire ? Pour rejoindre le vieux fou ? Jamais ! Regarde-toi Granger, tu n'es pas plus libre que moi !

-Et la faute à qui ?

-A Dumbledore !

-Non, c'est plutôt ta faute en fait, tu te rappelles de ton magnifique contrat ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Hermione se libéra alors de son étreinte, se retournant afin de lui faire face. Elle lui adressa un franc sourire.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris bêtement comme ça ?

-Je suis contente pour toi Draco !

La surprise se lut alors sur le visage du blond, avant de se transformer en un sourire sincère.

-Wouah ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ce n'est même pas un rictus ? Tu sais sourire pour de vrai !

-Je t'emmerde Granger !

La jeune fille se mit alors à rire. Un rire cristallin qui eut le don de charmer le Serpentard. Il la contempla, elle et son sourire innocent, porteur d'espoir, elle et ses yeux…ses yeux. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, caressant le contour de son œil. Un nouveau vers fit irruption dans son esprit.

_-Le monde entier dépend de tes yeux purs_… récita-t-il lentement.*

Ses yeux étaient comme plongés, hypnotisés par ceux d'Hermione. Alors il pencha légèrement son visage vers elle. Ses lèvres se posa sur les siennes avec douceur, ses mains se glissèrent dans son dos, la rapprochant un plus de lui. Instinctivement, naturellement, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa porter par la valse des sensations et des sentiments qui la submergea.

* * *

(1) Fragrances du parfum _le Mâle_ de Jean-Paul Gaultier. Parfum que j'adore :D

*Citation 1 issue du poème _Un hémisphère dans une chevelure_, de Baudelaire.  
Citation 2 issue de _La courbe de tes yeux_... d'Eluard.

_Bon personnellement, je trouve ce chapitre très cute ^^. Une petite pause dans toute cette violence. Mais attention, ne vous imaginez pas que HOURRA Malefoy est devenu gentil, Hermione et lui vont sortir ensemble, avoir pleins de petits Malefoy, et vivre ensemble, heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ça serait beaucoup trop simple et Malefoy n'est pas simple ! Et ne pensez pas non plus que clac, sous prétexte que Lucius lui a fait comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un pion pour Voldemort, qu'Hermione lui a fait la morale, et que Blaise est un con, il a changé de camps en trois secondes. Il y a bien deux-trois jours qui se sont écoulés entre l'attaque de Granger, et la scène sur le balcon. Trois jours où Malefoy s'est retrouvé seul avec soi-même et s'est à nouveau confronté à Zabini. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je raconterai tout ça dans le chapitre 20. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. _

_Bon, je pense que j'ai assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, à vous de bosser un peu** : Une petite review **pour m'expliquer ce que vous avez **aimé**, ce que vous avez **moins aimé **dans ce chapitre ? Pour me soutenir, moi qui retourne **demain dans la fausse aux lions** ? ! :p_

PS : Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire ce soir, ma meilleure amie a posté une nouvelle fiction **Rivalise moi si tu ****l'oses** mettant un Draco Malefoy confronté à son alter-ego en scène. La fiction s'annonce prometteuse et très drôle, je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. PPS : N'oubliez pas les reviews, elles sont d'autant plus importantes quand on commence une nouvelle fiction afin d'encourager l'auteur !


	20. Chapitre 20

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les mensonges d'un visage_

* * *

_Bonjour à tous. _

_Je sais que j'ai mis un peu de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, mais se plonger dans la tête de Malefoy c'est pas simple :D Ce chapitre sera exclusivement de son point de vue, vous aurez celui d'Hermione dans le chapitre 21. Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose en terme d'action, mais il est tout de même très important !_

* * *

_RARA_

_Leah : *o* Merci, merci ! J'espère que je réussirai aussi à t'immerger dans les sentiments de Draco avec ce chapitre !_

_Rose : Tout d'une traite ? Mais ça a du te prendre un temps fou :O_

_Manon : Oui, c'est un peu compliqué de continuer de décrire Hermione comme un garçon alors que Draco, protagoniste de son état, sait que c'est une fille, mais j'y ferai attention :)_

_Camille : Merci !_

_Maline : Eh bien voilà ces fameux deux jours ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira et que je te retrouverai dans une nouvelle review :)_

_Abracadabra : ça c'est une bonne surprise. J'avais dit que je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Il m'a fallu un an pour m'y remettre, mais je m'y suis remise :) Pansy s'étouffant avec une cacahuète ? C'est une proposition que je vais garder dans un coin de ma tête :D_

_La personne qui n'a pas mis de pseudo : Déjà je ne savais mm pas qu'on pouvait poster sans mettre de pseudo, comment as-tu fait ? Et non l'ambiance guimauve ne durera pas. Cette fiction est tout de même classée en drame, sinon, c'est pas drôle :D_

_Manon : 3heures pour une review :O Tu m'fais trop rire :D_

_Morgane : Disons que moi non plus je ne sais pas toujours à quoi m'attendre avec Draco, j'ai beaucoup de mal à le cerner, et il fait souvent des choses que je n'avais pas envisager dans cette fiction. Je perds parfois son contrôle. Un peu comme dans ce chapitre, j'ai laissé son esprit vagabondé tout seul. Il me paraît plus mature maintenant. J'espère que ça restera plausible. _

_Marie : Oui le site a pas mal bugué ces derniers temps… Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas encore terminé, il y aura encore des disputes :D_

_Merry : Oui, on aura des nouvelles de Harry et Ron, pas tout de suite, mais bientôt :) Et comme tu pourras le constater dans ce chapitre, non Draco n'est pas devenu un lover-boy xD_

_Rose-Oceanne : Merci ! Merci ! tant de compliments, tu me fais rougir :) _

_Pepette : On va mettre la violence entre parenthèse pour quelques chapitres avant la tempête, tu veux bien ? _

_Hoshiko : Je sais que ce n'est pas assez long, mais malheureusement, j'ai une vie à côté :D Mais t'inquiète, les derniers chapitres seront vraiment longs… Je vais en chier pour les écrire d'ailleurs !_

_La : A partir du moment où tu reviews, tu ne fais plus parti de la catégorie lecteur-fantôme, donc je n'ai plus de raison de te tirer dessus :p Tu t'en sors bien ! Disons que euuuuh, on est presque à la fin de la fiction :D Il ne reste que 5 chapitres :p Et NON, ta review n'a pas aucun intérêt ! C'est important de laisser un avis, et aucun avis est sans intérêt ! _

_Elythie : Merci, ta review m'a beaucoup rassuré quant au déroulement de l'histoire et sa crédibilité !_

_Amber : Merci pour mon amie, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

_Lisou : Merci ! Oui, je fais ma sadique, c'est mon côté futur professeure qui parle :D Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-ci _

_Keiry : J'ai mis dans mes favoris ton profil, mais malheureusement, je n'y ai pas vu d'OS Harry Potter. Fais moi signe quand tu en auras écris un, je serais ravie de le lire _

* * *

_Bonne lecture à tous_

_Précisions : Ce chapitre se déroule juste après le baiser entre Draco et Hermione, Draco repense à ces deux jours qu'il a vécu avant d'embrasser Granger..._

**Chapitre 20 :**

Draco Malefoy déambulait dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide. La tête droite, l'air hautain, la vitesse à laquelle il se déplaçait, montrait qu'il fuyait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Ces derniers jours avaient été comme une parenthèse dans sa vie. Il s'était perdu lui-même en sauvant Granger et en s'attachant à elle.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il venait de l'embrasser, poussé non pas par une pulsion sexuelle, mais par autre chose, une autre pulsion qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait habituellement lorsqu'il courtisait ses compagnes d'une nuit. Et l'incendie qui l'avait embrasé lorsqu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes l'avait tout simplement terrifié. Alors comme tout bon Malefoy qui se respecte, il avait rompu le baiser, avait feinté l'indifférence et avait fait demi-tour sans demander son reste et sans rien laisser transparaître.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Il était vraiment complètement paumé ces jours-ci.

C'était comme si, en ces quelques jours, sa vie avait totalement basculé. Son père lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un pion et qu'il n'était pour le moment ni digne d'être un Mangemort, ni digne de confiance. Ses amis ne l'écoutaient plus, le jugeaient et lui désobéissaient. Il avait d'ailleurs signé la fin de leur amitié en lançant un Sectumsempra à Parkinson et en frappant Zabini. Tout cela s'était passé très vite. En quelques minutes, tout s'était enchaîné. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser et de réfléchir. Alors, une fois qu'il avait libéré toute sa colère en frappant sur son ancien meilleur ami, il avait entreprit de soigner Granger. Il avait fait preuve d'une attention et d'une douceur qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnées chez lui, et étonnamment il s'était senti bien. C'était comme si son âme était apaisée.

Et puis il avait quitté la Salle sur Demande pour rejoindre son propre dortoir. Ce fut comme un brutal retour à la réalité.

Quand il franchit la porte d'entrée de sa chambre, tous les regards s'étaient tournés dans sa direction. Crabbe et Goyle avaient presque aussitôt baissé les yeux en le reconnaissant, et Zabini, lui avait lancé un regard qui ne pouvait être que noir, malgré sa paupière gonflée et virant sur le violet. A vrai dire, il n'en avait cure. Il s'était dirigé d'un pas altier vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir ce soir-là, il crût d'abord voir un homme sûr de lui, de ses décisions, le torse bombé et le charme ravageur. Mais peu à peu cette carapace s'émietta laissant place à une vague de questions et doutes. En réalité, il voyait devant lui un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence qui avait déjà perdu son innocence et qui était juste en colère, blessé dans son égo par toutes les personnes qui lui étaient proches. Son père, ses amis et même Voldemort. Sa colère l'aveuglait. Il leur en voulait et de ce fait, il n'était plus capable de réfléchir par lui-même. C'était pour cela qu'il était persuadé que Granger avait raison. Oui, sur le moment elle avait raison. Il n'était rien, il n'était pas libre…

Ce n'était pas possible. Granger ne pouvait pas encore avoir raison. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses amis, sa famille et son avenir. Non. Il devait être l'un des meilleurs Mangemorts de sa génération. Il ne devait pas en être autrement.

Son esprit s'embrouillait entre l'éducation qu'on lui avait inculquée et ce qu'il ressentait depuis les derniers événements. Il décida alors de prendre une douche froide afin de remettre ses idées en place.

Il en profita alors pour arrêter de penser, se concentrant sur l'eau qui coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre à cause de la température trop froide.

Puis après avoir enfilé ce qui lui servait de vêtements de nuit et s'être lavé les dents, il descendit dans la salle commune désormais vide.

Il savait que ça ne lui servait à rien de se coucher maintenant. Il était tellement préoccupé qu'il était de toute manière incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta immobile, affalé dans le canapé, fixant le feu dans la cheminée jusqu'à ce que ses yeux le picotent désagréablement.

Il était Draco Abraxas Malefoy. Il avait 17 ans. Il vivait depuis sa plus tendre enfance dans un charmant manoir à Wiltshire. Il était issu d'une grande et célèbre famille de Sang-Pur qui imposait le respect. Il avait fait parti de la Brigade Inquisitorial dans le simple but de faire chier Potter et ses amis. Il avait été préfet de Serpentard l'année précédente. Il avait toujours été respecté et craint à Poudlard, mais aussi adoré et adulé par ces dames. Ses amis d'enfance, Blaise, Pansy, Vincent, et Grégory lui avaient toujours été fidèles. Et cette année, il avait eu le plus important statut qu'on ne lui ait jamais offert. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même avait décidé de lui confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Il devait s'emparer peu à peu de Poudlard et préparer le terrain afin d'y faire pénétrer les Mangemorts en temps voulu.

La réussite de cette mission lui garantissait une place de droit auprès de Voldemort. Il acquerrait alors toute la puissance dont il avait toujours rêvé. Pourquoi alors tout envoyer en l'air ? Ce rêve lui semblait tellement accessible.

Mais voilà. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, non ? Quand on lui avait confié sa mission, il s'était imaginé que cela serait un avant-goût de ce qu'il vivrait quand il serait Mangemort. Mais en ce moment, c'était la débandade. Il se rendait compte en réalité qu'on le prenait encore pour un gamin et que ses amis ne lui obéissaient même pas. Sa puissance n'était qu'une illusion que lui proférait son nom.

En fait, il n'avait pas le choix. On lui avait fait croire qu'être Mangemort était ce qu'il voulait. Mais ce n'était que manipulation. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Par exemple, il ne pouvait pas dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que sa mission ne l'intéressait pas et qu'il en souhaitait une autre. Ce qui l'intéressait dans ce statut, c'était justement la puissance, faire des expériences de magie noire, inventer de nouveaux sorts, effectuer des missions particulières et intéressantes. Mais est-ce qu'il aurait vraiment le choix lorsqu'il serait aux côtés de Voldemort ? Est-ce que son propre père avait le choix de ses missions ? Est-ce qu'il avait son mot à dire ?

La réponse était non. Le seul qui avait vraiment le pouvoir et la puissance était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tous les autres n'étaient que ses exécutants. Et Draco n'avait jamais rêvé d'être un simple exécutant. Tuer des gens, martyriser des moldus ou des sangs-de bourbes, ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? S'il décidait tout simplement d'abandonner sa mission, il deviendrait instantanément l'ennemi de Voldemort. Il serait rejeté par sa famille, et même pire, il serait déshérité. Est-ce que lui qui avait toujours vécu dans le luxe et le prestige supporterait-il d'être renié par les siens ? Serait-il capable de repartir de zéro et de tout reconstruire par lui-même ?

Tout reconstruire par lui-même… Il buta sur ces mots qui étaient apparus dans son esprit. Il se rendit compte que ceux-ci signifiaient beaucoup. Cela voulait dire : fonder sa propre fortune, sa propre réputation, édifier sa propre puissance, construire sa propre vie…

Il fixait la cheminée d'une telle manière que l'on eut pu dire que le feu l'avait hypnotisé.

Deux choix s'offraient à lui. Le premier était de vivre dans l'ombre de son père en essayant de le dépasser tout en restant un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le second était de vivre sa propre vie, d'acquérir une liberté véritable.

Cette nuit-là, quand il alla se couché aux alentours de 4h du matin, il avait le cœur léger, persuadé que sa situation s'éclaircissait enfin. Mais quand il se réveilla le lendemain, tout était plus noir que jamais.

En nouant sa cravate serpentard autour de son cou, en voyant tous ces Initiés dans la Salle Commune, il se souvint qu'il ne faisait pas parti de n'importe quelle famille, qu'il avait un rôle à jouer et à respecter, et qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas tout envoyer en l'air. Il ne pouvait pas entraîner la chute de sa famille et de son sang. Il se devait d'agir comme on le lui avait appris. Après tout ce que son père lui avait offert, il ne pouvait pas le remercier en lui tournant le dos.

Tout au long de sa journée il fut pris dans ce terrible dilemme, changeant sans cesse d'idées.

Il voulait être libre. Mais la liberté signifiait perdre son honneur, et cela lui faisait désespérément peur. Il imaginait toutes sortes de scénarios, visualisant son futur selon les choix qu'il envisageait.

Choisissant Voldemort, il s'imaginait comme le Mangemort le plus proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres et donc le plus puissant, mais la réalité lui revenait en pleine face, et il se rappelait qu'on ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il envisageait alors un futur beaucoup moins glorieux dans lequel il vivrait dans la peur permanente de ne pas satisfaire son maître et dans le sentiment de n'être qu'un Elfe de Maison. Ou bien il voyait tout simplement l'Ordre du Phénix et Harry Potter renversant Voldemort, et sa vie derrière les barreaux…

L'autre solution n'était pas beaucoup plus joyeuse. Retournant sa veste, il s'imaginait que Voldemort le tuerait dès qu'il le pourrait et torturerait sa famille pour se venger de la trahison du fils. Ou alors, il se voyait pauvre, sans famille, sans héritier, sans manoir, sans honneur, sans rien. Mais au meilleur des rêves, il pensait réussir ses ASPICS, ses études, devenir le directeur d'une grande firme internationale de la Magie, avoir une famille digne de lui et gagner sa liberté. Une vie dont il pourrait être fier.

Puis il réalisa que ce n'était pas avec cette fichue mission qu'il réussirait à se concentrer sur ses études et à obtenir ses ASPICS avec la mention Optimale.

Il était donc d'une humeur massacrante en sortant des cours. Il détestait les dilemmes. Il préférait quand tout était plus simple.

Il décida tout de même de se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande pour voir si Granger était réveillée. Il espérait que là-bas, il serait au calme, ne supportant plus le brouhaha qui régnait dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Soudain, quelqu'un l'appela. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et continua son chemin.

-Draco ! L'appela la voix à nouveau.

Bientôt une main l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter. Mécontent, il se retourna néanmoins afin de faire face à l'opportun.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cho ? demanda-t-il sans cacher son agacement.

-Je…je voulais savoir quand on pourrait se voir, j'ai quelques trucs à te dire à propos de Flitwick.

Draco détailla la jeune fille du regard. Apparemment elle avait prévu son coup. Elle avait légèrement déboutonné sa chemise laissant apparaître un décolleté plutôt appétissant et avait souligné ses yeux d'un trait de khôl et de mascara qui lui donnaient un petit air sauvage.

Draco, un soir, après avoir couché avec elle, s'était laissé dire qu'il la trouvait beaucoup plus sexy quand elle se maquillait. Et elle suivait ses conseils cette idiote.

-Et bien, je te laisse raconter tout cela à Blaise, il appréciera, je pense.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons, laissant la jeune fille bouche bée.

ooo

Comme il se l'était imaginé, une certaine quiétude flottait dans la Salle sur Demande. Les quelques bougies qui éclairaient la pièce créaient une ambiance tamisée très relaxante.

Il s'approcha du lit.

Le visage d'Hermione reprenait doucement des couleurs, elle était calme, semblait paisible, et dormait encore profondément. Sa respiration tranquille et lente ajoutait à l'atmosphère sereine qui régnait dans la pièce. Il tira l'un des fauteuils près du lit et s'y laissa tomber.

Pendant quelques minutes il la regarda, détaillant chaque aspect de son visage. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le col de sa chemise tachée de sang. Il tira alors les draps, découvrant le corps de la jeune fille. Elle était encore dans ses habits crasseux de la veille.

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la penderie derrière lui. Il y découvrit des centaines de costumes, de chemises et de pantalons, mais se dit que la jeune fille y serait surement à l'étroit, et préféra prendre un t-shirt de supporter aux couleurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

Il posa l'habit sur le dossier de son fauteuil, et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il ouvrit tout d'abord son pantalon noir, et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il remarqua alors que celles-ci étaient parsemées d'ecchymoses qu'il effleura du bout des doigts.

Pénétrant dans la salle voisine, il y rechercha un onguent qui pourrait faire effet sur ces bleus.

Quand il en eut trouvé, il en impliqua un peu sur ses jambes, et entendit la jeune fille soupirer alors qu'il massait sa peau afin de mieux faire pénétrer la crème. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire de satisfaction et d'amusement.

Puis, il déboutonna sa chemise, et dut légèrement porter la Gryffondor pour la lui retirer. Elle ne broncha pas. Puis, avec précaution, il lui passa le t-shirt.

Une fois cela accomplit, il passa ses mains sous le dit-t-shirt afin de retirer le bandage qui lui enserrait la poitrine, pensant que ce n'était une bonne idée de dormir avec cela. Elle serait bien plus à l'aise sans ce morceau de tissu qui empêchait la bonne circulation de son sang.

Quand il eut réussi, il alla poser le bandage avec les autres vêtements sur le fauteuil. Puis, il se retourna et observa la jeune fille.

Ce fut presque un choc, mais il réalisa soudain qu'elle était bien plus féminine qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis le début de l'année. Ses cheveux ébouriffés soulignaient la finesse de son visage. Une de ses mains reposait sur son oreiller, et on pouvait remarquer à quel point ses doigts étaient fins. Elle avait clairement le corps d'une femme : la courbe de sa poitrine contrastait avec son ventre plat, ses jambes étaient minces et laiteuses. Il aurait du le remarquer. C'était impossible pour un homme d'avoir un corps pareil, même pour l'homme le plus chétif qui soit. C'était un corps typiquement féminin.

Puis réalisant que son propre corps réagissait à cette vision, il décida de quitter la Salle sur Demande et de rejoindre sa Salle Commune.

A peine eut-il franchit la porte de son dortoir que Blaise Zabini lui tomba dessus.

-Alors comme ça on envoie bouler Cho Chang ?

-Tu n'as pas apprécié mon cadeau d'excuses ?

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu partages tes conquêtes ?

-C'est pas bientôt fini cette manie de répondre à des questions par d'autres questions ?

-Depuis quand envoie-tu chier quelqu'un qui s'offre à toi pour te donner des informations croustillantes sur l'Ordre ?

Malefoy ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela. Il n'avait juste pas envie d'entendre Chang aujourd'hui, de la sentir se coller contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et comme s'il tenait à elle. Il en avait marre de ses jérémiades. Et après réflexions… Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire sur Flitwick.

-J'espère que tu as pris en note le message et que tu pourras nous en faire part à la prochaine réunion des Initiés, ironisa Draco avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bain, mettant ainsi fin à cette conversation sans importance.

Oui, soudainement, il avait l'impression, le sentiment que la mission lui importait peu. Il en avait ras-le-bol. Un besoin de révolte grondait au fond de lui. Lui qui avait toujours tenu sagement son rang et qui avait toujours fait ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire, avait besoin de dire « merde » à tous ceux qui osaient encore lui donner des ordres.

Et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il s'était tourné vers Granger. Granger qui représentait la combativité, la révolte, l'engagement, mais aussi la liberté. Elle était partie de rien, de son sang moldue, de sa vie moldue, pour devenir la meilleure élève de Poudlard. A elle, Dumbledore n'hésitait pas à lui confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Surveiller les Initiés, les empêcher d'agir. Elle avait carte blanche pour y arriver et il lui faisait confiance. Quand sa mission serait achevée, elle serait libre de faire ce qu'elle veut de sa vie et au vue de la réputation qu'elle avait réussi à se forger dans le monde des Sorciers, elle n'aurait aucun mal à réaliser ses rêves. Hermione Granger était l'image de la liberté et de la réussite. Et c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait toujours haït, qu'il l'avait toujours dénigré. En réalité, il se fichait de son sang. Ce qui l'avait toujours énervé, c'est que lui, qui avait toujours vécu dans le monde de la magie réussissait moins bien qu'elle.

Mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il lui semblait voir le vrai visage de sa vie, il se rendait compte qu'il l'enviait. Et ce qu'il voulait, c'était être aussi libre qu'elle.

ooo

Perdu dans ses pensées, il réalisa soudain que ses pieds l'avaient menés machinalement devant le souterrain. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne savait pas encore s'il devait aller envoyer en l'air sa mission et abandonner Voldemort. Ce choix était le plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais eu à faire, mais une chose était sûre, il n'avait absolument pas envie de voir la tronche des Initiés aujourd'hui. Et pour une fois, il décida de faire quelque chose qui ne concernait que sa personne : Aller bosser ses ASPICS à la Bibliothèque.

Enfin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que la fille qu'il venait d'embrasser s'y trouvait aussi. Il envisagea pendant un quart de seconde de faire demi-tour. Puis se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas passer son temps à fuir tout le monde, et qu'il préférait affronter Granger que Zabini.

Il s'installa à une table loin d'elle, mais il savait très bien qu'elle l'avait vu. Il sentit son regard brûlant sur sa nuque alors qu'il dépassa le rayon dans lequel elle cherchait un livre.

Il réussit à se vider totalement l'esprit de ses soucis pendant une bonne heure pendant laquelle il se concentra sur l'Histoire de la Magie, le cours par excellence dans lequel il ne foutait rien, et décida qu'il ferait bien mieux de construire son cours par lui-même s'il espérait s'en sortir dans cette épreuve. Il ne pouvait pas cracher sur quelques points de grappillés par-ci, par-là.

Puis un « hrum, hrum » agaçant le rappela à la réalité. Il releva la tête, et vit Granger s'assoir à sa table.

_-Et merde…_

C'était sans nul doute le moment existentiel où elle allait le faire chier pour savoir pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, pourquoi il était parti, pourquoi…pourquoi…pourquoi…

-Si tu as besoin d'aide pour l'Histoire de la Magie, je peux t'aider si tu veux.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire. Les yeux du Serpentard s'écarquillèrent. Elle se foutait de sa gueule…

-Accouche Granger, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'es pas venu ici pour parler Gobelins.

-Je voulais… te parler du contrat.

-Du contrat ?

-Ne joue pas au con, et ne fais pas comme si tu avais oublié que tu me forces à être muette et à ne rien dire des Initiés à l'Ordre…

-…

-Je pensais que tu…

-Granger, ce n'est pas le moment, je ne sais absolument pas où j'en suis dans mes idées. Certes, tu as raison. Je suis manipulé, je suis le sous-fifre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne suis pas libre, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me suis décidé à trahir mon camp en te laissant aller tout dévoiler à Dumbledore.

-Mais…

-Mais la conversation est close. Tu avais autre chose à me dire ?

Il vit la jeune fille passer du calme à la colère. Elle fronça les sourcils et perdit aussitôt toute féminité. Elle lui faisait presque penser à Potter quand celui-ci s'énervait. Elle se pencha vers lui, et l'attrapa par sa cravate. Malefoy ne s'y attendant pas, bascula vers l'avant, se retrouvant presque plaqué contre la table.

-La prochaine fois que tu me déshabilles sans mon autorisation, je ferais en sorte que tu puisses expérimenter dans la vie réelle l'expression « se faire sodomiser par un hippogriffe enragé. »

Puis, elle le relâcha, et s'éloigna dans les rayonnages, les mains dans les poches, et la démarche nonchalante.

* * *

_Bon, j'espère que cela vous a plu, et que cela a rassuré tous ceux qui pensaient que Draco était devenu un lover-boy xD. Non, non, rien n'est simple avec Draconichou. J'espère que le retour en arrière a été simple à comprendre aussi. En tout cas, ça montre une certaine évolution chez Draco qui change, tout en ne sachant que faire. Il penche néanmoins du côté du bien sans pour autant délaisser le mal… C'est compliqué ! _

_Pour Hermione, ne pensez pas qu'elle n'en a rien à faire du baiser avec Draco, elle ne veut juste pas lui montrer que ça l'a troublé et essaye de garder ce qu'elle ressent au fond d'elle. Elle aussi, elle a sa fierté :D, enfin vous verrez tout ça dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera davantage consacré à Hermione :)_

_Et surtout, ne partez pas sans laisser une **petite review **:)_


	21. Chapitre 21

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les mensonges d'un visage_

* * *

_Bonjour bande de petits chanceux. J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre demain, mais comme la génialissime Xeres s'ennuie, et que je lui suis asservie, j'obéis et je poste le chapitre plus tôt. (AHAHA Xeres, tu passes pour un tyran là.) J'ai fini ce chapitre assez tard hier soir, spécialement pour être à jour dans mes publications, et donc le chapitre était de toute façon terminé :)_

_Donc je dédicace ce chapitre à **Xeres** parce qu'elle s'est fait bobo et qu'elle est coincée au lit, mais aussi à **Manon** (même si elle est un peu en mode lectrice-fantôme ces derniers temps, et que c'est mal), juste dans le but d'embêter Morgane (Oui, j'aime créer des conflits)_

* * *

_RAR :_

_Morgane : Oui, en effet, on n'y peut rien, l'histoire et les personnages prennent le contrôle de l'auteur, et font n'importe quoi !_

_Alysee : Oui, j'essaye de ne pas tomber dans la guimauve ! Merci pour ta review !_

_Maligne : Non, je ne prends pas en compte le 6eme livre, je n'aime pas que Dumbledore soit mort. C'est même lui qui avait confié la mission à Hermione au début de la fiction. Draco oblige Hermione a lui envoyé des lettres régulièrement qu'il a écrit au préalable pour que le directeur ne s'aperçoive pas qu'Hermione ne peut pas parler. Je sais que je n'insiste pas bcp sur ce détail, mais je l'avais mentionné dans un chapitre._

_Lisou : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite !_

_Celia : Merci pour tous ces compliments, je suis contente que la suite te plaise !_

_La : Avant de savoir comment ça va se finir, il faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres :)_

_Pepette : Et oui, notre Hermione est une vraie lionne !_

_Marie : Cette réplique semble avoir connue beaucoup de succès, je la réutiliserai un jour :)_

* * *

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 21**

Elle l'avait haït au moment même où il avait enlevé ses mains d'autour de sa taille. Il avait interrompu le baiser, les ramenant tous deux à leurs réalités désenchantées. Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, s'attendant à ce qu'il dise quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, il l'avait regardé une fraction de seconde d'un air indifférent et avait quitté le balcon de la tour d'Astronomie, la laissant seule, les bras ballants et l'air probablement stupide.

Adieu Baudelaire, Eluard et Lewis. Malefoy venait de détruire la magie du moment, rappelant à Granger à quel point il pouvait agir comme un connard.

Elle ravala la boule de chagrin et d'orgueil qui serrait sa gorge. Elle refusait de souffrir de quoique se soit à cause de lui, elle se refusait d'ailleurs de ressentir quoique se soit pour lui.

C'était un con. C'était Malefoy.

Décidément en colère, elle matérialisa à son tour un masque d'indifférence sur son visage, et fuma une nouvelle cigarette avant de rejoindre la Bibliothèque.

Travailler lui ferait sans nul doute un bien fou.

Mrs Pince l'accueillit d'un charmant raclement de gorge alors qu'Hermione refermait la porte de la Bibliothèque en essayant de ne pas la faire grincer.

Cette porte avait toujours grincée, mais jamais en tant qu'Hermione Granger, Mrs Pince ne l'avait regardé de biais parce qu'elle faisait du bruit en entrant ici. Depuis, qu'elle était McFear, la bibliothécaire n'hésitait pas à faire toutes sortes de grognements désagréables afin de rappeler à son auditoire à quel point elle n'aimait pas les élèves. A vrai dire, Hermione pensait qu'elle n'aimait pas les élèves masculins. Elle avait du avoir trop de mauvais souvenir à cause des jumeaux Weasley.

Se dirigeant vers le rayonnage potion, elle remarqua que James Dawkkins était tranquillement en train de travailler, et décida de le rejoindre.

Le jeune homme releva la tête quand elle posa son sac sur la table. Il lui adressa un sourire franc avant de se replonger dans son grimoire.

Elle sortit ses affaires de son sac, et partit à la recherche d'un livre concernant les anti-poisons.

Alors, qu'elle était en train de feuilleter un grimoire qui lui semblait intéressant, elle entendit un nouveau raclement de gorge provenant de la bibliothécaire. Elle tourna la tête en direction de l'allée, s'attendant à voir passer un élève d'une minute à l'autre.

Elle avait eu une sorte de pressentiment, qui se vérifia. Il s'agissait bien de Draco Malefoy. Une vague de colère la submergea une fraction de seconde pendant laquelle elle serra plus qu'elle ne l'aurait du, le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, abimant de ce fait la couverture. Quand elle le réalisa, elle se sentit éminemment ridicule, et reposa, gênée, le grimoire à sa place, avant de vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu abimer l'ouvrage.

Elle se décida alors de rejoindre sa table, et du pour se faire passer devant celle où Malefoy s'était installée. Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, gardant la tête haute, et les mains dans les poches. Mais alors qu'elle passait avec une démarche qu'elle voulait nonchalante, elle sentit le regard du Serpentard la détailler. Il l'avait vu. Il savait qu'elle était là.

Elle essaya de maîtriser la pulsion qui lui disait d'aller frapper cet immonde personnage et parvint à garder le contrôle. Mais lorsqu'elle s'assit à sa table. Sa colère essaya de s'évader d'une manière ou d'une autre, et elle frappa la table de son poing, faisant sursauter le pauvre James, qui était alors plongé dans sa dissertation de défense contre les forces du mal. Il grogna en voyant l'immense trait barbouillant sa copie qui était jusqu'alors parfaitement propre et claire.

Hermione grimaça.

-Excuse-moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, je vais t'arranger ça, dit elle en tirant sa baguette de sa poche. Elle l'appliqua sur le parchemin et à l'aide d'un sort, effaça l'encre qui salissait le travail de son ami.

-Merci, j'ai eu pendant cinq secondes envie de te tuer, mais maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux !

-Ce devoir est à rendre pour quand ?

-Demain.

-En effet, ta pulsion meurtrière peut tout à fait se comprendre.

Il lui sourit gentiment, interrompant cette brève conversation et retourna à son devoir qu'il était loin d'avoir terminé.

Hermione entreprit elle aussi de faire son devoir de potion, mais bien vite la présence de Malefoy dans la même pièce qu'elle, l'agaça au plus haut point. Elle ne parvint pas à se concentrer, se rappelant sans cesse ce qui venait de se dérouler sur le balcon de la tour d'Astronomie, ramenant à sa mémoire, le visage impassible de Malefoy qui lui avait tourné le dos sans raison apparente.

Oui, c'était vexant. Oui elle s'était sentie blessée. Mais il s'agissait de Malefoy, une autre réaction de sa part aurait été incompréhensible. Il était parfaitement normal qu'il agisse comme le connard qu'il était.

Néanmoins son comportement était tout de même significatif. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier se qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne parte sans dire un mot. Cela faisait plusieurs jours, depuis que Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson l'avaient agressée, qu'il dévoilait un autre aspect de sa personnalité.

Un aspect plus humain, plus sensible, peut-être plus fragile aussi. Il lui avait avoué qu'elle avait raison. Il avait réalisé qu'il était manipulé par son camp. Il avait enfin ouvert les yeux, et peut-être qu'elle pourrait enfin s'infiltrer dans cette faille, et le faire virer de bord, changer de camp. Elle était cloitrée dans un mutisme insupportable à cause de ce fichu contrat. Elle savait tant de chose, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire sans risquer la vie de Ginny. Si elle parlait, elle pourrait sauver Poudlard, les étudiants, les professeurs. Mais elle était contrainte. Et elle ne pouvait résolument pas sacrifier son amie. C'était tout simplement inenvisageable. Non. Il fallait que Malefoy la libère du contrat. Ou bien qu'elle réussisse à lui faire ouvrir les yeux pour qu'il aille lui-même dénoncer les Initiés…Mais cette solution n'était même pas imaginable.

Il n'était pas encore prêt à trahir les siens. Pour le moment, il semblait seulement hésiter à devenir un Mangemort ou non.

Le contrat…

Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de ce fichu contrat.

Après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux ces derniers jours, leur relation avait plutôt évoluée dans le bon sens. Elle pouvait peut-être tenter sa chance… Peut-être qu'il accepterait. Une chose était sûre, elle ne pouvait pas restée là sans rien faire et sans rien dire, elle devait agir, et elle espérait que Malefoy pourrait l'aider.

Alors, bien décidée à combattre pour sa liberté, elle se dirigea vers le dit Serpentard qui travaillait quelques tables plus loin.

**ooo**

Il ne voulait pas.

Il avait refusé.

Lui qui rêvait à sa nouvelle et prochaine liberté, excluait de lui offrir la sienne.

Elle le haïssait. Elle était, égoïstement, en colère contre lui. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait bien qu'il n'allait pas accepté. Il était encore plongé en plein dilemme. Il ne pouvait pas renier sa famille, ses amis et son idéologie en un claquement de doigts. Personne n'était capable de cela. Pas même, elle.

Elle s'était réfugiée dans la Salle sur Demande. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'elle retourne dans son dortoir (qui en réalité n'était pas le sien) pour le moment. Elle avait besoin de se reposer, de se détendre. Et elle ne s'était jamais sentie détendue dans cette maudite fosse aux serpents.

La pièce avait pris les allures d'un petit studio assez simple mais fonctionnel, avec un lit, une table de travail, une chaise, une petite kitchenette, et des sanitaires. Elle irait prendre son bain dans la salle de bains des préfets quand elle en aurait envie. Pour le moment, elle saurait se contenter du lavabo qui se trouvait dans la sienne.

Elle avait le sentiment d'abandonner sa mission en quittant la salle commune des Serpentards. Mais en même temps, elle avait déjà en sa possession suffisamment d'informations pour faire tomber presque tous les septièmes et les sixièmes années. Mais elle ne pouvait pas parler.

Elle avait décidé de ne plus se préoccuper que de deux choses : Malefoy et le contrat.

Le Serpentard était affaibli. Elle pouvait gagner sa confiance, et le ramener vers l'Ordre.

Mais avant tout, elle avait besoin de retrouver sa liberté d'expression. Et elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'être dépendante des décisions de Malefoy.

Prise d'une soudaine pulsion, elle se leva de son fauteuil, et balançant sa cape sur ses épaules, elle quitta la Salle sur Demande.

Elle trouverait une solution par elle-même.

Alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas décisif vers la bibliothèque, son cerveau bouillonnait. Où allait-elle chercher en premier ? A tous les coups, le sortilège employé par Malefoy provenait de la magie noire et elle aurait besoin de s'infiltrer dans la réserve pour trouver un contre-sort.

Mais elle eut beau chercher toute la soirée, dans les rayons les plus improbables qui soient, elle ne trouva rien sur le sortilège qu'avait employé Malefoy. Le même échec se renouvela le lendemain soir, ainsi que le soir d'après.

Elle passa tous les soirs de sa semaine plongée dans des vieux grimoires empoussiérés, assise dans un coin de la Réserve, une couverture sur une épaule, et forçant ses yeux fatigués à s'habituer à la simple lumière que diffusait sa baguette pour qu'elle puisse lire. Mais aucune solution n'apparaissait à ses yeux.

Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence. Elle devait en parler sérieusement à Malefoy.

Mais, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y décider, persuadée que le blond refuserait catégoriquement. Mais le soir de son neuvième jour de veille, alors que ses paupières tombaient lourdement, et que ses nerfs étaient à vif, elle jeta le livre qu'elle était en train d'étudier avec violence. Le livre percuta le mur en face et tomba à terre dans un bruit mate qui résonna dans toute la Réserve. Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains. Ses yeux la brûlaient et elle était incapable de savoir si c'était parce qu'elle était morte de fatigue ou parce qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer de frustration.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Quel sortilège avait bien pu employer le Serpentard ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne trouve aucune solution !

Elle se releva tant bien que mal, ses articulations qui étaient restées immobilisées pendant des heures, lui faisaient un mal de chien et les fourmis qu'elle avait dans les jambes la firent trébucher. Lorsque son corps fut de nouveau chaud, elle quitta la Réserve non sans ranger auparavant les grimoires qu'elle venait de lire.

Elle entreprit de rejoindre la Salle sur Demande le plus rapidement possible.

Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas légèrement atténués par les tapis qui ornaient le sol des couloirs et faillit heurter de plein fouet la personne qui, comme elle, arpentait Poudlard à plus de trois heures du matin.

Elle crut avoir une crise cardiaque quand son bras effleura l'individu qui tourna au même moment qu'elle au bout du couloir. Elle dut se tenir au mur pour calmer son cœur et retrouver son calme.

-Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans les couloirs à une heure pareille.

Elle leva ses yeux rouges et lui lança un regard noir.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question.

-Tu as mauvaise mine. Est-ce que je peux savoir où tu te planques ? Ça fait quasiment dix jours que je ne t'ai plus vu dans notre dortoir.

-Plus je suis loin des Serpentards mieux je me porte.

-Je te rappelle que selon ta couverture, tu es toi-même un Serpentard.

-Un Serpentard qui s'est fait tabasser par les membres de sa propre maison. Je ne pense pas que ça dérange Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe et Parkinson de ne plus me voir.

-Où est-ce que tu te caches ?

-Je ne me cache pas !

-Pourtant le petit différent avec Zabini a été réglé, ils ne te feront rien si tu reviens dans le dortoir.

-Le petit différent ? C'est comme cela que tu appelles le fait que Parkinson ait essayé de me tuer ? Un différent ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je revienne dans le dortoir ? Je te manque ? Cracha Hermione d'une voix à la fois lasse et acerbe.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Malefoy. Un petit sourire un peu moqueur qui énerva encore un peu plus la jeune fille.

-Oui.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi.

-J'étais sincère… Le dortoir était bien plus animé et amusant quand tu étais là !

-Tu n'as plus personne à torturer alors tu t'ennuies ?

-Les autres sont hypocrites et inintéressants…

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

-Je me rends compte de pas mal de choses ces derniers temps… Et c'est en parti grâce à toi !

-Quoi ? Moi ? La sang-de-bourbe qui a toujours raison, j'ai réussi à avoir un impact positif sur ta vie ? Mais comment vas-tu faire pour survivre à ça ? Ironisa-t-elle visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

-Les temps changent, dit-il d'une voix lointaine, les yeux levés vers le plafond.

Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Hermione ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche, afin de mettre fin à cette conversation. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se laisser tomber comme une larve dans son lit bien chaud.

Mais alors qu'un « je vais » blasé venait tout juste de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, la main du Serpentard se plaqua sur sa bouche.

Il lui fit signe de se taire, en mettant un doigt sur sa propre bouche. Hermione retint sa respiration, et tendit l'oreille.

On entendait distinctement plusieurs voix encore lointaines qui discutaient. Néanmoins les bruits augmentant, il était facile de comprendre qu'elles venaient dans leur direction.

Malefoy se pencha sur Hermione et lui souffla à l'oreille.

-Je pense que c'est l'une des brigades de surveillance que Dumbledore a mis en place depuis la mort de Rusard, on ferait mieux de partir avant d'avoir de sacrés ennuis.

Hermione attrapa la main du Serpentard et dégagea sa bouche, afin de pouvoir enfin parler :

-Oui. Et où est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille ? Le dortoir des Serpentards se trouvent sur leur chemin. Si on retourne en arrière ou si on traverse le couloir, ils vont nécessairement nous voir.

Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes en chien de faïence. Mais les voix se faisaient de plus en plus distinctes, et sans prévenir, Malefoy attrapa le bras d'Hermione et rebroussa le couloir qu'elle venait d'emprunter. La jeune fille tout d'abord surprise, trébucha. Malefoy tira un peu plus sur son bras comme pour lui dire qu'ils devaient se dépêcher. Une fois son équilibre retrouvé et la surprise passée, Hermione se mit à courir à la suite du Serpentard qui l'agrippait toujours afin de la contraindre à accélérer.

Mais le couloir qu'ils empruntaient était beaucoup trop long et il n'y avait pas d'intersections avant au moins cinquante mètres, la Brigade n'allait pas tarder à tourner et alors, elle les verrait, fuyant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Hermione savait que leur course était perdue d'avance et totalement inutile. Soudain, alors que ses jambes commençaient à se dérober sous elle, elle accusa une porte quelques mètres plus loin. Un soupçon d'espoir apparut en elle, et elle arracha son bras des mains du Serpentard. Elle se jeta sur la poignet de la porte, alors que Malefoy s'était arrêté quelques mètres plus loin pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, avant de décider de l'abandonner là, et de continuer à courir.

La jeune fille ne se déchaina pas longtemps sur la porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un « alohomora » qui fit sauter le verrou. Alors, qu'elle entrouvrait la porte, elle jeta un coup d'œil à des deux côtés du couloir. La Brigade n'était pas encore là, mais néanmoins elle percevait toujours la silhouette du Serpentard. Elle lança un sort dans sa direction, afin d'attirer son attention sans éveiller les soupçons de ceux qui faisaient leur ronde du soir.

Et sans attendre la réaction de Malefoy, elle s'engouffra dans la pièce qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

A peine eut-elle refermée la porte, que celle-ci se rouvrit sur un Malefoy essoufflé, qui claqua plus qu'il ne ferma l'entrée.

-Granger…jette…un sort…à cette porte, ânonna-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

La jeune fille obéit aussitôt, scellant le passage.

La pièce était plongée dans un noir total. Il était impossible de savoir où ils se trouvaient. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent ainsi dans l'obscurité, essayant de calmer leur cœur qui battait la chamade et de retrouver une respiration normale.

-« Lumos », lança Hermione.

Une lueur mordorée se répandit dans la pièce, leur permettant de découvrir le lieu où ils se tenaient.

La pièce était très petite, et semblait contenir une montagne de linge blanc. A l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, on pouvait deviner que l'endroit servait d'entrepôt pour linge propre.

Malefoy sortit à son tour sa propre baguette et insonorisa la pièce. Alors qu'Hermione se laissait tomber sans y réfléchir sur un tas de draps derrière elle, le Serpentard collait son oreille contre la porte en bois, vérifiant que la Brigade ne les avait pas découverts, et n'essayait pas de pénétrer dans leur cachette.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il se tourna vers sa camarade qu'il dévisagea un long moment.

Elle avait appuyé sa tête contre le mur à côté d'elle et avait fermé les yeux. Il remarqua les grands cernes bleus qui barraient son visage, et ses joues extrêmement pâles, qui indiquaient un grand manque de sommeil.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à traîner dans Poudlard en plein milieu de la nuit ? demanda-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Le son de sa voix fit sursauter la jeune fille, qui se redressa et leva les yeux vers lui.

Apparemment il attendait une réponse qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui donner. Pas maintenant.

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ?

-J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie personnelle non ? Je n'ai pas besoin de te référer mes moindres faits et gestes !

-Alors, est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire où est ce que tu dors. Enfin, si tu prends encore le temps de te coucher… Ta mine fantomatique me donne à penser que tu as oublié le sens du verbe dormir…

-Tu n'es pas mon père Malefoy, je dors si je veux.

-Dit-elle en piquant du nez, ironisa le jeune homme, j'attends ma réponse…

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant !

-Dans la Salle sur Demande.

Il lui sourit d'un air satisfait et s'installa à ses côtés.

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais répondre à ta question ?

-Non…

Le silence retomba. Hermione sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes. Elle était tout simplement épuisée. Mais elle résista, prise d'une soudaine pulsion. Malefoy était là, à côté d'elle, parfaitement calme et impassible. C'était peut-être le moment ou jamais…

-Malefoy ?

-Huuum ?

-Depuis la dernière fois, tu as réussi à mettre au clair tes pensées ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-A propos de Voldemort ?

Elle sentit le jeune homme frissonner. Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Oui…Plus ou moins.

-Et ?

-Être mangemort ne m'intéresse pas… Mais ne t'emballe pas, jouer les toutous de Dumbledore m'intéresse encore moins.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Rien.

-Tu passes d'esclave à passif ?

-Fous moi la paix Granger, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes sermons. Je ne souhaite pas devenir un ennemi de Voldemort.

-A partir du moment où tu as décidé de ne plus être un Mangemort, tu es devenu son ennemi, soupira la jeune fille face à la naïveté du Serpentard.

-Je ne me battrais pas contre lui.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Tu t'imagines peut-être que je vais affronter ma propre famille ? Tu craques Granger ! Je pense plutôt que je vais partir d'ici et faire en sorte que personne ne me retrouve !

-C'est un geste très noble, dis donc ! Ironisa-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas aussi bête qu'un Gryffondor, je ne souhaite pas me jeter dans la gueule du serpent.

Le silence les assomma. Hermione l'observa à la lueur de sa baguette. Il était pâle et lui aussi semblait fatigué. Elle voulait lui parler de ce fichu contrat, mais elle avait désormais un peu peur de sa réaction. Peur d'un nouveau refus. Néanmoins, elle prit son courage à deux mains, et déglutit lentement, avant de rompre à nouveau le silence.

-Est-ce que tu serais prêt à m'aider si je te garantissais que Voldemort ne pourrait en rien rejeter la faute sur toi et tu pourras fuir là où bon te semble ?

-Je ne fuis pas, marmonna le Serpentard, tout en sachant éperdument que c'était exactement ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Mais il désirait garder un minimum de fierté.

-Tu le ferais ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu attendrais de moi ?

-J'aimerai juste que tu annules le contrat.

Une grimace tordit son visage. Hermione savait que c'était mauvais signe. Il n'était pas encore prêt à trahir les siens.

-A part toi et moi, personne n'est au courant de ce contrat. Si tu le romps, rien ne pourra être mis en cause contre toi.

-Si, j'aurai failli à ma mission.

-Tu te contrefiches de cette mission !

Le Serpentard ne préféra pas répondre. Elle avait une fois de plus raison. Il avait complètement délaissé ses espionnes, ne cherchait même plus à réprimander les cinquièmes années qui prenaient un malin plaisir à faire n'importe quoi, et cela devait bientôt faire un mois qu'il n'avait pas convoqué tous ses Initiés à une nouvelle réunion afin de voir où ils en étaient et leur confier de nouvelles tâches.

-Je sais que tu te moques des Nés-Moldus et des autres élèves qui se trouvent à Poudlard, mais pose toi l'unique question, maintenant que tu as décidé de ne plus rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, est-ce que tu es prêt à assumer la mort de certains de tes camarades de classe et de tes professeurs ? Parce que nous savons tous deux que les Mangemorts vont envahir Poudlard un jour ou l'autre, et que ce n'est pas dans le but de jouer aux Echecs avec Dumbledore. Est-ce que tu es prêt à vivre avec ce massacre dont tu seras responsable sur la conscience ? Tu as beau faire l'indifférent, l'insensible, je sais que tu ne l'es pas Malefoy, je sais que tout cela aura un impact psychologique sur toi, et que tu ne pourras jamais l'assumer.

Le jeune homme s'était pris la tête entre les mains, et avait fermé les yeux. Il l'écoutait avec attention et essayait de réfléchir et de parlementer avec lui-même. Etait-il insensible ? Pourrait-il vivre innocemment comme il le souhaitait tout en sachant qu'il était le responsable d'un massacre à Poudlard... Non. Il voulait être libre de toute contrainte, et la culpabilité était sans nul doute la pire des prisons.

Hermione continuait sa litanie. Elle fixait Malefoy, mais comme elle ne réussit pas à transmettre ses émotions et la pitié par ses yeux, elle entreprit de le faire par la voix, essayant de toucher ainsi son ancien ennemi. Elle était parfois sèche, puis se faisait presque suppliante, son ton alternait entre murmure et pointe d'hystérie. Elle voulait attacher son attention. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il devait la libérer.

-Si tu me redonnes la parole, je pourrais prévenir Dumbledore. Il n'y aura aucune conséquences pour vous, il ne peut décemment pas faire arrêter les Initiés, il perdrait son effet de surprise auprès des Mangemorts. Et puis Dumbledore n'est pas comme cela. Il fera surveiller les Initiés, et mettra en place un plan d'attaque pour contrer l'invasion. Poudlard sera prête à riposter. Elle sera protégée, les élèves seront en sécurité. Oui, Voldemort ne sera pas content, mais les Initiés sont des adolescents, il ne peut pas leur reprocher d'avoir échoué face à Dumbledore. Je sais bien qu'il le fera. Mais même les Initiés sont en sécurité tant qu'ils seront entre les murs de Poudlard. Tu ne risqueras rien Draco...ça ne pourra pas retomber sur toi. Et puis, il te suffira de rester en sécurité ici, tu n'as plus à lui obéir, il ne pourra pas te punir par je-ne-sais quelle torture... Draco ? Draco, tu m'entends... ?

-Granger, je...je...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne connais pas le contre-sort qui permettrait d'annuler le contrat...

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite, même si je ne pourrais pas expliquer pourquoi._

_Je trouve une fois de plus qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, à partir de maintenant les choses vont s'accélérer, et de l'action, vous allez en bouffer :D_

_Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, je vous laisse donc à votre **temps d'expression**. Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, de la fiction en général, du fait que je suis soumise à Xeres, souhaitez lui un bon rétablissement, donnez moi la recette de votre repas du soir, racontez-moi votre vie dans **une petite review** :)_

_NB : Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire et que vous cherchez une bonne petite fiction à lire, je vous conseille vivement **IPSWICH 0237 HG, de Harmonia Necteri**, parce que : _

_1. C'est un **Dramione** (détail non négligeable)_

_2. Le sujet est vraiment **original**._

_3. L'auteur est légèrement déséquilibrée mentalement parlant._

_4. Et **SURTOUT** parce que cette fiction est **très très bien écrite**, j'ai été agréablement surprise en découvrant la fiction qu'une enfant (j'exagère un peu mais oui, tu es une gamine Harmonia :p) écrive aussi bien, elle a **un style** bien à elle, et la guerre qu'elle y décrit est **absolument bien écrite**, on se retrouve plongé aux côtés d'Hermione dans les tranchées d'Ipswich. Je ne vous spoile pas davantage, **je vous conseille** vraiment très vivement ce Dramione très prometteur !_


	22. Chapitre 22

_**Bonjour à tous !** J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi, je suis d'excellente humeur même si je me suis réveillée avec un œil hyper gonflé (et donc hyper moche) que je n'arrive plus à ouvrir…Bonjour je suis Quasimodo. Sinon, je suis en vacances : Ce qui est une source de joie incommensurable (même si avec la tonne de travail que j'ai à faire, ça ne sera pas de vraies vacances…) et puis demain **je vais voter** ! Pour la première fois pour les présidentielles, alors j'ai trop hâte ! Et je suis contente aussi parce que je vous poste ENFIN le chapitre 22. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai **m'excuser** à propos de ce retard inadmissible, mais j'ai eu une vie très mouvementée en mars, et le chapitre était très très long à écrire (il fait environ 19 pages words, c'est mon chapitre le plus long !) alors, le premier qui se plaint parce que c'est trop court, je le frappe, okay ? On s'est bien compris ?_

_Bon, maintenant c'est l'heure...de… Hrrrumm… de vous avouer quelque chose. Je pense que ceux qui lisent **Protection** de **Loufoca-Granger** sont déjà au courant et ceux qui trainent sur mon profil twitter aussi. Alors voilà. **Loufoca et moi** vivons **une relation passionnée**. Nous avons même adopté **Draco Malefoy**, qui, je dois bien l'avouer, ne fait que renforcer notre **magnifique couple** (Non, non je ne suis pas folle)_

_Mais, le problème dans ce si joli couple, c'est que **Mlle est jalouse**, et pique des crises tout le temps (c'est bien une femelle tiens !) alors, pour sauver notre relation, je me plie aux désirs de Madame (Non, je ne suis pas soumise !) _

_-Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser **publiquement** ! (je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, probablement parce qu'hier soir, j'ai laissé trop cuire les pâtes et qu'elle n'aime pas les pâtes trop cuites)_

_-En tant que paysanne qui travaille aux champs, je veux bien te donner la totalité de ma récolte… mais tant pis pour toi, si le Seigneur réclame son droit de cuisage ! Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre, parce que j'ai couché (de force !) avec quelqu'un d'autre !_

_-Oui, oui, je te ferai une robe à la main (en peau de taupe ça te convient ?)_

_-« Que tu me laisses faire la bêta », mais par Merlin, qu'elle est capricieuse. En plus c'est pas comme si tu étais déjà ma bêta officielle ! Voyons !_

_-« Que tu me livres un Draco en toge Romaine et couronne de laurier façon César mais en mille fois mieux. » Draco ! Viens-ici ! _

_**-LOUFOCA-GRANGER EST LA PLUS BELLE, LA PLUS FORTE, ET LA PLUS INTELLIGENTE, LA PLUS GENTILLE, LA PLUS MODESTE, LA MOINS CAPRICIEUSE, LA MOINS JALOUSE, ET LA MEILLEURE AMANTE QUE JE CONNAISSE !** (-")_

-« _Que tu me décroche la lune et quelques étoiles et que tu les transformes en mobile pour mettre au dessus de mon lit ». … DRACO ! J'ai encore besoin de toi… Enlève-moi cette toge ridicule et cette couronne ! J'aurai besoin de tes mains, et de ta baguette )_

_Maintenant que j'ai répondu aux volontés de ma chère et tendre (Tu verras, un jour moi aussi, je ferais ma capricieuse !), place aux RARs :D_

* * *

_RAR_

_Marie : Les Cliffhangers, c'est la vie :D_

_Myn : Merci, oui, je sais que mon Hermione est un peu différente de la vraie, mais le changement n'est pas trop flagrant et cela permet de découvrir le personnage, un peu de nouveauté ne fait pas de mal. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review et ces compliments _

_Amber1994 : Eh bien tu me diras si ce chapitre-ci est trop court :p, je pense m'être bien rattraper pour tout :D Oui Morgane (je me rappelle plus de son pseudo d'auteuz) se débrouille très bien. Je dois d'ailleurs aller lire son nouveau chapitre :)_

_Morgane : Mais non Draco n'est pas débile. Juste un peu con xD_

_Lolette59 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements. Eh bien, j'espère que Draco n'entrera pas non plus dans le groupe des gnangnans, mais après il faut aussi savoir différencier gnangnan et tendresse (bon okay ce mot aussi est gnangna :D) de toute façon, c'est bientôt la fin _

_Lectrice Fantôme (également nommée Manon) : J'espère bien que tu t'es fait lyncher, que les gens t'ont lancé des cailloux et des tomates pourries :D. Et non, le bac blanc n'est pas une excuse suffisante :p MOUHAHAH, tu t'es auto-spoilé ? C'est dommage heiin xD . Oui, je suis contente, et je le suis d'autant plus que tu rappelles au monde que tu me vénères. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'une offrande me ferait le plus grand bien…comme par exemple, une petite photo ?_

_Hoshiko27 : Mais dit donc pourquoi tout de suite s'imaginer cela ? Suis-je le genre de personne écrivant ce genre de scène ? Je ne pense pas non :p_

_Taciturne : WOOW ! Merci, merci pour la review, pour ces gentils compliments, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes et qu'il te plaira :)_

_Elle : Malfoy Heartless est notre dieu à toutes, c'est une auteuz absolument géniale *o* Ouah, ces compliments me vont droit au cœur. Je n'ai absolument pas l'impression de faire quelque chose de génial et trouve souvent mes chapitres médiocres (bonjour je suis perfectionniste xD), mais ta review me fait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment plaisir. Pour les publications…Euuuh, j'ai un peu honte mais jusqu'au chapitre 21, je postais les mercredis toutes les deux semaines. Et puis depuis la publication du chapitre 21… C'est devenu un peu n'importe quoi, et comme, les prochains chapitres s'annoncent assez long et difficiles à écrire, je préfère ne rien garantir _

_Nana : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également :)_

_Stala : Non, tu n'es pas pardonnée. En plus je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te mets dans les RAR du chapitre 21, mais c'est pas grave ^^ j'espère que le chapitre 21 t'a plu en tout cas, et que celui-ci te plaira, mais je suppose que j'aurai des échos sur Twitter :)_

* * *

_Un gros merci à **Loufoca-Granger** qui a relu avec beaucoup de soin ce chapitre :) (et merci pour tous les commentaires que tu avais mis un peu partout, j'espère que j'ai bien tout retiré ^^)_

_Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à__ tous !_

**Chapitre 22 :**

-Par…pardon ? Balbutia Hermione.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, légèrement honteux.

-Tu as lancé un sort dont tu ne connaissais pas le contre-sort ?

-Oui. Et je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires. Ce n'était pas censé être un problème, je n'étais pas censé annuler le sort…Rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu.

Il vit l'ancienne Gryffondor se prendre la tête entre les mains. Elle semblait accablée et désespérée à la fois.

Le manque de sommeil lui tomba sur les épaules comme une masse. Elle n'était absolument pas capable de prendre du recul sur ce que Draco venait de lui annoncer. Elle avait le sentiment qu'on venait de lui retirer tout espoir. Elle était coincée dans ce corps qui n'était plus le sien, dans cette tête remplie de secrets et d'informations des plus cruciales. Et elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle se sentait prisonnière, sans échappatoire et cela lui donnait envie de hurler. Non, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Poudlard. Non… Non !

Elle s'était levée d'un bond et avait hurlé ce dernier « non » en frappant avec violence dans le mur qui lui faisait face. Le Serpentard en sursauta de surprise.

Alors qu'elle serrait son poing légèrement meurtri dans son autre main, elle le fixa d'un regard fou qui fit presque peur au jeune homme.

-Il y a forcément une solution… Malefoy, dis-moi qu'il y a une solution… !

-Je…

-Dis-moi que tu m'aideras à trouver une solution !

Le blond se racla la gorge. Il savait qu'il devait faire un choix. Un ultime choix. Aider Granger, c'était trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais abandonner la jeune fille signifiait se soumettre à une vie qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir. C'était trop difficile. Il ne lui suffisait que de prononcer un mot. Un mot de trois lettres, qui changerait sa vie à jamais. Il lui fallait quelques secondes de courage. Quelques secondes qui bouleverseraient son destin.

-Oui… confirma-t-il dans un souffle.

Toute la pression qui enserrait l'estomac d'Hermione se volatilisa quand elle entendit cette réponse.

Elle se laissa tomber à nouveau sur le tas de draps à côté de Draco.

-Il faudra qu'on fouille la Réserve de fond en comble. J'espère que tu as quand même une idée d'où on pourrait commencer par chercher…

Le jeune homme maugréa une réponse qu'elle ne comprit pas. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de fixer la porte, Malefoy se leva et épousseta ses vêtements.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas cette… buanderie, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de pourrir ici.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait entrouvert la porte, et était en train de vérifier que la voie était libre. Alors, il se retourna vers elle, avec un air sur le visage qui lui fit comprendre qu'il l'attendait.

Cela surpris beaucoup la jeune fille. Depuis quand Draco Malefoy l'attendait aussi patiemment quand il avait envie de faire quelque chose ?

Lasse, elle se leva, et se dirigea vers lui. Il lui ouvrit la porte en grand, attendant qu'elle passe pour sortir à son tour. Décidément, Hermione pensait qu'elle était tellement fatiguée, qu'elle avait désormais des hallucinations. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Salle sur Demande, elle s'aperçut que Malefoy allait dans la même direction qu'elle, c'est-à-dire dans le sens opposé à la salle commune des Serpentards.

-Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu me suis ? Ta salle commune se trouve de l'autre côté me semble-t-il.

-Tu me crois assez con pour suivre la Brigade ?

-Tu essayes de les contourner ?

-Voyons, Granger, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà.

-Je ne suis pas bête, je n'arrive juste pas à croire que tu aimerais que je t'invite dans mon humble domicile.

-Ce n'est pas que j'aimerais cela, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de retourner chez les Serpentards alors qu'il y a un lit qui m'attend pas loin d'ici.

-Tu parles de mon lit là ? Ou je me trompe ?

-Non, tu ne te trompes pas.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as décidé de quitter ton camp et de m'aider que tu es le bienvenu dans mon lit !

-Je suis le bienvenu dans tous les lits qui s'offrent à moi. Tu devrais le savoir !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Voyant que le jeune homme était bien décidé à passer la nuit avec elle et qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis, elle abandonna. Oui, elle, Hermione Granger, venait de baisser les bras face à Draco Malefoy. Mais il fallait la comprendre, elle était éreintée et le Serpentard lui tapait sur le système. Elle continua d'avancer en l'ignorant superbement. Elle ne souhaitait ni le voir ni l'attendre car elle savait que son visage d'ange arborait un sourire maléfique, le sourire sadique d'un Malefoy qui a obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait.

Si elle trouvait encore un peu de force, elle essaierait de lui claquer la porte de la Salle sur Demande au nez. Mais le blond était sur ses talons. Il lui ouvrit même la porte de la dite salle, d'un geste faussement galant, l'invitant à entrer chez elle. Elle lui lança un regard noir. Elle détestait ça, elle détestait qu'un parasite ait l'insolence de lui ouvrir la porte de chez elle.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce, et d'une voix claire, elle prononça un sortilège. Instantanément, les bougies disposées un peu partout dans la chambre s'enflammèrent, dévoilant l'endroit aux yeux gris perle du Serpentard. Il ne put retenir une grimace quand il considéra la petitesse du lieu. Il grommela :

-Enfin, Granger, tu es dans la Salle sur Demande, tu aurais pu en profiter pour imaginer un appartement de taille décente... et un minimum luxueux, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il découvrit le coin cuisine et ses vieilles chaises en bois probablement bancales.

-Cet endroit me convient parfaitement, je m'y sens chez moi, si tu n'es pas content, je te suggère de rejoindre ta chambre, où les draps en soie de ton lit n'attendent que ta noble personne.

-Je me suis toujours demandé ce que cela faisait de dormir dans des draps en coton, répondit-il d'un ton moqueur et provocateur.

-Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu feras cette expérience. Par contre tu vas découvrir le bonheur de dormir dans un sac de couchage dans un vieux fauteuil. Tu me raconteras !

Sur ces mots, elle jeta dans sa direction un baluchon vert qu'il attrapa au vol. La jeune fille s'esclaffa devant sa mine surprise. Puis, elle lui tourna le dos, et ouvrit son armoire. Elle attrapa le vieux débardeur rouge qu'elle portait tout le temps quand elle dormait dans son dortoir chez les Gryffondors, et un short en coton gris. Alors, elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude et délassante. Grâce aux effluves de grenade qui émanaient de son gel douche et de son shampooing, elle oublia quelques instants Malefoy et sa connerie.

Malefoy.

Il avait beau l'horripiler, l'agacer au plus haut point, elle découvrait peu à peu sa personnalité, elle apprenait à le connaître, et devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas aussi terrible que ce qu'elle s'était toujours imaginé. Au fond, il avait encore des sentiments, des envies. Voldemort et son père n'en avaient pas fait une machine. Ou peut-être avaient-ils essayé, mais Malefoy, plus ambitieux que ses comparses, ne leur était pas entièrement soumis. Et cela les perdrait peut-être. L'espoir avait refait surface. Il lui réchauffait le cœur, illuminant son visage. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle remarqua que, malgré les cernes immenses qui lui mangeaient le visage et ces épais sourcils qui lui donnaient un air androgyne, elle se trouvait plutôt jolie.

Elle voulait y croire ! Avec son aide, ils trouveraient une solution. Peu importait sous quelle forme celle-ci allait se présenter. Le plus important, c'est qu'elle était en train de retrouver sa liberté, et qu'elle pourrait prévenir Dumbledore du danger qui menaçait Poudlard.

Elle quitta la salle de bain après s'être brossé les dents.

Malefoy installé dans le vieux fauteuil grommelait en essayant de fermer le sac de couchage, sans coincer la doublure dans la fermeture éclair. Cette situation incongrue fit rire la jeune fille. Le blond, visiblement mal installé, se tordait dans tous les sens. Son teint rouge et ses cheveux décoiffés indiquaient qu'il s'était énervé contre le pauvre duvet.

Le rire d'Hermione rappela au Serpentard l'existence de la jeune fille, il releva la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir, qu'il voulait glacial, mais cette idée s'envola de son esprit, quand il la vit.

La surprise lui fit oublier le problème inconfortable dans lequel il se trouvait. La Granger qui se tenait devant lui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à maintenant. Elle ne ressemblait ni à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Toute-Propre-Sur-Elle-A-La-Longue-Tignasse-Ebouriffée avec laquelle il avait suivi toute sa scolarité, ni au jeune homme androgyne qui partageait son dortoir jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle était différente. Débarrassée de ses vêtements trop grands et trop masculins, elle redevenait une femme. Sa silhouette était éminemment féminine : jambes fines, hanches soulignant une taille mince, ventre plat, et petite poitrine pointant à travers son débardeur. Sa chevelure épaisse avait légèrement poussée depuis le début de l'année, et avait un certain volume qui lui donnait un petit air sauvage. Cette coupe soulignait la finesse de son visage et la vieillissait de quelques années, lui donnant l'allure d'une jeune femme de vingt ans. Le genre de femme qui s'assume complètement et qui prône sa liberté. Seuls ses sourcils rappelaient qu'elle était censée jouer le rôle d'un garçon. Le regard sans gêne et prolongé de Malefoy mit rapidement Hermione mal à l'aise, la faisant rougir violemment.

Soudain, elle eut le sentiment désagréable d'être nue et sans protection devant cet – ancien –ennemi. D'un pas rapide, les yeux regardant le sol, elle se dirigea vers son lit, et se glissa lestement sous ses draps. Elle tourna le dos au Serpentard qui continuait de l'observer, et éteignit toutes les bougies, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité totale. Elle entendit Malefoy jurer alors qu'il cherchait à tâtons sa baguette, afin de pouvoir fermer son maudit sac de couchage.

Malgré les grognements répétés du blond qui n'arrivait pas à trouver une position décente et confortable pour s'endormir, Hermione, elle plongea rapidement dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Enfin… seulement jusqu'à environ deux heures du matin, heure à laquelle, un tapotement répété sur son épaule la tira des bras de Morphée. Elle sursauta, puis se rappela la présence de Malefoy en ces lieux.

-Quoi ? Maugréa-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

-Granger, est-ce que je peux venir dormir avec toi ?

-Va te pendre, grommela-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller.

-C'est un « oui » implicite ?

-Je t'interdis de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu dans mon lit, Malefoy !

-Mais, je n'arrive pas à dormir sur le fauteuil.

-Oh ! Comme c'est dommage ! Si tu n'es pas content, retourne dans ton dortoir !

La pièce retrouva son silence, mais Hermione sentait que le Serpentard n'avait pas bougé. Puis, vaincu, il retourna végéter dans le fauteuil. Il ne prit pas la peine de refermer le sac de couchage qu'il se contenta de jeter sur ses épaules, non sans faire un maximum de bruit afin d'empêcher Hermione de dormir. Mais bien décidée à profiter de cette nuit à fond, elle n'hésita pas à jeter un sort d'insonorisation à ses oreilles, et retourna presque instantanément au pays des rêves, pendant que Malefoy passait la plus mauvaise nuit de sa vie.

Une lumière soudaine, agressive, le tira brutalement du sommeil comateux dans lequel il avait réussi à sombrer. Cela le mit aussitôt de mauvaise humeur. Il avait mal dormi. Il passa sa main dans son cou endolori, et ne put s'empêcher de maudire intérieurement Granger, qui avait refusé de partager son lit avec lui. Quel type de fille pouvait refuser de dormir à ses côtés ? Non sérieusement, cette fille avait de sérieux soucis psychologiques. Il se sentait fébrile, irrité, fatigué, et énervé. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin le courage d'ouvrir les yeux et d'incendier cette sale Née-Moldue, il ne réussit pas à prononcer un seul mot. Toutes phrases restèrent coincées dans sa gorge, alors qu'Hermione vêtue d'une simple chemise trop grande pour elle, et d'une culotte noire était penchée devant lui, en train de ramasser une cuillère qu'elle avait fait tomber sur le sol.

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement devant cette vision improbable qui eut un effet immédiat sur son faible corps d'homme qui venait de se réveiller après une courte nuit de sommeil.

-Non, pas ça, pensa-t-il avec ferveur.

Malheureusement toute bonne volonté ne peut pas lutter contre une érection matinale, et Malefoy, toujours enveloppé dans son duvet, dut se trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien froide.

Il savait que depuis le début de l'année, il était inexorablement attiré par Granger, par le mystère et le secret qui l'entouraient, par son comportement, par… mais tout de même, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que son corps puisse réagir ainsi devant une telle vision de la jeune fille. Elle avait beau avoir changé, elle restait Hermione Granger. Ou bien était-ce simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis des lustres (soit deux-trois semaines tout au plus), ce qui représentait une éternité pour Malefoy. Oui, c'était sans doute cela, ses hormones le titillaient parce qu'il était fatigué et en manque.

Une fois calmé et rhabillé, il alla rejoindre la jeune fille, qui était attablée et en train de déguster une grande tartine beurrée.

Elle eut un petit sourire qu'il ne parvint pas à interpréter quand il s'assit à la table, et commença à boire le café noir qu'elle lui avait servi.

Un « Bien dormi ? » lui démangeait les lèvres, mais elle dut se mordre l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas le lui demander, sachant que cela accentuerait encore sa mauvaise humeur.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de calme, elle se décida à engager la conversation.

-On se retrouve à quelle heure à la Bibliothèque ?

Le blond releva la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

-Après le dîner ça t'ira ? J'aimerai bien bosser ma dissertation de Défense contre les Forces du Mal après les cours.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de froncer les sourcils. Poudlard était probablement en péril, mais monsieur préférait travailler ses cours que de l'aider. Soit, elle allait commencer les recherches sans l'attendre, et il la rejoindrait après, quand il se sera bien rempli la panse.

-Je serai probablement déjà dans la Réserve. Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins me ramener un petit quelque chose à manger ? demanda-t-elle avec autorité.

ooo

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle lorsqu'il se remémora la demande de Granger. Il revint sur ses pas, regarda les nombreuses victuailles qui trônaient sur la grande table des Serpentards, et décida de tourner les talons. Elle apprendrait les mots « frustration » et « mécontentement » qu'elle lui avait fait subir cette nuit.

Il entra avec nonchalance et insolence dans la Réserve, n'hésitant pas à hurler pour attirer son attention, au risque de dévoiler leur présence dans ce lieu qui leur était interdit.

Cela ne loupa pas. Granger déboula d'un rayonnage, rouge de colère, et l'incendia à voix basse alors qu'il ne bougeait pas, la jaugeant d'un air moqueur. Puis elle réclama son repas, et ne put retenir un soupir d'agacement quand elle vit le sourire insolent qui tordait son visage.

-Quel con ! Mais bordel, quel con ! Ce mec est plus abruti qu'un veracrasse sans cervelle, pensa-t-elle.

Son estomac commençait à gargouiller avec violence, et elle savait que la soirée serait longue avant qu'elle puisse regagner la Salle sur Demande.

Ils rejoignirent la table où elle s'était installée, et Malefoy fit mine de feuilleter les grimoires qu'elle avait trouvé, avant d'affirmer qu'ils ne leur seraient d'aucune utilité.

Il lui expliqua que le sort qu'il avait lancé, bien que très proche d'un serment inviolable, n'en était pas un. C'était un sort qu'il avait découvert l'été dernier dans un manuscrit appartenant à son père. Il était griffonné au milieu d'une dizaine d'autres sorts étranges, et était suivi d'une explication simple d'utilisation. Néanmoins il n'y avait aucun contre-sort d'écrit.

Hermione blêmit. Un sort de magie noire inventé par un Mangemort. Comment allait-elle se débarrasser de cela ?

Et si Malefoy détruisait lui-même le parchemin qu'il lui avait fait signer ? Non, c'était bien trop simple. Tout ne pouvait pas reposer sur un simple bout de papier.

Le Serpentard proposa de rechercher des livres ayant pour thème la création de sorts nouveaux, et donc la production de contre-sorts. Il connaissait la constitution et l'utilité du sort de son père, s'il trouvait une notice lui expliquant comment inventer le contre-sort, à eux deux, ils pourraient peut-être s'en sortir.

Ils cherchèrent pendant pas moins de deux heures toutes sortes de documents recoupant ces sujets. Mais la Réserve était énorme, et ils mirent beaucoup de temps avant de découvrir le rayonnage adéquat.

Ensuite, ils durent décortiquer, analyser les informations qu'ils y trouvèrent et qui différaient énormément d'un livre à l'autre.

Au bout de quelques heures supplémentaires, le ventre d'Hermione commença à émettre des gargouillements terribles qui résonnaient aux quatre coins de la Réserve. Cela fit sourire le Serpentard, fier de sa petite vengeance. Hermione, elle, eut envie de le tuer.

Elle avait tellement faim que son estomac semblait se nouer sur du vide, criant famine toutes les cinq minutes. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuner du matin. Et la pomme qu'elle avait engloutie vers 16h n'avait eu aucun effet sur son organisme.

Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, ni depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, mais une chose était sûre, la tête commençait à lui tourner sous l'effet de la faim et de la fatigue, et elle avait comme des fourmis au bout des doigts. Une crise d'hypoglycémie pointait le bout de son nez. Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse un malaise devant et à cause de Malefoy.

Elle posa son sac sur ses genoux et farfouilla à l'intérieur pendant que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avait abandonné sa lecture pour mieux observer sa détresse.

Elle était terriblement blanche, et il savait exactement ce qu'elle cherchait dans son sac.

Il ricana quand il la vit ouvrir une petite boite, de laquelle elle sortit un morceau de sucre.

La jeune fille releva la tête et lui lança un regard noir, tout en avalant le précieux sésame. Sur ce, elle ferma avec violence le grimoire qu'elle était en train d'étudier, indiquant de ce fait la fin des recherches pour ce jour.

Aussitôt elle se leva, ses yeux toujours braqués sur ceux de Malefoy, mit son sac sur son épaule, et s'éloigna dans le rayonnage, abandonnant le blond avec la montagne de livres qu'ils avaient tiré de leurs étagères.

Malefoy jaugea les livres un instant. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'aller les ranger. Lui aussi ne souhaitait qu'une chose : regagner son lit. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas les laisser là, cela avertirait n'importe quel visiteur que quelqu'un s'était introduit illégalement dans la Réserve.

Il se contenta d'appeler Nyskie, l'elfe de maison qui s'occupait tout particulièrement de son dortoir. Puis, une fois que l'elfe apparut et commença sa besogne, il s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches et un sourire sur les lèvres.

Tous les soirs de cette même semaine, ils se retrouvèrent après le diner dans la Réserve, où la plupart du temps, Hermione était déjà en train de travailler quand Draco pointait le bout de son nez. Ils cherchaient toutes sortes d'informations jusque tard dans la nuit, s'arrêtant de travailler vers deux heures du matin.

Ils avançaient lentement mais surement. Malefoy avait fait une liste de composition du sortilège, et Hermione semblait avoir trouvé une explication plus ou moins cohérente permettant d'inverser tout sortilège. Malheureusement il s'agissait d'un sort de magie noire, et dès lors les choses se compliquaient dangereusement.

Après avoir étudié plusieurs manuels de magie noire, Hermione comprit qu'on ne pouvait créer de tels sorts sans donner quelque chose en échange. Quelles seraient les contreparties de la création d'un contre-sort ? Cela, elle n'en savait rien. Il fallait qu'elle fasse encore maintes recherches, les informations qu'elle avait trouvées étant beaucoup trop floues et obscures.

Malgré cette incroyable avancée, elle avait l'impression de piétiner. Une solution s'agitait devant ses yeux, malheureusement, elle n'avait pas les moyens concrets de l'attraper. Comme une licorne qu'on ferait avancer grâce à un bâton et un morceau de citrouille : Tellement proche, mais toujours insaisissable.

Néanmoins ce qui n'était pas négligeable, c'était l'évolution du comportement de son partenaire de recherche. Malefoy mettait beaucoup de bonne volonté dans ses recherches, ne se plaignant jamais, et n'essayant même pas de grappiller quelques heures de sommeil. Il s'était véritablement engagé dans ce travail.

Au bout de la deuxième semaine de besognes, il avait même pris l'habitude d'amener de la nourriture à Hermione qui tenait tant à sa liberté qu'elle en oubliait de se nourrir. Il devait la forcer à faire une pause, lui assurant qu'il prenait le relai pour qu'elle accepte de faire cinq-dix minutes de pause pour manger ce qu'il lui avait apporté.

Il sentait chez elle une véritable rage. Elle voulait trouver, elle voulait réussir. Ainsi quand il voyait qu'elle était prête à rester éveillée toute la nuit parce qu'elle avait déniché un grimoire qu'elle pensait plus intéressant que les autres, il n'insistait pas, et continuait lui aussi à réfléchir sur la constitution du possible contre-sort. Ces nuits-là, elle lui proposait de se reposer chez elle, sachant qu'à quatre heures du matin, il était préférable qu'il ne perde pas de temps à traverser tout Poudlard pour dormir.

Les nuits étaient courtes, les journées étaient longues. Hermione vivait dix heures par jour dans les fin fonds de la Réserve. Elle avait pâli, sa peau manquant de vitamine D, ses joues s'étaient creusées, et ses cernes se faisaient de plus en plus présents.

Malefoy, lui, moins plongé qu'elle dans ce travail, prenant le temps d'aller s'entraîner au Quidditch et de manger à sa faim, profitant de véritables pauses-déjeuners, voyait les changements physiques de la jeune fille. Bien que cela l'amusa dans un premier temps, il s'énerva bien vite contre elle, la forçant à se nourrir et à dormir. Il avait l'impression de s'occuper d'une gamine capricieuse. Presque plus capricieuse même que lui avait pu l'être pendant son enfance.

Après l'espoir, une sorte de découragement transcenda la jeune fille. Il n'y avait rien. Rien de concret, rien qui n'expliquait les conséquences du contre-sort, rien ne détaillant clairement comment constituer ce maudit sortilège. Elle perdait patience. Elle avait ce pressentiment désagréable qu'elle n'avait plus le temps, qu'il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Mais tout cela lui semblait peine perdue. Draco essaya de la secouer, mais l'attitude lunatique et presque hystérique de la jeune fille, le contraint bien vite à abandonner. Elle l'agaçait au plus haut) point quand elle était comme ça, et il en résulta plusieurs disputes violentes dans la Réserve, où Hermione entreprit d'abimer le visage de Draco en l'assommant avec des grimoires pesant prêts de trois-quatre kilogrammes. Cette nuit là, il avait été obligé de la stupéfixer, avant de la porter jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, où il l'avait couchée, et l'avait forcée à boire un somnifère de sa composition.

ooo

Nous étions à l'aube de la quatrième semaine, quand Hermione se réveilla ce matin-là. Elle s'étira longuement. Elle avait délicieusement bien dormi, et était de plutôt bonne humeur, malgré ces recherches qui n'aboutissaient pas. Elle se tira hors de son lit et écarta le rideau qui cachait la fenêtre magique que Malefoy avait crée, il y avait une bonne semaine, considérant que cet appartement hermétiquement fermé sur lui-même avait quelque chose de malsain et de mauvaises influences sur son humeur. Le soleil pointait à l'est, annonçant une belle journée. L'herbe perlée de rosée scintillait sous ses rayons mordorés.

Malefoy avait raison. La vision de ce paysage enchantait la jeune fille, et la mettait chaque matin de très bonne humeur.

Elle enfila son uniforme masculin, et descendit à la Grande Salle où elle avait décidé de petit-déjeuner. A table, l'ambiance était tendue entre les Serpentards de Septième année, Draco Malefoy, bien que bénéficiant toujours d'un certain respect, était à l'écart de Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle et Pansy Parkinson qui ne lui adressaient guère la parole.

Hermione rejoignit son ami James Dawkkins en bout de table comme à son habitude. Ils échangèrent une poignée de mains et elle s'assit à ses côtés. Ce qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement chez James, c'était que tout comme elle, il aimait petit-déjeuner en silence. A ses côtés Hermione se sentait bien. Il comblait sa solitude.

Comme tous les élèves, ils levèrent la tête quand les hiboux et chouettes s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce pour distribuer le courrier matinal. Hermione qui s'était abonnée à la Gazette attendait patiemment son numéro quotidien.

Elle caressa doucement la chouette qui la lui livra, puis lut les gros titres. Une fois encore, ils annonçaient une série d'attentats dans plusieurs villes anglaises, signés de la main des Mangemorts. Elle déplia le journal et sursauta quand elle vit une enveloppe en glisser pour se déposer discrètement sur ses genoux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne n'avait vu cela, et retourna l'enveloppe afin d'y lire l'adresse. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'écriture. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et aussi prestement qu'elle le put, rangea la lettre dans son sac de cours.

Elle termina de manger aussi calmement qu'elle en fut capable. Puis elle se leva tranquillement, salua son ami, et quitta d'un pas nonchalant la Grande Salle. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un couloir vide, et chercha alors un endroit suffisamment calme et éloigné pour ouvrir la lettre. Assise sur les premières marches d'un escalier dérobé, elle ouvrit fébrilement et avec précipitation l'enveloppe.

Ses mains tremblaient quand elle déplia le parchemin. Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle reconnaissait parfaitement l'écriture de Harry Potter.

_Gabriel,_

_Nous espérons tous deux que tu te portes bien, et que tout va comme tu le voudrais, nous  
avons, au cours de notre voyage, trouvé toutes sortes d'objets cocasses qui devraient te plaire, l'un d'entre eux a été  
détruit au cours de notre traversée de l'Ecosse, malheureusement, c'était un retourneur de temps un peu particulier que  
les papiers journaux dans lesquels nous l'avions enveloppé, n'ont pas pu protéger. Ici il n'y a pas  
âmes qui vivent, c'est dimanche, alors la population reste enfermée chez elle pour se reposer.  
Nous, nous profitons de ce calme pour nous promener et admirer le paysage. La plupart du temps nous  
rentrons dans les alentours de dix-neuf heures pour manger (tu sais que Papa a tout le temps faim)  
à l'hôtel. Nous passons donc un agréable séjour et nous espérons que ta scolarité à  
Poudlard se passe bien et que tu as des bons résultats. _

_Nous espérons beaucoup de toi, et souhaitons que tu réussisses mieux que ton frère. A propos des prochaines vacances, nous  
serons sur le quai 9 3/4 pour t'accueillir, et essayerons de faire en sorte que ta sœur et ton filleul soient  
là, avec nous car nous savons que tu ne les as pas vu depuis très longtemps. Sur ces mots, je vais te laisser, car  
demain les vacances seront terminées et nous avons toutes nos valises à boucler. Nous nous reverrons  
dans exactement deux semaines pour les prochaines vacances, nous avons hâte ! Tu manques à ton père qui garde  
la bouteille de Whisky que tu lui as offert pour ses 52 ans au frais pour célébrer ton retour. Je te souhaite une excellente  
journée, à bientôt, nous te faisons tous deux de grosses bises._

_Maman et Papa_

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Cette lettre n'avait absolument aucun sens. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Il y avait un message caché là dedans. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver lequel. Elle réfléchit à tous les codes qu'elle connaissait allant jusqu'à tester le fameux code qui existait entre George Sand et Alfred de Musset. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il y avait quelque chose pourtant. Après avoir gardé le regard fixé pendant plusieurs minutes sur le parchemin, elle considéra que la mise en page était quelque peu étrange, revenant parfois à la ligne de façon assez arbitraire. Puis son regard accusa le nom « Poudlard » seul mot faisant référence à leur condition de sorcier dans la lettre. Elle observa la disposition des mots et comprit. Le message se trouvait dans le premier mot de chaque ligne : _« Gabriel, nous avons détruit les âmes, nous rentrons à Poudlard, nous serons là demain dans la journée » (1)_

Son cœur fit un bond terrible dans sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, elle eut la sensation que sa condition venait de changer, que les garçons allaient la tirer des mauvais pas dans lesquels elle se trouvait. Puis elle se souvint. Aux yeux de tous les élèves de Poudlard elle était Gabriel McFear, élève de septième année de Serpentard. Elle n'était pas censée connaître Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Et si elle souhaitait leur parler, elle serait obligée de le faire en cachette. De plus le contrat infligé par Draco était toujours d'actualité, ainsi elle ne pouvait rien dire à ses deux amis sans risquer la vie de Ginny Weasley. Le bref espoir qui l'avait submergée pendant une fraction de seconde, disparut pour faire place à une terrible frustration. Une chose était sûre : Le retour d'Harry et de Ron serait bénéfique à l'école. Elle les connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils iraient fourrer leur nez dans les affaires des Initiés, et ils se rendraient bien vite compte que quelque chose clochait avec elle, qu'elle était contrainte de se taire... D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils l'aideraient.

ooo

Draco Malefoy se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la statue d'Eûrk le Crasseux. Il s'avança devant elle, et prononça, à voix basse, le mot de passe qu'il avait lui-même choisi pour protéger le souterrain. Mais, à sa grande surprise, la statue ne pivota pas. Rien ne bougea. Il répéta le mot de passe, mais il n'y eu aucun changement.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Une colère indescriptible était en train de monter en lui. Il sortit sa baguette, prêt à faire exploser le mur. Puis, la statue bascula, laissant apparaître un passage duquel sortit un Serpentard d'à peine quatorze ans.

Malefoy dévisagea le gamin d'un air hautain, et s'apprêta à le bousculer pour entrer dans l'ouverture. Le môme s'interposa aussitôt, l'empêchant de passer. Il eut même l'insolence de pointer sa baguette sur le blond d'un air faussement menaçant.

-Personne n'a le droit de rentrer ici !

-Voyons, petit, je suis Draco Malefoy, de quel droit décides-tu de ce que je peux faire ou non ?

Le jeune Initié ne broncha pas à l'annonce de ce nom, nullement intimidé, ce qui eut le don d'agacer encore un peu plus le blond. Néanmoins il ouvrit la bouche, et déclara d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme :

-Mr Zabini a été très clair là-dessus, « il est interdit de laisser entrer quiconque dans le souterrain, y compris et surtout, Mr Malefoy ».

Le coup fut tel qu'il eut la sensation qu'on l'avait frappé en plein ventre. La colère qui grondait au fond de lui explosa sous cette phrase et l'attitude de ce petit effronté.

-Bon écoute-moi petit, je pense qu'on s'est mal compris ! Je suis Draco Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un petit microbe insignifiant. Il me suffirait d'un sort pour écraser l'insecte nuisible que tu es. Alors soit tu t'écartes de mon chemin, soit tu feras connaissance avec ma baguette, vociféra-t-il.

Il avait saisi le Serpentard par le col de sa chemise et l'avait tiré vers lui. Les pieds de l'adolescent ne touchaient même plus le sol, et toute couleur avait disparu de son visage, laissant place à une blancheur presque cadavérique.

-Lâche-le, Draco, ordonna la voix acerbe et sèche de Blaise Zabini.

Draco laissa le gamin retomber sur le sol, l'ignorant royalement. Il avança de quelques pas et se plaça en face de son ancien meilleur ami, le détaillant de bas en haut d'un air méprisant.

-Cela fait combien de jours que tu ne t'es pas lavé Blaise ?

Blaise Zabini, recouvert de poussière, ne fit pas attention à cette remarque désobligeante et se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, un rictus au bord des lèvres.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu essayais de rentrer dans le souterrain alors que cela fait des semaines que tu l'as déserté et que tu ne t'occupes plus de ta mission ?

-Je peux savoir depuis quand tu demandes à des mioches de m'empêcher d'entrer dans le souterrain ?

-Depuis que tu découches et que tu passes tes soirées et tes nuits enfermé dans la Bibliothèque avec ton cher amant Gabriel McFear, en qui je n'ai absolument pas confiance…

La réplique se fit plus cinglante qu'une claque. Pendant quelques secondes, les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent sous la réflexion de Zabini, lequel exhiba aussitôt un air supérieur, signe de sa victoire sur l'ancien leader des Serpentards.

-Tu te contrefiches de la mission et tu prépares je-ne-sais-quoi avec McFear… Désolé, mais tu peux faire croire ce que tu veux au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu ne fais, pour moi, plus partie des Initiés. Si je te revois roder une seule fois autour de ce souterrain, Draco, une seule fois, j'oublierais les années d'amitié que nous avons connu, et je n'hésiterais pas à te lancer un sort bien placé qui te passera l'envie de mettre ton nez dans nos affaires…Suis-je bien clair ?

-Parfaitement clair, répondit Draco, une grimace de dégoût lui tordant le visage.

Il fit mine de partir, puis parut hésiter, revint sur ses pas…

-J'aimerai juste préciser quelque chose… dit-il, son index posé sur ses lèvres.

Son poing droit traversa l'air si vite que Zabini n'eut pas le temps de faire un quelconque mouvement. Il atteignit le black en plein visage, lui explosant l'arcade au passage. La violence du coup fit tomber le Serpentard au sol. Il eut aussitôt l'instinct de porter ses mains à son visage ensanglanté.

La chevalière que Draco portait à son annuaire avait eu l'effet escompté : une jolie plaie était ouverte au niveau du sourcil de son ancien ami, et le sang coulait abondamment dans son œil qui commençait déjà à enfler.

Alors, Draco se pencha sur lui, et murmura d'une voix doucereuse :

-Il n'y a plus aucune amitié qui tienne entre nous Zabini…Tu as compris ?

Sur ces mots, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, et s'éloigna le plus lentement qu'il le put, tout en savourant sa victoire.

Vraiment, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi les moldus n'hésitaient pas à se battre à mains nues, frapper un parfait connard, c'était presque aussi jouissif que faire l'amour.

ooo

-Psssssst…

Hermione était dissimulée derrière une des étagères du rayonnage Animaux et Créatures Magiques depuis presque une demi-heure, et cherchait à attirer l'attention de Ginny Weasley, qui était installée à une table non loin de là.

Plusieurs fois, la jeune fille releva la tête, et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant la provenance de ce bruit, avant de se replonger dans son encyclopédie des espèces magiques.

Hermione décida d'écrire un petit message derrière un bout de papier qui trainait dans la poche de son pantalon, et de le lui envoyer d'un coup de baguette.

Le message se posa en douceur sur le grimoire que Ginny était en train d'étudier. Elle le regarda d'un air intrigué, puis balaya les environs du regard, à la recherche de l'expéditeur, avant de reposer ses yeux sur le papier, qu'elle déplia.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle redressa la tête, fixant son regard sur Hermione qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Puis, avec naturel, la rouquine se leva, son grimoire à la main, et se déplaça parmi les rayonnages, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose. Enfin, elle arriva aux côtés de Gabriel, à qui elle n'adressa aucun regard. Elle était bien trop occupée à déchiffrer les titres des manuels qui se trouvaient devant elle.

Alors, elle murmura d'une voix acerbe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Visiblement, elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'Hermione l'évite et ne lui donne aucune nouvelle pendant ces deux derniers mois.

-Excuse-moi Ginny mais, je ne pouvais pas te parler. J'ai eu quelques problèmes…

Hermione décida alors de se taire quand elle vit le regard de son amie rivé sur elle. Elle semblait inquiète.

-Je ne peux rien te dire, ajouta Hermione, mais ça va beaucoup mieux.

Ginny continuait de la regarder d'un air interrogateur. Elle attendait bien plus que de rapides excuses, et des informations totalement abstraites, et floues.

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, marmonna Hermione, j'ai reçu une lettre ce matin.

Le visage de Ginny s'illumina instantanément. Elle avait compris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

-Qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés de Tu-Sais-Quoi, et qu'ils seraient là demain dans la journée.

Le sourire de la Gryffondor s'élargit encore davantage. Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas crier de joie. Son frère et son petit ami étaient vivants, ils avaient accompli leur mission, et elle allait les revoir incessamment sous peu !

Elle aurait aimé se jeter dans les bras d'Hermione, courir dans les allées de la Bibliothèque en hurlant, mais au lieu de cela, elle dut conserver cette joie explosive au fond d'elle, et ne rien laisser paraître. Après avoir remercié la brune, elle rejoignit sa table de travail, d'un calme impassible, et se remit à travailler… ou tout du moins, elle fit semblant de travailler.

Hermione décida de s'installer à la table la plus excentrée, celle qui se trouvait près de la porte de la Réserve. Elle sortit de son sac une multitude de parchemins qui ressemblaient à une montagne de brouillons pour une quelconque dissertation. La jeune fille se pencha sur les papiers et leur lança un sort informulé. Alors, les mots se modifièrent, les lettres se déplacèrent, s'agitèrent, jusqu'à ce que les parchemins retransmettent les informations initialement écrites. Il s'agissait évidemment de toutes leurs recherches à propos du contre-sort.

L'ancienne Gryffondor se prit la tête entre les mains et se plongea dans cette fourmilière d'informations…Elle espérait trouver une solution qui lui avait jusque là échappée.

Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se concentrer. Comme sorti de nulle part, un Draco Malefoy rouge et essoufflé fit son apparition. Il s'assit sans aucune discrétion à la table, et regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux. La jeune fille décida de l'ignorer pendant quelques secondes. Puis, agacée, elle se redressa, liant son regard au sien.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, mauvaise.

-Zabini…

La mauvaise humeur de la jeune sorcière disparut presque instantanément. Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur et inquiet.

-Il a repris en main les Initiés… Il m'a chassé du groupe. Je suis selon lui un traitre, je ne peux donc plus pénétrer dans le souterrain. Je…je ne sais pas à quel point ils ont avancé… Je le sens mal Gabriel, je n'ai plus aucune information à propos du plan, de la mission. Cela fait près de deux semaines que je n'ai pas reçu de lettres de mon père m'indiquant la marche à suivre. Je crois que Zabini a prévenu les Mangemorts que je n'étais plus digne de confiance.

Ses yeux étaient comme fous. Hermione devinait à son agitation que son cœur battait la chamade, et qu'il était terrifié à l'idée d'être devenu et d'être considéré comme un ennemi de Voldemort.

Il lui expliqua qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père ne lui envoyait plus de courrier. Il avait peur que Voldemort, ne pouvant punir le fils ait décidé de s'attaquer au père.

Elle essaya de le rassurer en lui expliquant que Voldemort n'était sûr de rien, et qu'il serait bien idiot de se priver ainsi, sans information vérifiée, de son meilleur mangemort.

Ces mots parurent réconforter le Serpentard qui retrouvait une respiration normale.

Elle se pencha vers lui, et demanda :

-On se remet au travail ?

Draco acquiesça, et ils se dirigèrent vers la Réserve.

ooo

-J'en ai marre.

Le Serpentard redressa la tête de son livre et observa Hermione d'un air perplexe. Elle s'était levée de sa chaise, et faisait les cents pas, tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Hermione Granger baisser les bras ainsi. Elle avait maintes fois craqué pendant ces dernières semaines, mais son visage exprimait toujours une certaine rage de vaincre. Là, elle semblait au bord des larmes. Un sentiment étrange lui parcourut l'échine. Une impression terrible et sinistre à la fois. Une sorte de peur. Voir Granger abandonner, c'était comme perdre tout espoir… comme s'il n'y avait aucun exutoire. C'était sacrément flippant.

Il se leva à son tour, et se dressa devant elle, perturbant sa démarche infernale et hystérique. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, redressa la tête, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, essayant de comprendre quelles étaient les intentions du Serpentard.

Soudain, il l'attrapa par les épaules, l'attirant contre lui. Elle enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule, et passa ses mains dans son dos. Elle le serra si fort qu'elle pensait qu'elle lui faisait mal. Mais elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et elle se refusait de pleurer, pas comme ça, pas devant lui. Alors, elle resserra encore et encore son étreinte, préférant étouffer que pleurnicher.

Il passa une main rassurante dans ses cheveux afin de l'apaiser, et murmura doucement.

-Allez, on arrête pour ce soir, allons nous coucher.

Il recula, et lui prit la main pour la guider vers la sortie.

Il la relâcha quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, marchant légèrement plus rapidement qu'elle. Intérieurement, elle fut ravie qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Elle avait envie d'un peu de solitude afin de souffler un bon coup, et de se calmer.

Harry et Ron revenaient le lendemain. Tout irait mieux.

Ils atteignirent rapidement la Salle sur Demande.

Hermione se glissa aussitôt dans la salle de bain, où elle s'enferma à clé, et se fit couler un bain bien chaud. Elle décida même d'y ajouter du bain-moussant, afin de se détendre et d'oublier un instant.

Hélas, comme elle l'avait imaginé, quand elle sortit de son bain et commença à s'essuyer, tous ses malheurs refirent surface. Elle s'observa dans le miroir. Elle avait vraiment une sale gueule.

Elle enfila son débardeur et son short et quitta la pièce, laissant la place à Draco.

Elle se laissa aussitôt tomber sur son lit, et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller. Elle resta ainsi, inerte pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle tressaillit légèrement quand la porte de la salle de bain grinça. Draco venait d'en sortir, elle pouvait le sentir à dix mètres : son odeur était tout à fait identifiable, elle aurait été même capable de le reconnaitre au milieu de dix inconnus.

-Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il.

Par Merlin, c'est qu'il semblerait presque véritablement inquiet.

Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta d'agiter la tête sans décoller celle-ci de son oreiller.

Un poids enfonça alors son matelas faisant grincer le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, maugréa-t-elle en relevant sa tête.

Deux mains la forcèrent à se rallonger. Elle ne broncha pas, mais son cœur se mit à marteler contre sa poitrine. Elle sentait qu'il était juste au-dessus d'elle, voire même à califourchon par-dessus son corps. Il releva son débardeur jusqu'en haut de son dos. La jeune fille hésita, puis comprenant son intention, se décolla légèrement de son lit afin qu'il puisse le lui retirer.

Alors, elle sentit ses mains chaudes se poser sur ses épaules. Il y avait mis une huile dont l'odeur se diffusa rapidement dans toute la pièce. Ses mains glissèrent sur toute la longueur de son dos, chaudes et douces, il appuyait suffisamment pour que cela ait un effet sur elle. Puis, il la saisit à la base du cou qu'il entreprit de masser lentement mais fermement.

-Détends-toi, tu es hyper tendue… Relâche-toi…

Elle essaya d'obéir, expirant un bon coup, évacuant toute la tension qui compressait sa poitrine. Elle se concentra sur ses mains…et sur ce qu'elles lui faisaient. C'était absolument agréable et délectable, elle ne put retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir. Les yeux fermés, elle sentait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'endormir s'il continuait ainsi. Mais il changea de tactique, et se mit à effleurer son dos doucement, du bout des doigts. La réaction de la jeune fille fut immédiate. Elle frissonna, se tendant sous l'action de ses doigts. Elle aimait ça. Ça lui faisait beaucoup du bien, s'en était presque incroyable.

Il s'arrêta tout d'un coup, la jeune fille grommela.

Elle le sentit s'allonger à ses côtés et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? murmura-t-elle.

-Qui a dit que je m'arrêtais ?

Il passa alors sa main sur son dos, mais cela ne ressemblait en rien à un massage, il s'agissait davantage d'une caresse qui fit frémir la jeune fille. Il se rapprocha d'elle et fit glisser sa main au creux de ses hanches. Une multitude de fourmillements parcoururent le corps d'Hermione.

D'un doigt, il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux, effleurant de ce geste sa joue. Elle en rougit violemment ce qui fit sourire Draco. Un voile passa devant les yeux du Serpentard. Il semblait réfléchir. Hermione leva un sourcil, l'air perplexe. Alors, il se pencha sur elle et prit possession de ses lèvres. Le cœur de la brune loupa un battement. Une profusion de sensations explosa en elle. Les lèvres chaudes de Malefoy sur les siennes, son cœur qui battait la chamade, la chaleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps. La main du Serpentard qui caressait doucement et langoureusement le bas de son dos, l'invitant à se tourner vers lui et à se rapprocher.

Instinctivement, elle répondit à sa demande, serrant son corps à demi-nu contre le sien. Elle plaqua sa poitrine contre son torse et fit glisser ses mains dans sa nuque, approfondissant ainsi leur baiser. Leurs langues entamèrent un doux et sensuel ballet qui eut autant d'effet sur Hermione que sur Draco. Une jambe coincée entre celles du Serpentard, elle ne tarda pas à comprendre que le Serpentard était déjà extrêmement excité.

Le blond prit la jeune fille par les hanches, et la fit basculer sur le dos. Désormais totalement au-dessus d'elle, il lui adressa son plus beau sourire, avant de se pencher sur son cou, qu'il embrassa doucement, faisant claquer chaque baiser.

Puis, il descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine, qu'il suçota, mordilla, embrassa, lécha. La sensation était des plus plaisante, ces caresses excitèrent encore davantage la jeune fille, qui ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement. Et alors qu'il retrouvait une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, sa main glissa lentement le long de son ventre, s'attardant un moment sur son nombril, avant de descendre à nouveau. Les muscles de la jeune fille se raidirent et un incendie incontrôlable commença à s'éveiller dans son bas-ventre, alors que son bassin se mettait à onduler contre le corps du Serpentard.

La main se glissa sous l'élastique de son short, atteignant rapidement la culotte qui se trouvait en-dessous. Sentant l'impatience de la jeune fille, il ne s'attarda pas longtemps, et passa cette dernière barrière de tissu pour mieux caresser son intimité.

Le corps d'Hermione s'embrasa. Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, et une nouvelle chaleur s'éveiller. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'il continue encore et encore, plus vite, plus loin.

Elle sentit un doigt s'introduire en elle, si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf. Sur le coup, elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, même si les doigts du Serpentard avaient déjà titillé cet endroit de son corps. Mais, ayant pleinement confiance en Draco, elle se détendit à nouveau, s'éveillant aux sensations qu'elle ressentait. A vrai dire, il était très difficile de se concentrer sur quelque chose, elle avait la sensation d'avoir perdu la tête, tout allait très vite, et tout semblait venir de manière parfaitement naturelle, une multitude de sensations la traversaient de part en part si bien que rapidement, elle ne put plus retenir ses gémissements, et qu'elle ressentit un besoin urgent de s'accrocher au jeune homme.

Elle avait perdu tout contrôle sur son corps. Celui-ci brûlant, se tendait sous les caresses du blond, allant parfois même jusqu'à trembler, alors qu'Hermione avait l'impression que sa poitrine s'apprêtait à exploser.

Elle se tortilla dans une autre position. Les sensations se firent moins violentes, et elle put reprendre son souffle. Ayant repris légèrement conscience, elle décida qu'elle devrait rendre ce plaisir à son nouvel amant et fit timidement glisser sa main le long du ventre de Draco jusqu'à son boxer. Celui-ci ne fut pas un obstacle très longtemps, et bientôt, elle débutait ses caresses d'une main hésitante et maladroite. Au bout que quelques caresses, devenant plus habile, elle réussit à arracher quelques souffles rauques au jeune homme.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco l'interrompit. Ils se regardèrent pendant une fraction de seconde, et l'instant d'après leurs derniers sous-vêtements volaient loin du lit.

Draco en profita pour jouer avec sa langue dans tous les endroits possibles et imaginables. Celle-ci lui fit tourner la tête quand Draco l'embrassa de la façon la plus sensuelle qu'il soit, son cœur martela sa poitrine quand il lui titilla le lobe de l'oreille, elle gémit doucement quand il lui caressa doucement le téton. Ses hanches s'agitèrent quand il lécha doucement sur son nombril, et elle ne put retenir un long gémissement quand il atteignit son sexe. La jeune fille s'agrippa aux draps, n'ayant plus le dos du Serpentard à proximité pour s'y accrocher.

Quand il s'arrêta, Hermione haleta pendant plusieurs minutes, mais n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau, et l'attrapait par les hanches, la forçant à s'assoir à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce que Draco interrompe le baiser, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille. Il semblait interrogateur et cherchait une réponse dans le regard innocent de sa partenaire. Ses yeux pétillaient d'envie, et le sourire malicieux qu'elle lui adressa l'encouragea.

Il la posa en douceur sur le lit, et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Une main caressant son visage, leurs lèvres à nouveau scellées, il caressa un instant son intimité, avant de s'enfoncer en elle. Aussitôt le corps d'Hermione se raidit, elle hoqueta de surprise et de douleur. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que tout irait bien.

Une lente danse débuta entre leurs deux corps, Draco ayant décidé d'y aller doucement le temps qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence en elle. Puis quand il sentit son corps se détendre, il accéléra le rythme. Hermione s'agrippa à lui, resserrant son étreinte autour de lui, espérant qu'ainsi que la douleur serait moins vive. Par moment, elle eut presque envie de lui demander d'y aller doucement, mais ne voulant gâcher le plaisir de son partenaire, et considérant que la douleur n'était pas si terrible que cela, elle se contenta de se mordre les lèvres, et de contempler le visage de Draco. Ses cheveux, complètement décoiffés, lui donnaient un petit air sauvage, de petites gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Cela avait un effet qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Elle trouvait Draco Malefoy absolument torride. Elle sourit quand elle vit qu'il accédait enfin à l'extase.

Alors, il s'allongea à côté d'Hermione, et l'attira une nouvelle fois contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, et écouta son cœur qui battait si fort dans sa poitrine. Le jeune homme tira les draps sur leurs deux corps, sachant que, même si le corps d'Hermione était absolument brûlant, la température ne tarderait pas à retomber, et qu'ils auraient alors très vite froid. Ses doigts allèrent ensuite se nicher dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, qui ne tarda pas à tomber dans un profond sommeil sous les caresses de Draco.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plû. Nous arrivons vraiment à la fin de l'histoire, comme vous avez pu le constater, les choses s'accélèrent, il ne me reste plus que deux chapitres à poster et un épilogue (et oui, quand je dis que c'est la fin, c'est la fin) mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que ces chapitres seront aussi très longs. Ainsi ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne poste pas prochainement !_

_Alors, maintenant un dernier message avant de vous quitter, et de vous laisser **rédiger vos reviews **: _

_Je ne ferais que citer un célèbre philosophe « **VOTER, C'EST SWAG** » (Norman fait des vidéos). Alors, même si vous ne savez pas qui voter dimanche, rendez-vous dans l'isoloir, votez blanc, mais **VOTEZ**, c'est un droit pour lequel nos ancêtres se sont battus et sont morts ! Il est donc de votre devoir de vous exprimer ! **Dimanche, brandissons nos cartes électorales ! PINNAAAAGE !**_


	23. Chapitre 23

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les Mensonges d'un Visage_

* * *

_Coucou tout le monde. _

_Je sais que je mets un peu de temps à poster ces derniers temps, mais ces derniers chapitres sont plutôt longs et vous m'excuserez mais j'ai un mémoire à écrire en ce moment. De ce fait, je préfère vous prévenir d'emblée, je **ne commencerai pas à écrire** le chapitre 24 avant le 15 juin, donc **il ne sera pas posté avant fin juin.**_

_Il fallait que j'écrive des trucs intéressants, mais il est 02 :42 du mat', je suis fatiguée, il fait chaud, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis sur le PC, mais en tout cas je peux vous dire que j'ai passé UNE SUPER SOIREE ! Si vous connaissez Steeven et Christopher (de On n'demande qu'à en rire) et qu'ils passent dans votre région, allez les voir ils sont super. Bon, ils ont fait l'appel au début du spectacle et sur les 4 noms qu'ils ont appelés il a fallu que l'un d'eux soit le mien, et qu'ils me repèrent suffisamment pour rappeler mon prénom à chaque allusion un peu sexuelle entre autres, mais c'était très drôle quand même. ET ILS M'ONT MM RETWEETE \o/  
_

_Bon sur ce, place aux RARs :_

* * *

_Elle : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plû. J'espère quand même que tu n'es pas allée vérifier tes mails tous les jours, je suis très longue à poster en ce moment._

_Marie : j'espère que tu avais lu cette réponse à ta review Marie, parce que pour quelques précausions, je l'ai supprimé, si tu veux, tu peux m'envoyer un message privé pour que je te la redonne.  
_

_Hoshiko27 : Vous abandonner ? Après vous avoir fait attendre un an ? Non, ça aurait été vraiment méchant et ingrat de ma part. Non, je suis juste un peu occupée par mes études, la suite arrive lentement, mais sûrement :)_

_Pepette : HAHAHAHA Je t'aime… Je ne pense pas que cette phrase apparaîtra une seule fois dans cette fiction. Leur relation est bien trop ambiguë et compliquée à mon goût ! Oui, c'est bientôt la fin. Mais en attendant, c'est l'heure de lire la suite :D_

_Morgane : Je te laisse donc lire la suite, afin de répondre à tes questions, tout en sachant déjà que tu vas être un peu frustrée XDDD Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)_

_Gun : Non Draco n'est pas homosexuel, mais bisexuel, et cela n'a rien de grave, et ne retire rien à son charme. Je suis une adepte des Drarry, et Draco Malefoy y est un personnage incroyable, parfois même plus intéressant que dans certaines Dramione ) Oui, c'est vrai que mon Hermione est légèrement influencée par mon caractère (légèrement ^^)_

_Ah oui, il doit y avoir des incohérences de ce genre. Je ne sais plus si je l'ai corrigé, j'irai vérifier, merci de ta remarque et tout cas, et de ta review :)_

_Amber1994 : Ah je sais. Je sais aussi que je suis méchante à prendre autant de temps pour écrire, je suis désolée ! Les menaces ont été envoyées à Loufoca, qui évidemment m'a pardonné. Elle n'a pas le choix la pauvre x) Euuuuh un mois c'était très vite ? Non ? Non… T.T Encore désolée !_

_Nana : Merci de ta review, voici la suite, bonne lecture :)_

_Tiziou : Oooooh merci, c'est trop gentil ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review !_

_Crunchies : Ahaha, eh bien merci de ta review )_

_Kaly : Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite :)_

_Amélie : Merci, merci pour tous ces compléments, voilà la suite :)_

_Mji : Contente que tu ais aimé, merci pour ta review )_

_POULET : Je suis censée répondre à la présidentielle ? Moi auteuse de fanfiction je suis ravie que tu aies enfin écris ta review, moi auteuse de fanfiction, je vais répondre à la dite review, moi auteuse…TA YEULE ! Tu as brandi ta couette ? Oui, Manon, tout à fait Manon. POULET, tu préféres que Draco dorme sur la table de la cuisine ? Tu as des problèmes psychologiques graves O.O Avoue, tu aurais préféré qu'elle ne porte rien du tout Hermione (Nudisme, toussa), Oui j'ai décidé de la fin, et non je ne te dirai pas si ça sera un happy end or not :p Arrête de me pousser au spoile Manon, je ne te dirai rien :p. WESH BIG UP POULET !_

_Elle : merci beaucoup, j'en ai besoin de ce courage O.O_

_Peurple : Oui, mais il faut bien que Draco change. Jamais Hermione n'aurait pu se rapprocher du Draco odieux du début voyons ). Oui, alors dans mes fictions humoristiques, Blaise est toujours très expansif, extraverti, charmeur…etc, mais dans mes fictions plus sérieuses, c'est souvent un sombre abruti et un magnifique connard x) Je suis contente que ma fiction est provoquée chez toi une logorrhée verbale :)_

_Kyra : Je sors tout ça de mon cerveau déluré, et de mes heures d'ennuis en cours d'anglais. Oui le concept de cette fiction est né il y a plus de deux ans x) Merci pour tes compliments, voici la suite )_

* * *

_Un gros merci à ma femme et bêta-lectrice **Loufoca-Granger** :)_

_Et maintenant : Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 23** :

La faible lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers les volets tira Hermione de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Les souvenirs de la veille la submergèrent soudain, et elle se souvint de la présence de Draco Malefoy dans son lit. Elle se tourna sur le flan, et se blottit contre son oreiller.

Draco était encore plongé dans un profond sommeil. Son torse se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Les paupières fermées, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, ses traits détendus, il semblait paisible. Et ainsi, dénué de toute haine, colère, insolence et nonchalance, elle réalisa qu'il était probablement la personne la plus belle qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée.

Mais belle, seulement en apparence. Intérieurement Draco pouvait avoir l'âme la plus laide qui soit. Les souvenirs des premiers mois passés en sa compagnie dans le dortoir des Serpentards lui revinrent en mémoire. Le Serpentard s'avérait être bien plus odieux qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. Il était pourvu d'un tel sadisme que cela le désignait sans nul doute comme le chef des Serpentards. Manipulateur, odieux, arrogant, hautain, égoïste, il était aussi la personne la plus laide qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée. Bien plus laide que Blaise Zabini ne le serait jamais. La pression qui se faisait ressentir ces premiers mois était telle qu'elle en avait été réduite à prendre de la drogue. Elle en avait honte, cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Mais la peur d'être découverte et de subir la réaction de Malefoy était pire que tout. Et puis tout avait changé. Peu à peu. Sans vraiment prévenir. Malefoy, dans ses élans de sadisme avait commencé à être obsédé par elle, par son personnage de Gabriel McFear, si bien qu'il en oubliait sa principale mission, et qu'il s'était laissé piéger, sans qu'elle n'ait rien eu à faire, par le mystère qui l'entourait. Il avait découvert son secret. Et tout avait basculé. Il n'avait pas du tout réagi comme elle se l'était imaginé. Elle repensa à leurs premiers baisers, aux premiers dérapages. Sauvages, incontrôlés, et incontrôlables.

A force de la côtoyer, Malefoy avait changé. Elle qui pensait qu'il ne serait jamais quelqu'un de bon, il l'avait surprise, en se montrant étonnamment intentionné envers sa personne. En abandonnant sa mission, et sa place de Mangemort aux côtés de Voldemort. Certes, Draco était toujours un petit égoïste. Après tout il avait décidé de quitter les Initiés pour sauver son propre avenir, et refusé de rejoindre l'Ordre. Mais le changement était tout de même impressionnant. Le Draco qui était devant elle, paisiblement endormi à ses côtés, n'avait rien à voir avec le Malefoy qu'elle avait connu pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Il était devenu quelqu'un de fréquentable.

Elle tendit la main vers son visage, et doucement écarta les mèches blondes qui cachaient son beau visage. Le Serpentard laissa échapper un petit soupir, alors qu'elle effleurait son front du bout des doigts.

Puis soudain, Hermione réalisa. Elle réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, et le tournant que venait de prendre leur relation. Une bouffée d'angoisse la submergea et lui tordit l'estomac. Sans même envisager le futur, la journée même qui s'annonçait la terrifiait. Qu'allait-il se passer une fois qu'il ouvrirait les yeux ? Que dirait-il ? Comment réagirait-il ? Redeviendrait-il le pire des connards en réalisant qu'il avait couché avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, en réalisant qu'il avait fait l'amour avec elle ? Et s'il réagissait bien, qu'est-ce qui allait arriver une fois qu'ils auront quitté leur bulle ? Une fois qu'ils auront retrouvé la réalité de Poudlard ? Et avec Harry et Ron ? Comment allaient-ils réagir face à Draco Malefoy, désormais plus ou moins de leur côté ? Et lui qu'allait-il dire en voyant débarquer ses meilleurs amis dans la journée ?

C'était un raz-de-marée de questions et d'inquiétudes pour lesquelles elle n'avait aucune réponse, aucune solution.

Son angoisse était si importante qu'elle commençait à se sentir nauséeuse, et que ses yeux la picotaient dangereusement.

Mais elle prit également conscience que désormais elle n'était plus seule comme elle l'était quand elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Harry et Ron seraient là pour s'occuper des Initiés, et elle avait Draco à ses côtés. Et cela avait quelque chose d'éminemment rassurant.

Draco, lui, commençait à s'agiter. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra un peu plus, attendant avec appréhension la réaction du blond.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent. Il s'étira longuement, puis il se tourna presque instantanément vers elle. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ce genre de sourire qui vous réchauffe le cœur et vous rassure immédiatement. Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé que Malefoy était capable d'une telle chose.

Sans mot dire, il se tourna lui aussi sur le flan, lui faisant face, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, mettant la jeune fille légèrement mal à l'aise.

Draco avait la sensation d'être encore plongé en plein rêve. Il se sentait coupé du monde, seul avec une jeune fille, qui l'observait avec de grands yeux, comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde. Cela ne fit que gonfler un peu plus son égo surdimensionné.

Il l'observa à son tour intensément, faisant ainsi rougir la Gryffondor. Après avoir rapidement détaillé ses traits, il s'attarda sur ses yeux. Ces yeux qui l'obsédaient depuis qu'il les avait vus dans le Poudlard-Express en début d'année. Une courbe singulière, un iris qui brillait d'intelligence.

-Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas te démasquer dès les premiers jours, tes yeux sont tellement reconnaissables, murmura-t-il.

-Tu regardes souvent les yeux des garçons que tu rencontres, toi ? Se moqua Hermione, lui rappelant que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, elle était pour lui un jeune nouveau sans aucun intérêt.

Mal à l'aise à cause de l'atmosphère particulière qui régnait dans la pièce, et face à laquelle elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle décréta en bafouillant qu'elle allait prendre une douche, et se redressa tant bien que mal, accusant ses membres endoloris par leurs exercices physiques de la veille.

Alors qu'elle s'extirpait enfin du lit, une main l'attrapa par le bras, et la tira en arrière. Perdant légèrement l'équilibre, Hermione se retrouva à califourchon sur le Serpentard qui l'enlaça de ses bras, la serrant contre lui. La jeune fille nicha aussitôt son visage au creux de l'épaule de Draco.

Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes.

Puis, Hermione ouvrit la bouche, rompant la magie du moment :

-Draco, il faut vraiment que j'aille prendre ma douche.

-Puis-je t'accompagner ?

-Que ? Quoi ? Pardon ? Non, je ne crois pas, balbutia-t-elle, visiblement gênée.

-Enfin, Hermione, tu te rappelles que je t'ai vu nue la nuit dernière ?

-Oui, mais non, ce n'est pas pareil.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que...Parce que...

-Je crois que je ne peux rien contre un tel argument, dit-il en ricanant.

Hermione fit la moue.

-Il n'y a pas assez de place dans la douche pour deux.

-Argument non recevable. Tu es une sorcière ou une Cracmole Hermione ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu prennes ta douche avec moi. La...la situation est suffisamment étrange comme cela...

-Je pense que l'adjectif que tu cherchais était plutôt « nouvelle ».

-Je ne veux pas c'est tout.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je resterai seul ici, abandonné dans ce lit trop grand et froid. Dans cette pièce totalement dénuée d'intérêt sans la présence de ton corps nu et ton intelligence incommensurable, qui est comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour moi...

-Tu es vraiment trop con.

-Ô femme cruelle, ne t'attardes pas sous l'eau brûlante de la douche, ou je mourrai de désespoir et de solitude !

Hermione se leva précipitamment, les yeux au ciel, alors que Draco éclatait de rire. Elle attrapa la couette d'un coup sec, découvrant le corps du Serpentard. Elle s'y enveloppa, cachant sa propre nudité et se dirigea avec hâte vers la salle de bain, cherchant à cacher sa gêne à la vue du corps excité de son partenaire, qui était désormais tout à fait hilare.

Il ferma les yeux, et entendit la porte de la pièce claquer. Quelques secondes après, l'eau de la douche commençait à couler. Alors un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco Malefoy qui se leva prestement, et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain avec délectation. Il adorait désobéir aux demandes de ses conquêtes, et les surprendre sous la douche, nues, énervées, et entreprendre alors de se faire pardonner...

oOo

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'Hermione se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Derrière elle, le sourire de Draco était encore plus large. Il était visiblement fier de son coup. Ils étaient tous deux sur un petit nuage, si bien qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que les couloirs de Poudlard qui à cette heure devaient se remplir d'élèves, étaient étrangement déserts.

Mais au moment même où ils passèrent la porte de la Grande Salle, leur bulle éclata, les faisant retomber sur Terre.

Hermione resta figée face à la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Les élèves habituellement en train de petit-déjeuner, étaient tous debout. Un brouhaha général régnait dans la pièce. Les visages étaient inquiets, apeurés, voire même terrifiés. Sur les tables, la nourriture était restée intacte. On se regardait les uns les autres, essayant de savoir comment on devait réagir, quelques filles se tenaient par les mains en tremblant. Un nombre impressionnant de journaux circulaient, passant de mains en mains, de groupes en groupes.

Instinctivement Hermione attrapa par la manche de sa robe le premier élève qui passa près d'elle. C'était un Poufsouffle qui ne semblait pas plus rassuré que les autres.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il déglutit difficilement en apercevant Draco Malefoy à ses côtés. Mais ne lisant aucun signe d'agressivité dans son regard, il décida de parler :

-Il y a eu un attentat...un putsch. Tous les membres du gouvernement ont été assassinés cette nuit. Des Aurors ont été empoisonnés...Le Ministère de la Magie est entre les mains de Vous-Savez-Qui. La guerre est déclarée...

Sur ces mots précipités, il laissa Hermione désarçonnée, et partit rejoindre son groupe d'amis.

Les informations qu'elle venait d'entendre résonnèrent pendant plusieurs minutes dans son cerveau sans qu'elle ne réussisse à réaliser. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était comme si on venait de l'assommer.

Étourdie, elle se précipita dans la foule, entendant à peine Draco qui l'appelait derrière elle. Elle se pencha par-dessus les épaules des élèves, observant les gros titres des journaux que certains tenaient entre leurs mains. « La Gazette du Sorcier » titrait sa une de mots plus affreux les uns que les autres « _**Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, enfin à la tête du monde sorcier**_ », signe que la presse était elle aussi tombée entre les mains des Mangemorts et que le Poufsouffle ne mentait malheureusement pas.

Se faufilant entre les élèves, elle parvint à atteindre une table sur laquelle reposaient plusieurs exemplaires d'un journal visiblement clandestin, abandonnés par quelques sorciers. Le papier, nommé « La Résistance » affichait une première page sobre et affreuse à la fois. Le titre énorme, sonnait comme une fatalité. Voldemort était arrivé au pouvoir. Il tenait le Ministère. Ses Mangemorts pourraient désormais s'infiltrer partout, comme la dragoncelle, et infester chaque instance, chaque entreprise, chaque association encore indépendante. Sur la deuxième page, une longue et fatale liste de noms. Il s'agissait de chaque membre du Ministère de la Magie assassiné dans la nuit. Hermione blêmit davantage en voyant des noms qu'elle connaissait :

Amos Diggory, Malfada Hopkirk, Rufus Scrimgeour... Et puis ses yeux tombèrent sur les derniers noms de la liste : Arthur et Percy Weasley...

Elle ne put retenir un cri d'effroi. Son cœur se serra tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut qu'il allait imploser. Ce n'était pas possible. Non...Les larmes se mirent à couler instantanément sur son visage. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar. Épouvantée, elle parcourut les autres pages sans pour autant réussir à y croire. Les noms de ses proches se succédaient ne faisant qu'accroître davantage ses larmes, et son épouvante : les noms de Kingsley Shacklebolt et Nymphadora Tonks apparaissaient dans la liste des Aurors morts.

On la bouscula plusieurs fois, mais elle fut dans un premier temps trop bouleversée pour réagir à quoi que ce soit. Elle était comme coupée du monde. Seule au milieu de cette foule, son journal entre les mains. Les noms des membres de l'ordre flottaient dans sa tête. Puis soudain, elle percuta. L'horreur qui la traversa de part en part fut encore plus insupportable. Quelque part dans cette pièce se tenait Ginny Weasley, sa meilleure amie qui venait d'apprendre la mort de son père et de son frère.

Hermione laissa tomber le journal au sol, et releva la tête à la recherche de la tête rousse. Alors, qu'elle commençait à fendre la foule en direction de la table des Gryffondors, une main l'attrapa par le bras et la tira en arrière. Elle se retrouva alors face au visage de Draco Malefoy. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et il semblait horriblement impassible face à l'horreur de la situation.

-Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Murmura-t-il près de son oreille, afin que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

-Lâche-moi ! Je dois trouver Ginny...Son...Son...

-Hermione... Tu n'es plus la meilleure amie de Ginny. Tu es Gabriel McFear, Serpentard de ton état, si tu rejoins Weasley tu vas faire tomber ta couverture.

L'information l'assomma comme une masse. Elle avait oublié. Elle avait oublié cette maudite mission.

-Calme-toi ! Tu ne peux pas réagir comme tu le fais.

D'un revers de la main, Hermione essuya ses joues, faisant ainsi disparaître les traces de ses larmes.

-Les morts sont désormais en paix. Tu dois te préoccuper des vivants, et s'il y en a qui sont bien vivants actuellement, ce sont les Initiés ! Grogna-t-il.

A ce nom, la jeune fille réagit à nouveau. Les Initiés. Ils n'allaient probablement pas rester inactifs après ce qu'il venait de se passer, peut-être même que...

-J'ai fouillé la pièce. Je n'ai trouvé ni Blaise, ni Pansy, ni Vincent, ni Grégory, ni Théodore. La majorité des Septièmes années, des Sixièmes, et des Cinquièmes sont absents... et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il n'y a aucun professeur dans la Grande Salle, ajouta-t-il alors qu'un Serdaigle complètement paniqué le bousculait une nouvelle fois.

Leur absence était perceptible. Ils savaient tous deux que Dumbledore et le reste du corps enseignant devraient se trouver dans cette pièce, occupés à calmer les élèves, à les rassurer, à installer avec l'aide de Mrs Pomfresh une cellule psychologique pour les élèves endeuillés, et à trouver une solution pour les protéger. Hors ils étaient absents, et la foule des élèves s'agitait de plus en plus, visiblement paniquée par les rumeurs qui circulaient.

-Ce n'est pas possible, dit Hermione dans un souffle, ils devraient être là. Pourquoi sont-ils absents ? Draco ? Draco qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Une grimace déformait désormais le visage du blond alors qu'Hermione venait de poser sa question.

-La mission a été déclenchée...murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour répondre à la jeune fille. Les Initiés doivent avoir terminé de déblayer le souterrain. L'elfe que nous avions sous notre contrôle a versé les somnifères imperceptibles que nous avions préparés dans les repas des professeurs hier soir. Ils sont endormis, et totalement inoffensifs. Les Mangemorts vont débarquer à Poudlard dans peu de temps, mais avant ça...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient, déversant une vague de Serpentards, tous vêtus d'une cape verte, leur capuchon relevé sur leur tête, obstruant ainsi leur visage.

Alors que les sorciers présents dans la Grande Salle essayaient de comprendre ce qui était en train de se dérouler, se dressant sur la pointe de leurs pieds afin d'observer la scène, une voix s'éleva dans les airs, lançant un sort qui était inconnu de tous. Aussitôt les baguettes de chaque sorcier s'arrachèrent à leurs mains, s'envolant vers le plafond magique qui arborait désormais un ciel lourd et nuageux, chargé d'électricité. Comme un seul homme, la pièce lâcha un cri de surprise.

Un mouvement de panique se réveilla dans un coin de la salle, menaçant de se diffuser dans la foule toute entière.

Mais alors que certains élèves tentaient de se diriger vers la petite porte en bois se trouvant derrière l'estrade des professeurs, une explosion se fit entendre, déclenchant un incendie enchanté devant ladite porte. Les élèves étaient désormais piégés dans la Grande Salle.

Une nouvelle voix se fit entendre, décuplée par un « sonorus ». Une voix tout à fait reconnaissable, et aussi tout à fait méprisable.

Hermione sentit la colère bouillir en elle, alors que Blaise Zabini sur un ton insolent et joyeux saluait ses camarades.

-Bonjour, bonjour amis sorciers. Comme vous avez pu le constater quelques changements ont eu lieu cette nuit. Et afin que le nouveau gouvernement puisse se mettre en place le plus rapidement possible, nous allons favoriser l'ascension des Mangemorts dans cette plus vieille instance qu'est Poudlard. Aussi, comme vous êtes l'avenir de ce gouvernement, il ne vous sera fait aucun mal à partir du moment où vous collaborerez. Et je vous conseille de nous écouter attentivement afin qu'il n'y ait aucun accident malheureux. Nous allons vous raccompagner à vos dortoirs, en attendant l'arrivée du nouveau directeur et des nouveaux professeurs de Poudlard. Nous demandons donc aux Gryffondors de s'avancer dans le calme vers nous.

Aussitôt un groupe d'une quarantaine d'Initiés encerclèrent la table des Gryffondors. Certains repoussant les autres élèves, d'autres rassemblant les Gryffondors éloignés. Ils divisèrent ce groupe en plusieurs sous-groupes, et ordonnèrent à l'un d'entre eux, composé d'une dizaine d'élèves et escorté du double d'Initiés de quitter la Grande Salle. Il s'agissait d'élèves de premières et deuxièmes années, effrayés qui ne posèrent donc aucun problème. Le second groupe néanmoins se montra plus récalcitrant. Un élève de quatrième année envoya son poing dans le visage d'un Initié, et essaya de lui voler sa baguette.

Ce qui suivit fut l'une des pires choses qu'Hermione n'eut jamais vu. Aussitôt une dizaine d'éclairs percutèrent le jeune homme de plein fouet. Il tomba au sol et au milieu du silence oppressant qui régnait dans la pièce, ses cris déchirants s'élevèrent. La foule resta immobile à regarder leur camarade de classe se tordre sur le sol, sujet à mille souffrances plus horribles les unes que les autres. Ses hurlements durèrent une éternité. Et enfin quand ils cessèrent, un silence de mort s'abattit dans la Salle. Plus personne ne broncha chez les Gryffondors, jusqu'à ce que tous les troisièmes, les quatrièmes et les cinquièmes années soient évacués.

Un horrible frisson parcourut Hermione alors qu'on commençait à former les groupes de sixième et septième année. Certains de ces élèves faisaient partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore voire même de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils n'allaient pas se laisser faire. La jeune fille espérait juste qu'ils seraient assez malins et qu'ils attendraient d'être seuls et enfermés dans la Tour de Gryffondor pour réfléchir à un plan.

En même temps, un autre groupe d'Initiés commença à rassembler les Serdaigles.

La tension était palpable. Chacun attendait dans le silence et le calme d'être évacué de la Grande Salle. Les plus jeunes, quoique terrifiés, retenaient leurs larmes, après avoir vu les moqueries et les humiliations que certains Initiés n'avaient pas hésité à faire subir aux premières années de Gryffondor.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de fermer les paupières alors qu'elle entendait la voix de Pansy Parkinson glapir, stridente et agaçante, du côté des Gryffondors.

-Alors Weasley ? Tu vas bien ce matin ? Tu es enfin soulagée d'être débarrassée de ton débile de père, cet amoureux des moldus traitre à son sang ? Ta famille est presque purifiée à présent, tu devrais nous remercier n'est-ce pas ?

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Elle espéra au plus profond d'elle, que son amie allait ignorer Parkinson. Mais la blessure était encore à vif, et la soif de vengeance bien présente. Il était presque impossible que Ginny garde son sang-froid.

Des bruits de pas martelèrent le sol, les bruits de coups répétés se firent entendre, puis un nouveau doloris fendit l'air. Le cri de Ginny traversa la pièce, faisant gronder un peu plus la rage d'Hermione. Elle esquissa un mouvement, mais aussitôt la main de Draco l'attrapa par le bras, l'empêchant de rejoindre son amie.

Elle ne put rien faire. Les hurlements de la Gryffondor se faisaient plus forts, plus horribles. On entendait ses bras et ses jambes frapper contre le sol, on saisissait chaque mouvement, chaque vague de souffrances, mais personne ne bougeait. Les visages étaient hermétiquement fermés, la terreur contraignait chaque élève à se taire. Seuls les tremblements incontrôlés se manifestaient. Certains grinçaient des dents. D'autres se tordaient les doigts. Beaucoup avaient fermé les yeux et serraient leurs paupières aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient, comme si cela avait le pouvoir de les rendre sourds. Les larmes de rage et d'impuissance piquaient les yeux d'Hermione et lui brouillaient la vue. Mais elle s'empêchait de les laisser couler. Elle voulait courir, bousculer tout le monde, se jeter sur Parkinson, lui briser la nuque. Aider son amie, la venger. Mais la main de Draco sur son épaule lui rappela qu'une telle intervention était à la fois idiote, irresponsable et inutile. Mais cela était si horrible d'être là et de ne rien pouvoir faire. C'était une torture de ne pouvoir aider son amie, de ne pouvoir la libérer de ce sortilège impardonnable.

Puis les cris de Ginny cessèrent. Et le groupe avança jusqu'à la porte. Hermione essaya d'apercevoir son amie sans succès. Une chose était sûre : elle ne pouvait pas rester ici sans rien faire. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser enfermer dans la salle commune de Serpentard à la merci des Initiés, à la merci de Blaise Zabini et de Pansy Parkinson qui avait déjà essayé de la tuer.

Et puis elle pensa à Ron...Ron... était-il au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit ? Etait-il au courant pour son père ? Une chose était sûre. Lui et Harry ne pouvaient en rien deviner ce qui se déroulait ici. Elle ne savait pas exactement quand ils arriveraient, mais elle ne pouvait pas les laisser venir à Poudlard, seuls, probablement affaiblis par leur chasse aux Horcruxes et se jeter dans les bras des Mangemorts et donc de Voldemort.

D'une manière ou d'une autre elle devait les prévenir.

Alors que le groupe des Serpentards était rassemblé près de sa table, Hermione profita du mouvement de foule pour se faufiler entre les élèves et atteindre la tablée. Elle observa les Initiés, qui n'étaient que très peu nombreux à les surveiller, persuadés que les Serpentards ne tenteraient rien contre les membres de leur propre maison. Discrètement, elle tendit sa main, et fit glisser plusieurs couteaux dans la manche de sa robe. Puis elle jaugea les regards vérifiant que personne n'avait vu son geste. Elle se rapprocha alors de Draco qui l'avait suivie, et fit passer d'une manche à l'autre, quelques unes de ses armes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un sort les sépara, Hermione se retrouva parmi un groupe de quatrième année qu'on fit sortir presque aussitôt. Ils étaient escortés par quatre Serpentards de sixième année.

La jeune fille ralentit le pas afin de se retrouver à l'arrière de la troupe, aux côtés d'un Initié brun aux sourcils broussailleux. Ils traversèrent le hall, et allaient s'engager dans l'escalier menant aux cachots quand elle dégaina un de ses couteaux, et n'hésita pas à poignarder l'Initié, lui enfonçant le couteau dans la cuisse gauche. Sous la surprise et la douleur celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et alors qu'il tombait à la renverse, elle lui arracha sa baguette des mains et se tournant aussitôt vers l'autre Initié. Elle lui lança un sort de désarmement et le Serpentard s'envola, allant percuter le mur derrière lui. Elle s'empara de cette deuxième baguette. Une baguette dans chaque main, elle les dirigea vers les deux autres Serpentards et formula un sort de protection, contrant ainsi les « doloris ». Avant que ces deux incapables n'aient eu le temps de prononcer un nouveau sort, elle les stupéfixa.

Ne prenant même pas le temps de les regarder tomber et de récupérer leurs baguettes, elle décampa, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, vers un des couloirs dérobés, qui se trouvait sous l'imposant escalier du hall. Elle savait que la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirait d'une minute à l'autre, déversant un nouveau groupe d'élèves et d'Initiés, et elle ne devait en aucun cas les rencontrer. Les Initiés se rendraient bien assez vite compte, que quatre des leurs avaient été attaqués et qu'elle s'était échappée. Elle atteignit le couloir au moment même où la porte se mit à grincer. Sans reprendre son souffle, elle continua son chemin en courant, prenant un soin tout particulier à emprunter les escaliers les moins fréquentés et les couloirs les moins connus. Elle se glissa à maintes reprises derrière des tapisseries, cachant ainsi sa présence de quelques troupes d'Initiés qui passaient par là.

Elle atteignit la Volière relativement rapidement et sans encombre, et fut soulagée de voir que les Initiés n'avaient pas pensé à protéger cet endroit, imaginant probablement que personne ne pourrait s'y rendre.

Elle ferma la porte de la pièce d'un sort de sa connaissance, et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers menant jusqu'aux volatiles.

Fouillant dans ses poches, Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien sur quoi écrire.

Retrouvant son souffle, elle rassembla un petit tas de plumes, qu'elle métamorphosa avec plus ou moins de succès – la baguette qu'elle tenait entre ses mains se faisant quelque peu récalcitrante – en parchemin. Elle attrapa une autre plume et transforma l'eau qu'elle trouva en encre. Assise sur le sol, elle commença à rédiger d'une main tremblante une lettre-télégramme.

_-Les Mangemorts vont envahir Poudlard d'une minute à l'autre-Les professeurs sont hors-jeu-Les élèves sont parqués dans leurs dortoirs-Ne venez pas à Poudlard seuls-Allez chercher de l'aide-Le Ministère a été renversé cette nuit-Les Aurors ont été assassinés-Certaines maisons des membres de l'Ordre ont été attaquées-Ne pas retourner au Terrier._

Elle n'avait pas le temps d'écrire quelque chose de bien rédigé. Elle plia le parchemin, y indiqua le nom de Ron et Harry, et s'adressa au hibou grand duc à qui elle avait confié la lettre :

- Tu dois trouver Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.

L'oiseau hulula en guise de réponse, avant de s'envoler dans un tourbillon de plumes. Hermione l'observa un instant et pria pour que le volatile les trouve rapidement.

La jeune fille se laissa glisser contre le mur. Que devait-elle faire désormais ? Elle était seule face à tous les Initiés. Elle n'irait probablement pas loin, mais elle devait faire quelque chose. Devait-elle rejoindre les Gryffondors, et mettre en place un plan avec eux ? Mais si ceux-ci étaient enfermés, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle parvienne à entrer dans la salle commune. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame était surement surveillé.

Elle pensa aux professeurs. Peut-être pouvait-elle essayer de les réveiller. Mais par qui commencer ? Elle songea aussitôt à Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall, Slughorn, et Kitchener, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, les plus amènes à les protéger, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que les appartements de ces derniers étaient probablement surveillés eux aussi. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Victor, Sinistra, Burbage, Chourave, Bibine, Babbling, Binns et Hagrid. Elle avait le sentiment que Hagrid, Chourave, Sinistra, Victor seraient aussi surveillés. Mais Binns et Burbage ? La majorité des élèves ne considéraient pas Binns comme une menace, et connaissant le mépris des Initiés pour les moldus, ils avaient peut-être oublié Burbage. Par chance, elle savait exactement où cette professeur habitait, lui ayant rendu un devoir en main propre dans son salon un soir en quatrième année.

Hermione se redressa, s'épousseta rapidement, et quitta la Volière. Avec prudence, elle se dirigea vers l'aile gauche du troisième étage, empruntant de nouveau les escaliers dérobés.

Elle eut la surprise de ne rencontrer personne pendant tout son chemin, et le couloir menant aux appartements de Burbage était désert. Soulagée, elle chassa la petite voix qui lui disait de se méfier, et se précipita vers un tableau représentant une vieille nymphe. Celle-ci était plongée dans un profond sommeil. Hermione eut beau l'appeler, frapper contre la toile, elle ne bougea pas un cil.

Alors, Hermione recula, et lança un sort visant à déchirer la toile.

Mais le sort rebondit contre le portrait et s'écrasa sur le mur derrière elle. Alors une alarme stridente et insupportable se déclencha, obligeant la jeune fille à se boucher les oreilles et à fuir.

A son grand malheur, l'alarme était tellement puissante que même deux couloirs plus loin, elle était à peine atténuée. Cela n'allait pas tarder à attirer les Initiés, et Hermione entreprit de se diriger vers le Septième étage espérant pouvoir rejoindre la salle sur demande. Mais alors qu'elle allait atteindre le passage menant aux escaliers, deux Initiés apparurent au détour du couloir. Elle évita un stupéfix et en lança un en retour, atteignant son adversaire en pleine poitrine. Elle désarma ensuite le second Initié. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, et reprit sa course. En haut de l'escalier, elle rencontra un deuxième couple d'Initiés plus coriace. Elle évita un doloris de justesse et assomma d'un sort le plus petit des deux, tandis le deuxième se jetait sur elle, préférant en venir au corps à corps. Il était taillé comme une masse, et écrasa la jeune fille qui n'eut pas le temps de le repousser. Lui retournant les poignets, il la força à lâcher sa baguette. Alors qu'il lui adressait un sourire tordu de satisfaction, elle se redressa brutalement, et frappa violemment son nez avec sa tête.

Le coup désarçonna le Serpentard qui eut un instant de faiblesse pendant lequel Hermione réussit à se saisir d'un de ses couteaux qu'elle lui enfonça dans l'épaule. L'Initié cria. La jeune fille récupéra sa baguette et prononça un sort qui fit voler le jeune homme à travers la pièce.

Mais elle eut à peine le temps de se relever que Zabini et Goyle se dressèrent au bout du couloir. Évaluant la distance qui les séparait, elle préféra faire volte face, et courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers l'autre bout du couloir. Un rugissement terrible la força à jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle. Elle faillit trébucher quand elle vit un majestueux tigre blanc la poursuivant la gueule ouverte, tous crocs sortis. Elle lança un sectusempra, et sut qu'elle avait touché l'animal quand celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. Néanmoins la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée le fit à peine ralentir. Il la rattrapa en quelques sauts, et se jetant sur elle, la fit s'écraser lourdement contre le sol.

Le choc lui coupa la respiration. Sa tête frappa le sol avec violence. Sa vue se troubla, le monde qui l'entourait prit une teinte grisâtre. Il fallait qu'elle reste consciente. La baguette. Où était la baguette ? Elle l'avait sans nul doute perdue dans sa chute. Un féroce coup sur la tête lui fit perdre connaissance...

Un mal de crâne fulgurant la tira de son inconscience. Elle se sentait vraiment mal. Elle avait la nausée, et elle ne sentait plus ses bras. Malgré sa faiblesse, elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux et constata la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La pièce lui était connue. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour reconnaître le dortoir dans lequel elle avait habité pendant plusieurs mois. Des liens enserraient ses poignets et ses chevilles. Elle était ligotée d'un sort contre le mur, entre le lit de Zabini et celui de Draco. La pièce était manifestement déserte. Son instinct voulut se débattre contre ses liens, mais Hermione, encore trop faible, savait que cela était inutile. Elle ne pouvait lutter à mains nues contre la magie, et préféra garder ses forces pour plus tard.

On lui avait retiré sa robe. Celle-ci était posée sur l'un des lits, les couteaux qu'elle y avait caché bien en évidence. Elle baissa les yeux, et constata qu'on n'avait pas touché à ses autres habits.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et la jeune fille sentit son cœur marteler contre sa poitrine. Apparut alors Zabini, torse nu, un mince bandage entourant son torse. Il essayait probablement de soigner la plaie qu'elle lui avait infligée.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, et son visage se métamorphosa quand il vit qu'elle était réveillée. Il passa de la plus grande neutralité, à une colère indescriptible qui déforma ses traits. Lentement, il tira sa baguette de sa ceinture, et la pointa vers Hermione dont le cœur battait de plus en plus fort.

- « Endoloris», prononça-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

Le sort la percuta de plein fouet. Fatal, horrible. Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Chaque membre de son corps semblait s'écarteler, à l'intérieur, son organisme prenait feu, alors que ses poumons se déchiquetaient en une multitude de morceaux, et qu'une centaine d'aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans sa gorge et son œsophage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter mourir, la seule alternative possible à ces douleurs insoutenables. Son corps fut pris de soubresauts, elle essaya de se débattre contre cette torture, mais ne parvint qu'à souffrir un peu plus. Crier incendiait ses cordes vocales, vidait ses poumons d'oxygène. Ses liens s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans sa chair, coupant la circulation du sang, et la blessant encore davantage.

La douleur s'estompa aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée. Affaiblie, Hermione laissa retomber sa tête, cherchant avant tout à retrouver son souffle. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage, sans qu'elle ne puisse les essuyer.

-Alors McFear, on pleure comme une fille ? Ironisa Zabini en lui saisissant le visage d'une main, la forçant à redresser la tête.

Oubliant son malheur, la Gryffondor lui lança un regard chargé de haine. Regard qui ne sembla pas plaire au Serpentard, qui la frappa violemment au visage. Une nouvelle fois, elle laissa retomber sa tête, que Zabini redressa avec force.

-Bon, maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fous à Poudlard, McFear, parce que ton comportement n'a rien de normal...

-Parce que le tien est normal peut-être ? Torturer ses camarades, c'est une activité habituelle chez les Serpentards ?

L'Initié eut un sourire malsain, puis il ajouta :

-C'est une activité qui risque de pas mal se répandre dans les prochaines heures, en effet.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais Zabini ? Tu participes à l'assassinat de centaine de gens innocents.

-Quand on est né-moldu ou traitre à son sang, on ne peut pas être innocent.

-Parce que toi et ton sang-pur, vous êtes innocent peut-être ?

-Nous servons le monde sorcier, et nous sommes en train de le purifier.

-Tu réalises l'énormité de ta connerie Zabini ?

-Bon McFear, je répète ma question : Qui es-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches à Poudlard ?

-Tu ferais mieux de retourner auprès de tes Initiés, avant que d'autres élèves suivent mon exemple et se rebellent.

-Les premiers Mangemorts sont déjà arrivés à Poudlard. Ils savent parfaitement gérer les éléments récalcitrants... J'ai tout mon temps à te consacrer.

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un énième battement : les Mangemorts avaient infiltré Poudlard. Elle voyait la fin du collège arriver alors que tous les professeurs étaient endormis et sans défense, alors que Dumbledore le seul homme qui ait jamais fait peur à Voldemort était à la merci de tous.

Zabini avait un air mécontent, sa colère s'accroissait à mesure que le jeune homme qui était son prisonnier refusait de coopérer. Il leva sa baguette, et lança un nouveau doloris, qui arracha à McFear un long hurlement. Ce qui étonnait d'autant plus l'Initié, c'est que les cris de son prisonnier tiraient légèrement vers les aigus.

Il eut beau torturer le jeune homme avec de nombreux sorts, au point que McFear ne fut même plus capable de crier, celui-ci refusa de décliner sa véritable identité.

Parce que Zabini le savait, McFear n'était pas McFear, ou tout du moins il n'était pas le gentil Serpentard innocent qu'il prétendait être.

Agacé par ce manque d'éloquence, le Serpentard décida de passer à une autre forme de torture.

Son ennemi réagirait peut-être davantage si la douleur infligée provenait de réelles blessures.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme qui pendait lamentablement le long du mur par ses liens ensanglantés.

Hermione ne releva même pas la tête quand elle sentit les mains de Zabini attraper le col de sa chemise.

Son corps essayait d'accuser le coup des souffrances qu'elle venait de subir et de retrouver un quelconque souffle alors que l'air pénétrait avec difficulté dans ses poumons.

Elle pensait que l'Initié allait la frapper, mais au lieu de cela, il tira avec force sur sa chemise, faisant sauter tous les boutons.

Hermione hoqueta alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire.

La chemise désormais ouverte intrigua davantage le Serpentard qui d'un air perplexe et malsain découpa d'un sort le bandage qui enserrait et cachait la poitrine de la jeune fille.

La Gryffondor releva la tête afin d'observer le visage de Zabini se décomposer. Le jeune homme blêmit devant cette découverte. Il resta interloqué pendant plusieurs minutes, observant bouche bée les seins de Gabriel McFear.

Pris d'un nouvel accès de rage, il attrapa d'une main le visage d'Hermione, serrant sa mâchoire avec force.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qui es-tu ?

-Parce que tu t'imagines que je vais te le dire ? Tu auras beau me torturer autant que tu le peux, je ne te ferai jamais le plaisir de te dire quoi que ce soit. Tu n'es qu'une petite chose insignifiante, qui ne mérite même pas que je te prenne au sérieux. Un petit mouton qui se croit supérieur maintenant qu'il a pris la place du grand Draco Malefoy. Mais très cher, Malefoy était une merde quand il obéissait à Voldemort, tu n'es qu'une sous-merde qui ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville.

Hermione cracha chaque mot. Elle savait que Zabini était jaloux de Draco, de ce qu'il avait été, et de ce qu'il était devenu. Désormais prisonnière des Initiés, et donc des Mangemorts, elle savait que son heure était venue, qu'elle allait mourir dans les prochaines heures. Et il était hors de question qu'elle devienne un appât servant à attirer Harry dans un piège. Elle refusait d'être la cause de la mort de son meilleur ami, et préférait attiser la colère du Serpentard, afin qu'il la tue lui-même. Elle préférait mourir entre ses mains, plutôt qu'entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Une nouvelle rasade d'insultes plus humiliantes les unes que les autres allait sortir de sa bouche, quand sa voix se figea dans sa gorge. La porte du dortoir venait de s'entrouvrir derrière Blaise Zabini. Celui-ci adressa à Hermione un sourire mauvais, probablement persuadé que Parkinson venait de le rejoindre et qu'elle allait l'aider à obtenir tout ce qu'il souhaitait de sa prisonnière. Mais à la place de la Serpentarde, ce fut un grand jeune homme blond qui pénétra dans la pièce.

-Stupéfix !

Le mot se répercuta longuement contre les murs, alors que Zabini, une expression étrange sur le visage, s'écroulait sur le sol.

Draco se précipita sur Hermione et fit sauter ses liens à l'aide d'un sortilège.

Elle lui tomba dans les bras, n'ayant plus aucune force en elle lui permettant de tenir sur ses jambes. Il la fit s'assoir sur le lit, et sortit d'une de ses poches une petite fiole en verre, qu'il plaça dans la main de la Gryffondor, lui ordonnant de boire son contenu sans plus attendre.

Alors que d'un geste lent et faible, la brune ouvrait le récipient et l'apportait à ses lèvres, Draco détacha la longue cape verte qui était posée sur les épaules de son ancien ami, et fit léviter celui-ci jusqu'au mur en pierre où Hermione était accrochée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Un frisson étrange traversa la jeune fille alors que son corps tout entier était parcouru de fourmillements inexpliqués. Pendant une fraction de secondes, elle se sentit plus faible qu'elle ne l'était alors, et crût qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Puis une force nouvelle s'éveilla en elle, alors que ses membres endoloris se faisaient plus légers.

Quand Draco eut fini d'accrocher Zabini au mur, il rejoint Hermione en quelques enjambées.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui, beaucoup mieux.

-Tiens.

Il tira de sa poche ce qui semblait être un petit mouchoir vert. D'un sort, il rendit au tissu sa taille normale. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une de ces immenses capes vertes que portaient les Initiés.

-C'est celle de Parkinson.

Devant le regard interloqué de la Gryffondor, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

-Je te raconterai plus tard. Pour le moment, nous devons sortir d'ici. Ces capes sont le signe de ralliement des Initiés, elles permettent aux Mangemorts de savoir qui est dans leur camp. Avec ça sur le dos, nous allons pouvoir nous déplacer plus librement dans l'école sans trop éveiller les soupçons.

-Nous devons aller réveiller Dumbledore !

-Hermione ! Chaque chose en son temps, on ne peut pas non plus se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il nous faut de l'aide. Nous devons nous mettre à l'abri afin d'élaborer un plan cohérent.

-Toutes les entrées pour les salles communes sont surveillées.

-Je sais. Mais la Salle sur Demande n'est pas une salle commune, ce n'est même pas un endroit connu, elle est probablement dégagée. Nous y serons en sécurité.

Hermione acquiesça, puis prudemment, elle se leva du lit.

Ils jetèrent leurs capes sur leurs épaules, et abattirent leurs capuchons afin de dissimuler leurs visages.

La jeune fille récupéra ses couteaux et les glissa à sa ceinture, puis se saisit de la baguette de Zabini.

Alors, après avoir échangé un regard entendu, ils ouvrirent la porte du dortoir, se précipitant dans la fosse aux serpents.

* * *

_Alors ? Surpris ? Vous vous attendiez à ça ? Bon je suis désolée de vous laisser en plan sur cette fin là, mais le mémoire passe avant tout, je vous retrouve dans un peu plus d'un mois pour la suite de cette histoire. En attendant, vous pouvez aller lire mes deux OS, dont l'un a été un déclencheur pour ledit mémoire._

_Je vous fais plein de gros bisous, et souhaitez moi bonne chance pour la fin de la rédaction et la soutenance dans une petite **review** (vous avez le droit aussi de donner votre avis sur le chapitre.) Je vous n'aime :)_

_N'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour les législatives, et sortez couvert. :)_

_**EDIT :** Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris. Le 15 juin, je rends mon mémoire. Il est donc impossible que je poste le chapitre 24 ce jour là alors que JE N'AURAI PAS ENCORE COMMENCE A L'ECRIRE. Sachant que ma soutenance est fin juin et que je dois la préparer, **vous n'aurez pas le chapitre 24 avant le 30 JUIN !**_


	24. Chapitre 24

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les mensonges d'un visage_

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde, me voilà enfin de retour avec un peu de retard. Je vais vous raconter ma vie, histoire de vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Après avoir fini d'écrire mon mémoire, il a fallu que je prépare ma soutenance. Une fois ma soutenance terminée : c'était enfin les vacances. Et il faisait beau. Et quand il fait beau, moi je suis dehors, j'avais pas mal de choses à faire aussi, pour préparer le centre dans lequel je travaille ce mois-ci, pour régler des papiers administratifs, et je dois bien l'avouer, je n'avais pas très envie d'écrire la suite. Je déteste écrire les fins. Cela me fait un peu peur. Et ce chapitre devait être très long, trop long. Je me suis lancée en fin de semaine, mais je n'ai pas pu écrire du weekend… puis j'ai passé des journées à préparer le centre. J'ai avancé le chapitre ce matin, et je suis arrivée à cette fin là, et à la conclusion suivante : cette fin me semblait bien pour un chapitre. J'ai commencé à travailler vendredi, le centre reprend demain, et je sais que pendant toute la semaine j'aurai été incapable d'écrire quoique ce soit ! Et pareil pour les semaines suivantes. Alors soit je décidais de couper ici, soit j'écrivais tout le chapitre, mais vous n'aviez pas la suite avant mi-août… et je trouvais cela un peu exagéré, et pas très respectueux. J'ai donc décidé de scinder le chapitre 24 en deux. Il y aura donc un chapitre de plus à la fiction. _

_Ensuite, pour ceux qui m'avaient posé la question. Ma soutenance s'est bien passée, j'ai eu une bonne note, je suis contente :)_

_RAR_

_Amber1994 : Au final, j'ai posté encore plus tard que prévu, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. En tout cas BON ANNIVERSAIRE avec quelques jours de retard. Ça te fait quel âge ? _

_Serpentard : Merci, merci, merci. Oui je sais cruel. Mais cette histoire n'a rien de joyeux. Je l'avais annoncé dès le début de la fiction et elle est classée en drama… Il est donc normal qu'il y ait des morts… C'est la guerre. _

_Oui, oui Ketchupii continue d'écrire, elle a même posté un chapitre il n'y a pas si longtemps, je ne sais pas si tu as vu._

_Elle : Mais nooooon ! Draco n'est pas comme ça voyons ! C'est un bon petit gars !_

_Lya : Tout s'est bien passé ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente, bonne lecture !_

_Lise de lune : Merci pour ces compliments, je suis ravie que cela te plaise :)_

_Rose : Merci, merci, la soutenance s'est bien passée. Voici la suite !_

_Ecchymose : Merci beaucoup pour ton avis, tu relèves ce que j'ai essayé de vous décrire, je suis contente d'avoir réussi ! Merci également pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Je suis contente de savoir que cette fiction te plait, et qu'elle est originale, j'espère que tu aimeras également la suite._

_Ketchupii : Ce n'est pas moi qui est inventé ça, mais J.K Rowling, elle l'a clairement expliqué dans des interviews que Voldemort et les mangemorts sont des allégories du nazisme. Tu n'avais jamais ressenti ça dans les livres ? Moi, ça m'avait semblé flagrant avant même qu'elle l'explique. _

_Malefoy ressemble au fantasme qu'on s'en fait. Donc techniquement, tu es censée pouvoir te l'approprier toi aussi, et en faire ce que tu veux physiquement._

_Hermione ne devait pas mourir. Le sortilège du contrat portait sur Ginny Weasley, et c'était si Hermione parlait des Initiés à quelqu'un. Dans sa lettre elle ne parle en aucun cas des Initiés, ne faisant que les prévenir du putsch nocturne de Voldemort. _

_Miss Granger : J'espère que tu es toujours vivante. Je suis désolée pour l'attente :(_

_Coquelicot : Ouuh merci je suis flattée que ma fiction t'ait donné envie de reviewer ! Toutes mes histoires t'ont plû ? Vraiment ça me fait très très plaisir que tu me le dises. Si je comprends parfaitement ce que tu dis. Mais c'est de ma faute. J'adore écrire les débuts… d'où le côté « histoire qui prend du temps à s'installer », en revanche je déteste la fin… d'où le côté précipité... I'm sorry :( J'essayerai d'arranger ça sur les prochaines histoires !_

_Diraliss : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu ais aimé, voici enfin la suite. Et ma soutenance s'est très bien passée :)_

_Hoshiko27 : Oh un mois pour la suite ça va ? non ? Non… Je suis désolée. Je sais que j'abuse. Je promets, la prochaine fiction je posterai plus souvent ! Je m'y obligerai ! Mais sinon, j'aime bien vous torturer x) Et voici enfin le nouveau chapitre !_

_Em : Je ne sais plus si j'avais déjà répondu ou pas à ta review. Draco n'est pas allé lui-même dénoncer les Initiés, parce qu'il est prêt à abandonner les Initiés mais pas encore à les trahir lui-même. Draco est quelqu'un de lâche :) Il a surtout quitté Voldemort pour lui-même, pour gagner sa liberté. Mais maintenant il est attaché à Hermione et se sent obligé de l'aider et de la protéger. _

_Georgie : Merci pour tes compliments et pour ta review, voilà la suite =)_

* * *

**Un grand merci à Loufoca-Granger pour la relecture du chapitre, comme d'habitude **

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 24 : **

Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées descendirent d'un pas rapide l'escalier provenant des dortoirs, et traversèrent la salle commune des Serpentards avec la même hâte. Personne ne fit attention à eux. La pièce était d'ailleurs d'un calme étonnant, les élèves de première, de deuxième et de troisième année ayant été enfermés dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Seuls cinq quatrième année étaient assis dans les fauteuils agrémentant la pièce, ils parlaient à voix basse et relevèrent à peine la tête, lorsqu'Hermione et Draco, enveloppés dans leurs capes aux couleurs des Initiés, apparurent en bas des marches.

Ils n'eurent donc aucune difficulté à quitter la maison des Serpentards. D'un pas sûr et déterminé, ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier menant au hall, serrant d'une main leur baguette magique et de l'autre la cape sur leur poitrine. L'immense capuche verte cachait suffisamment leur visage, leur permettant de se déplacer avec discrétion.

Le cœur d'Hermione martelait avec force sa poitrine. La peur d'être découverte était telle, qu'une chaleur moite et lourde la submergeait à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient un groupe d'Initiés. Mais la démarche décontractée de Draco cachait l'angoisse qui suintait de tous ses pores. Elle avait le sentiment que les battements de son cœur étaient perceptibles à cent mètres à la ronde, et qu'ils seraient rapidement démasqués. La peur de rencontrer une troupe de Mangemorts était encore plus grande, puisque selon les dires de Zabini, ceux-ci avaient déjà pénétré dans l'école. La seule chose qui la rassurait était qu'aucun des Mangemorts n'auraient été capable de la reconnaître, et qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas encore au courant du changement de camps de Draco. Ou tout du moins, elle l'espérait.

Leur évasion se passa sans encombre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au septième étage. Si proches de la Salle sur Demande. Quelqu'un les héla. Le corps de la jeune fille ne put refreiner de violents frissons. Elle hésita un instant. Fallait-il mieux s'arrêter ou continuer de marcher en faisant la sourde oreille ? Draco ralentit à peine le pas, décidant de les ignorer. Hermione n'était pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure solution. Mais ils étaient tellement proches de la Salle sur Demande. Si cela tournait mal, ils pourraient s'y réfugier sans difficulté.

La voix s'éleva à nouveau. Plus forte, plus autoritaire, plus suspicieuse peut-être.

-Hééé vous !

-Ne fais pas attention à lui, on est à quelques mètres de la Salle sur Demande, murmura Draco en accélérant le pas.

-Draco, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

-Héééé, je vous parle ! Arrêtez-vous immédiatement ! Hurla la voix derrière eux.

-Quand je te le dis, tu cours jusqu'à la salle et tu l'ouvres. D'accord ? Je m'occupe du reste.

-Draco, je ne sais pas si…

-D'accord ? Vociféra-t-il.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, en soupirant.

-Maintenant !

Il se retourna et marcha en direction d'un groupe d'Initiés de cinquième année.

-Un problème ? grogna-t-il en direction de celui qui semblait les avoir appelé.

-Enlève cette capuche, ordonna l'Initié, tout en braquant sa baguette en direction du blond.

-Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, Initié, continuez votre patrouille, répondit-il d'une voix ténébreuse qui aurait tenu en respect Harry Potter lui-même.

Mais l'Initié, dans un accès d'inconscience, ne se laissa pas intimider. Et après avoir ravalé avec difficulté sa salive, il réattaqua.

-Je n'obéirai que si je vois ton visage.

Hermione n'avait en réalité pas réussi à bouger. Elle pensait que Draco attaquerait les Initiés et qu'elle pourrait s'enfuir. Mais dans un tel échange verbal, elle ne pouvait continuer à marcher sans attirer aussitôt les soupçons. Légèrement en retrait, elle observait l'échange, attendant un quelconque autre signal pour se précipiter en direction de la Salle sur Demande.

Le signal ne tarda pas à arriver alors qu'un éclair rouge percuta l'insolent Initié en pleine poitrine. Les trois autres réagirent au quart de tour, pointant leurs baguettes dans la direction de Draco et hurlant des sorts à tout va, cherchant même à blesser leur adversaire. Hermione s'élança aussitôt vers la salle sur demande, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Derrière elle, le combat était ponctué de quelques cris, signe que Draco avait atteint ses cibles. Enfin, c'était le cas de figure qu'elle espérait. Elle ne devait pas se retourner. Elle devait atteindre cette salle à tout prix. Ils étaient en guerre, la bataille ne faisait que commencer, il y aurait des pertes, elle le savait, la seule chose qui comptait c'était qu'elle atteigne la salle sur demande, qu'elle puisse ouvrir le passage secret menant à Pré-au-Lard, afin de permettre à Harry, Ron et le reste de l'Ordre d'entrer à Poudlard et de sauver les professeurs et les étudiants. De sauver l'école même. D'empêcher que Voldemort garde le pouvoir qu'il avait obtenu la veille.

Une douleur aiguë et inattendue lui perça le bras gauche. Un cri lui échappa, elle trébucha, réussit à se redresser. D'une main, elle saisit son bras meurtri et le serra de toutes ses forces espérant que la douleur s'estomperait. Mais elle continua de courir, l'adrénaline qui traversait son corps étant plus forte encore que cette souffrance. Au bout du couloir apparut enfin le mur cachant la Salle. Elle passa devant trois fois de suite, aussi vite qu'elle le put, jetant un bref coup d'œil en direction de Draco qui continuait de se battre contre un Initié encore debout et qui avait la rage au ventre. La porte apparut. L'Initié tomba sur le sol, stupéfixé. Hermione pénétra dans la pièce, observant son ancien ennemi depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Un sourire de soulagement éclaira son visage, alors qu'elle le regardait courir dans sa direction. Il était sauf.

Il la bouscula presque en entrant dans la pièce et ferma la porte d'un coup sec. Restant appuyé pendant plusieurs minutes contre le bois, il essaya de reprendre son souffle. Enfin il se tourna vers Hermione, et d'un simple sourire les félicita d'avoir réussi à atteindre la Salle sur Demande.

D'un œil inquiet, elle le détailla rapidement. Son capuchon était tombé, dévoilant un visage en sueur et une vilaine entaille à l'arcade. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste pour repousser ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, il se précipita sur elle, le visage horrifié.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ?

Ah oui, sa propre blessure, elle l'avait oubliée.

Avec précaution, elle lâcha son bras qu'elle tenait jusqu'alors fermement serré dans sa main. Du sang coula sur le sol. Sa paume était entièrement teintée de rouge. Draco arracha la cape de ses épaules, et d'un sort déchira la manche qui cachait la blessure. Celle-ci saignait mais semblait tout de même superficielle. Hermione se laissa tomber sur un siège tout proche, et regarda le jeune homme s'agenouiller à ses côtés, et observer la plaie avec attention. Enfin, il attrapa le morceau de tissu qu'il avait découpé au préalable dans la chemise de la jeune fille, et le transforma en bandage.

-Je te mets ça en attendant, pour que le sang coule moins, mais il me faut quelque chose pour désinfecter ta blessure, expliqua-t-il en balayant la salle du regard.

Relevant la tête, Hermione s'intéressa elle aussi pour la première fois à la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Cela ne ressemblait en rien au studio qu'ils avaient quitté le matin même. Les murs étaient en pierres brutes et sombres, épaisses et saillantes, recouverts de nombreux tableaux de tailles et de formes différentes. La pièce était immense, très longue, avec des sortes de compartiments et des lits, comme dans un gros bunker. Plusieurs gigantesques armoires cachaient une partie du mur gauche. Draco se dirigea vers elles. La première regorgeait de nourriture, tel un énorme garde-manger. La deuxième hébergeait un nombre conséquent de potions, que le Serpentard détailla pendant plusieurs minutes, et la dernière enfin, regroupait tous les soins d'infirmerie. Le jeune homme n'eut donc aucun mal à en tirer compresses stériles, bandes, et désinfectants. Il prit également une potion cicatrisante et un anti-douleur.

Il tira un siège et s'installa à côté d'Hermione qui l'aida à défaire la bande imbibée d'hémoglobine qu'il avait posée quelques minutes auparavant. Une mimique sur son visage fit comprendre à Hermione, qu'elle devait se tenir tranquille. Elle se contenta donc de l'observer.

Il désinfecta son bras doucement sans oser appuyer sur la blessure. Probablement avait-il peur de lui faire mal. Cette idée la fit sourire.

Après avoir bien nettoyé la plaie, il posa un gros morceau d'un étrange coton, et banda son bras sans serrer afin de ne pas créer de garrot. Enfin il fit boire les deux potions à la jeune fille.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose d'autre ?

-Non, merci ça va aller.

Elle voulut se lever, mais le jeune homme interrompit aussitôt son geste.

-Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de répit.

-Tu me racontes…

-Quoi ?

-Ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la Grande Salle ?

Draco revint avec un verre rempli d'eau et s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

-Quand nous avons été séparés, j'ai eu tout de suite le sentiment que tu allais encore faire un truc stupide et que tu allais te retrouver dans la mouise. Ça n'a pas loupé d'ailleurs. Je comprends mieux comment Potter, Weaslaid et toi vous aviez toujours réussi à vous fourrer dans des situations pas possibles. Si tu arrêtes de réfléchir à chaque fois qu'il se passe un truc dangereux, ce n'est pas difficile… passons. J'ai suivi dans le calme, le groupe dans lequel j'ai été placé, je me suis laissé conduire jusque dans la salle commune où j'ai été séparé du reste de mon groupe. Parkinson m'est tombée dessus. Elle m'a conduit dans sa chambre. Je me suis laissé faire. Comme d'habitude, elle s'est mise à moitié à poil, en pensant que, comme la grande majorité des Initiés, mon cerveau se situait en dessous de la ceinture. Je l'ai laissée se ridiculiser plusieurs minutes, rentrant dans son jeu, et enfin quand elle pensait avoir gagné, je me suis emparé de sa baguette et je l'ai stupéfixée. Il ne me restait plus alors qu'à la ligoter, et lui voler sa cape. Ça n'a pas été difficile de te trouver. Tu connais Parkinson, elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue, pendant tout son show elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se vanter de la situation actuelle, qu'elle allait sans doute être promue Mangemort, qu'on t'avait capturé, que Zabini était en train de s'occuper de toi… Tu connais la suite.

Il y eut une minute de silence. Hermione se sentait étrangement un peu gênée. Elle releva la tête et détailla la pièce du regard, s'arrêtant sur chaque tableau. Un air perplexe se dessina sur le visage du blond.

-Tu cherches quelque chose ?

-J'ai l'intime sentiment que le passage secret se trouve derrière un de ces tableaux… Ce sont autant de portes possibles pour quitter Poudlard.

Sur ces mots, Draco se leva et se dirigea de manière hasardeuse vers un tableau qui représentait une jeune nymphe assise sur la branche d'un arbre. Le sourire de celle-ci s'étirait à mesure que le jeune homme s'approchait d'elle.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle. J'aimerai savoir si vous cachez l'entrée d'un passage secret ? demanda-t-il avec politesse.

La déesse pouffa ce qui eut le don d'agacer Hermione. Draco, droit comme un « i », attendait une réponse, il fixa la jeune femme du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de rire.

Enfin, elle se décida à répondre.

-Mon séant ne cache rien du tout. Néanmoins je vous conseillerai de rendre visite à Galliwix le gobelin.

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, dévoilant au Serpentard un magnifique décolleté et lui fit un clin d'œil rempli de sous-entendus. Une violente pulsion s'empara d'Hermione, qui eut soudain l'envie de faire exploser le tableau. Mais Draco, trop occupé à chercher le dit gobelin, ne remarqua pas le changement de couleur et les sourcils froncés de la sorcière.

Galliwix était moins agréable à regarder que la superbe nymphe du tableau précédent. Et même si lui ne pouffait pas devant Draco, il n'en était pas plus loquace. Il semblait très mécontent que le jeune homme l'ait dérangé, et l'ignora royalement pendant plusieurs minutes. La baguette magique du Serpentard le titillait dangereusement. Il détestait être ignoré de la sorte. Puis le gobelin se tourna vers lui :

-Vous désirez ?

-J'aimerai savoir si vous cachez un passage secret.

Galliwix leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est cette sotte d'Adrastea qui vous a dit de venir me voir ? Elle me le payera. Tout le monde sait ici que c'est le Duc Sanguinaire qui surveille le passage secret.

-Puis-je me permettre de vous demander où conduit ce passage ?

-Allez donc demander cela au Duc, jeune homme, vous voyez bien que vous m'importunez.

Draco n'insista pas, et parcourut les murs de la pièce jusqu'à trouver l'inscription sur le tableau désignant son propriétaire comme le Duc Sanguinaire. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il s'aperçut que son habitant était parti faire un tour. Poussé par un élan d'agacement, Draco envoya son poing dans le mur adjacent. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Ils devaient aller chercher du renfort. Pourquoi cet abruti de duc était-il parti ?

Frustré, il rejoint Hermione, et s'assit dans son siège, d'un air renfrogné.

-Cet abruti est parti chassé le Ronflak Cornu…

La moue du jeune homme fit rire Hermione. Ce n'était certes pas le moment de s'amuser, mais l'air boudeur du Serpentard était absolument irrésistible. Elle l'avait déjà vu avec un air méchant, narquois, horripilant, hautain… mais jamais avec une telle moue.

Se ressaisissant, elle décida d'exposer à Draco le plan bancal et aléatoire qu'elle venait d'élaborer dans sa tête.

-Il faut que nous quittions Poudlard pour joindre l'Ordre. J'espère que ce passage secret mènera à un endroit abrité et caché. Le mieux, c'est qu'on reste près du passage, on y attend Harry, Ron… et on retourne dans Poudlard.

-Tu appelles ça un plan ? Moi j'appelle ça une mission suicide…

-Draco ! On n'a pas d'autres choix !... Le duc ! Cria-t-elle soudainement en pointant son doigt en direction du tableau. Elle se leva à la suite du jeune homme, lui emboitant le pas. Draco ne trouva rien à lui dire, trop concentré sur la représentation du duc qui venait de réapparaître dans son cadre.

Celui-ci portait bien son nom. Assis sur un fauteuil de style Louis XVI, le port de tête altier et l'air à la fois hautain et maussade, il portait une perruque blanchâtre poussiéreuse, et son visage était recouvert de poudre blanche et de nombreuses mouches. A la commissure de ses lèvres perlaient deux gouttes de sang rouge vif, et sa chemise à jabot était maculée d'hémoglobine.

Draco se planta devant lui, le jaugeant avec insolence. Il se racla plusieurs fois la gorge cherchant à attirer l'attention de l'aristocrate.

-Plait-il ? demanda le duc.

-Nous aimerions emprunter votre passage secret.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Poudlard est envahi de Mangemorts qui menacent les élèves et les professeurs, nous devons rejoindre l'extérieur pour prévenir le monde sorcier et chercher des renforts, expliqua Hermione précipitamment.

Le sourcil en circonflexe, le duc la détailla du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous dites vrai ?

-Il vous suffit de vous rendre dans n'importe quel tableau du château pour voir que nous disons la vérité, répondit Draco.

Perplexe, le duc les observa pendant quelques secondes, avant de disparaître, arrachant à Draco un nouveau cri de frustration.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le duc réapparut, visiblement soucieux. Sans dire mot, le tableau pivota, laissant apparaître une percée dans le mur.

-Où mène ce passage ? demanda Hermione avant d'y pénétrer.

-Il conduit à La Tête de Sanglier.

Les deux sorciers s'engouffrèrent sans plus attendre dans le passage, courant jusqu'à la sortie.

Enfin une petite porte en bois se dressa devant eux. Hermione, la main tremblante, l'ouvrit doucement, afin de voir si la voie était libre. Ils surplombaient un salon au tapis usé et aux fauteuils dont le tissu rouge était maculé de tâches noirâtres. Draco passa devant et descendit le premier. Il s'avéra qu'ils se trouvaient sur le manteau de la cheminée. Une fois sur le sol, Hermione accusa la pièce du regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent le tableau qui cachait le passage secret qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. Il s'agissait d'une peinture à l'huile représentant une jeune fille blonde, qui la dévisageait également. Etrangement gênée par ce tableau, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux, et rejoint Draco qui se trouvait près d'une fenêtre. Les vitres étaient si crasseuses qu'on n'y voyait presque rien au travers. Le jeune homme recula, et tira les rideaux rongés par les mites.

-Il n'y a personne dans la rue, ce n'est pas normal, dit-il.

-Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici Draco, on ne sait même pas de quel côté est le gérant du bar.

Draco ne bougea pas, se contentant de la regarder l'air absent. La jeune fille haussa les épaules et se dirigea d'un pas rapide et saccadé vers la porte. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit manquant de la frapper à l'épaule. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'écarter. Son cœur s'emballa alors que le barman apparut devant elle.

Serait-il un ami ou un ennemi ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Maugréa l'homme.

En deux foulées, Draco avait rejoint Hermione. Une main rassurante posée sur son épaule, il détailla le nouveau venu du regard. De longs cheveux gris et une barbe assortie cachaient la moitié de son visage. Seuls ses yeux étaient clairement discernables. Des yeux bleus, que les deux élèves de Poudlard ne connaissaient que trop bien.

-Poudlard a été envahi par les Mangemorts, nous devons prévenir l'Ordre.

-Comment deux Serpentards peuvent être en contact avec l'Ordre ? grogna le barman, suspicieux

-Je ne suis pas un Serpentard, je suis Hermione Granger, en mission pour Dumbledore, je peux vous le prouver…

-Et lui ? Coupa l'homme.

-Ce ne sont pas vos oignons, cingla Draco.

-Il a quitté Voldemort.

Le nom du mage noir claqua dans l'air, lourd et menaçant. Un silence insoutenable s'en suivit.

-Allez-vous nous aider ?

Le barman tourna la tête vers le tableau au dessus de la cheminée.

-Allez-vous nous aider ? Réitéra Hermione.

L'ignorant superbement, il s'avança vers l'âtre de la cheminée, s'agenouilla et d'un coup de baguette alluma un feu magique.

-Abelforth ! Votre frère est prisonnier des Mangemorts, sans aucun moyen de se défendre.

-Si je vous aide, ce ne sera en aucun cas pour mon frère.

Il se redressa, puis se dirigea vers une étagère bancale qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Hermione se tourna vers Draco, espérant y trouver un soutien, mais le jeune homme semblait totalement ensorcelé par les flammes qui dansaient dans le foyer.

Abelforth avait rejoint la cheminée. Il plongea sa main à l'intérieur d'un bocal en porcelaine noire.

-Approchez, ordonna-t-il à Hermione, placez votre tête dans l'âtre, je vous envoie au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Il fit alors glisser la poudre de cheminette dans sa main, qu'Hermione ouvrit aussitôt en criant le nom du quartier général de l'Ordre.

Lorsqu'enfin la liaison fut faite entre les deux cheminées, apparut à Hermione le salon poussiéreux de l'ancienne maison de Sirius. Vide malheureusement. Elle se mit alors à hurler, espérant que quelques membres de l'Ordre soient présents quelque part dans la maison. Une porte s'ouvrit.

Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, suivis de près par une grande partie de la famille Weasley apparurent. L'apercevant dans l'âtre, ils se précipitèrent vers elle, semblant à la fois inquiets et soulagés.

Une boule étrange se forma dans la gorge d'Hermione. Elle n'aurait su définir le sentiment singulier qui la submergeait. C'était un mélange de joie, de peur, d'inquiétude et de soulagement.

-Poudlard est envahi ! Balbutia-t-elle, essayant de chasser ses émotions.

-Oui, Hermione, on sait, répondit Harry, Lupin est en train de prévenir le reste des membres, où es-tu ?

-Je suis à La Tête de Sanglier.

Les yeux d'Hermione détaillèrent chaque personne qui se trouvait face à elle. Des cernes énormes et quelques cicatrices parcouraient les visages fatigués d'Harry et Ron. La mine de Ron était d'ailleurs plus inquiétante. Les yeux rouges, la gorge serrée, le visage fermé, une colère incommensurable semblait régner en lui. Les mêmes yeux rouges étaient visibles sur chacun des membres de la famille Weasley, la même expression de haine, le même désir de vengeance. Les Mangemorts avaient tué leur père, leur frère et détenaient Ginny.

-Ecarte-toi Hermione, nous venons te rejoindre ! déclara Ron d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

La liaison fut rompue. La jeune fille s'extirpa de la cheminée et s'en éloigna, rejoignant Draco.

-Alors ? demanda celui-ci.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Harry apparaissait au milieu de grandes flammes vertes qui léchaient ses jambes. Il sauta à terre. Puis son visage se ferma du tout au tout. D'un mouvement rapide, il attrapa sa baguette et la pointa en direction de Draco Malefoy.

Instinctivement Hermione se plaça entre les deux hommes.

-Il est avec nous. Se contenta-t-elle de dire, espérant qu'Harry baisserait sa baguette.

Ron apparut à son tour, et esquissa le même geste que son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ? grogna le roux.

-Je me posais la même question, ajouta le brun.

-Draco a quitté Voldemort, expliqua Hermione.

-Draco ? Cracha Ron comme si ce prénom lui piquait la langue

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi ? Surenchérît Harry.

-C'est mon… allié.

Peu convaincus, à cause de l'hésitation de la jeune fille, les deux amis restèrent en position d'attaque.

-Il m'a aidé à maintes reprises, il m'a sauvé des Initiés de nombreuses fois. Sans lui, je serais peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est… dit-elle en repensant à ce jour affreux où Parkinson avait essayé de l'étrangler, après l'avoir torturée.

Harry et Ron observèrent Malefoy d'un air méfiant. C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent que celui-ci n'avait même pas pris la peine de dégainer sa baguette.

Un doute s'installa. Malefoy ne semblait pas être une menace pour eux. Il n'avait même pas réagi à leurs paroles. Il fallait sans nul doute que Malefoy ait beaucoup changé pour qu'il soit venu jusqu'ici avec Hermione afin de prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix. Et si Hermione l'avait emmené avec elle, c'était qu'elle avait pleinement confiance en lui.

Harry hésita, puis enfin abaissa son arme. A contrecœur, Ron baissa également la sienne.

-Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? grogna Ron, suspicieux.

-Ca serait beaucoup trop long à expliquer, Weaslaid et je ne suis pas sûr que ton petit cerveau soit capable de comprendre. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Poudlard est en danger, déclara Draco avant de marcher vers la cheminée afin d'emprunter à nouveau le passage secret.

Ron s'écarta de son chemin, un air de dégoût sur le visage. Il reporta alors son attention sur Hermione, ou plutôt sur le jeune homme qui leur faisait face et qui n'avait presque plus rien d'Hermione si ce n'était ses yeux. Elle leur adressait un franc sourire. Il s'aperçut qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se jeta dans leurs bras, se pendant à leur cou.

-Vous m'avez tellement manqué, si vous saviez tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici… sanglota-t-elle doucement.

Les garçons se contentèrent de resserrer un peu l'étreinte comme pour lui prouver qu'ils étaient enfin réunis et que tout se passerait bien. Un mensonge qui les alors que la peur grondait en chacun d'eux, les prenant à la gorge.

Hermione finit par les libérer. Elle recula de quelques pas, et observa leur visage pendant quelques secondes. Eux aussi arboraient un sourire candide.

Levant les yeux vers la cheminée, elle accusa le passage secret qui n'attendait plus qu'eux.

oOo

Une fois arrivés dans la Salle sur Demande, Hermione expliqua rapidement aux garçons la situation : les professeurs drogués et enfermés, les élèves parqués dans leur salle commune, les Initiés, les Mangemorts… Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qui se tramait. Ils ne savaient pas non plus si les professeurs étaient toujours en vie, si Voldemort était déjà à Poudlard. Harry ironisa, demandant à Malefoy comment se faisait-il qu'il ne soit au courant de rien. Hermione dut stopper la dispute, expliquant qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de se comporter comme des enfants.

Ils décidèrent d'attendre le reste de l'Ordre, afin d'établir un plan d'attaque cohérent. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron racontèrent une partie de leurs aventures à Hermione, non sans jeter des regards lourds et menaçants à Malefoy, considérant le blond comme un potentiel espion.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, quinze membres de l'Ordre firent leur apparition. Lupin expliqua que le double devait bientôt arriver.

Hermione refit son état des lieux de Poudlard, puis Remus prit la situation en main.

Trois groupes de cinq membres furent constitués. Considérant que les élèves n'étaient pas directement en danger, ils décidèrent de s'occuper tout d'abord des professeurs. Lorsque les autres membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent, on leur confia la mission de repousser les Mangemorts hors de Poudlard. Fred, Georges et Charlie décidèrent d'aller libérer les Serdaigles, Bill, Fleur et Molly s'occuperaient des Poufsouffles, pendant qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco iraient chez les Gryffondors.

Draco ne put retenir une grimace quand il entendit cette sentence. Il se retrouvait à combattre aux côtés du Trio d'Or, et à aider les Gryffondors, s'affirmant clairement et sans ambigüité, comme étant du côté de l'Ordre.

Il n'était pas du côté de l'Ordre, merde. Il était déjà considéré comme un déserteur et un lâche par les Mangemorts et sa famille, il ne souhaitait pas en plus être vu comme un traitre et un ennemi. Il n'avait pas envie de combattre. Non pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ses anciens amis, ce qu'il aurait fait avec joie, et qu'il ne voulait pas aider les élèves de l'école, mais il ne désirait pas être associé à l'Ordre. Il n'était pas contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voulait juste sa liberté.

Mais désormais, il se sentait tellement lié à Hermione, qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas la laisser combattre seule. Il ne voulait pas la quitter. Il ne voulait qu'en aucun cas elle ne sorte de son champ de vision. Il ressentait le besoin vital de la surveiller, de la protéger, d'empêcher les Mangemorts de lui faire du mal. Elle avait certes la chance d'être difficilement identifiable, car toujours dans son corps d'homme, mais Zabini savait. L'information circulerait rapidement dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Sans aucun doute, sa tante et son père étaient-ils déjà au courant.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées et qu'il regardait les autres groupes se former, le Trio d'Or se dirigeait vers la sortie. Quelqu'un tira sur sa cape, le ramenant à la réalité. Se retournant, il baissa les yeux vers Hermione qui l'attendait alors que Potter et Weasley se trouvaient déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce, lui lançant des regards agacés. Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Les membres de l'Ordre chargés de repousser les Mangemorts sortirent en premier de la Salle sur Demande, chaque groupe prenant un chemin différent. Les autres durent attendre une vingtaine de minutes pour quitter la pièce, espérant avoir le chemin libre pour se rendre jusqu'aux appartements privés des professeurs ou jusqu'aux différentes maisons. Pendant ce temps, les sorciers réfléchirent à un moyen d'entrer dans les logements sans déclencher l'horrible alarme dont Hermione leur avait parlé.

Et enfin ce fut le moment. Quittant ce lieu qui leur assurait la sécurité, ils se lancèrent dans la fosse aux Mangemorts, courant vers la Mort qu'ils se devraient d'affronter.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry et Ron en tête, inspectaient chaque couloir, chaque carrefour… Hermione et Draco derrière, assuraient leurs arrières.

Ils atteignirent la Tour des Gryffondors sans encombre.

Hermione leur fit signe de ralentir, persuadée qu'il y aurait des Initiés pour garder l'entrée de la maison, pour surveiller la grosse dame.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au détour du couloir, et Harry, discrètement pencha la tête pour observer le couloir menant au portrait. Hermione avait raison. Cinq Serpentards enveloppés dans une cape verte se tenaient devant le tableau, silencieux, toutes baguettes sorties.

-Ils ne tiendront même pas cinq minutes contre nous… murmura Ron le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ron, tu devrais te méfier, on ne sait pas de…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses deux amis avaient échangé un coup d'œil entendu et qu'ils s'étaient élancés vers les Initiés en lançant des « Expelliarmus » à tour de bras. La jeune fille réagit aussitôt, et se précipita derrière eux, assommant d'un « Stupéfix » les deux Serpentards encore debout.

-J'avais raison, scanda Ron, ils n'ont même pas tenu une minute !

-Où est la grosse dame, demanda Harry en accusant le portrait vide.

Sans elle, ils ne pouvaient pas entrer. Ron s'approcha de la toile, et de ses poings, la frappa avec force.

Devant le regard incrédule des trois autres, il expliqua qu'en faisant du bruit à l'extérieur, les élèves à l'intérieur l'entendraient peut-être et viendraient probablement leur ouvrir.

-Ridicule, déclara Draco.

Il s'avança vers le tableau et poussa Ron. Celui-ci n'apprécia pas du tout que le Serpentard ait posé la main sur lui, et se frotta vigoureusement l'épaule d'un air de dégoût. Le blond pointa sa baguette vers la toile.

-« Diffindo » lança t-il tout en faisant un large mouvement avec sa baguette. Le tableau se déchira sur toute sa longueur, laissant apparaître une large embrasure et la porte en bois qui se trouvait derrière.

Ron semblait à deux doigts de protester quand il vit le Serpentard déverrouiller la serrure et pousser la porte, mais Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule, lui intimant silencieusement l'ordre de se taire. Ils avaient réussi à entrer dans la salle commune, c'était tout ce qui importait.

* * *

_Ce chapitre est donc plus court que prévu, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plus, et qu'il vous permettra de patienter jusqu'en Août. Harry, Ron et l'Ordre sont enfin là, nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses : le combat final. _

_Je vous souhaite en tout cas de passer un bon mois de juillet sous le soleil (ou pas) ! Et je vous laisse m'écrire votre avis sur le chapitre dans une **petite review. **_

_PS : Si vous lisez, vous aussi la fiction **Protection** de ma femme **Loufoca-Granger** (qui a d'ailleurs dépassé les 1000 reviews, BRAVO MON MAITRE ABSOLU) vous aurez remarqué un petit changement quant à l'illustration de la fiction. Et oui, c'est un **fanart** que j'ai dessiné pour Loufoca, mon premier fanart. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. _


	25. Chapitre 25

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les mensonges d'un visage_

* * *

_Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser, puisque je poste avec une semaine de retard par rapport à ce que je vous avais annoncé au chapitre précédent. Je ne vais pas prolonger le blabla. Place aux réponses aux reviews :_

* * *

_Guest : C'est dommage, je ne sais pas qui tu es x) Et bien voici la suite. Oui, c'est la guerre, il faut des morts, c'est nécessaire. Oh oui, l'amour change les hommes, je ne vais pas te contredire, surtout à la vue de ce chapitre ci. En tout cas, bonne lecture._

_TenderDream : La meilleure que tu ais jamais lu ? Tu me flattes. Si, si. En tout cas merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir. Je rougis même. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant. Bonne continuation à toi aussi._

_Anna : Alors là, je suis fière, d'être ta première review. C'est bien continue comme ça mon enfant, les reviews c'est important pour les auteurs :) Alors merci pour ta review et merci pour tes compliments, voici la suite (enfin)_

_Misterious Light : D'abord merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir (je l'ai même tweeté, c'est pour dire). Et oui toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Merci pour tes compliments, mais je ne pense pas avoir l'originalité et la créativité suffisantes pour devenir romancière. Parcontre je reviendrai avec d'autres OS et d'autres fictions, je pense :) Parce que j'aime bien écrire, et j'aime bien vous faire partager mes histoires. Et une fois de plus merci pour ce que tu m'as écris :)_

_Et un grand merci à Rose, ma-viie-63, Ketchupii._

_Et un gros, un énorme merci à ma bêta, femme, et maître absolu, **Loufoca-Granger**  
_

* * *

_Bonne lecture :)_

**Chapitre 25 : **

Un silence lourd et résigné régnait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Après avoir été enfermés dans leurs propres maisons par les Initiés, les sorciers ayant appartenu à l'Armée de Dumbledore avaient essayé de prendre les choses en main. Étrangement, c'était Neville Londubat qui avait parlé en premier, s'affirmant aussitôt comme le leader du groupe. Plusieurs filles de septième année avaient pris l'initiative de rassurer les plus jeunes, tandis que les autres essayaient de trouver une solution à la crise qui s'annonçait.

Il aurait fallu être crédule pour ne pas deviner que les Mangemorts allaient envahir Poudlard et essayer de faire tomber ce dernier obstacle à la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort. La crainte et la panique les submergèrent dans un premier temps pendant lequel l'Armée essaya de calmer leurs amis. Puis on réfléchit à ce qu'il fallait faire. Essayer de sortir de la Salle Commune ? Faire monter les plus jeunes dans les dortoirs pendant que les plus âgés tenteraient d'établir un plan de défense en cas d'attaque ? On ne savait pas, et le débat tournait vite court. Bien vite les élèves, épuisés par la peur, se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, leur tête entre les mains, et s'enfermèrent dans un silence pesant. Un silence désespéré.

Dans un coin, installé près de la cheminée, Neville essayait toujours de trouver un semblant de solution avec ses anciens camarades rebelles. De temps en temps il jetait un coup d'œil en direction de Ginny. La rouquine était là, assise près d'eux, mais semblait en même temps tout à fait absente. Ses yeux vides et rouges fixaient l'antre de la cheminée. Son visage portait encore le sillage qu'avaient tracé ses larmes en coulant le long de ses joues.

Peu à peu, les Gryffondors s'étaient tous tus. De nombreux proches étaient morts lors de la nuit précédente, et la rage avait laissé place à la tristesse.

Soudain la porte d'entrée de la salle grinça. Instinctivement tous les visages se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. On lisait l'inquiétude, la peur, l'intérêt et la curiosité, mais aussi l'espoir sur le visage des jeunes sorciers. Baguettes en main, Neville et Dean se levèrent, et d'un pas prudent se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Un cri étranglé échappa à Dean. La frayeur serra le cœur des autres sorciers. Draco Malefoy venait de paraître dans le hall.

oOo

Ayant ouvert la porte, le blond emboita le pas aux Gryffondors, non sans lancer un regard supérieur à Ron Weasley. Il pénétra dans le hall, suivi de près par Hermione. Ils n'avaient pensé à aucun moment à ce que cette apparition pourrait provoquer chez les élèves. Face à eux apparurent Dean et Neville. Leurs visages inquisiteurs changèrent du tout au tout. Un cri échappa à l'un d'eux et ils se mirent en position d'attaque.

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de comprendre : pour eux, Hermione et lui étaient deux Serpentards, deux Initiés. Ils étaient donc potentiellement un danger pour les Gryffondors.

La brune sembla comprendre en même temps que lui. Elle leva aussitôt la main en direction de ses amis en signe de paix.

-Attendez ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, hurla-t-elle aussi rapidement qu'elle le put.

Un nouveau couinement échappa à Dean. Hermione tourna la tête. A ses côtés se tenaient désormais Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.

La peur disparut aussitôt de la pièce, alors que Neville, baissant sa baguette se précipita vers ses camarades en criant leur prénom. Dans la salle commune, une rumeur s'éleva. Harry et Ron étaient là. Ils étaient revenus... Ils allaient les sauver.

-Alors vous êtes toujours vivants ! S'exclama Neville.

-Non, non, ce sont nos fantômes qui avaient envie d'aller faire un tour, se moqua gentiment Ron.

Les Gryffondors jusqu'alors encore assis sur le tapis de la salle commune, se levèrent avec précipitation et s'élancèrent vers les deux nouveaux venus créant un impressionnant mouvement de foule. Des dizaines de mains empoignèrent leurs bras, touchèrent leurs visages. Harry et Ron avaient l'impression d'avoir gagné la coupe du monde de Quidditch. En réalité, ils représentaient la renaissance de l'espoir.

Hermione, mise à l'écart à cause de son physique méconnaissable, essaya de calmer quelques élèves qui, dans leur euphorie, risquaient de faire mal aux autres. Peu à peu, Harry et Ron commencèrent à lever le ton afin de calmer leurs camarades. L'heure n'était pas aux effusions. Ils n'avaient encore rien gagné. Poudlard était aux mains des Mangemorts et Voldemort était de plus en plus puissant.

-Calmez-vous, cria Harry à plusieurs reprises, imité par Hermione et Ron, puis par les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

-Je crois qu'on vous a dit de vous taire, vociféra Draco d'une voix cinglante.

La plupart des Gryffondors avait oublié sa présence. Mais cette voix froide mit un terme immédiat à la joie des sorciers. Le silence retomba. Chacun tourna la tête vers l'intrus. Hermione remarqua que beaucoup d'élèves lui lancèrent un regard noir, tandis que d'autres retrouvèrent la peur qui les avait submergés quelques minutes plus tôt.

Harry et Ron semblèrent embarrassés par ce changement radical. Draco, lui, considérait qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à dire, ne faisant en aucun cas partie de l'Ordre. Les yeux d'Hermione passèrent rapidement de l'un à l'autre. Puis elle comprit qu'elle devrait prendre les choses en main. Soufflant bruyamment, elle s'avança.

-L'école a été assiégée. Ce n'est pas le moment de se réjouir. Les Mangemorts sont arrivés dans Poudlard, il va falloir agir vite. Que ceux qui sont capables de se battre nous rejoignent. Que les autres restent ici et protègent les plus jeunes...

-Pourquoi on t'écouterait ? Maugréa une voix près d'elle.

Cassée dans son élan, Hermione se tourna vers le Gryffondor qui venait de parler.

-Qui nous dit que tu n'es pas un Initié ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici avec Malefoy ?

Les questions et la suspicion fusèrent d'un coup sans prévenir, sans qu'Hermione ne s'y attende. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, elle ne pouvait pas sacrifier de précieuses minutes à s'expliquer.

-Ce n'est pas un Serpentard, cria une voix haut perchée plus forte que les autres, c'est Hermione Granger.

Les élèves se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers la jeune fille qui venait de s'exprimer. Restée près de la cheminée, Ginny se tenait debout, sa baguette serrée dans son poing.

-On n'a pas le temps de parler. Il faut agir... ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle s'avançait d'un pas rapide vers son frère, fendant la foule rouge et or. Les Gryffondors restèrent cois, fixant Hermione d'un même regard perçant.

Ron prit sa sœur dans ses bras, la serrant comme il ne l'avait jamais serrée. La jeune fille qui semblait jusqu'alors aussi forte que la pierre, se montra fragile comme le verre. Interrompant leur étreinte, elle s'écarta et passa sa main devant ses yeux avant de faire face à ses camarades, le visage à nouveau fermé.

-Que ceux qui savent se battre viennent avec nous. Que les autres protègent la salle commune, les plus jeunes, ou nous suivent afin de s'occuper des blessés...

N'attendant pas que les élèves ayant le courage de les accompagner s'approchent, elle tourna les talons, et attrapa la main d'Harry. Elle l'attira près de la sortie, incitant les autres à les suivre, tout en s'octroyant quelques secondes d'intimité avec le Survivant. Neville se détacha de la foule, suivi de près par Dean. Puis Seamus, Parvati et Lavande, Colin, Dennis, s'avancèrent à leurs tours. Quelques élèves, après avoir encore hésité quelques minutes, décidèrent eux aussi de repousser les Mangemorts hors de Poudlard et les rejoignirent. Alors qu'Hermione passait le tableau de la Grosse Dame, elle entendit une voix s'élever derrière elle. Probablement une sixième année qui avait pris l'initiative de s'occuper de la situation et de répartir les rôles afin d'assurer la sécurité des Gryffondors restants.

Une sensation étrange traversa Hermione de part en part alors qu'ils avançaient groupés dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Une impression d'assurance incroyable, d'adrénaline coulant soudainement dans ses veines, mélangée à une peur panique qui faisait battre son cœur de manière très aléatoire. Les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête étaient très contradictoires. A la fois elle pensait qu'ainsi, tous ensemble, ils étaient plus forts et plus à même d'affronter d'éventuels Mangemorts, mais qu'en même temps, ils avançaient à découvert et qu'ils étaient donc, parfaitement vulnérables.

Marchant en tête, aux côtés d'Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville, elle jetait fréquemment de petits coups d'œil derrière elle, cherchant le regard de Draco qui était resté en retrait. Par moments, elle aurait souhaité rompre les rangs et s'enfoncer dans le groupe, afin de rejoindre le Serpentard et ainsi sentir sa présence rassurante à ses côtés alors qu'ils avançaient vers une bataille violente et dangereuse. Mais elle était Hermione Granger. Et elle se devait de se battre aux côtés de ses meilleurs amis…

Leurs pas étaient camouflés par l'épaisseur du tapis sur lequel ils marchaient. Ils avançaient doucement mais sûrement, jetant à chaque détour de couloir, un sort de détection. Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, empruntant des couloirs par lesquels les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'avaient pas pu passer. Les premiers couloirs s'avérèrent déserts. Et puis, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une escouade d'Initiés.

L'AD fut la plus rapide à réagir. Alors que les Initiés, des élèves très jeunes, restèrent choqués par la vue d'Harry Potter, qu'ils pensaient bien loin de Poudlard, Ginny lança le premier sort, qui assomma l'un d'eux. Les cinq autres retrouvant leurs esprits, réagirent au quart de tour. Alors que Ron, Lavande, Neville, et Parvati jetèrent un charme du bouclier, protégeant l'ensemble du groupe, les autres attaquèrent à coups de « stupéfix ». En moins de trente secondes, tous les Initiés se trouvaient à terre, inconscients et inoffensifs.

-Bon travail les amis, les félicita Harry.

-C'était trop facile à mon goût… Les Serpentards n'ont aucune résistance, ironisa Ron.

-Parce que toi tu en as de la résistance peut-être ? Maugréa une voix nasillarde derrière lui.

-Malefoy, on ne t'a rien demandé. Si tu n'es pas content, retourne avec tes copains les Mangemorts, cingla le roux.

-Ron ! Intervint Hermione, d'un ton désapprobateur.

-Et toi avec ta consanguine de famille.

-Draco !

-Vous croyez qu'on a vraiment le temps de se disputer ? Sérieusement ? lança Parvati d'une voix criarde.

-On ferait bien mieux d'avancer, et de faire moins de bruit avant de se faire repérer, ajouta Colin.

-Trop tard, railla une voix rauque derrière eux.

Un frisson glacé traversa Harry de toutes parts. Tout se passa extrêmement vite et à la fois terriblement lentement. Il avait reconnu la voix. Il sut aussitôt qu'ils étaient en danger. Mais avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de se retourner et de se protéger, un premier sort percuta Dennis de plein fouet lui arrachant un cri strident. Du sang gicla et un deuxième sort l'atteignit à la poitrine, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

-Protego, hurlèrent Hermione et Harry à l'unisson.

L'AD se resserra, entourant le corps inerte de Dennis. Alors que Parvati s'était penchée sur lui, disparaissant aux yeux de tous, afin d'appliquer les premiers soins au Gryffondor, les autres pointèrent leurs baguettes en direction des trois Mangemorts qui leurs faisaient face.

Deux d'entres eux portaient une grande cape dotée d'une large capuche qui obstruait leur visage. Le troisième était parfaitement reconnaissable. Grand avec de longs cheveux gris, un visage crasseux, Fenrir Greyback arborait un large sourire dévoilant ses longues dents pointues.

-On essaye de jouer dans la cour des grands ? S'esclaffa le loup-garou en voyant les postures d'attaque des jeunes sorciers face à lui.

Ses yeux jaunâtres scrutèrent le visage de chacun des Gryffondors. Il adressa à Lavande un regard pervers et sadique, qui fit frissonner la jeune fille de terreur. Hermione, tout contre son bras, sentit la jeune fille trembler si fort, qu'elle crut qu'elle allait éclater en sanglot. Mais Dean derrière elle, posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, calmant la jeune sorcière. Puis le rafleur s'arrêta sur un visage. Il sembla tiquer.

-Macnair, tu vois ce que je vois ?

Le Mangemort, alors resté étrangement en arrière, s'approcha, non sans rester à une certaine distance du loup-garou.

Greyback pointa alors un de ses longs doigts vers une tête qui n'avait rien à faire parmi les Gryffondors.

-Mr. Malefoy aurait-il déserté les rangs des Initiés ? Ironisa le loup-garou.

-Il y a sans doute une explication… murmura le mangemort.

-Oui, et cette explication se nomme « traitre à son sang » ! hurla Greyback en pointant sa baguette en direction du blond.

Un éclair rouge fusa. Draco para aussi vite qu'il le put, envoyant le sortilège percuter le mur. N'attendant pas une nouvelle réplique de la part des Mangemorts, et irrité par l'insulte de Greyback, le Serpentard lança aussitôt un nouveau sort qui loupa de peu le monstre nocturne.

Cela eut un effet immédiat dans les rangs ennemis, Greyback éclata d'un rire rauque qui faisait penser aux aboiements d'un gros chien. Ce rire moqueur fut plus cinglant et plus humiliant encore que l'insulte. Une rage naquit au creux du ventre de l'ancien Initié qui ne désirait plus qu'une chose : faire taire cet immonde loup crasseux.

Cette fois Draco ne manqua pas sa cible. La langue du Mangemort se colla aussitôt contre son palais, manquant de l'étouffer alors qu'il éclatait à nouveau de rire.

Ce fut le début des hostilités. Draco envoya à sa suite un sortilège de conjonctivite qui enflamma les yeux de Greyback. La douleur atroce ajoutée au sortilège de Bloclang mit le rafleur dans une rage incommensurable, mais aveuglé, ne pouvant crier et manquant de s'étouffer à chaque vague de douleur, le loup garou ne s'avérait plus être un danger pour le moment.

Mais Macnair et son camarade de jeu attaquèrent aussitôt, et ne se contentèrent pas de quelques « expelliarmus » et autres « stupéfix ». Les Gryffondors durent repousser une pluie de « endoloris ». Harry abandonna bien vite le sort de désarmement. Fatigué par ce qu'il avait vécu lors de sa chasse aux Horcruxes, fatigué de risquer sa vie sans mettre réellement en danger celle des Mangemorts, il envoya quelques « sectusempra » et toucha le mangemort encore inconnu, qui se saisit aussitôt l'épaule. Il répliqua dans un cri de rage. Esquivant le charme du bouclier, son sort percuta Colin de plein fouet. Le Gryffondor eut l'air assommé pendant quelques secondes, déstabilisé. Puis la voix du Mangemort s'éleva sous son capuchon :

-Tue tes amis ! Hurla-t-il.

Impassible, les sourcils légèrement froncés, Colin se tourna vers les Gryffondors et pointa sa baguette vers Lavande. Hermione se jeta aussitôt sur elle, les faisant tomber toutes deux à la renverse. Un éclair vert alla percuter le mur derrière eux, créant une brèche parmi les pierres. Ron se rua sur Colin alors qu'il se tournait vers Neville. Il lui attrapa la main et lui tordit le poignet le plus fort possible, afin de le forcer à lâcher sa baguette. Dans ce désordre ambiant, Parvati et Hermione essayaient de protéger le groupe des potentiels « avada kedavra » de Colin, alors que Ginny, Dean, et Neville continuaient de les protéger des sorts des Mangemorts. Lavande retrouvant ses esprits, lança un « accio baguette » arrachant la baguette des mains de Colin. Mais celui-ci tentait de répondre aux ordres de son nouveau maître aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, et après avoir envoyé une droite dans le nez de Ron, il profita de la confusion du roux et de sa douleur pour l'attraper à la gorge.

-« Flipendo », hurla Hermione.

Colin s'envola dans les airs, libérant le cou du jeune Weasley. Il n'avait pas encore atteint le sol, que la brune lui lança un « incarcerem ».

-Il faut le libérer de l' « imperium », cria Parvati tout en envoyant un sort en direction de Colin qui avait réussi, malgré ses liens à ramper sur le sol.

-Il n'y a qu'une solution pour cela, grommela Ron, le nez en sang.

-Et personne ici n'aura le courage de le faire… murmura Hermione désemparée, avant d'entendre subitement deux sorts impardonnables fuser de leur propre camp. Alors qu'elle se tournait en direction des Mangemorts, elle vit deux éclairs verts frapper le Mangemort inconnu en pleine poitrine. Un silence s'abattit sur le groupe alors que chacun observait le corps inerte de leur ennemi. Même Macnair semblait choqué : le Survivant et leur ancien allié Draco Malefoy venaient de lier leurs forces pour lancer le plus terrible des sorts.

Profitant de ce moment de trouble, Ron leva sa baguette et assomma Macnair d'un « stupéfix ».

-Où est Greyback ? murmura Lavande soudainement.

L'homme surgit d'un couloir parallèle, les yeux injectés de sang et gonflés, lui donnant un air encore plus terrible. Un de ses sorts toucha Neville au flanc, infligeant au Gryffondor une terrible brûlure. Ginny, voyant que la chemise de son ami était en train de s'embraser, lança un « aguamenti ». Un long filet d'eau surgit alors de sa baguette, éteignant la flamme.

La main droite du loup-garou armée d'ongles aussi aiguisés que des griffes vint lacérer la joue de Seamus tandis que de son autre main, il saisissait la gorge de Lavande et attirait la jeune fille dans sa direction. La Gryffondor poussa un cri strident et hystérique, alors que Greyback, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, s'apprêtait à lui mordre le cou.

Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la chair, déchirant la carotide de la jeune fille qui hurla à plein poumon. L'AD lança une dizaine de sorts comme un seul homme, n'ajoutant qu'un peu plus à la confusion. Certains sorts dévièrent les autres, d'autres s'annulèrent en se rencontrant. Le cri de terreur et de souffrance de la Gryffondor redoubla alors que Greyback lui arracha la peau du cou. Elle tomba au sol, les larmes coulants le long de ses joues, les mains plaquées sur sa gorge déchiquetée, transportée dans un cri hystérique terrifiant. La situation avait rendu le loup garou euphorique. Baignant dans un sadisme sans nom et jouissif, il lança un « endoloris », espérant toucher Neville Londubat.

Ce fut Hermione qui réussit à toucher le rafleur en premier. Son « flipendo » l'assomma, lui imposant le silence dans le même temps. Sonné, il ne put éviter la succession de sorts qui lui tomba dessus. Des sorts visant à l'immobiliser, à le maîtriser, des sortilèges recherchant sa douleur, sa souffrance. Une volonté de vengeance envers Dennis et Lavande. L'homme tomba à la renverse, incapable de se défendre, sa bouche ensanglantée grande ouverte, de nombreuses entailles parcourant son corps.

Le calme retomba, lourdement, en même temps que les baguettes s'abaissèrent. Hermione se précipita vers Lavande, qui agenouillée sur le sol, pleurait tout son soûl, ses mains essayant d'empêcher le sang de s'échapper de la plaie. Hermione lui attrapa doucement les bras, l'incitant à libérer la plaie. Ce qu'elle vit n'était pas agréable à regarder. La peau du cou avait été arrachée, le trou était béant et sanguinolent. Lavande avait blanchi et Hermione se demanda si la blessure n'était pas potentiellement mortelle. Elle lança « Episkey » comme premier soin, tout en sachant que ce sortilège ne soignait que les plaies mineures… Ce qui n'était pas le cas ici. Mais elle espérait que le sort aurait un effet même minime sur la blessure.

Hermione essayait de garder son sang froid, mais la plaie était si horrible à regarder qu'elle fut prise de sueurs froides, et que sa tête se mit à tourner. La panique s'infiltrait peu à peu en elle. Si bien qu'elle en perdit ses moyens. Il existait un sort… un autre sort… Pour soigner les blessures graves. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, elle devait s'en rappeler. Lisant le désarroi et la peur dans les yeux de la brune, Lavande recommença à sangloter.

Hermione leva les yeux vers ses autres camarades, cherchant un soutien, de l'aide. Mais les autres semblaient tout aussi désemparés qu'elle.

Puis Draco apparut à ses yeux. Il s'abaissa à ses côtés, et son regard seul suffit à la rassurer. Il pointa sa baguette en direction de la gorge de Lavande et murmura : « Vulnera Sanentum. »

L'hémoglobine qui coulait le long du cou de la Gryffondor fit chemin arrière, remontant jusqu'à la plaie et retournant se nicher dans ses veines et vaisseaux. Puis la plaie se referma, non sans arracher un cri de douleur à Lavande.

-On ne devrait pas rester ici, d'autres mangemorts risquent de rappliquer, murmura Draco.

-Et Dennis ? répliqua Colin.

Parvati n'avait pas réussi à le réanimer. Il restait inerte sur le sol.

-On n'a pas le temps. On l'emmène avec nous, on essayera de trouver un endroit en sécurité et des membres de l'Ordre pour s'en occuper, décida Harry tout en vérifiant que le pouls du jeune homme se faisait toujours ressentir.

Seamus lança un sort au corps qui se souleva et vint flotter dans les airs. Les membres de l'AD se placèrent de manière à l'entourer et ainsi le protéger aussi bien qu'ils le pouvaient.

Ils passèrent par autant d'escaliers dérobés et de passages peu fréquentés qu'ils purent. Hermione lança de nombreux sorts d'illusion afin d'éviter qu'ils soient confrontés à de nouveaux combats. Ils devaient garder des forces et limiter les pertes pour la bataille finale. Et ils savaient très bien, que dans ces couloirs découverts, ils n'auraient aucune chance face à de nouvelles escouades de Mangemorts. Ils devaient arriver jusqu'au parc, ils devaient sortir de Poudlard et rejoindre les autres membres de l'Ordre.

Des bruits et de nombreux fracas, des cris et des sortilèges fusants se firent entendre alors qu'ils approchaient du hall et de la Grande Salle. Hermione se demanda alors si la Grande Salle était toujours aux mains des Initiés, ou si l'Ordre avait réussi à reprendre l'avantage.

-Il faut qu'on y aille, décréta Ginny, avide de vengeance.

-Et on fait quoi de Dennis ? De Lavande qui tient à peine debout ? On les livre aux Mangemorts ? Demanda Parvati, agacée par le comportement presque suicidaire de la rousse.

-Vous n'avez qu'à rester en arrière, moi j'y vais, grommela la jeune fille, visiblement prête à en découdre.

-Ecoutez ! Il faudrait que trois d'entre nous restent avec nos blessés, pour s'en occuper et les protéger. Les autres, nous descendons dans le hall et nous essayons de vous envoyer un membre de l'Ordre pour vous aider, déclara Harry.

-Moi, je reste avec Lavande et Dennis, dit Parvati en attrapant la main de son amie.

-Je vais rester aussi, annonça Colin.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Dean, on va essayer de trouver un coin tranquille, soyez prudent…

Ils se détachèrent du rang. Se jetant un dernier regard, ils s'éloignèrent chacun de leur côté.

Plus ils approchaient du hall et plus les cris et les bruits s'élevaient. Au détour du dernier couloir, les sorciers décidèrent de se lancer un sort d'illusion afin de rester discret et de prendre au dépourvu les éventuels mangemorts et initiés présents en haut de l'escalier.

Harry, plaqué contre le mur, jeta un rapide coup d'œil afin d'évaluer ce qui les attendait. Une dizaine d'Initiés se tenaient en haut des marches, certains jetant des sorts par-dessus le balcon tandis que d'autres se battaient avec des Serdaigles.

Ginny se précipita la première. Son premier sort attint un Initié dans le dos. Celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol, laissant les autres dans une surprise totale.

Les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore sortirent de leur cachette à leur tour, et lancèrent une pluie de sorts, décimant les rangs ennemis. Les Serdaigles s'occupèrent alors des Initiés attaquant les membres de l'Ordre employés à combattre dans le hall.

Profitant de ce point stratégique, enfin libéré, les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles se placèrent au balcon.

En contrebas, Mangemorts et membres de l'Ordre s'affrontaient avec férocité. La porte du hall était grande ouverte, jetant sur la pièce une lumière blanche des plus aveuglantes. Les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles jetèrent des sorts de protection sur les membres de l'Ordre, les aidant ainsi à repousser les silhouettes encapuchonnées hors de l'école. Hermione évita de peu un sort lancé par un des Mangemorts, furieux de voir que les Initiés avaient laissé place à des adversaires.

L'Ordre semblait reprendre l'avantage sur les Mangemorts, d'autant plus que de nouveaux membres venaient d'arriver avec quelques Poufsouffles de septième année.

Ginny, emportée par un nouvel élan de vengeance, s'engagea dans l'escalier, obligeant Ron et Harry à la suivre. Hermione n'eut même pas à regarder Draco pour savoir qu'il la suivrait. Ils descendirent les marches en courant, non sans repousser un ou deux sorts, et se mêlèrent rapidement à la bataille, repoussant les Mangemorts hors du hall à l'aide de quelques « expulso »

La rage de vaincre, de gagner se ressentait dans chacun des camps. L'une provenait d'une soif de pouvoir, tandis que l'autre recherchait la protection. Les coups pleuvaient, les répliques ne se faisaient pas attendre. La valse des sortilèges était si rapide, si violente, et si dangereuse, qu'Hermione en avait le souffle coupé. Coupé par l'adrénaline qu'elle ressentait, coupé par sa propre rage de protéger ses amis. Elle hurlait des sorts qui lui venaient instinctivement, sans prendre le temps de respirer. Mais la peur et le courage étaient tels qu'elle ne ressentait aucune difficulté à tenir encore debout. Il fallait vivre, il fallait combattre, rien d'autre n'importait.

Alors qu'elle atteignait à son tour enfin le perron de la grande porte du château, le vent lui fouetta le visage comme un nouveau souffle, comme un nouvel espoir brûlant comme le soleil qui illuminait le parc.

Les Mangemorts s'étaient éloignés, puis regroupés, formant une masse noire au milieu du parc. L'Ordre, lui, était resté près de l'entrée de Poudlard, défendant cette dernière instance du pouvoir de Voldemort. Poudlard debout, c'était la liberté conservée, l'espoir de mettre à terre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Entre eux, l'herbe dansait avec le vent. Un silence religieux s'était abattu sur le lieu… Royal, magnifique… Les deux camps s'observaient dans le blanc des yeux, attendant de voir qui souillerait en premier cette herbe verdoyante.

Soudain un bruit strident s'éleva, obligeant chacun à se protéger les oreilles. Un cri provenant de la terre, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus aigu.

-Le Saule, cria Ron, ça vient du Saule Cogneur !

L'arbre se tordait dans tous les sens, comme s'il subissait la pire des tortures. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Hermione n'en crût pas ses yeux, l'arbre se fendit depuis sa base jusqu'au sommet en quelques secondes, non sans laisser échapper un terrible son avant de se taire…

Et puis il apparut, au milieu du tronc brisé, sa haute silhouette noire s'élevant lentement avec une prestance terrifiante. Il survola les racines plus qu'il ne les enjamba, et s'avança avec une lenteur effroyable. Un léger mouvement se fit sentir dans les rangs de l'Ordre. Hermione fut poussée en arrière. Un vent de panique s'empara des élèves de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffles qui s'étaient portés volontaires, ainsi que de quelques membres de l'AD. Aussi forte qu'elle pouvait l'être, Hermione ne put empêcher son corps de frémir quand Voldemort s'éleva au milieu des débris du Saule Cogneur. Mais la pression du torse de Draco dans son dos réussit à la rassurer et à lui redonner confiance.

Draco était soumis à une terrifiante contradiction. Certes, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il était là, au milieu de l'Ordre du Phénix, ayant combattu et tué les siens, une tête d'un blond malfoyen jurant terriblement avec les autres. Un déserteur, un traitre à son sang, un ennemi… mais jamais il ne serait un lâche. Son cœur battait étrangement fort, alors qu'il savait que face à lui se trouvaient son père, sa tante, peut-être sa mère aussi… qu'ils ne comprendraient pas… qu'ils le renieraient à jamais… Et même s'il avait réfléchi à son choix, même s'il avait décidé de quitter Voldemort pour gagner sa liberté, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il se retrouverait à combattre contre les siens… Il aurait dû fuir… mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu… Il était bien trop impliqué maintenant… Et il y avait Hermione… Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule ici. Il n'avait pas confiance en Harry Potter, ni en Ronald Weasley pour la protéger… Il n'avait confiance qu'en lui. Mais voir sa famille menaçante en face de lui, il ne l'avait jamais souhaité. Il ne voulait pas combattre… Il ne voulait pas se battre contre ses proches. Et la peur… la peur de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi devant eux, devant lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il n'était pas censé revoir un jour. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas clément. Il n'était en aucun cas en sécurité… Voldemort n'hésiterait pas à l'abattre. Peut-être le ferait-il capturer afin de mieux le torturer, de le tuer avec plus de souffrance pour le punir, lui et sa famille. Il voulait fuir. Il voulait rester. Il était piégé.

Il ne voulait plus réfléchir… C'était trop dur… comment devrait-il réagir si Hermione se retrouvait confrontée à Bellatrix ? Ou pire, à son père ? Il ne savait pas, et il ne voulait pas le savoir.

La voix du Lord se fit entendre tout à coup, résonnant aux quatre coins du parc.

-Bonjour à tous, et merci de participer à cette magnifique journée, celle de l'ascension de mon pouvoir. C'est si agréable de vous voir combattre, et mourir alors que vous avez déjà perdu, déclara Voldemort à l'Ordre d'une voix doucereuse. Mais continuez, je me délecte de votre idiotie, de votre peur et de votre trop plein de confiance en vous… Mais si je suis venu, ici, ce n'est que pour une seule raison… J'ai entendu dire que le jeune Potter avait refait apparition à Poudlard. Harry, où-te caches-tu ?

Au milieu de l'Ordre, Harry se tenait accroupi, les mains plaquées sur sa cicatrice. En entendant son nom, il tenta de se relever, mais Remus appuya sur ses épaules, l'incitant à rester caché.

-Petit Potter, montre-toi…susurra Voldemort.

Ne voyant aucune réaction parmi l'Ordre, il pointa sa baguette vers le groupe.

Hermione devina aussitôt qu'il venait de lancer un sort informulé visant à savoir où se trouvait Harry. Réagissant aussitôt, elle contra le sort, prononçant « Protego Maxima Fianto Duri Repello Inimicum ». Elle ne fut pas la seule à résister. Remus, Molly et Flitwick qui avait été libéré lancèrent le même sort à l'unisson.

Puis la voix de Remus se fit entendre à son tour, provocante :

-On n'a peur que de ce qu'on ne voit pas…

On ne pourrait dire quel camp commença à attaquer l'autre en premier. Les baguettes se levèrent en même temps, les sorts se mirent à voler quelques secondes plus tard, suivis d'un mouvement de foule. Chaque clan se mit à courir vers l'autre. Certains furent touchés pendant leur course folle.

Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de rester près de Ron, Harry, Ginny et Draco, mais la bataille l'avait poussée loin d'eux. Elle tenta de les rejoindre en fendant la foule, chose qui s'avéra être particulièrement difficile. Elle devait chercher ses amis, tout en faisant attention à ses arrières, se protéger et contrer. Elle repéra Draco à quelques mètres d'elle, visiblement en train d'en découdre avec un Mangemort. Elle courut dans sa direction, lançant un sort au mage noir qui l'attaquait. Trop occupé à se battre avec le blond, celui-ci ne vit pas le « stupéfix » arriver et ne put l'éviter.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Draco en voyant la jeune fille.

Hermione hocha de la tête, avant de demander :

-Où sont Harry et Ron ?

-Je n'en sais rien, et je dois t'avouer que je m'en contrefiche… Attention ! hurla-t-il obligeant la jeune fille à se baisser pour éviter un sort.

Se redressant, il chercha des yeux qui les avait attaqué. Une longue silhouette encapuchonnée avançait vers eux. Il laissa apparaître une faille, une grimace sur son masque d'indifférence. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette démarche.

-Hermione, va-t-en, murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te dis de t'en aller…

-Draco, Draco, Draco… Tu me déçois mon petit neveu… qui-est-ce qui t'a manipulé ? Quelqu'un t'a fait boire une potion ?

-Personne ne m'a fait boire de potion, ma tante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, alors, parmi les traitres à leur sang et les sangs de bourbe ? Vociféra Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Je…

-Comment as-tu pu rejoindre l'Ordre ? Rejoindre l'Ennemi ?

-Je n'ai pas rejoint l'Ordre.

-Mais tu as combattu aux côtés de Potter… de Potter… Tu as même tué Yaxley… Tu as tué l'un des nôtres Draco… Macnair nous a tout raconté…

-Vous avez retrouvé Macnair ?

-Vous l'aviez laissé au milieu d'un couloir, ce n'était pas difficile de le trouver. Tu es un traitre Draco… Tu me déçois tellement. Tu avais un avenir parfait aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il t'aimait tellement. Mais tu as tout gâché, tout. Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi Draco ?

-Parce que j'avais besoin d'être libre et non asservi à un maître mégalomane et égocentrique comme vous l'êtes tous, cracha Draco en serrant sa baguette dans sa main.

-Draco… Je… Je vais être obligée de te punir, tu le sais ? Susurra-t-elle en levant sa baguette.

Soudain un sort fusa, touchant Bellatrix à l'épaule. Du sang gicla. La Mangemort observa son épaule, un profond air choqué sur le visage.

-Qui… qui ?

Puis elle aperçut Hermione, légèrement en retrait derrière Draco.

-« Endoloris » hurla-t-elle.

Le sort se dirigea droit vers la jeune fille, fatalement. Elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Elle ferma les yeux, comme si ce simple fait pouvait atténuer la douleur qu'elle allait ressentir. Mais rien. Rien n'arriva. Sinon un long cri de souffrance qui n'était pas le sien. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Draco, à ses pieds, se tordait sur le sol, hurlant de douleur. L'horreur fut bien pire que si elle avait subi ce sort. Elle préférait encore souffrir que de voir ses proches souffrir. Elle faillit se jeter au sol, mais se disant que cela ne changerait rien, elle attaqua Bellatrix, qui regardait Draco d'un air beaucoup trop sérieux à son goût.

Mais Bellatrix esquiva son sort sans difficulté. Hermione bloqua l'éclair vert qu'elle projeta vers elle et répliqua avec un « stupéfix ». Un combat acharné s'engagea entre les deux sorcières. Mais les sortilèges de Bellatrix étaient bien trop puissants, bien trop rapides et bien trop noirs pour qu'Hermione puisse tenir encore longtemps. Elle se défendait aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, mais ne parvenait pas à attaquer. Enfin, elle reprit l'avantage alors qu'un deuxième sorcier se mit à attaquer la Mangemort. Draco, libéré du « doloris » s'était relevé, et combattait aux côtés d'Hermione. Bellatrix ragea :

-C'est pour elle, c'est pour cette Sang-de-Bourbe que tu nous as trahis ! Oui, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air effaré d'Hermione. Blaise nous a tout raconté. Il nous a dit qu'il avait découvert que tu étais une fille, et en aucun cas l'homme pour lequel tu essayais de te faire passer. Il savait que tu espionnais les Initiés. Or, qui d'autre qu'un membre de l'Ordre pour s'occuper de cette tâche ? Il ne fut pas difficile de faire le lien. Macnair a compris dès qu'il t'a vu aux côtés de Potter et Weasley. La Sang-de-Bourbe absente pour la grande bataille ? Absente au lieu de défendre ses amis ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle était bien là la petite Sang-Impur, mais sous une autre apparence. Les Gryffondors sont tellement prévisibles. Tu donnerais corps et âme pour défendre tes amis.

Tournant son regard vers Draco, elle ajouta :

-Ton père n'aurait jamais du te faire confiance.

-« Expelliarmus », hurla Hermione.

La Mangemort n'eut aucun mal à éviter ce premier sort, mais Draco profita de cette diversion pour envoyer un « stupéfix » bien placé, qu'elle ne put repousser à temps.

Hermione regarda Draco, s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de souffler qu'un nouvel hurlement, plus fort que tous les autres, plus fort que le bruit qui régnait sur le champ de bataille, les interpela. Sans nul doute, ce cri avait été amplifié par un « sonorus ». Hermione connaissait très bien cette voix… ce cri… pour l'avoir entendu dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard le matin même. Elle se précipita vers la source de cette voix. Cette fois, elle irait aider Ginny. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste passive comme elle l'avait été quand les Initiés l'avaient torturée.

Mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas de simples Initiés qui faisaient ainsi hurler la rouquine. Et Ginny n'était pas seule. Harry et Ron étaient déjà là… face à Voldemort qui tenait entre ses mains la jeune fille, la menaçant du bout de sa baguette. Les deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient pas savoir quoi faire. Ils hésitaient. Ils menaçaient Voldemort, tout en restant inactifs. Deux Mangemorts apparurent derrière eux, prêts à les frapper dans le dos.

-Attention ! hurla Hermione à leur intention, attirant sur elle l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent à temps pour contrer les sorts des Mangemorts et engager le combat. Voldemort, lui, venait de jeter Ginny au sol, et de la ligoter sans prononcer un seul mot, tout en ne quittant pas Hermione des yeux. Puis il s'avança vers elle. Le cerveau d'Hermione l'incita à reculer, mais son corps refusa de bouger.

Soudain Bellatrix surgit de nulle part telle une furie.

- Puis-je m'en occuper Maître ?! demanda-t-elle d'une voix essoufflée.

-Mais je t'en prie Bellatrix, c'était Draco qui m'intéressait.

Hermione regarda derrière elle. Le Serpentard l'avait en effet suivie, et se retrouvait à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ne la touche pas, ordonna le blond en direction de sa tante.

-La… ? murmura Voldemort.

Il s'arrêta et scruta Hermione d'un air perplexe.

-C'est la Sang-de-Bourbe, Maître, c'est la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Il est amoureux de la Sang-de-Bourbe, se moqua Bellatrix, hystérique.

-Draco… Tu me déçois beaucoup… dit Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse.

Draco hésita à reculer alors que Voldemort se rapprochait de lui. Il lança un coup d'œil vers Bellatrix qui venait de jeter un sort qu'Hermione para facilement.

-On ne tombe pas amoureux, et encore moins d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, susurra Voldemort.

-Je ne suis pas…

-Oh voyons, ne te moque pas de moi… Tu t'es suffisamment joué de moi, Draco… Je vais devoir te punir… Tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Allez-y… Tuez-moi…

Le cœur de Draco battait la chamade. Il voulait rester fort et digne face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne voulait pas fuir, ni être un lâche. En disant ces mots, sa voix avait à peine tremblé, alors qu'à l'intérieur, son corps entier frissonnait. Il était terrifié. Terrifié par ce qu'il allait subir, terrifié pour Hermione qui était en difficulté face à Bellatrix. Potter et Weasley ne pouvaient pas l'aider. Et puis il l'aperçut. Derrière eux. Derrière les combats. Seul, debout. Il avait abaissé sa capuche, il avait enlevé son masque. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond si pale volaient derrière lui, soulevés par le vent. Draco n'avait jamais vu autant d'émotions sur le visage de son père. Il avait l'air à la fois en colère, déçu, dégoûté, haineux, froid, compatissant et même attristé… Plus humain qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il souffrait. Il souffrait de voir son fils ainsi déshonoré, mais aussi de voir que Draco allait mourir.

Voldemort leva sa baguette. Il la pointa dans sa direction. Draco n'avait pas l'intention de se battre. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui…

Au fond de lui, Draco avait envie de fermer les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir l'éclair vert voler vers lui, il ne voulait pas avoir comme dernière image le visage monstrueux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il se devait de garder les yeux ouverts. Il se devait d'affronter la mort en face.

La baguette pivota.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ? Que voulait-il faire ? Draco ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait pas… Et puis soudain il comprit. Voldemort braqua sa baguette sur Hermione. Une grimace affreuse tordit son visage et un éclair blanc frappa Hermione de plein fouet. Un immense nuage de fumée engloutit la jeune fille, des étincelles s'envolèrent dans tous les sens, atteignant même Bellatrix au visage.

Et un cri. Son cri… Long et tortueux. Funeste… Funèbre… Puis plus rien. Rien.

Le nuage se volatilisa. Des cendres retombèrent au sol. Hermione avait disparu. Elle n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive, plus un seul signe de son corps. Seules des cendres s'étalant sur l'herbe verte. Des cendres… Où-était-elle ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Quel était ce sort ? Où-était-elle ? Les cendres… ces cendres… ses cendres ?

Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Tout avait disparu : le bruit, la bataille, les cris, les larmes, le sang, elle. Elle n'était plus là…

Il n'y avait plus rien en dehors du cri de Draco. Un cri terrifié et terrifiant. Les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques minutes auparavant. Rien. Plus rien, en dehors des silhouettes floues à ses côtés. Et puis son rire. Abominable et sadique.

Draco se releva, sa baguette à la main. Son cri se transforma en cri de rage et de désespoir. Il aurait du mourir. C'était à lui de mourir. Pas à Hermione… Elle aurait du rester en vie. Il était là pour la protéger. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ?

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Malgré sa vue brouillée par la rage et les larmes, il se jeta sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La vengeance transporte des hommes, leur donne la force d'affronter plus puissant qu'eux. Draco savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tuer Voldemort. Il lui lança le pire des sorts. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avec la ferme intention de le toucher. Sans y arriver. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en revanche l'atteignit du premier coup. Draco vit un éclair passer devant ses yeux. Et puis rien… Plus rien.

* * *

_*Long rire sadique*. _

_Oui, je suis contente de la fin de mon chapitre, ravie, enthousiaste. Je sais que derrière votre PC vous avez tous envie de me tuer. Mais rassurez-vous, il reste encore un chapitre. Histoire d'éclaircir un peu ce cliffhanger. Et puis le chapitre en général, parce que ça serait quand même triste de ne pas avoir la liste exacte des morts. Je vous laisse me haïr, m'insulter, me frapper, me balancer des « doloris » à la tronche, je vous invite même à faire cela dans les **reviews.**_

_D'ailleurs, petite parenthèse. Je sais que j'ai mis dix ans avant de publier ce chapitre, que je mérite d'être flagellée toussa, mais il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre. La fiction est presque terminée, alors je m'adresse à vous, mes **chers lecteurs fantômes**, vous qui n'avez jamais laissé votre **avis** sur l'histoire ou encore vous autres, **chers lecteurs-fantômes-qui-ont-ajouté-ma-fiction-dans-leurs-alertes-voire-dans-leurs-favoris-sans-m'avoir-jamais-laissé-votre-avis**, c'est votre avant dernière chance pour vous exprimer. Alors, si vous avez envie de laisser quelques mots suite à la lecture de ce chapitre, ou un **bilan** de la fiction je vous y invite. Pour ceux qui veulent attendre la fin complète de la fiction pour la commenter, je peux comprendre, cette parenthèse sera juste un rappel pour la prochaine fois :) Pour les autres, la fenêtre **REVIEW** se trouve juste en dessous ! HERE WE GO !_

_**EDIT :** Bonjour. Je me suis un peu calmée. Je sais que la plupart des gens ne liront pas cet édit... Je vous rappelle chers lecteurs-fantômes, que je suis un être humain, une personne qui a une vie, des problèmes, des doutes, du travail, des joies, des peines... toussa. Mais vous avez réussi à m'énerver avec votre passivité. Le but de feufeu, de vous publier vos fictions, c'est de **partager** nos histoires avec vous. Mais **le partage** ça ne va pas que dans un sens. Ce n'est pas de moi à vous. **C'est aussi de vous à moi**. J'écris une histoire, je vous la donne à lire **GRATUITEMENT**. Je vous donne de mon temps, et mon seul salaire, c'est vos avis. Je travaille en quelques sortes un peu pour vous. Alors la moindre des choses, c'est de **ne pas ignorer l'auteure**, de ne pas m'ignorer et de faire l'effort de laisser votre avis. ça prend trente secondes. Vous avez perdu bien plus de temps à lire l'histoire qu'à écrire une review. Il suffit juste de laisser **votre ressenti**, ce qui vous a plû, ce qui vous a déplû. **Une fiction ça ne se consomme pas, ça se vit**. Alors sortez de votre passivité, et donnez votre avis. Cet édit s'applique à tous les auteurs. Tous les auteurs après avoir posté leur chapitre, n'attendent qu'une chose... Vos avis. Vous imaginez la frustration de voir des centaines de lecteurs et aucun avis ? C'est **hyper décourageant**... Et c'est pour ça que de nombreux auteurs abandonnent leurs fictions... Moi personnellement depuis vendredi (jour où j'ai posté la fiction et où j'ai vu 200 lecteurs = 2 reviews), je n'ai plus l'envie d'écrire de fictions... Ni d'OS. Parce que le non-retour, ça vous dégoute les auteurs... Alors faites un petit effort, et reviewez. (Ce message s'adresse évidemment aux lecteurs fantômes et en aucun cas à ceux qui me review fréquemment, et que j'aime d'un amour pur et sincère)  
Evidemment, j'attends votre avis sur ma fiction, le chapitre, la fin... toussa... et en aucun cas sur cet édit, qui n'apporte strictement rien à l'histoire. Si vous avez quelques choses à me dire,, envoyez moi un MP. Merci.  
_


	26. Chapitre 26 : Epilogue

**La Courbe de tes Yeux**

_Les mensonges d'un visage_

* * *

_Bonjour à tous. Oui, je suis déjà là. Ça vous étonne ? ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas posté aussi rapidement ! Mais je me suis dit qu'un petit épilogue pour la rentrée, ça ne pourrait que vous faire plaisir (même si en même temps ce n'est pas forcément le bon jour pour poster, puisque vous allez peut-être être frustré de ne pas pouvoir le lire tout de suite.)_

_En tout cas, voilà, c'est la fin. C'est l'épilogue… Je sens en moi un immense soulagement et en même temps une petite pointe de tristesse… C'est un peu bizarre tout ça. Et j'aimerai dire que voilà. Je l'avais promis. Je vous l'avais promis il y a plus d'un an que je finirai cette fiction, même si elle était stoppée depuis de longs mois au chapitre 8. Vous désespériez, vous pensiez que j'étais morte (si, si, j'ai relu les reviews cet après-midi) et bien non, et quand je promets que je finirais quelque chose, je le finis. Et la voilà, la fin. Toute belle, toute propre._

_Alors j'aimerai vous remercier, vous les lecteurs, qui avez fait vivre cette fiction, qui m'avez motivée à écrire, à continuer la fiction, à la reprendre, à la changer. Les lecteurs-fantômes s'imaginent que les reviews ne servent à rien. Sans elles, je n'aurai jamais repris la fic. Elle serait abandonnée. Sans les reviews, la fiction n'aurait jamais évolué de cette manière. Certains m'ont fait part d'idées, ou de choses qu'ils n'appréciaient pas, et cela m'a fait réfléchir et changer certains de mes chapitres, qui en réalité, sont bien mieux comme ça que comme je l'avais imaginé au préalable. Voilà, j'ai écrit la fiction pour moi, mais aussi pour vous. Je vous ai écouté, elle s'est construite avec vous, nous voilà à l'aboutissement. _

_Alors **merci** mes fidèles lecteurs. J'ai relu toutes les reviews aujourd'hui, et j'ai listé toutes les personnes qui m'avaient laissé leur avis. Je vous ai répertorié par ordre d'apparition dans les reviews, des plus vieilles aux plus récentes. C'est vous que je remercie, que je serre dans mes bras, à qui je fais des poutoux partout, c'est vous que j'aime : _

Par ordre d'apparition x)

Droupy, **Loufoca-Granger**, Fan0190, **MissAcid**, **Jun O-Ren**, Tenshi-Sa-Chan, **NYOZ3KA,** **Xeres Malfoy**, Kamy-love-drago, **Jeff-La-Bleue**, Alyse, **Vera Bennett**, Yuuki-Nana, **Yagaelle**, Emma, **Aodren**, Shoushoo, **Ketchupii60**, Kushi59, Syrielle, Lesquimou, **PoupA,** Sout, **Holstar**, **Nanajimi**, **MissKern**, Lisou, Esquisse, DrayD, **MlleGanou**, Ero-Chikachu, Megara Spoiler, Lisou, **Naham**, **Joy**, **Crayoline**, Takada87, EdelweissJ, **Swetty-girl-35**, **Tuti**-**Fruity**, **GrumpyApple**, **TAGADA**, **Kisa**, **LoveHermyDrago**, **Miji-Sama**, **Manon, **Badou, **Samsam, LadyMalfoy-94**, Malicia M. Dalriada, mary000, **Keiry95,** SAM, Dragolicious, **Kamy-love-drago**, Hiromichi, Dame-demeter, RoussettedeRodriguez, **Pull-Power**, **Ecathe38,** **pepette**, **DramioneForever700**, A Strange Cat, Myth444, Eowire, Mikan-Chan-Wa-Kawai, Lena, PaulinaDragona, pititelili, Madelight, Sherlockette, WannaLove, Alice, Black666, Julie Malefoy15, Malefoy Heartless, Lola, CaroYuuki, **Alysee**, Kim, Eglantine, PrincesseDuFeu, Liliane, Pauline-helo, MAHA1959, Blaku"-Chu, **Miss Siera**, Dauphin Noire, Altanais, Pinkly, Kirika Riyuji, Elenore, Sukiplatypus, Cinderella, Nivita, Chuu3, Audelie, **SadieKISHE, **Melli, **EinIgriV**, Calliope, Cind3rella, Missie Moon, Katia, **Hoshiko27,** Alenathy, Mireba-chan, Callie, Marguerite, Alexandra Chou, **Helia. H**, **Rimariri**, **Amber1994**, Emma, Mathisio, AnonymeH, Elicia, Brioche Foure aux Framboise, **Marie**, Nouvelle-Drarry, Roselia001,Kimika su, Myriade, **L-echarpe-Verte**, **biidou**, **Mlle Elea**, **Ska**, Couette couette, Isawild, Oxymoras, Emayelle, mamamonamie, Elina, **Elythie**, **MarisaVrodak**, **Aliopatre**, **Miss-Writer33**, Meleanna-Rogue, **Annou**, **AnZeLe42100**, Caella, Maude, **Misukiko,** **Boursouflet**, Adele, Mardy Jaune, **MaaNaa**, Lou, **Zouzounette**, Elose, Fantomette, Yue Lecteur Fantôme Souvent, Maelis-O, **Keiry**, Lectrice Invisible, **Elena** **Grape**, LilyP. Wooz, Labylle, **Rosalieemmamailie**, La-ptite-gleek, Louison, BellaBeautyJoulie, Lady-Mignonne, Tsunade-full, Ocanne, Selonia, **Hachiko06**, **Rukie-chan**, Dralyne, Anjou, Yuri-Haruno, **Lulies**, **Lutty**, Michiyo, Marco, Yvon, Yue, Alice D, Mireba-chan, LittleSunshines, AGATHE, **Hardcoredrugs**, **StalaMalefoy**, Killbilltaran, **Ava311**, Miku, Night-of-love, Marina, Rose-ocanne, Agatheee, Morgane, Merry, Hermy Malfoy28, Maline, **emmatom06**, DMHGWeek-Ends, MissDM, Elenne, La, DRAMIONforever, Eliona33, Abracadabra, Brain Damages, Camille, **Nia Pietrovski**, Eclipse1995, Angel622demonia, Leah, Phanimaniacs, Celia, .Juin**, **Jabelherdra, Maligne, Myn, , LucyRoswood, milie12, lolette59, Taciturne, Dramionesweetysan, Oel-Blue, **Elle,** Nana, Ancre, Slytheerin, tannize, Soeur Phil, We are crazy, gun, AllThatWeNeeded, Tiziou, Crunchies, Hermione-drago33, Luna Cave, Lavouille, Kaly, Sarahdiant, amelie, Mji, Nedwige, peurple, Kyra, Pauline C-n Malefoy, Lune Mordoree, tulusito, Serpentard, , zelnazoo, Lya, Lise de Lune, Ecchymose, Miss Granger, Coquelicot, Diraliss, **GiselleLevy**, LaBuflaye, Em, Lumea, Ju' de Melon, Guest, alextyty, Jude O'Malley, Marion, Tenderdream, Riinu, Jude-sama, EmLam, Darkazu, Anna, Elissia, Harmoniia, Misterious Light, Nina, Blackichou, erin, AccioHogwarts, Lola, Margotl4, **Gabiiie**, Elisendre, Ines, **Harry**, TheBlondeWithCurlyHair, Psviti, Tagada-June, Maureen Maoa, Swerera, Elsa, .War, TheCrazySpark, Yumeyuuji, Pop17, Toxycolors, XOXO, Anna, Lzeraza, LeylaItsMyName, Azaelia Chubb-Baggins, K-Cendre, Elbereth des Neiges, Miss Tako, MissCrazyGirl, Miss X, Sakki-sama, Lydwyn, Lou, Millou, Guest, Lily1008, Rose.

_Vous êtes 311 à m'avoir laissé votre avis et je vous remercie chaleureusement. _

_A titre indicatif, et pour ces « gentils lecteurs » qui m'ont laissé des reviews incendiaires suite à ma dernière gueulante, ces 311 revieweurs ne représentent que 7,7% de tous mes lecteurs. Sur tous mes lecteurs, seulement 7,7% m'ont laissé leurs avis. Alors vous me dites toujours que c'est énorme ? _

_Bon passons, j'aime ces 7,7% de lecteurs plus fort que tout ! (j'exagère à peine ^^)_

_A deuxième titre indicatif : en gras se trouvent les lecteurs qui m'ont reviewés régulièrement tout au long de la fiction et/ou qui m'ont suivi depuis le début de l'histoire en septembre 2010. _

* * *

___Maintenant place aux réponses aux reviews : TADA_

_Blackichou : Ce problème est désormais réglé ^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise, bonne lecture !_

_Erin : Merci pour tous tes compliments, je suis contente que ça te plaise :) Merci à toi !_

_Guest : Merci, je ne sais pas où vous trouvez le courage de lire une fiction en une journée vous, mais j'en suis flattée, pour le happy end, et bien tu verras à la suite de la lecture de ce chapitre :)_

_Lola : Je sais que cette gueulante a refroidi beaucoup de monde, mais la passivité des lecteurs me refroidit aussi beaucoup, moi et bien d'autres auteurs. En tout cas merci d'avoir laissé quand même ton avis sur la fiction et sur le chapitre, je t'en suis très reconnaissante ! Merci, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment du talent, mais en tout cas ça me fait très plaisir. Voici la suite, je te souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Elisendre : Merci pour cette ironie humour noire en rapport avec la gueulante, qui m'a fait beaucoup rire, comme quoi tout le monde ne s'est pas senti offensé par mon édit, et certains l'ont même pris avec humour (prenez en de la graine ) ) Je suis contente que tu aimes autant mon histoire, et je te laisse lire la suite et fin._

_Ines : Ton pseudonyme me dit quelque chose, peut-être qu'après, j'ai plusieurs Inès qui me lisent :) Eh bien disons que j'étais entre l'excitation et la frustration. Un curieux mélange ^^ Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre, et qu'il t'ait ainsi fait réagir :) Bonne lecture !_

_Une merde : LOL. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour une review que je ne voulais pas, vu qu'en aucun cas tu ne me donnes ton avis sur le chapitre. J'aimerai juste te dire que tu as mal lu et mal compris mon édit, puisqu'à aucun moment je n'ai insulté mes lecteurs. B***** de m**** voulait dire « bordel de merde » et en aucun cas « bandes de merde » qui est une insulte moisie. Et même si les lecteurs fantômes me font sortir de mes gonds jamais au grand jamais je n'insulterai qui que ce soit. Et puisque tu te contrefiches de lire la suite, je t'invite à ne pas la lire. Merci, au revoir !_

_Bee : Tu es folle meuf X) Voldemoche et Voldemerde… Parfait ces jolis surnoms (Merlin que tu es vulgaire, va te laver la bouche avec du savon vilaine.)_

_Harry : Wooouah, merci pour toutes ces reviews que tu as laissé tout au long de ta lecture. Moi, j'aime les cliffhangers, parce que je sais exactement l'état dans lequel vous êtes quand vous arrivez à la fin du chapitre et que vous remarquez que c'est fini XD Non je ne suis pas sadique, c'est totalement faux :D Merci pour tous tes compliments, je vais essayer de continuer d'écrire, je pense que je me centrerai davantage sur des formats courts, comme les OS, mais je pense que je continuerai :) Bonne lecture de ce dernier chapitre._

_Psviti : Bravo tu viens de te débarrasser de cette vilaine étiquette x) Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé ton avis je suis contente que tu ais aimé mon chapitre. Oui, j'aime ça les fins sadiques… Je pense avoir un problème ^^ Merci, merci, je suis contente de l'avoir fait partagé, et de savoir que vous l'avez aimé :)_

_Maureen Maoa : Si, si je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, tu aimes mettre une review finale aux fictions déjà complètes, c'est très clair :) Wooow que de compliments en si peu de mots, je suis contente que l'histoire t'ait plû, j'en suis ravie, et j'espère que la fin te plaira tout autant :)_

_Elsa : Sadique ? Non ! Jouissif plutôt XD NIARK ! Je te laisse donc lire la suite tout de suite, maintenant x)_

_Annou : Oui, en faisant mon relevé de lecteurs, j'ai vu ton nom qui était là depuis le début dans les reviews, je suis contente que tu n'aies pas oublié la fiction et que tu sois revenue lire la suite, j'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur de tes attentes ! _

_This Is War : Aucune review n'est banale ! C'était ta première fic ? Je suis émue. Si tu veux j'ai quelques autres fictions HP plutôt très bonne dans mes favoris. Si tu veux lire autre chose, et découvrir d'autres couples :) Si tu veux tester le Drarry (qui est mon deuxième pairing préféré), je te conseille Harry Potter et les enfants du futur, qui est juste géniale ! Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis, et j'espère que la fin te plaira !_

_TheCrazySpark : J'adore, j'adore, voir ton avis et ces mots « l'une des rares Dramione originale », ça me fait bien rire, puisque plusieurs lecteurs fantômes un peu rageux et n'ayant pas apprécié ma gueulante, m'ont dit l'exact inverse juste histoire de me blesser… En tout cas merci, ta review est l'une de celle qui m'a extrêmement remonté le moral le weekend dernier alors que j'étais dépitée par les reviews cinglantes que j'ai pu recevoir :) Mais non, c'est beau le suspens )_

_Ecathe38 : A ce point ? merci, merci, merci. Merci pour ta review, et surtout, merci de m'avoir suivi pendant prêt de deux ans, de manière très assidue, tu as toujours été là, tu as toujours donné ton avis, alors je ne peux que t'en remercier chaleureusement :)_

_Pop17 : Trois fois ? Tu l'as relu trois fois ? WOUAH ! Merci, c'est hyper gentil et hyper flatteur aussi. J'espère que cette fin sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. _

_Toxicolors : Merci je suis très flattée, et je comprends ce que cela peut signifier, j'ai moi mm déjà commencé une centaine de fictions pour n'en finir qu'une dizaine. Non l'auteur espère juste avoir ton avis un moment ou un autre. Quand toi tu sais que tu mettras une review à la fin de l'histoire, tu n'as strictement rien à te reprocher En tout cas merci pour tes gentils compliments, et je suis très contente de faire partie de cette classe restreinte de fictions que tu as adoré :)_

_Aie : Manon, espèce de sale pisseuse, qui se permet d'aller voir Coldplay au stade de France sans moi. Voilà, ton Zboob boude :p (Non cette réponse n'est pas tout à fait pitoyable, non pas du tout) et puis tu sais très bien, que yé t'aime, alors ci pas grave !_

_XOXO : Oui, c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas un avada :)_

_Anna : La fiction est classée en drama, il fallait bien qu'il y ait une fin dramatique x) ça me paraissait assez logique, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !_

_Lzerara : Merci, je suis contente que tu aies aimé, et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi cette fin. Bonne lecture !_

_Manon : Tu as le droit d'espérer, mais la seule et unique bonne réponse se trouve ci-dessous, alors trêve de blabla, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et Merci pour ta review !_

_K-Cendre : Si, et le voilà, l'ultime chapitre :) J'espère que tu l'aimeras ! Et merci pour tous tes compliments !_

_Rose : Moi sadique ? Non ! Eh bien même pas hein, puisque le chapitre est déjà là. Mais ce cliffhanger, il était vraiment jouissif ! sisi ! En tout cas merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !_

_MisssCrazyGirl : Si c'est possible. Et peut-être, peut-être pas. Réponse immédiatement. Bonne lecture !_

_Miss X : Oui moi non plus je n'aime pas mon Dumbledore, il n'est pas du tout sympathique. Je hais les fictions où Draco et Hermione se tombent dans les bras au deuxième chapitre. BEURK ! Tous les Initiés ne sont pas au courant, mais Blaise et Pansy, le sont. Ils ne sont pas stupides. La suite est… déjà là. Et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes et que tu l'apprécieras. En tout cas merci pour ta belle review récapitulative, et bonne lecture :)_

_Lou : Oh tu sais, il y a des centaines voire des milliers de lecteurs ici, qui ont lu la fiction et ne la revieweront jamais (ce verbe est trop bizarre) Transformé Draco en un gentil gryffondor ? Pas possible x) Non, en tout cas pas dans cette fiction. Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé ton avis, je suis contente que la fiction t'ait plu _

_Guest : L'attente est terminée HOURRA !_

* * *

_J'en ai fini avec mon blabla. Remercions juste tous ensemble ma femme et bêta lectrice **Loufoca-Granger**, qui a du corriger des fautes immondes (si, si ^^)._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 26** : _épilogue_

Un son strident atteignit soudainement ses oreilles. Son cœur loupa un battement, brisant le somptueux rêve dans lequel il était plongé. Il ouvrit les yeux.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et le réveil, sur sa droite continuait de sonner à tout rompre. Tendant sa main, il appuya sur l'objet afin de l'éteindre.

Le silence. Reposant. Il souffla un grand coup. Pendant un instant, il n'eut qu'une envie, tirer ses draps de soie sur sa tête, et retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, pas envie d'y aller, pas envie d'affronter leurs regards… Mais en même temps, il se contrefichait de ce que les personnes de sa famille pensaient de lui. Il devait y aller, c'était tout. C'était son devoir. Son unique du pour celui qui lui avait donné la vie.

Il envoya les draps voler loin de lui. Il attrapa sa baguette qui était posée sur la table de chevet près du lit, et murmura « lumos » d'une voix éraillée. L'immense chambre dans laquelle il avait passé la nuit s'illumina. Draco se leva et d'un pas lent se dirigea vers le living room. Il traversa un magnifique salon au goût très luxueux, mais à la décoration parfaitement impersonnelle, franchit un dressing et arriva dans une pièce d'un blanc immaculé. En son centre trônait une gigantesque baignoire. Le jeune homme ouvrit les robinets, et se tourna vers le miroir derrière lui.

Comme toutes les fois où il se regardait, il ne se reconnut pas. Sa peau était certes toujours aussi diaphane, ses cheveux toujours aussi blond, son corps toujours aussi imberbe… Mais son teint était cireux, son épiderme livide, ses cheveux avaient poussé, arrivant désormais jusqu'au milieu de son dos… Il n'avait jamais eu la force de les couper, sans être capable d'expliquer pourquoi. D'immenses cernes mangeaient la moitié de son visage. Ses yeux aux orbes gris étaient éteints. Il avait l'air fade. Il avait l'air si vieux… Bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Son corps avait changé… Avant il était parfait… Désormais il portait les stigmates de la guerre. Des cicatrices qu'il avait refusé de faire disparaître. La plus importante d'entre elles ne s'était toujours pas refermée, et Draco pensait qu'elle ne guérirait jamais. Elle n'était visible de personne. Mais le jeune homme la sentait là, dans sa poitrine, ouverte, béante, sanglante, douloureuse…

Un petit tintement lui fit comprendre que son bain était prêt. Il détacha les yeux de son reflet, et se glissa dans l'eau brûlante. Sa peau rougit instantanément. Il posa sa tête sur le rebord en faïence, observa pendant quelques instants ses cheveux qui flottaient autour de lui, puis bascula la tête en arrière, détaillant du regard le haut plafond. De nombreuses fresques l'habillaient… de nombreuses fresques parfaitement immobiles… mortes, elles-aussi.

Chaque matin il repensait à ce jour funeste. Le combat final, les blessés, Bellatrix qui avait deviné l'identité d'Hermione, Voldemort qui avait voulu le punir de sa trahison, sa baguette, le sort, Hermione, la fumée, Hermione, son cri… et le néant. Et les cendres…

Il se souvenait exactement de la rage et du désespoir qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là, de son attaque misérable.

Ensuite, Voldemort l'avait assommé d'un « Stupéfix » qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter… Un trou noir…

oOo

Une lumière vive l'éblouit, un mal de crâne fulgurant lui traversa les tempes. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, cherchant à retrouver ses esprits. Et soudain alors que sa tête lui tournait toujours, il le remarqua. Ce silence accablant qui régnait. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant à savoir où il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours là où Voldemort l'avait touché. Autour de lui, des centaines de personnes se tenaient statiques, figées, ils étaient si pâles. Draco ne comprit pas pourquoi. Puis il se redressa… titubant légèrement. Il essaya d'avancer dans la foule, de voir ce qui provoquait une pareille réaction parmi les vivants. Il déboucha sur la clairière dans laquelle Voldemort avait tué Hermione. Il y avait des corps… Beaucoup de corps. Et du sang sur l'herbe verte. Draco reconnut certains Mangemorts, dont sa tante. Il y avait des membres de l'Ordre aussi. Remus, Tonks, Flitwick… Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Des cris s'élevèrent parmi le silence. Potter et Weasley s'étaient jetés sur un corps. Le Serpentard ne les avait tout d'abord pas reconnus. Leurs visages étaient abimés, sales, ensanglantés. Au milieu de ce théâtre de verdure et de cadavres, deux corps… Une cape noire immense et une robe d'un gris-bleu magnifique… Un visage de serpent, un vieillard bienveillant… Dumbledore était mort… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tombé.

C'était pour cela que Draco venait de réveiller. La mort de Voldemort avait levé le sort. Le combat avait eu lieu quelques minutes auparavant. Observant les alentours, le blond remarqua que la plupart des Mangemorts s'étaient enfui, profitant de la mort du directeur et de Flitwick pour transplaner.

Le silence était si terrible. Il oppressa le cœur de Draco. Il observa Potter et Weasley dont les cris ne parvenaient pas à percer le silence. Pourquoi les autres se taisaient ? Pourquoi ne pleuraient-ils pas leurs morts ? Ou ne fêtaient-ils pas la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il avança vers le Survivant et son ami… Il vit de longs cheveux roux sur le sol, s'étalant comme une immense flaque de sang… Ginny Weasley avait été tuée… Draco ne sut dire pourquoi, mais sa gorge se serra, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Et il détourna le regard, pour planter ses yeux là où Hermione s'était tenue pour la dernière fois. Un nouveau cri s'éleva dans la foule. Molly venait de paraître, et courut en direction du corps de sa fille. Une voix se fit entendre dans la foule, mais Draco ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle disait, ne retenant que les mots « aider » et « blessés ».

Il atteignit son but et se laissa tomber à genoux sur l'herbe. Un cercle s'était dessiné sur le sol : à l'intérieur, l'herbe était roussie et des cendres virevoltaient encore, emportées par le vent. Autour de lui, les gens s'animaient. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il resta là, agenouillé à cet endroit. Il savait juste que dans son malheur, il haïssait Potter et Weasley parce qu'eux au moins avaient un corps sur lequel pleurer. Lui n'avait que des cendres… et du vent.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il ne détourna même pas le regard. Une voix se fit entendre sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Puis il sentit la magie s'emparer de lui et l'herbe disparut…

Il se réveilla quelques jours plus tard à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Les médecins considéraient qu'il était en état de choc, tout comme l'étaient également Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, et nombres d'autres de leurs camarades. On lui conseilla de se reposer, et on lui fit boire de nombreuses potions à base de végétaux antidépresseurs. Un matin il se leva, et évolua dans les couloirs de la clinique tel un zombie. En observant les murs des couloirs, il tomba sur un papier… Un papier recensant les victimes de la dernière bataille. Il le parcourut des yeux et vit le nom de Cho Chang, de Dennis Crivey… il continua de lire la liste… Arriva à la lettre « G ». Elle était là… Hermione Granger…

oOo

L'eau commençait à être froide. Draco sortit soudain de ses pensées, et observa ses doigts. Ils étaient tout fripés. Il détestait ça. Sortant de la baignoire, il ouvrit le siphon et, toujours nu, se dirigea vers les lavabos afin de se laver les dents.

Pendant un long moment, il avait eu l'espoir qu'Hermione avait simplement disparu… Il ne connaissait rien du sort de Voldemort… Les Aurors fouillèrent toutes les planques, toutes les geôles des Mangemorts, mais jamais ils ne mirent la main sur Hermione. Puis il réalisa que la jeune fille ne pouvait pas s'être tout simplement volatilisée, sinon elle serait revenue… Mais Hermione n'avait jamais réapparu.

Le pire moment qu'il eut à subir après celui où Voldemort jeta le sort fatal, fut l'enterrement d'Hermione. Tous les élèves de Poudlard morts lors de la Grande Bataille furent enterrés ensemble, aux côtés de leurs professeurs sur une île isolée. Un mémorial fut élevé dans le parc de Poudlard.

Draco savait que le cercueil d'Hermione était vide, mais voir son nom ainsi disparaître sous terre… ce fut terrible. Cette cérémonie ne fit que lui rappeler ce que tout le monde lui répétait : elle était morte. C'était fini.

Il ne voulait pas le croire… Puis il se rendit à l'évidence. Et la rage qu'il contenait en lui depuis trop longtemps éclata. Après l'enterrement, il rejoignit un bar moldu, crasseux dans lequel il ne serait jamais entré en temps normal. Il avait bu comme il n'avait jamais bu. Mélangeant les alcools. Puis il s'était réveillé le lendemain, nauséeux, mais réalisant que pendant l'espace de quelques heures sa douleur avait disparu… Pendant toute une année, il avait plongé en enfer, écumant les bars, se soûlant, se droguant, s'arrachant la tête, couchant avec n'importe qui… Et un matin, en se réveillant d'une de ces terribles nuits de cuite, la tête et l'estomac en vrac, il ne s'enfuit pas de la chambre d'hôtel comme il le faisait jusqu'alors, il se tourna vers la fille qu'il avait ramené avec lui cette nuit-là.

Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond. Ces boucles brunes, cette peau laiteuse… Il attrapa l'épaule de la jeune fille, la tournant vers lui… Elle lui ressemblait à s'y méprendre, ce qui ne fit qu'ouvrir encore un peu la blessure de Draco. Il se rhabilla, quitta la chambre, descendit au bar. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à commander un Whisky, il s'arrêta. L'alcool était-il la solution ? En aucun cas… en aucun cas Hermione n'aurait voulu le voir dans cet état. Il était retourné du côté sorcier de Londres, endroit où il ne s'était pas rendu depuis près d'un an, et s'était présenté à Sainte-Mangouste, demandant d'être admis en cure de désintoxication.

Neuf mois plus tard, il était sorti. Pour une raison inconnue de sa volonté, il s'était rendu au Manoir des Malefoy. Il crut que sa mère allait faire un malaise quand elle le vit. Ils ne parlèrent que très peu, après tout, il ne faisait plus vraiment partie de cette famille. Il récupéra quelques unes de ses affaires et quitta le Manoir pour ne jamais y retourner. Il s'était acheté un appartement, avait trouvé un travail… mais sa vie semblait toujours aussi vide…

Instinctivement il s'était mis à arpenter les rues le soir à la recherche d'un visage… Ses conquêtes avaient toutes un point commun… Elles lui ressemblaient d'une certaine manière. Soit par leurs cheveux bouclés et bruns, soit par leur peau, soit par leurs yeux ou encore par leur nez. Draco réalisa qu'il avait un problème et qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter Londres.

Il était parti en Australie.

C'était la première fois depuis sept ans qu'il revenait en Angleterre. Non pas qu'il le souhaitait spécialement, mais sa mère lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui indiquer que son père était mort et qu'elle souhaitait qu'il se rende à son enterrement. Draco avait du mal à comprendre sa démarche. Après sa trahison puis sa fuite à l'autre bout du monde, il se demandait comment sa mère pouvait ne pas l'avoir renié. Draco était un homme digne, et il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et rentrer en Angleterre le temps de l'enterrement. Il s'était arrêté dans ce palace Londonien, préférant le monde moldu à son ancien monde qui lui rappelait bien trop les souffrances qu'il endurait.

L'enterrement devait avoir lieu sur l'île d'Azkaban où son père avait été enfermé pendant huit ans. Draco n'avait aucune envie de s'y rendre, mais il s'y était obligé. Il enfila un costume noir, noua ses cheveux. Il glissa sa baguette dans sa veste, et sortit de sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il prit l'ascenseur, déposa ses clés à l'accueil, et marcha d'un pas rapide dans les rues de Londres, jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

Il ignora les regards inquisiteurs, et passa rapidement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il savait qu'il attirait les regards. Les gens le reconnaissaient et ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il faisait là, habillé comme un vulgaire moldu. Il arriva à l'aire de transplanage et se rendit devant son ancien manoir.

Le portail en fer forgé était grand ouvert. Le cœur de Draco se serra alors qu'il pénétra dans les jardins, il repéra plusieurs silhouettes au loin et se dirigea vers elles. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, il entendit des murmures, et les gens se tournèrent vers lui. Il se contenta d'un rapide hochement de la tête en guise de « bonjour ». Il n'y avait ici que des gens de sa famille, aussi éloignée soit elle, et ils eurent tous le même regard dédaigneux en voyant apparaître l'ancien Serpentard.

Narcissa apparut à son tour, descendant le perron d'un pas pressé. Apercevant Draco, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes et le jaugea du regard. Le sourcil levé, elle fronça le nez, visiblement dégoutée par la tenue de son unique fils.

A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle invité ? Draco détourna le regard, préférant prendre un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu posé sur la table. Le silence était pesant et désagréable. Le jeune homme ne se sentait absolument plus à sa place. Et il maudissait ce pays venteux où il faisait si froid.

-Il est temps d'y aller, déclara Narcissa d'une voix sèche. Faisant signe à ses invités de la suivre, elle traversa le jardin, et se dirigea vers une annexe du manoir.

Draco avala cul-sec le contenu de son verre, et posa le contenant vide sur la table, avant de suivre les autres d'un pas trainant. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et se rassemblèrent autour d'une table sur laquelle un vase était posé. Narcissa compta jusqu'à trois, et ils se saisirent du Portoloin en même temps.

Ils atterrirent avec plus ou moins de classe dans une prairie où l'herbe, trop haute, était couchée par le vent, qui soufflait en bourrasques. D'autres personnes étaient déjà présentes. Des personnes officielles. Il y avait plusieurs croque-morts, quelques gardiens de la prison, et l'homme qui se tenait près du trou et de la pierre tombale devait être le directeur de la prison. La cérémonie fut expédiée, au grand désarroi de Narcissa et pour le bonheur de son fils qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il ne ressentit absolument rien lorsque le cercueil de son père disparut dans le trou. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'indifférence. Il s'attendait à avoir un petit pincement… mais rien… rien. Les sentiments de Draco étaient en train de disparaître derrière sa souffrance… Il ne se comportait même plus comme un être vivant normal. Il n'était plus qu'un fantôme.

Ils prirent un nouveau portoloin, retournèrent au Manoir et au moment même où ses pieds touchèrent le sol, Draco quitta la pièce où ils atterrirent.

Sans dire au revoir, sans se retourner. Il arracha sa cravate noire et l'abandonna dans la pelouse, piétina l'herbe et sortit du jardin du manoir. Il descendit vers le village qui se trouvait en contrebas, à quelques kilomètres. Marcher lui fit le plus grand bien. Cela l'apaisa presque.

Les rues du village n'étaient que peu animées. Le temps se gâtait, et d'épais nuages gris s'étiraient au dessus de sa tête. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir.

Draco aperçut l'enseigne d'une auberge au bout d'une ruelle et se dirigea vers elle. Une cloche sonna quand il poussa la lourde porte en chêne. L'intérieur était simple et sombre. De la chaux et des poutres en bois rendaient l'endroit rustique, mais l'énorme feu brûlant dans l'immense cheminée et les vieux fauteuils qui se trouvaient devant l'âtre rendaient la pièce accueillante et chaleureuse. Le jeune homme hésita un instant à s'installer dans un des fauteuils. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop les soirées dans la salle commune des Serpentards. C'étaient de bons et de mauvais souvenirs. Il préféra s'installer au fond de la pièce, à une table près d'une fenêtre.

Il prit soin de s'installer dos au bar, n'appréciant pas le regard que lui lançait le barman, et espérant s'octroyer ainsi un peu d'intimité.

Il attendit quelques minutes, puis le dit barman apparut près de lui.

-Vous désirez ?

-Un Whisky s'il vous plait, demanda-t-il froidement.

Le barman s'éloigna et Draco replongea dans ses pensées.

Dehors il s'était mis à pleuvoir, et ce temps froid et maussade, lui foutait le cafard. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et de blâmer le barman qui tardait à lui apporter son verre d'alcool.

Le verre claqua sur la table.

-Voici pour vous Monsieur, n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin d'autre chose.

Le cœur de Draco loupa un battement. Cette voix ! Il se retourna aussitôt, attrapa la main de la serveuse qui commençait à s'éloigner. La jeune fille se retourna l'air visiblement choquée. Une multitude de sentiments et d'émotions submergèrent Draco en même temps. Ces cheveux, ce visage, cet air, ces yeux… Draco les connaissait que trop bien.

-Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-C'est moi ! C'est Draco !

-Je ne vous connais pas.

-Laissez la petite tranquille, ordonna le barman, ou je vous jette dehors !

-On a été à l'école ensemble… A Poudlard !

-Euuuh, je ne pense pas… Je ne connais pas cette école.

La jeune fille recula, puis s'échappa, non sans jeter un regard inquiet vers Draco. Elle disparut dans l'arrière-boutique.

Le jeune homme se sentit à la fois désespéré et excité. Il se précipita vers le bar.

-Depuis quand travaille-t-elle pour vous ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Maugréa l'homme méfiant.

-Il y a huit ans, la fille que j'aimais à disparu… Nous ne l'avons jamais retrouvée…

Le barman arrêta d'astiquer ses verres. Il grogna.

-Jeanne ! Jeanne, viens ici !

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte par laquelle Hermione avait disparu.

-Quoi ? Maugréa-t-elle.

-Il semblerait que cet homme connaisse ta protégée.

La femme observa Draco et s'approcha de lui, lui serrant la main.

-Il s'agit bien d'Hermione Granger, je ne suis pas fou ?

-Nous ne connaissons pas son nom de famille, Monsieur, comment la connaissez-vous ?

-Non, vous d'abord, comment l'avez-vous retrouvée ?

Elle invita Draco à s'assoir et servit deux verres de scotch avant de s'installer à son tour.

-C'était il y a environ huit ans… Je revenais de Westbury. Elle était sur la route, inconsciente. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était un jeune homme, je me suis arrêtée, pensant tout d'abord qu'il était mort, mais il s'avérait qu'il respirait encore. Je l'ai monté dans la voiture, et je me suis rendue à l'hôpital le plus proche. Elle était dans le coma. Elle y est restée trois mois. Trois mois pendant lesquels les médecins lui ont fait un tas d'examen, nous expliquant qu'elle avait subi des séquelles irréversibles au cerveau. Avec mon mari, dit-elle en se tournant vers le barman, nous avons essayé de trouver sa famille, nous nous sommes rendus dans les centres de police de la région, vérifiant les déclarations de disparition, mais aucune ne correspondait. On ne savait pas d'où venait cette jeune fille. Nous ne savions même pas comment elle s'appelait. Il n'y avait rien sur elle qui nous permettait de l'identifier. Quand elle s'est réveillée, nous avons pu constater, comme les médecins nous l'avaient annoncés qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, aussi bien sa mémoire courte que sa mémoire longue… La seule chose dont elle se rappelait c'était son prénom. Alors, nous lui avons proposé de l'accueillir chez nous, le temps qu'elle se repose, qu'elle reprenne des forces. Depuis, elle ne nous a jamais quittés. C'est une fille très bien vous savez ? Elle est très curieuse, très intéressée, et très intelligente. Je lui ai appris à lire et à écrire de nouveau. Quand elle ne travaille pas dans le restaurant, elle passe son temps le nez dans les bouquins de la bibliothèque…

Elle s'interrompit, attendant désormais certaines explications de la part du blond.

Il ne pouvait, certes, pas tout lui dire, alors il se contenta du strict minimum : il leur expliqua qu'ils avaient fait leurs études ensemble et que du jour au lendemain, elle avait disparu, sans laisser de traces… Quand ils lui demandèrent pourquoi il se trouvait dans le coin, il expliqua que son père venait de mourir, et qu'il revenait tout juste de l'enterrement. Il tut évidement le nom de son père.

-Est-ce que je peux parler à Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

-Je vais la chercher, dit Jeanne.

Draco sirota son verre en attendant. Son cœur bâtait à tout rompre. Il n'y croyait presque pas, et même temps, c'était comme s'il l'avait toujours su… Toujours su qu'elle était vivante. Comme si le destin, en le conviant sans logique à l'enterrement de son père, l'avait jeté dans les bras de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

-Elle n'est pas là, je pense qu'elle est partie à la bibliothèque, déclara la femme en revenant quelques minutes après.

Draco se leva, paya et les remercia. Il leur promit qu'il reviendrait probablement louer une chambre pour le soir même, et sortit de l'auberge. Le village était assez petit, et il n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver la minuscule bibliothèque qui se tenait derrière l'église.

Il adressa un signe de tête à la bibliothécaire qui se tenait à l'entrée, et avança dans la pièce. Le lieu n'avait rien à voir avec la Bibliothèque de Poudlard et pourtant, c'était la même odeur apaisante qui y régnait. Draco repéra Hermione un peu plus loin. Un énorme livre sur les genoux, elle était installée dans un gros fauteuil. Il profita de cet instant de sérénité pour l'observer.

Elle était redevenue fille. Ses cheveux avaient repoussé, formant de grosses boucles qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait un petit chemisier noir, une jupe droite et des ballerines assorties. Une tenue des plus classiques, s'agrémentant parfaitement à son travail de serveuse. Il remarqua également que ses lèvres étaient plus rouges, elle les avait sans doute maquillées. Il s'avança, faisant grincer le parquet. La jeune fille ne releva même pas la tête. Il prit soin de s'arrêter juste devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda-t-elle, sans détacher les yeux de son livre.

-Je te connais Hermione… Je te connais depuis l'âge de tes onze ans…

-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui peut me le prouver ?

Draco sourit. Il pensa aussitôt aux maints détails qu'il avait repéré sur son corps nu, et qu'elle seule devait connaître, mais il préféra se taire. Il tira un fauteuil et s'assit en face d'elle.

Sans mot dire, il tira de la poche arrière de son pantalon, un portefeuille en cuir qu'il ouvrit. Il en sortit un morceau de journal plié, qu'il tendit à la jeune fille.

Curieuse, elle le déplia. Draco sourit encore davantage devant son air stupéfié. Entre ses mains, elle tenait une coupure de journal. Une coupure de la Gazette du Sorcier qui avait fait un article en son honneur après sa mort, relatant son parcours scolaire, ses amitiés avec Harry et Ron, sa mission d'espionne et son rôle lors de la Grande Bataille. A côté de l'article, une photo de la jeune fille qui datait de sa sixième année. Une photo qui bougeait bien évidemment.

Elle releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Draco, attendant visiblement une explication. Il se tut préférant admirer ses yeux. Ces yeux… Ces yeux qui l'avaient obsédés, qui avaient changé sa vie, cette courbe si particulière, cette courbe qui lui avait tellement manqué. Il était en train de renaître, il allait pouvoir vivre à nouveau.

-Tu es une sorcière Hermione Granger, la plus incroyable des sorcières que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

Il avança sa main vers son visage, repoussant une de ses boucles, tout en effleurant sa joue du bout de ses doigts.

-_« La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur, un rond de danse et de douceur, auréole du temps, berceau nocturne et sûr, et si je ne sais plus tout ce que j'ai vécu c'est que tes yeux ne m'ont pas toujours vu…» _murmura-t-il en souriant.

.

FIN

* * *

Ces derniers vers sont extraits du magnifique poème de **Paul Eluard** « La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur », publié dans le recueil Capitale de la Douleur en 1926.

_Ça y est. C'est fini… Pour de bon. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fin. Je sais qu'il reste encore des zones d'ombre. Je ne me rappelle plus trop lesquelles. Je sais qu'en lisant, j'avais remarqué qu'on ne savait pas comment Dumbledore s'était retrouvé là. Et bien, dans le chapitre 24, les membres de l'ordre s'étaient divisés en groupe pour aller soit aider les élèves soit réveiller les professeurs. Evidemment, pendant qu'Harry et Cie s'occuper des Gryffys, l'ordre a réussi à réveiller plusieurs professeurs. Il y avait d'autres choses, mais je ne me rappelle plus du tout… On ne sait pas ce que sont devenus Harry et Ron. Ils sont toujours vivants évidemment. Ils sont restés longtemps à Sainte Mangouste, en cellule psychologique et continuent désormais d'aller voir un psychomage fréquemment, puisque les séquelles de la guerre sont trop importantes. Parce que Harry a perdu celle qu'il aimait et Ron a perdu plusieurs membres de sa famille. Je ne pense pas que finalement ils aient eu envie de devenir Auror, pas après ça. Je vois Ron habiter avec sa famille unie, et s'être trouvé la chérie parfaite avec laquelle il a fait pleins de marmots auxquels il a donné les noms de Ginny Nympadora, Arthur Remus Albus… fin vous voyez, des noms à rallonge très moches comme dans l'épilogue de J.K Rowling xD. Et Harry, je le vois bien très riche, avec plein de marmots blonds, une maison en Amérique, une autre en France, et je le vois bien faire des conférences sur et contre la Magie Noire, rappelant les dangers, et faire des missions humanitaires aussi. Il est bizarre mon Harry ? Oui, bah il essaye de sauver les vies qu'il n'a pas pu sauver pendant la bataille finale. Mais ils seront évidemment tous contents, de savoir vous savez quoi. Je ne vais pas écrire ici la fin du chapitre, pour ne pas spoiler les gens qui aiment reviewer au fur et à mesure de la fiction. Ça serait dommage._

_Bon j'arrête de blablater, s'il y a d'autres zones obscures que vous aimerez que je vous éclaire, envoyez moi une review ou un MP. _

_Je vais arrêter de parler. Et je vais vous laisser vous **exprimer** à votre tour. Me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fin, si vous l'avez aimé, si vous vous y attendiez. Ou pour ceux qui attendaient la toute fin de l'histoire pour enfin laisser **leurs traces** me donner leur avis général sur l'ensemble de la fiction désormais complète ! J'invite également les personnes m'ayant ajouté **en favoris ou en alerte** à me laisser votre **avis** (parce que vous êtes très nombreux à ne m'avoir jamais donné signe de vie et que j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous avez pensé de la fiction) si certaines personnes ne veulent pas me laisser de** review** parce qu'ils trouvent que j'en ai bien assez comme cela, vous pouvez aussi me laisser votre avis dans un **MP**. Voilà… Je vous laisse le mot de la fin. **J'ai hâte de vous lire !**_

_Bonne continuation à tous, et pour ceux qui veulent continuer à échanger avec moi, rendez-vous sur Twitter :) _

* * *

Statistiquement _: _

La Courbe de tes Yeux a été commencée le **mercredi 8 septembre 2010** à 15h00 et a été terminée le **30 août 2012** à 15h35.

Cette histoire est composée de **207 pages** words, de **93 323 mots** et de **461 232 caractères**.

Aujourd'hui je comptabilise **1070 reviews**, **109 848 vues**, **169 favoris** et **212 followers/alertes.**

Une nouvelle fois, je vous dis **merci, merci, merci !**


End file.
